Les Vacances à Poudlard
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: Challenge de Juillet 2016. Pour les élèves, professeurs et objets magiques, l'année est terminée. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les aventures sont terminés. Après tout c'est pour ça que les vacances sont faites n'est-ce pas ?
1. Astoria

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui nous vous retrouvons avec le premier texte d'un challenge un peu spécial : Les Vacances à Poudlard._

 _Pour le mois de Juillet, nous avons proposé aux participants de choisir un personnage (ne pouvant pas être pris par un autre) et d'écrire ses vacances d'été._

 _Nous espérons que votre lecture vous plaira._

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous souhaitez participer aux challenge du mois d'Août : Harry Potter XOver, il suffit de se rendre sur notre page facebook (lien sur notre profil)._

* * *

 **Marquée par Tamara Malfoy**

Ce matin, je mettais levée avec une certaine anxiété, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Je sortie de ma chambre, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds de peur de réveiller Daphnée, dont la chambre était juste à côté. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine espérant être seule, à mon grand étonnement, ma mère était déjà réveillée avec une tasse de thé dans sa main droite.

Je regardais son visage si similaire au mien. Un teint basané, des yeux verts émeraude et de jolies lèvres rouges qui contrastaient parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'enfin, elle remarqua ma présence, elle me fit un mince sourire :

– Tu t'es réveillée tôt aujourd'hui ! lui dis-je étonnée Quelque chose te tracasses ?

Ma mère semblait être amusée par la situation, elle posa délicatement sa tasse sur la table et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Non ne t'en fais pas Astoria, j'attends juste du courrier ce matin et j'avais envie de thé. me répondit-elle. Tous les sang-pur attendent cette lettre ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que s'est !

J'étais intriguée par cette lettre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hibou grand-duc arriva sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'approchai de celui-ci.

– Puis-je prendre la lettre ? l'interrogeais-je timidement

Ma mère répondit par l'affirmative, je m'empressai donc de prendre la lettre. Mes yeux parcoururent la missive rapidement.

 _« Chère Selena,_

 _Nous organisons une « soirée » en l'honneur de Drago, celle-ci se déroulera du 16 au 17 août. Toute ta famille y est conviée._

 _Il y aura toutes les familles de Sang-Pur, je sais très bien que ta famille n'est pas partisante des idées de « Tu-Sais-Qui » mais j'espère que vous vous fondrez dans la masse. Je sais que vous vous adapterez. Je crois en vous._

 _En espérant vous voir,_

 _Narcissa Malefoy._ _»_

Je relu plusieurs fois la lettre. En l'honneur de Drago ? Comment ça ? J'élaborais pleins de théories dans ma tête afin de trouver la raison de cette « soirée » comme l'avait mentionné Narcissa. Je donnai ensuite la lettre à ma mère qui la lu et afficha le même air perplexe que moi. Daphnée descendait les marches des escaliers à cet instant. Ma mère lui donna la lettre et elle ne semblait pas surprise après sa lecture.

– Ben quoi ? nous demanda-t-elle. C'est juste une invitation

– En l'honneur de Drago, compléta ma mère Qu'a-t-il fait d'extraordinaire ?

– Vous ne savez pas ? dit Daphnée.

– Savoir quoi ? questionnais-je impatiente de savoir la réponse.

Elle s'assied sur une chaise et croisa ses longues et fines jambes blanche tout en nous observant.

– La fête est en l'honneur de Drago pour son adhésion au sein des mangemorts. Pansy m'a prévenue il y a une semaine.

J'étais choquée, lui ne pouvait pas être mangemort. Pas lui. Pas Drago. Même dans mes cauchemars je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

– Non ce n'est pas possible ! criais-je stupéfaite.

Ma mère semblait tout aussi choquée que moi. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants avaient perdus tout leur éclat. Daphnée, quant à elle, n'avait pas du tout remarquée la réaction de notre génitrice.

– Il s'est fait avoir lui aussi dit notre créatrice avec peine. Je pensais qu'il lutterait, il a perdu.

Ma sœur regarda ma mère comme si elle était devenue folle.

– Peut importe dit celle-ci, je n'irais pas à cette stupide cérémonie. Elle finit de boire son verre et retourna dans sa chambre comme il y a dix minutes.

Depuis la révélation, je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot. Drago. Notre Drago. Mon Drago. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Espérant que tout cela était une blague ou tout simplement un cauchemar.

Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre, pour préparer ma valise refusant de laisser mes larmes couler. Je suis une Greengrass, une Greengrass n'est pas faible. Je me repris enfin, tout en finissant de mettre mes vêtements dans mon bagage.

Je mettais une jolie robe noire mais simple, avec un bracelet en forme de serpent doré. J'attachais mes cheveux bruns en un chignon assez strict laissant seulement deux mèches ondulés de chaque côté de mon visage. Je maquillais mes lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux et mis mes escarpins pour enfin descendre les marches. J'avais pris dix ans en quelques minutes.

– Drim ! Appela ma mère. Va dans la chambre d'Astoria, prendre sa valise !

Je regardais Drim, notre elfe de maison, courir pour récupérer celle-ci. Puis mon regard ce dirigea vers mes parents debout devant la cheminée, ils m'attendaient surement. Je me dirigeais vers eux, et aperçu Daphnée assise sur une chaise, j'avais l'étrange impression que la situation l'amusait beaucoup, ce qui m'énervait encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Drim réapparue essoufflée avec ma malle. Après l'avoir prise, je fis un regard noir à ma sœur, et pris la poudre de cheminette. En rentrant dans la cheminée, j'observais ma famille.

– Manoir Malefoy ! dis-je en lançant la poudre à mes pieds.

Je disparus dans les flammes. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me trouvais dans leur résidence. Quand je levais enfin ma tête, je pus apercevoir deux prunelles grises me fixés avec intensité. Drago.

– Astoria Greengrass est arrivée au manoir, dit Agni l'elfe de maison des Malefoy.

Elle barra mon nom sur une feuille de papier et m'indiqua du doigt des escaliers.

– Votre chambre est en haut des escaliers mademoiselle, tout de suite sur votre droite.

Je pris fermement ma valise dans mes mains et monta les escaliers. Je sentis toujours le regard du blond sur moi, je ne lui avais adressé aucun sourire ni même aucun regard.

Je le vis partir en direction de sa chambre, et lorsque je fermai ma porte, je vis qu'une autre personne était arrivée. Mais, je ne m'attardai pas dessus et j'observais ma chambre.

C'était une chambre décorée en l'honneur de la maison Serpentard, avec deux lits simples. S'attendaient-ils à ce que je vienne avec Daphnée ?

J'entendais les voix de mes parents, ils venaient juste d'arriver. Je rangeai mes habits avec soins, puis je sortis de ma chambre et croisa Pansy qui était à quelque chambre d'ici. Pansy n'était pas une fille que j'appréciais beaucoup. C'était une personne qui me qualifiait de « rivale », tout ça parce que j'avais « l'audace d'aimer Drago ». Elle me lançait un regard noir. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

– Greengrass. Tu es venue assister à cette cérémonie. Pas trop dégoûtée que Drago devienne l'un des leur !Elle s'amusa de sa propre phrase.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires Parkinson, lui répondis-je sèchement

Je descendis les escaliers, et je me retrouvais dans le salon. Tous les invités étaient arrivés, Agni était partie en direction de la cuisine.

J'observais tous les invités, j'essayais d'apercevoir Blaise. Était-il venu ? Je l'espérais. Puis un jeune homme à la peau mate se plaça devant moi.

– Blaise murmurais-je

– Salut Astoria me dit-il

– Salut Blaise ! Tu es venu quand même ? lui demandais-je

– Comme tu peux le voir. Et toi ? Je croyais que tu les détestais.

J'étais bouleversée par sa question. Pourquoi étais-je venue finalement ? Pour Drago ?

– Je suis venue pour empêcher Drago de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. J'aurais besoin d'aide.

– Je veux bien t'aider si tu me dis pourquoi ?

Encore une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. Pourquoi voulais-je à tout prix l'en empêcher ? Merlin j'étais moi-même perdue.

– Drago est mon ami et je sais qu'il n'est pas comme eux.

– Ton ami seulement ? Je m'étais peut-être imaginé des choses mais vous ne vous êtes pas déjà embrassez ?

Comment avait-il su ? Drago lui en avait parlé ? J'étais devenue rouge pivoine et je détournais le regard en direction de Narcissa.

– Écoute Narcissa a quelque chose à nous dire.

En effet, à cet instant Narcissa se mit au centre de la pièce. J'avais réussis à ne pas répondre à la question mais connaissant Blaise, il n'en avait pas terminé avec moi.

– On n'en a pas fini, me chuchota Blaise

– S'il vous plaît j'aimerais tous vous parlez ! dit Narcissa . Sa longue robe bleue était équipée d'une traîne et ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air sage. Drago, va recevoir sa marque demain de la part du seigneur des ténèbres. Je la vis prendre la main de son fils.

À cet instant, toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à applaudirent, exceptés, ma famille et la mère de Blaise.

Après le discours de Narcissa, je pris Blaise à part dans ma chambre pour lui expliquer en détails mon plan. Une fois rentrée dans cette salle (pièce), je le regardais avec une pointe d'anxiété dans mon regard. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui proposai mon idée.

– J'ai une idée. Demain matin on emmène Drago avec l'aide d'Agni. Elle le fera transplaner dans ta maison de campagne.

Blaise me regardait avec un visage impassible, je ne savais pas si il était choqué ou amusé par ma proposition.

– Astoria. Tu deviens folle. « Tu-Sais-Qui » va nous tuer ! Et puis si Drago fait partit des mangemorts c'est qu'il l'a décidé !

J'étais consternée, comment pouvait-il croire que Drago faisait cela de son plein gré ?!

– Blaise, tu dis n'importe quoi. Drago fait ça pour son père. Pour qu'il soit fier.

Le métis hésita quelque instant, toujours impassible.

– Tu sais, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Donc je te suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jetai dans ses bras. Il afficha un sourire enfantin et se contenta de me serrer contre lui.

– Tu me fais mal Asto'

Je me détachai de son étreinte et me contenta de le fixer intensément.

– Mais, si ça foire, sache que je t'ai toujours apprécié même si tu peux vraiment être têtue des fois.

Je me mis à rire que je n'avais jamais ris avant. Je savais que c'était risqué mais je m'en fichais. J'ouvris alors ma porte et remarqua qu'une personne n'était pas loin de celle-ci

– Greengrass et Blaise. dit la sale peste de Parkinson. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Merlin ont étaient fichu ! Blaise m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina dans le salon sans répondre à la brune.

Il était l'heure de diner et je me mis à côté de mon meilleur ami. Nous mangeâmes calmement, je réfléchissais à tous les points du plan. Lorsque le repas était terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers Drago. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Nous avons alors toqué à sa porte. J'étais stressée.

– Drago murmurais-je

Il ouvrit la porte. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses cheveux blonds, qui étaient comme à leur habitude, en batailles. Ses yeux gris acier me regardaient profondément. Ils se mordaient les lèvres, et détourna son regard qui se posa ensuite sur Blaise.

– Oui, dit-il.

Sa voix avait l'air fatiguée. Je m'inquiétais fortement (énormément). Je rentrai dans sa chambre suivit de Blaise.

– Tu ne dois pas faire ça Drago. Juste pour ton père non.

Son regard changea. Il avait un regard furieux.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je fais ça pour mon père et pas parce que j'en ai envie ?

– Mais je te connais Drago ! Tu ne ferais jamais ça d'habitude. Tu n'ai pas comme eux.

Il se leva et se mit face à moi. Il rigola d'un rire faux.

– Tu me fais pitié. Tu crois tout connaître. Tu écoutes Papa et Maman c'est ça. Comment j'ai pu poser mes lèvres sur celle d'une sotte.

À ce moment-là, c'est comme si mon monde c'était écroulée. Une simple phrase peut vous détruire, et j'en avais fait les frais. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Je vis même, le visage de Drago prendre une expression désolé. Je partis en courant suivit de Blaise. Je claquais la porte et m'effondra sur mon lit.

Je sentis des bras chaud m'entourés.

– Ne pleure pas pour lui Astoria. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

J'écoutais Blaise et lui adresse un sourire.

– Tu veux que je dorme dans le lit d'à côté ? Comme ça si tu n'es pas bien cette nuit ?

– Non ne t'en fais pas merci Blaise.

Je pensais à mes parents, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils me voient dans cette état. Heureusement que Daphnée n'est pas là, elle en aurait profité.

Quelque minute plus tard, j'entendis le blond s'approcher. Il était dans le couloir juste devant ma porte. Blaise se leva et même avant que je ne proteste, il partit dans le couloir.

J'étais tellement occupé à réfléchir que je n'écoutais même pas leur conversation. Je décidai donc de me lever et d'ouvrir la porte.

Drago était devant moi, il avait discuté avec Blaise.

– Blaise, tu n'es pas allé chercher tes affaires ?

Il me regarda étonné mais joua le jeu.

– Si je vais les chercher !

Sans adresser une parole de plus à Drago il partit en direction de sa chambre; Je fermai la porte en attendant et m'assis sur mon lit. Quelque instants plus tard qui me parûrent une éternité, Blaise ouvrit la porte et s'assît lui aussi sur le lit d'à côté. J'avais besoin de dormir, une grande journée nous attendait. Je tombai aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, je vis un Blaise apeuré juste devant ma porte.

– Qu'est qu'il y a Blaise ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Il me regarda avec inquiétude.

– On est bloqué ici ! Il y a un sortilège sur la porte et la fenêtre. J'ai même essayé Alohomora mais je ne peux pas ouvrir.

Je réfléchissais à toutes les solutions possibles et aussi à pourquoi étions-nous enfermés. Je regardai l'heure, il était exactement 14h. J'avais dormis 14 heures ?! Impossible.

– MERLIN ! m'écriais-je La cérémonie est surement finit. On ne pourra pas aider Drago.

Nous restions assis sur nos lits. Je réfléchissais. On avait échoué à notre plan. Une heure plus tard, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Nous pouvions à présent sortir.

Je sortis à l'extérieur avec Blaise et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Tous les mangemorts étaient présent et Drago était au centre de la pièce, montrant sa marque à tous ceux voulant la contempler. Je vis mes parents soupirer au côté de Narcissa. Pansy, quant à elle, souriait et nous regardait. On avait raté la cérémonie. Blaise et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma famille.

– Où étais-tu Astoria ? demanda ma mère une fois arrivé à côté d'elle.

Narcissa nous regarda attentivement. Drago lui avait-il raconté ce qu'il c'était passé la veille ? Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à la question de ma mère. Je me contentais d'exprimer mes sentiments sur l'engagement de Drago au près des mangemorts.

– Ça me répugne ! dis-je indignée. Drago n'a pas voulu ça et ça se voit. Tout le monde s'extasie sur sa marque. Ça m'énerve.

Mes parents étaient choqués par mes propos, Blaise entendait ça depuis deux jours. Quant à Narcissa, elle sourit.

– Au moins quelqu'un qui pense comme moi me dit-elle. Drago fait sa seulement pour rendre heureux mon mari. Maintenant qu'il est à… Azkaban.

J'étais heureuse que la mère de Drago partage le même avis que le mien. Soudain, je vis « Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Ses yeux rouges me glaçaient le sang. Il était juste à côté de Drago. Je sentis que le blond n'était pas très à l'aise.

– J'ai proposé à Drago d'aller parler à « Vous-Savez-Qui », continua Narcissa que mes parents et Blaise écoutaient attentivement. Je lui ai dit d'aller lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la grande mission qui lui a proposé. Il va bientôt le faire. Je sais que marchander avec le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas facile, mais c'est la seule manière pour que Drago puisse exprimer son point de vue. Peut-être donnera-t-il la mission à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

J'avais raison. Drago voulait devenir mangemort juste pour son père. Mais j'étais stressée qu'il aille parler au mage noir. À ce moment-là, Drago partit accompagné de celui-ci. Sans me préoccuper des autres, je décidai de suivre Drago. À mes risques et périls.

 _« Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce petite et sombre. Je me cachais alors derrière la porte en quatrième vitesse. Je pouvais les voir grâce à la petite fenêtre située toute en haut de celle-ci. Si je me faisais repérer s'en était fini de moi._

– _Je ne peux pas … murmura Drago_

 _Je vis que le mage fit un sourire machiavélique, le beau blond semblait tétanisé._

– _Écoute-moi, Drago. C'est trop tard !_

– _Mais…_

 _« Vous-Savez-Qui » ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase._

– _Tu oses me contredire ? Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je te tue ainsi que ta famille et cette petite Greengrass. cria-il à quelque centimètre des oreilles du Serpentard._

 _Je tremblais, il faisait des menaces à Drago. Des menaces très graves._

– _J'ai com…pris_ _,_ _répondit Drago en bégaya_ _._

– _Heureux de le savoir_ _,_ _dit-il en affichant un sourire gagnant._

 _Il avança vers ma cachette et je commençais à stressée. Il ouvrit la porte et je restais bloquée derrière celle-ci, espérant qu'il ne la ferme pas._

– _Bien essayé Greengrass_ _,_ _murmura-t-il pour que Drago n'entende pas._

 _Je n'osais pas parler, il m'avait vu ! Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua son monologue._

– _Je ne te tuerais pas aujourd'hui parce que j'aurais besoin de toi dans le futur. Mais sache que c'est très malpoli d'espionner les conversations des autres. Et n'essaye pas de faire rater Drago, si tu ne veux pas que je mette mes menaces à exécution._

 _Puis il partit en rigolant. C'est dans ces moment-là que j'envi_ _ais_ _le courage des Gryffondors. Ils se seraient surement rebellés. Moi, je me contente de me taire. Me faisant passer pour une faible._

 _Je sortis donc de ma cachette et Drago sortit de la salle à ce moment-là._

– _ASTORIA ! dit-il apeuré. Mais tu es folle. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas vu._

 _Je l'avais espéré aussi,mais malheureusement cela était faux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et le nouveau maître de Drago était au centre en train de parler. Tout le monde l'écoutait. Blaise était au fond de la salle, Drago et moi partirent dans sa direction. « Vous-Savez-Qui » transplana. C'était l'heure de rentrer chez nous, mes parents approchèrent et ma mère me tendit sa main pour pouvoir transplaner à notre tour. Je serrai Blaise dans mes bras et fis de même avec Drago, sauf que l'étreinte dura plus longtemps. »_

– Tu vas me manquer Drago. murmurais-je

– Mais nous allons nous voir à la rentrée Astoria. Tu sais je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois.

– Je sais Drago et merci. Mais à la rentrée, tu ne seras plus le même. Tu ne seras pas le Drago que j'ai aimé durant toutes ses années.

Après avoir dit cette phrase,je pris la main de ma mère pour transplaner.

C'était sûr, ce n'était pas les meilleures vacances de ma vie.

 **Fin**


	2. Blaise

_Bonjour,_

 _Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui avec le texte "mirroir" de celui d'Astoria._  
 _Nous espérons que cette vision vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Marqué par Farah Potter**

Une épaisse fumée s'échappait du verre en plastique tandis que des bulles se formaient à la surface. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Blaise Zabini se transforma pour quelques secondes en Gryffondor et avala rapidement le contenue de son verre. Ses papilles gustatives se plaignirent du goût atroce de ce breuvage verdâtre, mais il n'y prêta pas garde et continua. Une fois le verre vide, laissant seulement des traces ignobles de ce qu'il contenait, Blaise jeta son verre à la poubelle et s'approcha lentement du plan de travaille, encore très éprouvé par le médicament. Peu à peu l'impression qu'un hippogriffe piétinait son cerveau disparut et le Serpentard put penser correctement. Assis sur un tabouret face au plan de travail, il tourna la tête en direction de l'horloge accrochée sur le mur devant lui. Elle affichait quartoze heures. Dormir une après-midi entière n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais hier avait été une soirée tellement mouvementée qu'il ne souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce fut le bruit de talon claquant sur le sol qui fit sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées. Reconnaissant entre mille le bruit de pas de sa mère, Blaise se leva brusquement et prit un visage mère fit bientôt son entrée dans la cuisine, repérant son fils elle demanda d'une voix sèche :

– Eh bien Blaise est-ce ainsi que tu comptes te présenter au manoir des Malefoy ?

Blaise, étonné par sa question, laissa paraître sa surprise avant de se reprendre et d'examiner ses habits. Il est vraie qu'aller au manoir des Malefoy en jogging et haut sans manche n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Observant cette fois-ci sa mère il remarqua que celle-ci portait une longue robe noire qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Les lèvres plus roses qu'habituellement, sa progéniture en conclut qu'elle s'était maquillée et ses propos se confirmèrent quand il remarqua que ses cils étaient plus longs et noirs qu'hier. Les cheveux attachées en chignon, des barrettes étaient visibles dans ses cheveux de jais. Évidement sa maternelle avait mis cela pour rendre sa coiffure plus belle et non pour tenir ses mèches rebelles. En regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait constater qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne sortait de son cuir chevelu, prouvant ainsi à son fils qu'elle avait utilisé un sort. Se rappelant des paroles de sa matriarche, il tiqua au ''te présenter au manoir des Malefoy '' Pourquoi devrait-il se rendre chez son meilleur ami en début d'après midi ? Fixant sa mère dans le blanc des yeux, il la questionna franchement :

– Pourquoi allons-nous au manoir Malefoy, mère ?

– Enfin, Blaise ! N'as-tu donc aucune mémoire ? Répondit-elle d'un ton las.

– Eh bien maintenant que vous le dites je me souviens que vous êtes venus me parler ce matin pour m'avertir d'un heureux événement mais...

– Les Malefoy nous invitent chez eux pour une soirée en l'honneur de Drago. Le coupa sa génératrice, exaspérée.

– Une soirée en l'honneur de Drago, vous voulez dire qu'il va Le rejoindre ?

– Exactement ! Et tous les partisans sont invités pour faire honneur au jeune Malefoy, bien sûr nous ne sommes pas comme _eux_ , prononça-t-elle avec dégoût, mais Narcissa nous a fait l'honneur de nous inviter. Il est donc convenue que tu sois le plus discret possible pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des autres. Fais-moi honneur.

– Ça fait beaucoup d'honneur, murmura-t-il pour être le seul à entendre sa phrase, très bien, mère répondit-il à voix haute.

– Bien, je vois que tu m'as comprise. Monte vite dans ta chambre te changer, ordonnât-elle tandis qu'il quittait la pièce et montait silencieusement les escaliers, après tout ton meilleur ami va devenir l'un d' _eux_ , il aura besoin de soutien. Finit-elle un sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon.

L'élève de Poudlard se stoppa immédiatement, analysant les dernières paroles de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Lui, réconforter Drago ? Il avait peut-être bu mais il ne s'était pas saoulé au point que les effets soit permanents. Montant le reste des escaliers d'un pas lourd pour rentrer dans sa chambre, il se dit que parler à Drago ne servirait à rien. Connaissant le prince des Serpentard, il ne parlera jamais de ses sentiments même s'il était exposé au sort du Doloris.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et l'ouvrit brutalement. La chambre de Blaise était assez grande pour accueillir quatre personnes, les murs étaient peints en blanc mais plus de la moitié de la peinture était couverte de poster de joueur de Quidditch et de grandes bannières de Serpentard. Un lit deux places se trouvait au fond de la pièce, une grande armoire couvrait la totalité d'un mur à elle seule et un grand bureau rempli de parchemins, livres et plumes trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Entré dans la vaste pièce, il se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers l'armoire pour prendre des habits convenables quand il remarqua un bout de parchemin froissé posé sur son bureau. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il s'avança à grand pas. Attrapant l'objet de ses pensées sans plus de cérémonie Blaise se rappelât vaguement que ce matin sa mère l'avait réveillé pour lui faire part des heureux événements et qu'elle lui avait tendu cette lettre. Il se souvient aussi en grimaçant qu'il avait jeté le bout de papier après l'avoir roulé en boule puis s'était rendormis. Regrettant son geste il commença sa lecture. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et soupira de soulagement en voyant que rien de grave n'était déjà arriver.

Un rire grave résonna dans la chambre qui jusqu'alors était plongée dans un silence angoissant. Blaise se contenta reposer la lettre là où il l'avait trouvée. Il prépara ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, attrapant tout ce qu'il aurait besoin et le fourrant pêle-mêle dans un sac qui traînait sur le sol, son ancien sac de cours. Parler avec le blond serait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'était imaginé un Drago stressé, un peu moins fière qu'à son habitude et plus sociable... c'est en repensant à ceci qu'il se dit que l'effet de l'alcool avait vraiment dû durer plus que prévue pour qu'il s'imagine ce genre de chose.

Le blond n'avait pas changé à l'approche de cette événement, toujours hautain et sarcastique. Le Serpentard sortit précipitamment et claqua la porte de sa chambre, il lâcha son sac dans les escaliers pour le laisser descendre tout seul les marches. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps et détendre ses muscles. Une fois la douche terminée, il s'habilla convenablement et sortit de la pièce qui ressemblait fort à un sauna à cause de la buée qui s'en échappait. Il ferma la porte avec force et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère devant la cheminée, récupérant au passage son sac qui s'était lamentablement étalé au sol comme un paillasson.

Lorsque Blaise atterrit à destination dans un gros nuage de fumée, il fut accueillit par un elfe de maison qui lui était inconnue. L'elfe s'agenouilla devant lui, son grand nez pointu touchant le sol en éloignant ainsi son visage de quelques centimètres du tapis, elle avait deux oreilles ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un chat et portait une sorte de drap sale. Il se releva rapidement et observa de ses grands yeux bleus le nouvel arrivant, après quelques minutes de silence il murmura :

– Bonjour Monsieur, Agni vous propose de rejoindre le jeune Malefoy dans sa chambre. Le jeune Malefoy a demandé à Agni de dire à Blaise Zabini de venir dans sa chambre.

– Ouais je vais rejoindre ton ''maitre''.

– Famille Zabini arrivé ! Cria l'elfe de sa voix haut perché

Connaissant cette maison comme sa poche, Blaise trouva facilement la chambre où on l'attendait après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs. Les corridors étaient tous peints en noire et le parquet était dans d'un ton sombre. Blaise frappa trois petit coup sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un jeune blond au regard acier glacial. L'invité fut étonné, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, de constater que Malefoy junior portait un costume des plus morbides. Une chemise noir, un pantalon noir et une veste dans le même ton sans oublier ses chaussures qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec le reste. Si le prince des Serpentards essayait un nouveau style, c'était raté.

– Qu'et-ce que tu fais là, Blaise ?

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ta pris pour te transformer en gothique ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

– Ferme la et répond à ma question ! S'énerva l'insulté.

– Ton elfe de maison m'a dit de te rejoindre.

– Quoi ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé à te parler.

– Moi non plus donc si tu n'as rien à me dire je vais dans ton salon.

– Attend ! Je voudrais que tu me préviennes si tu vois Greengrass.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je te demande un service. Avoua-t-il en serrant les dents.

– Pourquoi ? Tu veux la voir ?

– J'aimerais l'éviter justement, je veux que tu l'éloigne de moi...

– Aurais-tu honte Malefoy ? Ne le laissa pas finir son meilleur ami.

– Ferme la Zabini et fais ce que je te demande.

Le blond retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant notre héros avec des questions plein la tête. Depuis quand le grand Malefoy demandait de l'aide ? Quelle idée absurde de vouloir s'éloigner de la beauté brune, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi.

Blaise Zabini était un ami sur qui on pouvait compter, mais avait-il la tête d'une personne s'immisçant dans les couples ? Eh bien malgré lui il se trouvait dans une situation similaire. Se passant une main sur son visage aux trait crispés, Blaise rumina contre ce foutu week-end à la con.

Lui qui avait espéré une ambiance plus joyeuse. Il ne demandait pas une potion de felix felicis ! Parfois il arrivait que notre grande tête brune se demande comment serait Drago s'il avait eu de l'affection ? Une horrible image d'un Drago souriant comme un saint avec une lueur de bienveillance dans ses yeux gris acier fis son apparition dans son esprit. Le Serpentard fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable pendant que cette image se gravait à vie dans son esprit. Non décidément l'effet de l'alcool était encore bien présent pour que de telle pensé germent dans sa tête. Il se dirigea comme un automate dans le salon. Le trajet fut de courte durée car le brun, plongée dans ses noirs pensées, n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement et n'avait eu qu'à suivre un groupe d'invités qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction que lui.

Il semblait à Zabini que les invités est eu la même idée que lui, le groupe se dirigea en parlant bruyamment vers le salon où une foule c'était réunie.

Lui aussi dans l'attroupement, Blaise remarqua une chevelure qu'il identifia comme étant celle d'Astoria Greengrass. Il marcha prudemment en direction de la belle, essayant de ne pas bousculer le monde qui l'entourait, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La jeune fille portait une élégante robe noir qui lui allait à merveille, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon complexe qui laissait échappé deux mèches. Elle s'était maquillée et plus l'élève de Poudlard l'observait plus il trouvait des simulitudes avec sa génitrice. Trouvant le silence entre eux de trop , il la salua :

– Salut Astoria.

– Salut Blaise, tu es venue quand même ?

– Comme tu peux le voir mais et toi ? Je croyais que tu les détestais. La questionna-t-il.

Le regard dans le vague, la Serpentarde resta silencieuse quelques instants.

– Je suis venue pour empêcher Drago de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. J'ai besoin d'aide. Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, le regard remplie d'une détermination que Blaisse ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

– Je veux bien t'aider si tu me dis pourquoi ?

– Drago est mon ami et je sais qu'il n'est pas comme eux.

– Ton ami ? Seulement ? Je m'étais peut-être imaginé des choses mais vous ne vous êtes pas déjà embrassé ?

La brune détourna le regard et deviens si rouge qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer avec une tomate. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que son regard était pendu à ses lèvres. Reprenant ses moyens, elle lui répondit :

– Écoute Narcissa a quelque chose à nous dire.

Dire que le Sang-Pur était étonné par sa réponse était un euphémisme. Il tourna néanmoins la tête vers la sœur de Bellatrix. Pour bien se faire comprendre il lui murmura :

– On n'en a pas finis.

– S'il-vous-pas j'aimerais vous parler... Drago, va recevoir sa marque de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Narcissa attira son fils à ses côtés et attrapa son poignet gauche, le montrant à la vu de tous. Sous le regard sévère de l'hôte qui attendait visiblement quelque chose, les personnes présentes applaudirent chaudement le nouveau mangemort exceptés les Greengrass présent et les Zabinis.

Astoria, qui visiblement n'en supporterait pas plus, attrapa la manche de la veste de son ami et l'emmena dans une autre pièce isolée. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle fit face au seul fils de Mrs Zabini avec la même lueur de détermination qu'auparavant et lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment :

– J'ai une idée. Demain matin, on emmène Drago avec l'aide d'Agni. Elle le fera transplaner dans ta maison de campagne.

Par Merlin cette fille le détestait pensa Blaise. Avait-elle envie de mourir à seize ans ? Hésitant entre se moquer d'elle ou lui parler comme un enfant de trois pour qu'elle comprenne, le jeune homme choisit la deuxième option.

– Astoira. Tu deviens folle. « Tu-Sais-Qui » va nous tuer ! Et puis si Drago fait partit des mangemorts c'est qu'il l'a décidé !

Greengrass fronça les sourcils, outrée. Bien que la situation était des plus graves le meilleur ami du condamné trouvait son visage comique. Gardant son self-contrôle, la ''petite amie'' du blond rétorqua d'une voix sèche :

– Blaise, tu dis n'importe quoi. Drago fait ça pour son père. Pour qu'il soit fière.

Elle avait peut-être raison, mais risquer sa vie pour un con pareille ? Songea le métis. Devant la moue triste de son amie, il soupira discrètement avant de clarifier les choses :

– Tu sais, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Donc je te suis…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta sur lui dans une embrassade digne d'un yétis ou d'à Hagrid. Ses poumons réclamant de l'air, il mit fin à cette torture qui était un signe d'affection de la tête brune :

– Tu me fais mal Asto'

Elle se recula et lui fit un sourire désolé, s'excusant silencieusement.

– Mais, si ça foire, sache que je t'ai toujours apprécié même si tu peux vraiment être têtue des fois.

Elle fut prise d'un fous rire et laissa son rire cristallin retentir dans la pièce pendant que notre blagueur réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir en vie si le plan ratait, ce qui était très probable. La seule jeune femme présente reprit contenance et arrêta de rire pour laisser place à un sourire franc. Ouvrant la porte à la volé, elle s'apprêtait à sortir hors de la pièce quand elle se figea. Empêchant Blaise de marcher et attirant sa curiosité, le Serpentard se pencha sur le côté et se transforma en lui aussi statut en voyant le regard féroce que Pansy Parkison leur lançaient.

– Greengrass et Blaise. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Siffla-t-elle

Lançant un regard noire à la nouvelle arrivante, Blaise attrapa son amie par le bras et s'éloigna de la curieuse.

L'heure de manger sonna pour le plus grand plaisir de l'estomac de Blaise. S'asseyant à la droite de sa partenaire, il dégusta des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. L'estomac sur patte était tellement affamé qu'il ne remarqua pas le stresse grandissant de sa camarade. Le repas pris fin et les invités commencèrent à se lever chacun leur tour dans un grincement de chaise insupportable. D'un commun accord, nos deux héros avaient décidé de parler au prince des Serpentard. Ils toquèrent à sa porte, la boule au ventre. L'écho du poing de Blaise cognant contre le carré de bois résonna dans le couloir vide de vie. La cadette des Greengrass, découragée, murmura :

– Drago.

Et comme si ce simple mot était une formule magique, la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser place à un adolescent à la mine fatigué.

– Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix épreinte de sommeil signifiant qu'il venait de se lever.

– Tu ne dois pas faire ça Drago. Juste pour ton père non. Annonça-t-elle sans prendre de gant tout en entrant dans la pièce, Blaise sur ses talons.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je fais ça pour mon père et pas parce que j'en ai envie ? Questionna-t-il faussement intéressé par sa réponse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

– Mais je te connais Drago ! Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Tu n'es pas comme eux.

Le blond rit jaune avant de laisser un rictus amer apparaître sur son visage déformé par la colère. Blaise se tut et se fit tout petit, ne comptant pas intervenir dans leur énième dispute.

– Tu me fais pitié. Tu crois tout connaître. Tu écoutes Papa et Maman c'est ça. Comment j'ai pu poser mes lèvres sur celles d'une sotte. Cracha-t-il.

Un lourd silence répondit à la tirade du nouveau mangemort. Blaise jeta un regard dégoûté à son ami avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et son petit nez se retroussait frénétiquement tandis que sa respiration devenait saccadée. N'y tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglot avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction de sa chambre.

– Bien joué, mec. Si tu voulais lui briser son cœur tu as réussis ton coup. Parla normalement Blaise comme si son amie ne pleurait pas à chaude larme de l'autre côté de la porte.

Suivant les bruits de sanglots qui remplissait le couloir d'une triste ambiance. Blaise entra dans une chambre sans prendre la peine de frappé et alla serrer Astoria dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. La voyant se calmer peu à peu, il lui murmura de peur de faire repartir ses pleurs :

– Ne pleure pas pour lui Astoria. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

S'écartant assez pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage, la consoler lui adressa un sourire tendre.

– Tu veux que je dorme dans le lit d'à côté ? Comme ça si tu n'es pas bien cette nuit... ?Proposa-t-il avant d'être coupé.

– Non ne t'en fais pas, merci -t-elle.

Ne répliquant rien pour ne pas paraître lourd, Blaise continua de la bercer comme on berce un enfant qui aurait peur de l'orage. Dans ce silence rassurant des bruits de pas claquant contre le parquet se firent entendre. Ne connaissant qu'une personne qui voudrait voir Greengrass. Blaise se leva délicatement et ne laissa pas le temps à la Serpentarde de protester, il s'avança d'un pas saccadée vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Il sortit du couloir et claqua la porte.

– Que fais-tu dans sa chambre ? Demanda sèchement Drago.

– Que fais-tu devant la porte de sa chambre ?

– Arrête Blaise, je parle sérieusement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais que la réconforter je n'ai pas d'idée malsaine, moi.

– Pardon ? Tu veux... Cette histoire date d'un an ! Répliqua rouge pivoine le fils de Lucius.

– Un an et elle est toujours gravé dans ta mémoire. Tu es venue t'excuser ?

– La ferme ! Ça ne te regarde pas. Grogna le jeune homme à la mine fatigué.

– Non mais j'en assez que vous vous tournez autour en m'impliquant dans vos histoire. N'ai pas peur je prendrais soin d'elle, tu peux partir. Finit-il d'une voix moins sèche en voyant le regard préoccupé du briseur de cœur.

– Blaise, tu n'es pas allé chercher tes affaires ?

Cette douce vois coupa Drago dans son élan qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Étonné, Blaise la regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit son jeu. Il allait encore être au cœur d'une dispute mais faire enrager Drago était son passe temps favoris.

– Si, je vais les chercher !Cria-t-il joyeusement.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme disparut et revient quelques instants plus tard. La chambre était plongée dans le silence et seule Astoria si trouvait, installé confortablement dans son lit. Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, il se changea rapidement dans un coin de la pièce et se laissa tombé sur le deuxième matelas.

Le lendemain se fut à dix heures du matin que Blaise daigna à ouvrir les yeux. Tirant les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour entrer dans la pièce, il tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser la fraîcheur de l'extérieur rentrer mais ce fut à son plus grand étonnement que la fenêtre resta fermé.

– Putain ! Ils ont décidé de faire un concours pour voir qui pourrait étonné le plus longtemps Blaise Zabini ! Merde voilà que je parle à la troisième personne, maintenant. Borel je parle tout seul ! Je suis pas un Poufsoufle !

Soupirant bruyamment, il refit le même geste jusqu'à ce qu'abandon s'en suive. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte qui ne se laissa pas faire elle aussi. Il alla même jusqu'à utiliser sa baguette, après tout il se trouvait dans une maison où Voldemort lui-même séjournait. Le ministère ne pourrait rien dire et il était quasi sûr que les Malefoy avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse savoir qu'elle sort avait été pratiquer ici. Sinon le ministère saurait pour la marque, la marque...

– LA MARQUE ! Hurla Blaise sans s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna précipitamment la tête dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une faille mais n'en trouva aucune. Comment allaient-ils empêcher Drago de devenir mangemort avec tout ça ? Le plan était simple pourtant, si on ne tenait pas à sa vie. Parler à Agni le matin, la convaincre qu'elle recevrait des éloges de la part de sa maîtresse si elle exécutait correctement les ordres. Emmener Drago, de grès ou de force, dans la ''chambre'' de l'elfe de maison. Le blond et Agni disparaissait et quand les personne présentes dans le manoir s'en apercevait, il était déjà trop tard. Maintenant tout tombait à l'eau.

Quatre heures. Quatre heures que Blaise Zabini tournait en ronds dans la chambre comme un lion en cage et sa colocataire ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il savait que les chagrins d'amours étaient épuisant mais de la à dormir toute une après-midi. L'amour agissait comme de l'alcool ou... ? Un bruissement de tissus sonna comme un déclique dans la tête de notre pauvre jeune homme qui devrait expliquer la situation à une jeune femme dont la colère était à éviter. Tournant lentement la tête comme si sa fin était proche, Blaise regarda Astoria se lever en s'étirant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaise ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

– On est bloqué ici ! Il y a un sortilège sur la porte et la fenêtre. J'ai même essayé Alohomora mais je ne peux pas ouvrir. Alla-t-il droit au but.

– MERLIN ! Cria-t-elle. La cérémonie est sûrement finit. On ne pourra pas aider Drago.

Une heure se passa dans un silence des plus morbides. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et les deux adolescents sortirent précipitamment. Devant eux se tenaient les Greengrass et Narcissa Malefoy, plus que surpris de les voir dans cet état.

– Où était-tu Astoria ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

-Ça me répugne ! Drago n'a pas voulu ça et ça se voit. Tout le monde s'extasie sur sa marque. Ça m'énerve. Ignora-t-elle la question de sa mère.

– Au moins quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, intervint Narcissa, Drago fait sa seulement pour rendre heureux mon mari. Maintenant qu'il est à… Azkaban.

Intéressé par les propos dit, Blaise se contenta d'écouter et de ne rien dire. Il remarqua avec dégoût que son meilleur ami partait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une autre pièce pour parler, ils les avaient aperçut passer derrière eux et il ne dout ait pas à être le seul à les avoir aperçut.

– J'ai proposé à Drago d'aller parler à « Vous-Savez-Qui ». Continua Narcissa. Je lui est dis d'aller lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la grande mission qui lui a proposé. Il va bientôt le faire. Je sais que marchander avec le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas facile mais c'est la seule manière pour que Drago puisse exprimer son point de vue. Peut-être donnera-t-il la mission à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Astoria s'éclipsa sous le regard impuissant de Blaise qui ne pouvait la rejoindre. Se posant une question qui était pour lui, cruciale. Blaise interrogea les parents de ses amis présent :

– Comment avez-vous fais pour nous trouver ?

– Eh bien nous étions inquiets de ne pas voir Astoria, commença Mrs Greengrass, nous sommes allez demandé à Narcissa qui nous a avertis que vous non plus n'étiez pas présents lors de la cérémonie.

– On a questionné des personnes qui nous tout donné la même réponse, qui n'est autre que ''aucune idée''. Ensuite nous avons croisé cette charmante Miss Parkison qui nous a dit vous avoir vu entrer dans cette chambre. Nous sommes arrivés en trombe et la porte était fermée par un maléfice. Heureusement il était de bas niveau et Narcissa ici présente à pu le contrer facilement. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes vous retrouvé dans la même chambre que ma fille ? Termina en un long monologue Mr Greengrass.

– C'est une longue histoire mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il faut que j'aille remercier comme il se doit Pansy. Parla-t-il enfin avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voie.

Pansy ? Passé la surprise Blaise se disait qu'elle était la personne la plus approprié pour faire ça. Énervé, il se dirigea rapidement dans le manoir à sa recherche. Elle était là quand ils avaient élaboré leur plan tordu et elle avait sûrement dû les enfermer pour éviter qu'ils interviennent. Dix minutes plus tard le Serpentard trouva son ''amie'' qui se dirigeait vers le salon de la veille.

– Je peux te parler ? Parfait. Ignora-t-il ça réponse.

Souriant de tout ses dents elle hocha positivement la tête puis l'entraîna dans le couloir à l'opposé de sa direction.

– Que veux-tu, Blaise ? Rigola-t-elle devant sa mine renfrognée.

– Pourquoi nous as-tu enfermé, Asto et moi? Alla-t-il droit au but.

– Pour vous empêcher de faire une connerie avec Dragonichout par dit !

– Une connerie ? Ria-t-il faussement. Tu voulais qu'il est cette putain de marque ?

– Absolument ! Il a toujours rêver d'être un mangemort. Il s'en est même vanté .

– D'accord mais c'était avant. Tu ferais mieux de présenter tes excuses et pas seulement à moi. Crois-tu qu'on peut-être content d'avoir un maître et que chaque geste que l'on fait détermine si oui ou non nous allons rester en vie ? Tu me déçois. Je te préviens Parkison a partir de maintenant ne compte plus sur moi.

– Mais Blaise...

– C'est Zabini pour toi. La coupa-t-il.

Il vaut mieux oublier tout cette histoire parce que je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban pour avoir commit un meurtre qui soulagerait le monde des Sorcier. Rumina Blaise en essayant de calmer ses envies meurtrières.

Tournant les talons il se dirigea d'un pas plus posé dans le salon où sa mère se trouvait déjà, elle lui fit un signe lui intimant de venir la rejoindre. Elle s'était placée de façon à être le plus loin possible des autres personnes présentes et on voyait sur son visage son dégoût pour les sujets du Lord dont parlaient les mangemort. Il comprit au regard de sa fondatrice qu'elle attendait avec impatience le moment fatidique où ils pourraient partir. Brusquement une ombre apparut et ordonna d'une voix lente et aigu :

– Mes chers fidèles, notre nouvel arrivant va bientôt nous prouvez sa valeur. Lord Voldemort sait punir les infidèles mais aussi récompenser ceux qui lui louent corps et âmes. Un nouveau partisan pour notre noble cause, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Le Lord vous permet de disposer dès maintenant.

Il disparut soudainement, suivit de près par ses sujets. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres de Mrs Zabini qui s'avança vers la cheminé sans attendre. La salle redevint aussi vide qu'à l'accoutumé. Les Greengrass apparurent suivis de leur fille ainsi que Drago. Astoria approcha timidement de son ami et le prit dans ses bras pour ensuite aller vers Drago. Elle le sera un long moment comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait avant de lui chuchoter au creux de son oreille gauche, étant assez près le brun pu entendre :

– Tu vas me manquer Drago.

– Mais nous allons nous voir à la rentrée Astoria. Tu sais je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois. Ne prit pas la peine de murmurer le blond.

– Je sais Drago et merci. Mais à la rentrée, tu ne seras plus le même. Tu ne seras pas le Drago que j'ai aimé durant toutes ses années. L'imita la brune.»

Elle se sépara à contre cœur de lui et lui lança un regard désolé avant de s'éloigner vers sa mère et de transplaner dans un bruit sonore. Le jeune homme resta là, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide. Sait-on jamais, peut-être sa bien-aimé allait réapparaître s'il le souhaitait assez fort ? Son meilleur ami s'approcha et passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

– Je t'avais dit qu'elle t'aimais du con . Souffla-t-il.

 **~Fin~**


	3. Dennis

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve pour le troisième texte du challenge, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne Lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Le premier été par Nevi Lee**

La famille Crivey était petite, modeste, et extrêmement soudée. C'étaient des gens sans histoire qui vivaient de peu et dépensaient encore moins. Humbles, souriants et de bonne nature, les Crivey avaient toujours été habitués au calme et à la vie paisible de la campagne. Vivant depuis bien avant la naissance de leur aîné dans un coin très reculé à l'ouest du Yorkshire, ils s'occupaient d'une exploitation de vaches laitières et vivaient depuis toujours une existence sereine et sans heurts en marge du monde citadin.

Rien, pas même la naissance de leurs deux fils près de vingt ans plus tôt, ne les avaient bousculés dans leur confortable routine qu'ils avaient mis en place dès le démarrage de leur entreprise dans les années 70. Ils avaient connu des étés très pluvieux, des récoltes étonnamment pauvres, des épidémies inexpliquées. Mais jamais ils n'avaient baissé les bras, et lorsque leur premier fils, Colin était né, c'était comme si tout était devenu beaucoup plus simple. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de leur patience légendaire et de leur foi inébranlable en leur bonne fortune, les bonnes nouvelles s'étaient accumulées peu de temps après la naissance du petit Colin. Les prés étaient redevenus fertiles et comestibles en un rien de temps. Les vaches mettaient bas presque chaque trimestre, le lait coulait en abondance, les affaires reprirent de plus belle. C'est sûr, c'était certain, le premier fils qu'ils avaient mis au monde était une bénédiction.

Et la chance se fit encore plus présente lorsque le deuxième né fit son apparition. A partir de mars 1983, plus aucune tempête ne ravagea leurs cultures, plus aucune vache ne mourut de façon inexpliquée. Les fromages n'avaient jamais paru aussi savoureux, le lait n'avait jamais été aussi riche et consistant même les bêtes semblaient plus heureuses. La misère et la précarité qu'ils avaient tous connu dans les années 70 semblait bel et bien révolue, l'intégralité des éleveurs du pays prospéraient pratiquement tous à cadence égale et permettaient à leur cher pays de prospérer. Même l'annonce par une certaine Minerva McGonagall de la nature inhabituelle et improbable des deux enfants Crivey n'empêcha pas leurs parents de continuer cette routine réconfortante à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués depuis si longtemps. Les lundi et les mercredi matins, ils vendaient leurs fromages au marché de Leeds le mardi et le jeudi, ils écumaient leur stock de lait à Hallifax le vendredi et le samedi, ils le passaient à la ferme pour traire les vaches et mettre le lait en bouteille le dimanche, ils alternaient une semaine sur deux entre le marché de Bradford et celui d'Huddersfield. Les Crivey étaient heureux de leur condition et ne souffraient aucunement de la réputation un peu trop « rurale » qui caractérisait leur situation de fermiers au fin fond du Yorkshire. Chaque été, leurs fils revenaient et les aidaient à la ferme. C'était d'ailleurs dans ces moments privilégiés pendant lesquels jeunes et vieux partageaient bien plus qu'un héritage, que les deux parents Crivey se rendaient compte à quel point leurs fils étaient magiques.

Bien entendu, jamais aucun des deux n'avait révélé en détail toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû subir durant leur scolarité mouvementée. Et pourtant, ils en avaient vu des horreurs pendant les nombreuses années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard il y avait eu la pétrification de Colin par un Basilic lors de sa première année, suivi un an plus tard de la menace constante et mortelle de ce tueur effrayant qui apparaissait à la une des infos moldues. Puis en 1994, il avait eu également la chute de Dennis dans le lac avant même que commence sa scolarité au château, et la mort d'un élève de l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire en question en juin 1995. Suite à cela, quelques mois plus tard, les deux minuscules sorciers en devenir avaient pris la dangereuse décision de soutenir Harry Potter dans son combat contre un Ministère de la Magie tyrannique et corrompu. Cela avait amené, deux ans après, à l'assassinat brutal et sans merci du jeune Colin qui n'avait pas encore 17 ans.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dennis se vit malheureusement obligé d'expliquer à ses parents tous les risques et les dangers que son frère et lui avaient dû prendre ces cinq dernières années afin de soutenir celui en qui ils croyaient. Mais loin de se fâcher ou de se montrer indignés en apprenant quels dangers avaient dû affronter leurs garçons depuis leur entrée dans cette école étrange et mystérieuse, ils se furent au contraire très pragmatiques et extrêmement compréhensifs. La magie leur avait donné les fils merveilleux et extraordinaires qu'ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir élever. Lesdits fils leur avaient permis d'être heureux, de prospérer et de ne jamais manquer de rien malgré le caractère précaire de leur situation. Pour eux, il était normal de rendre au monde de la magie tout le bien que ce dernier avait pu leur apporter. Ainsi, malgré la tristesse et le chagrin qui leur avait meurtri le cœur suite à la mort de Colin, ils s'appliquèrent à aider ce monde voisin avec tout ce que le permettaient leurs maigres moyens. Et c'est déjà énorme, avait reconnu le Ministère de Kingsley Shacklebolt car après dix mois de terreur et de tyrannie sans nom, le monde magique avait faim, il avait besoin de la nourriture et de la gentillesse des Crivey. Qu'il soit issu de l'industrie moldue, ou de fabrication sorcière, le lait restait le même pour tout le monde. Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir en cette période de renouveau.

Mais pour Dennis, leur jeune frère du défunt martyr de la bataille de Poudlard, cela n'était pas assez. Les stigmates de la guerre demeuraient encore dans son esprit en deuil, même au bout de deux ans sans son frère. Et, comme le monde auquel il appartenait malgré tout, le petit dernier de la fratrie Crivey avait besoin de ses parents pour se guérir de ses blessures.

Ainsi, en cette nuit du dimanche 2 juillet 2000 à 4h03 du matin, selon le réveil digital du jeune homme, ce dernier se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, le dos en sueur, le teint pâle, le souffle court, et une voix, toujours la même, la voix dynamique et enjouée de son frère, qui lui raisonnait aux oreilles. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues du minuscule apprenti-sorcier. Il ne sanglota pas, ni ne fit le moindre bruit trahissant son état, mais il n'en fallait pas autant à sa mère pour débarquer en trombe dans sa chambre et se blottir contre lui avec tendresse et douceur. Malgré ses dix-sept ans bien entamés, le petit Dennis n'eut aucune pudeur à lui rendre son étreinte, s'efforçant malgré tout de ne pas trembler contre le corps salvateur de sa génitrice.

– Encore un cauchemar ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'était Colin ?

Les yeux plein de larmes, il hocha la tête silencieusement.

– Que te disait-il cette fois ?

– La même chose depuis le début, répondit le jeune homme épuisé par tant de nuits au sommeil entrecoupé. Il m'a dit « Tout ira bien, Dennis. Crois-en moi, crois en lui, et tu parviendras à te défaire des démons qui te rongent. »

La mère de Dennis resserra légèrement son étreinte et se mit à bercer son fils traumatisé de dix-sept contre son corps réconfortant. Elle n'était pas surprise de la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était pratiquement le même message chaque nuit depuis deux ans. Et chaque nuit, elle lui donnait le même conseil :

– Alors écoute-le, Dennis. Fais ce qu'il dit, crois en lui, crois en toi, crois en ces gens et ces idéaux pour lesquels tu t'es battu avec un tel acharnement. Ne fuis pas ton passé, tu ne feras qu'attiser la voracité de ces démons dont il parle.

– C'est lui le démon, sanglota Dennis en tremblant comme une feuille, c'est lui qui me hante depuis deux ans. Je veux qu'il parte, je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait formulé une telle requête, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque été se déroulait de la même manière, entre sommeil agité, réveil brutal, crises de larmes, et journées laborieuses hantée par le souvenir de la veille, et la peur de se rendormir le soir suivant. A Poudlard, au moins, il s'occupait, il voyait ses amis et suivait ses cours aussi assidument qu'il le pouvait. A l'école, il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de fréquenter Colin en permanence il avait ses amis, son frère avait les siens. Ils se voyaient parfois le soir dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, mais jamais très longtemps. Lors des vacances scolaires, en revanche, Dennis avait toujours l'habitude de les passer avec Colin, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, de jour comme de nuit, sans jamais une seule dispute ni un sort plus haut que l'autre. Durant les quatorze ans qu'avait duré leur complicité fraternelle, jamais Dennis et Colin n'avait passé un seul été séparés l'un de l'autre. Or, depuis deux ans, le plus jeune de frères avait dû subir les deux mois estivaux tout seul, et aucun de ces deux étés n'avait pu lui apporter le sommeil réparateur qui aurait pu lui permettre de retourner à Poudlard aussi sereinement que lors de ses quatre premières années à l'école. A aucun moment, lors de ces nuits passées dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec son frère, ce dernier ne l'avait laissé dormir en paix. Et ce jour-là, c'était la fois de trop.

Mais fidèle à elle-même, la mère de Dennis et de Colin ne s'offusqua pas de ce soudain coup de colère. En fait, elle semblait s'y attendre depuis longtemps. Car ce qu'elle dit ensuite fut prononcé avec tant d'assurance et de conviction que le cadet des Crivey comprit qu'elle préparait cette réponse depuis peut-être le début de ces crises :

– Le démon, c'est la douleur que tu ressens en pensant à lui, mon bébé, lui dit-elle d'une voix si douce et mélodieuse que l'on eut l'impression qu'elle chantait une berceuse. Lui, il n'est que le guide que la magie t'envoie pour faire ton deuil. Il te dit ce que tu as besoin d'entendre, et ses paroles ne pourront avoir d'effet que si tu écoutes ce qu'il a à dire, et si tu le laisses te guider vers la guérison.

Dennis eut un petit sourire ému, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester sarcastique. Si sa mère se mettait à avoir une plus grande confiance que lui en la magie qu'il étudiait et pratiquait tous les jours depuis plus de six ans, mais où allait-on ?

– Ce n'est qu'une illusion, lui répondit-il avec tristesse. Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans.

Mais la mère du défunt frère hocha la tête de gauche à droite. De toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas prête à abandonner son combat.

– Si ce n'est qu'une illusion, alors le fils que j'ai perdu est parti pour toujours, répondit-elle avec pour la première fois un léger sanglot dans la voix. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Colin a toujours été un garçon sage et réfléchi. S'il voit que tu as encore besoin de lui, il ne partira pas. Voici pourquoi tu entends sa voix chaque nuit.

Cette fois, de mauvaise grâce, Dennis se contenta d'un hochement de tête qui satisfit sa mère, laquelle quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

Rien ne servait de débattre sur le sujet, pensa-t-il en fixant d'un œil triste la porte qui se refermait. Le type de magie dont sa mère faisait référant était bien trop complexe et bien trop mystérieux pour qu'une novice sans expérience comme lui puisse en expliquer les fondements à une moldue, fût-elle sa mère. Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout. Il était bien incapable de le dire à cet instant précis, car une seule chose était certaine dans son esprit :

– Je ne veux pas entendre juste ta voix Colin, je veux que tu sois là tout entier, près de moi, comme bon vieux temps, lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix étranglée.

« Je sais » lui répondit alors la voix de son frère au creux de son être. « Mais toi et moi savons qu'on ne peut ressusciter les morts. Alors endors-toi, petit frère, vis ce nouveau jour comme le commencement d'une nouvelle vie rempli de bonheur, et sache que même si tu ne me vois pas, tu m'entendras toujours au fond de toi. Bientôt tu n'auras même plus besoin de mots pour me comprendre. »

Alors, épuisé d'avoir tant lutté, Dennis fit ce que lui avait dit sa mère, il écouta son frère et s'endormit paisiblement, sans aucun rêve ni aucune voix pour interrompre son sommeil si convoité. Peut-être cette fois-ci allait-il réussir vivre pleinement son été, pour la première fois depuis deux ans…

 **Fin**


	4. Draco

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un nouveau texte de "Les Vacances à Poudlard"._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **L'adolescence, ce moment où tu n'es plus assez ignorant pour être un enfant mais, pas encore assez informé pour être un adulte par Lucky Ninja**

 _Le Poudlard Express arrivait enfin en gare, après un trajet toujours aussi long que les précédents, j'avais pourtant arrêté de me demander sans cesse « Pourquoi utiliser un objet Moldu pour nous rendre à l'école ? ». Bien sur, la question avait été étudiée en cours d'Histoire de la magie mais elle restait, pour moi, insuffisante. Rien qu'à voir le temps que l'on perd ! Avouez, passer 10 heures dans un train s'apparente simplement à de la torture. C'est donc avec soulagement que je descendais enfin les marches de mon wagon pour retrouver le sol si apprécié de la gare de Londres, quai 9 3/4. Je saluai rapidement mes amis avant de chercher mes parents du regard._

Les vacances d'été commençaient, mais pas aussi joyeusement que les années précédentes. Cette année à l'école, il c'était passé quelque chose de grave, pour laquelle je n'étais pas totalement ignorant. Cette année avait eut lieu le Tournois des 3 sorciers, dans lequel bien sur Harry Potter avait réussi à s'illustrer en participant malgré son trop jeune âge, et surtout malgré le fait que 3 sorciers aient déjà été sélectionnés. S'il pouvait pour une fois arrêter de se débrouiller pour avoir toute l'attention sur lui, cela me ferait des vacances, même à l'école. Mais ce n'était pas là ou je voulais en venir : la fin du tournois avait annoncé une grave nouvelle : la mort de Cédric Diggory. Une fois encore, Potter est le seul à avoir tout vu, à être au centre. Il avait annoncé le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien sur, la plupart des gens le prennent pour un fou, surtout le Ministère de la Magie, ce qui avouons-le, est plutôt amusant. Hors, je peux vous assurer qu'il dit la vérité. Ne comptez cependant pas sur moi pour le crier haut et fort.

Pendant que je vous résumais la situation, j'avais enfin trouvé père et mère, m'attendant tout en discutant avec les parents de Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie, qui les avait trouvés avant moi. Après les avoir embrassé poliment, sans débordement d'affection, nous voilà enfin partis de cet endroit Moldu qu'aucun sang-pur digne de ce nom n'est ravi de côtoyer. C'est un Portoloin placé non loin d'ici qui nous ramena au Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire. Vous voyez là au moins, on ne perd pas encore plusieurs heures à rentrer. Les vacances peuvent enfin réellement commencer.

On ne peut pas dire que mes vacances étaient à plaindre en général, et cette année ne fit pas exception à la règle. Je profitais de mes journées au Manoir pour rattraper le temps perdu à Poudlard auprès de ma famille, enfin mes parents. Je voyais également mes amis ; Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphné, Astoria, etc. ; parfois tous ensemble, parfois séparément, tantôt chez eux, tantôt chez moi. Il nous arrivait également de nous retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse pour flâner dans les magasins ou prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Sans oublier de faire quelques mauvaises farces à droite et à gauche. Une vie bien simple en apparence, digne d'un adolescent des plus normaux. Je l'étais presque en effet, mais seulement « presque ».

Qui ne sait pas que ma famille est depuis toujours réputée comme attirée par la magie noire ? Nombre de sorciers soupçonnent mes parents, particulièrement mon père d'avoir fait partie des Mangemorts durant la guerre des sorciers, alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Nombre de mes oncles et tantes croupissent actuellement à la prison d'Azkaban, je n'ai jamais pu les connaitre. Mon père y a échappé grâce à sa ruse, faisant croire qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'impérium. Bien sur ce n'était pas le cas, voilà de nombreuses années que je sais de quel côté se trouve ma famille, de quel côté je suis destiné à me diriger. Je suis également au courant de choses dont on ne pourrait me soupçonner, dont ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Je savais que le grand retour était prévu, mais je n'étais pas au courant des détails. J'étais fier de le savoir et encore plus d'avoir la responsabilité de garder le secret. En revanche, la mort de Cédric m'a atteint, ça ne devait pas arriver, il ne le méritait pas. J'y repense parfois le soir avant de m'endormir mais n'en parle jamais à personne.

Evidemment si je vous parle de cela ce n'est pas sans raisons, mais car bien que je connaisse la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mes parents mettent beaucoup d'énergie à me tenir éloigné du plus important. Les chuchotements au Manoir ne se font pas rares, et lorsque j'entre dans une pièce, ils se taisent comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant je grandis et malgré eux ils m'exposent, alors pourquoi m'en dire le moins possible ? Je ne suis pas le seul à être dans ce cas, mes amis, que je connais parce que nos parents étaient en relation avant d'être des camarades de classe, sont dans la même situation.

Par exemple, alors qu'un après-midi nous jouions tranquillement au Quidditch dans le domaine de la famille Zabini, nos parents nous regardaient de loin tout en discutant. Un souafle se dirigea malencontreusement sur eux et bien qu'il n'entendit rien de leur conversation car ils s'étaient tus à son approche, Goyle affirma que leur air prouvait qu'ils parlaient de choses sérieuses et pas réellement amusantes. A quoi pouvions-nous penser d'autre ? Nous tentions de ne pas le montrer mais nous parlions de ce sujet assez régulièrement, sans réellement savoir si nous devions être excités ou effrayés de ce qui allait, sans le moindre doute, arriver. Je dois cependant avouer que l'excitation l'emportait la plupart du temps.

En dehors de ce dont j'étais au courant, il restait une ombre assez imposante au tableau : je savais qu'IL était de retour, mais ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais rencontré. Nos parents ne LE voyaient jamais devant nous. Vous devez vous en douter, si j'en parle, c'est que j'ai fini par LE voir.

C'était un soir que nous passions tous ensemble, mes amis et moi. Ils dormaient au Manoir comme ça arrivait parfois. Dans ma chambre, nous discutions de choses et d'autres, passant de sujets légers à d'autres plus sérieux, nous jouions et nous nous amusions. La soirée commençait à être avancée, il faisait nuit noire dehors. L'idée d'une chasse au trésor fut évoquée et quelques minutes plus tard je sortais de la chambre afin de cacher le trésor : un drapeau aux couleurs des Serpentards. Je ne savais pas encore ou le mettre mais comptais bien ne pas leur faciliter la tâche, j'errais par-ci par-là, hésitant sur tel ou tel endroit. Il faisait sombre dans les couloirs mais je n'avais rien pris pour m'éclairer : ces lieux, je les connaissais par cœur. Mes pas me menèrent au rez-de-chaussée, alors que je descendais les marches une à une, une voix se fit entendre, puis une seconde. Je fronçais les sourcils et ralentissais, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne comprenais rien et terminais de descendre afin de me rapprocher. Curieux. La lueur du salon parvenait tout juste jusqu'à ce qui me servait de cachette, doucement, je finis par passer la tête à côté du mur contre lequel je me tenais, juste un peu. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur mon père, debout, et face à lui un homme que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir déjà vu pour le reconnaître aussitôt. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'étais alors incapable de détourner le regard. Mais j'étais encore trop loin pour comprendre leurs paroles, je me concentrais pour y parvenir, mais je compris finalement seulement lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui haussa le ton, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

– **Tu ne comprend rien, Lucius ! Je...**

Il avait légèrement bougé, se retrouvant presque face à moi, de peur qu'il me remarque je m'étais soudainement plaqué de nouveau contre le mur. Mon cœur accélérait. Je n'entendis plus que mes pensées, loupant la fin de la conversation tout en remontant rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre tout en faisant mon possible pour rester silencieux. Je passais la porte et la refermait aussitôt derrière moi, excité, devant l'air interrogateur de mes camarades. Ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole la première.

– **Drago ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours le dra...**

– **IL est ici. Dans le salon. Avec mon père.**

– **Lui as-tu parlé ? demanda Crabbe**

– **Comment est-il ? renchérit Goyle**

– **Ils ne m'ont pas vu.**

Répondis-je afin de couper court à leurs questions, ayant l'impression de me sentir agressé. Je quittais alors la porte contre laquelle je m'étais adossé en la refermant, m'asseyant de nouveau parmi le cercle d'adolescents, en silence. Alors seulement je me mis à leur raconter en détails ce que j'avais vu, je détaillais son physique squelettique et blafard, sa robe noire en lambeaux et sa voix sifflante, tel un serpent. Cet homme avait le même effet sur chacun de nous : il nous fascinait autant qu'il nous effrayait. Toute la nuit nous sommes restés sur le même sujet, incapable de nous coucher rien qu'à l'idée qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore quitté le Manoir. D'un côté : la curiosité nous donnait l'envie de ressortir pour le voir, l'observer, peut-être même lui parler, mais de l'autre côté la peur nous tenait cloués au sol, à fixer la porte par moment avec la mauvaise impression qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté. Lorsque le jour finit par se lever nous n'avions toujours pas fermé l'œil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et les cernes sous nos yeux étaient les preuves de notre nuit blanche. Mes parents nous firent légèrement la leçon sans demander davantage d'explications.

Quelques jours après cette rencontre hasardeuse qui ne quittait plus mes pensées, je décidais d'en parler à ma mère un après-midi ou mon père travaillait au Ministère. J'avouais tout et elle, tendre et stricte à la fois, me faisait promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre, jamais. Et encore moins à Lucius. Elle me fit également promettre de garder mes distances avec cet homme dont enfant, on m'avait tant parlé, adulé. Pour ma protection disait-elle, plus tard je le rencontrerais et mieux ce serait.

L'été continua alors d'avancer, indéniablement la rentrée avançait et j'avais finit par me rappeler que les professeurs donnaient des devoirs d'été. Chose qu'évidemment je ne cautionnais pas et dont je me serais bien passé. Je profitais alors de journées solitaires pour m'y atteler sans grande motivation. Mère m'aidait de temps à autres et nous passions alors un moment privilégié tout deux au salon. Cette perspective me motivait à travailler. Je terminais par les devoirs donnés par le professeur Rogue, le meilleur pour la fin a-t'on l'habitude de dire. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il avait rendu visite à mon père quelques fois, ce qui m'avait permis de le voir, et pour tout avouer, c'est lui qui m'avait aidé à me rappeler que j'avais des devoirs à rendre à la rentrée. C'est tout fier que je lui annonçais finalement que j'avais terminé, lui tendant les quelques parchemins destinés à sa matière. En échange, il m'annonçait en avant-première que j'avais été élu préfet des Serpentards pour cette année, cette nouvelle me rempli de fierté. Je commençais à ne plus trop penser à ma rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui, sans pour autant l'oublier.

Un matin peu avant la rentrée, nous nous rendions en famille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires - entre autres - comme nombre de familles de sorciers, mais également de Moldus, exceptionnellement présents pour aider leurs enfants Sang-de-bourbes à acheter des choses qu'ils ne comprendront jamais. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce moment, j'avais l'impression de sentir ces intrus à plusieurs mètres et ce ne sont pas mes parents qui risquaient de me réprimander des grimaces que je faisais. Je retrouvais mes amis et laissais mes parents vaquer à leurs affaires plus ou moins douteuses, comme si de rien n'était. J'en avais l'habitude et ce n'était pas ce qui risquait de me déranger. Si seulement ils me laissaient davantage y toucher. Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse tout le monde à se retrouver le même jour sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais les retrouvailles avec ma bande s'additionnaient à celles de la plupart des autres élèves de l'école. Quelle plaie. Un avant-goût assez amère du retour à l'école. Nous quittions alors rapidement l'allée principale - dès les achats principaux effectués - pour nous retrouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Enfin un peu d'air pour respirer. La plupart d'entre nous nous rendions ici avec nos parents, de temps en temps, cela ne nous effrayait pas spécialement bien que le fait de nous retrouver sans adultes était assez excitant. C'est chez Barjo & Beurk que nous nous arrêtions d'abord.

Se trouvaient dans la boutique des personnages assez étranges, qui ne donnaient pas envie de leur prêter ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette. Nous les regardions sans trop nous approcher, tout de même intrigués. Après tout eux aussi avaient, un jour, fait partie des nombreux élèves qu'accueille chaque année l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Au détour d'un rayon, alors que je m'approchais d'un rouleau de corde de pendu, l'échos d'une discussion parvint à mes oreilles. Curieux, je les tendis tout en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à l'objet se trouvant devant moi. Il ne fut pas compliqué de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Mon cœur se serra et accéléra en même temps, tandis que mon semblant de couverture et de discrétion partait en fumée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

– **Tu ne nous écouterais pas petit, par hasard ?**

Demanda soudain un des deux sorciers, avec ce ton malsain, qui donne l'impression que tes derniers instants de vie sont proches. J'écarquillais les yeux malgré moi tout en tournant le regard vers celui qui venait de parler, d'un coup sec. Le visuel était encore plus effrayant que le son.

– **Bien sur que non.**

Parvins-je à bafouiller avec un semblant de sûreté dans la voix. Puis je tournais les talons avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire Quidditch. J'attrapais Blaise au passage et sortait du magasin avant de lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Notre escapade dans l'Allée des Embrumes prit donc fin plus rapidement que prévu ; des choses sombres se préparaient et avaient même déjà commencées.

Généralement les vacances se terminent trop vite, on n'a pas envie de retourner à l'école. Cette année pourtant je fini par avoir hâte que le premier septembre arrive. Vous-Savez-Qui et ses plans pour reprendre le pouvoir me stressaient. Qu'il le fasse, pendant que je suis loin, le temps que je grandisse, que je puisse servir à sa cause et le rencontrer, enfin. C'est excitant, c'est effrayant, j'ai hâte et je ne suis pas pressé en même temps. Malgré tout, je ne reste encore qu'un adolescent.

 _En attendant je continue de faire comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était, je me convaincs moi-même que tout ira bien et reste fidèle aux principes inculqués par mes parents. Pour réussir dans cette vie qui m'est destinée, il ne faut pas me laisser envahir par les émotions, les sentiments, ce que je ressens doit rester au fond de moi, rangé dans un tiroir, je dois les contrôler. Toujours, en permanence, à jamais. C'est ainsi que droit, fier, ne laissant rien paraître, je montais de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express._

 **Fin**


	5. Kingsley

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Eh oui, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un mais deux texte auxquels vous avez droit aujourd'hui !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Une erreur de Portoloin par Candiec**

– Hé King, vient avec nous on a trouvé un compartiment vide !

Une tête rousse avait surgi d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express Kingsley reconnut son meilleur ami, Fabian Prewett. Son frère Gideon se tenait juste derrière, comme toujours. Ces deux là étaient inséparables, mais s'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, ils n'avaient pas du tout le même tempérament. Si Fabian était posé et réfléchi, Gideon, lui, était beaucoup plus extraverti. Kingsley pénétra dans le compartiment et hissa sa lourde malle dans les filets.

Les vacances étaient arrivées. Le train traversait la campagne à vive allure, tandis que les garçons discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances. Les jumeaux allaient passer quelques jours chez leur sœur, Molly, qui avait quitté Poudlard un an plus tôt et qui était enceinte. Son mari, Arthur, était victime de nombreuses moqueries de la part des jumeaux, mais Kingsley savait qu'au fond, ces derniers l'aimaient bien. Ils ne lui avaient simplement pas pardonné d'avoir prit leur grande sœur. Kingsley, lui, devait aller avec ses parents en Afrique, où il allait rejoindre ses grands-parents, qui y vivaient toujours. Fabian lui fit remarquer qu'il avait de la chance de voyager avec ses parents

– Et puis au moins, comme ça, tu seras loin de la guerre et de ce malade …

Tous se turent, sachant pertinemment à quoi Fabian faisait référence. Cela faisait désormais un peu plus d'un an que celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort terrorisait la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. De plus en plus d'adeptes le rejoignaient, et ses rangs grossissaient de jour en jour. Ils étaient en sécurité à Poudlard, mais dehors, rien ne garantissait aux nés-moldus qu'ils soient encore vivants le lendemain.

Un ange passa, puis les garçons reprirent leur conversation sur un ton un peu plus badin. Le soleil se couchait quand ils atteignirent Kings 'Cross. La famille Prewett au grand complet attendait les jumeaux sur le quai. Kingsley leur dit bonjour, souhaita de bonnes vacances à Fabian et Gideon et leur dit à l'année prochaine, et se mit à la recherche de ses propres parents dans le nuage de fumée qui avait envahit la voie 9 ¾. Il les aperçut près de la locomotive, son père vêtu de son immuable robe de sorcier africaine, et sa mère avec son boubou jaune et vert. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'ils détonaient dans la foule de robes sombres et de chapeaux pointus qu'arboraient les sorciers alentours. L'un des trois grands frères de Kingsley se tenait à côté d'eux, vêtu quant à lui d'une robe de sorcier plus conventionnelle. Les deux autres travaillaient à l'étranger. L'aîné était ambassadeur du ministère de la magie anglais en Afrique, et l'autre était assistant en métamorphose dans une école de magie au Pérou. Lewis, le seul qui vivait encore en Angleterre, éprouvait des difficultés à garder un emploi. Lui disait que c'était parce que ses employeurs étaient tous racistes. Il y avait sans doute une part de vrai, mais Kingsley savait que c'était aussi parce que son frère n'aimait pas travailler qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder son job plus de deux mois. Il travaillait en ce moment chez un potionniste du Chemin de Traverse, mais vivait toujours chez ses parents.

Kingsley les serra dans ses bras, et son frère les fit transplaner jusque chez eux. Les Shacklebolt vivaient dans le hameau sorcier de Tinworth, en Cornouailles. Leur maison était en pierres grises, avec un toit en ardoises foncées. Un jardinet bien entretenu sur le devant lui donnait un aspect des plus classiques. Le contraste entre l'aspect traditionnel de la demeure et son intérieur des plus originaux était frappant. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de tissus de couleurs vives, des masques africains étaient suspendus de part et d'autre de la cheminée, et l'ensemble dégageait une impression d'exotisme qui cadrait difficilement avec l'extérieur de la maison. A l'étage, les trois chambres étaient meublées dans le même esprit. Kingsley déposa sa malle dans la chambre qu'il avait pour lui seul depuis le départ de son frère Erwin, et descendit dans le séjour avec ses parents.

Ce soir là, il leur raconta sa fin d'année à Poudlard, l'espoir qu'il avait d'avoir réussi ses BUSEs, et les fit rire en leur narrant les pitreries de Gideon, le soir, alors que son frère et Kingsley essayaient de travailler.

– Et j'espère que tu ne t'es pas attiré d'ennui avec le directeur Kingsley. Il faut faire honneur à notre nom, et que nous puissions raconter à tout le monde comment tu réussis bien ta scolarité une fois au village.

– Oui maman, lui répondit Kingsley. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre heure de retenue cette année, et je n'ai pas fait perdre de points à ma maison. Tu pourras demander à mon directeur, M. Thiersen.

Les Shacklebolt étaient très fiers de leurs deux aînés, qui avaient des postes prestigieux. En revanche, Lewis, qui vivait et dilettante et qui n'avait obtenu qu'un seul ASPIC, les avaient beaucoup déçu, et depuis, ils faisaient pression sur leur dernier fils, afin qu'il suive la route tracée par Erwin et Oliver, plutôt que celle de Lewis. Il semblait à Kingsley que rien au monde n'avait plus fait plaisir à ses parents que sa nomination en tant que préfet l'an passé. Ils avaient même envoyé un hibou long courrier à ses grands-parents pour les en tenir informés, fat rarissime. Kingsley ne voulait surtout pas les décevoir. Il aurai tout fait pour rendre ses parents fiers de lui.

Une semaine plus tard, sa malle était à nouveau bouclée, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas pour partir à Poudlard. Kingsley regarda sa mère miniaturiser sa propre malle, et en faire de même avec la sienne – bien qu'il eut parfaitement été capable de le faire lui-même, mais « tu comprends Kingsley, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ». Kingsley avait tenté de lui expliquer que le ministère détectait l'acte magique en lui-même, et pas la personne l'ayant lancé, et que donc il aurait très bien pu lancer ce sort à sa place, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

– Les lois sont les lois Kingsley, et elles sont faites pour être respectées, lui avait elle rétorquée, rouge de colère.

– Même quand la loi est injuste ?

Aya Shacklebolt avait poussé un profond soupir avant de quitter la pièce. Kingsley était probablement le plus intelligent de ses quatre fils. Mais par tous les djinns, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

Ils prirent le portoloin de 8h17 à la gare internationale de Pré-au-lard. Seuls Kingsley et ses parents étaient là, son frère Lewis n'ayant pas pu se libérer de son travail. Kingsley ressentit l'habituel tiraillement au ventre, le tournoiement et s'accrocha à la main de son frère. Merlin ce qu'il détestait les voyages en Portoloin ! Il préférait transplaner, mais ce moyen de transport était exclu sur de longues distances, et il n'y avait pas de cheminées en Afrique. Les mages africains possédaient leurs propres moyens de transport, mais la plupart étaient proscrits en Angleterre. La plupart de ses amis ne croyaient d'ailleurs pas Kingsley lorsque celui-ci leur disait qu'il avait déjà fait du tapis volant.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol d'une gare en Sibérie. Il faisait froid, terriblement froid. Kingsley songea que cette erreur d'aiguillage de Portoloin venait de lui donner une raison de plus de détester ce moyen de transport. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de sa poitrine. Tandis que son père tentait désespérément de faire comprendre au sorcier de la gare que non, ils n'étaient pas arrivés au bon endroit, et que oui, ils souhaiteraient arriver à leur destination le plus vite possible, Kingsley regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour de lui, rien d'autre que la toundra à perte de vue. Il songea que les sorciers qui arrivaient ici devaient ensuite transplaner pour arriver à destination.

Son père s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua dans un soupir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'une des gares les moins fréquentées du monde.

– En fait, il y avait deux départs à 8h17. On a prit le mauvais. Le prochain Portoloin pour l'Angleterre est dans une semaine. Ils n'ont pas de direct pour l'Afrique. On est donc bloqués là pour une semaine. Le monsieur a proposé de nous trouver un hébergement, et on va envoyer un hibou au village pour les prévenir. Enfin, s'ils en ont, conclut M. Shacklebolt, l'air dépité.

Sa femme lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

– Ce n'est pas grave Thaddeus, nous allons rester ici un petit moment. Je … Je suis sûre que … C'est une région très agréable.

Sa mère était soit aveugle, soit désespérée. Kingsley ne voyait que ces deux possibilités tandis qu'il contemplait le paysage de désolation qui s'étendait à ses pieds. L'homme apparut derrière eux, et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent sur un traineau qui paraissait avancer seul, comme par magie, un peu comme les carrosses de Poudlard en fait, et Kingsley se demanda un instant combien de temps ils allaient mettre à atteindre la moindre habitation, car il n'y avait absolument rien autour d'eux, rien d'autre que l'infinité de la toundra dégelée par ce matin d'été, bien que la température de doive pas dépasser les cinq degrés. Il fut cependant rapidement rassuré en ce rendant compte que le traineau allait vite, bien trop vite pour qu'aucune magie ne se cache dessous. Kingsley sentait le froid qui lui piquait le nez, et il avait les joues rouges. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait cette sensation de liberté que lui offrait la vitesse, et le froid le faisait se sentir vivant. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire vers ses parents, et vit que ceux-ci grelottaient. Tant pis pour eux, ils ne savaient pas apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie.

Au détour d'un virage, un village apparut enfin dans l'immensité blanche. Un hameau de petites maisons en bois, dont les cheminées fumaient pour la plupart. Leur guide leur fit signe d'attendre, et entra dans une des maisons colorées. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui s'adressa à eux dans un anglais approximatif, et doté d'un fort accent russe.

– Bienvenue à notre village, leur dit-elle de sa voix chantante. Je m'appelle Irina Volkovitch et je suis contente de rencontrer vous. Venez avec je !

Elle les mena à travers le petit village jusqu'à une maison, dont les rideaux étaient tirés et dont aucune fumée ne s'échappait de la cheminée. Elle les fit entrer dans une pièce et alluma d'un coup de baguette du feu dans la cheminée. Elle tira les rideaux, et Kingsley put mieux contempler la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une vaste cheminée occupait tout un pan de mur. Une table poussiéreuse était entourée de quatre chaises, non moins poussiéreuses. Un buffet se trouvait sur le mur d'en face, et c'était tout. Kingsley songea que s'était pour le moins spartiate. Une porte menait vers une chambre meublée non moins sobrement.

– Je vais apporter nourriture à vous, leur dit leur hôtesse. Et aussi couvertures, et vêtements chauds. La maison était à mes parents, mais ils sont morts il y deux années.

Elle tint parole, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du pain, de l'eau et un ragoût dégageant une odeur acre. Elle leur en servit un bol chacun, et Kingsley contempla d'un œil circonspect la drôle de mixture remuant dans son assiette. Il en goûta précautionneusement une bouchée et manqua de la recracher aussitôt. C'était infect. Quoi que ce soit, ça n'était pas mangeable. En voyant sa mère faire une drôle de grimace, il comprit qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Il se tourna vers Irina et lui demanda ce que c'était. Sa mère le fusilla du regard.

– C'est phoque séché mélangé avec morue. C'est très bon !

Kingsley se demanda comment un être humain pouvait trouver cette horreur ne serait ce que mangeable. Cependant, pour ne pas vexer leur hôtesse, il se força à finir son assiette, non sans en remettre dans le plat chaque fois qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Il ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eu avalé la dernière bouchée, et lorsque Irina voulu le resservir, il s'empressa de refuser poliment. A la fin du repas, Kingsley lui demanda s'ils étaient les seuls sorciers du village.

– Non, leur répondit leur hôtesse, il n'y a que sorciers dans le village. Sorciers russes vivre loin des moldus, très loin. Sauf à Moscou, où sorciers vivre cachés, mais à côté des moldus. Sorcellerie être considérée comme diable ici. Gouvernement moldu est très … très méchant avec les sorciers. Car tout le monde doit être pareil dans le pays. Vous, ne pas devoir aller à Moscou, car là bas, étrangers interdits. Vous comprenez ?

Après le départ de la jeune femme, les Shacklebolt se regardèrent, dépités. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire dans ce village à des kilomètres de toute civilisation, et ce pendant une semaine ?

Le lendemain matin, Kingsley se réveilla avec la fin au ventre. Il trouva sa mère en train de concocter un solide petit déjeuner, puisqu'apparemment, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la cuisine locale pour se nourrir. Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas, il avisa une paire de bottes accrochés à un clou près de l'entrée. Il demanda l'autorisation à sa mère d'aller se promener, puis s'emmitoufla dans les capes doublées de fourrure qu'Irina leur avait donné la veille. Lorsqu'il sortit, sa mère essayait de faire fonctionner un poste de radio pour écouter les nouvelles du Royaume Uni.

Après une heure de promenade, il retourna au village. Apparemment, celui était, contre tout attente, peuplé. Des femmes en fichu discutait devant leurs portes, des enfants emmitouflés se courraient après et des hommes à l'allure austère allaient et venaient dans les rues. Où il passait, les gens le regardait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un noir de leur vie. Ce qui, pensa t-il, était probablement le cas.

Contre toute attente, la semaine passa plutôt vite. Le matin, Kingsley allait se promener dans le village. L'après midi, il restait avec ses parents et lisait. La nuit polaire s'installait tôt sur le village, et ils étaient souvent invités à manger chez leur hôtesse. Kingsley se rendit vite compte que le ragoût de phoque n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et que la cuisine russe recelait d'autres horreurs. Un après midi, ils visitèrent la maison de Baba Yaga, la plus célèbre des sorcières russes, et ils firent même une excursion au bord de l'océan arctique, dans lequel flottaient de nombreux glaçons.

Ce fut cependant avec un grand soulagement et l'estomac dans les talons qu'il vit sa mère miniaturiser sa valise – Car tu sais Kingsley, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre qu'il ne faut plus respecter les lois anglaises – et qu'il reprit le traineau ensorcelé pour retourner à la gare de Portoloin. Cette fois-ci, son père vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il s'agissait du bon Portoloin et ils repartirent vers l'Angleterre accompagnés de cette sensation que Kingsley détestait tant. Ils prirent de nouveau le Portoloin de 8h17 à destination du village près d'Uagadou, où vivaient es grands parents de Kingsley. Là encore, ses parents vérifièrent plusieurs fois qu'il s'agissait du bon Portoloin. Ils arrivèrent cependant sans autre encombre qu'une légère nausée pour Kingsley à destination où ses grands-parents les attendaient.

Kingsley passa le reste de ses vacances entouré de ses nombreux cousins à écouter son grand-père sous l'arbre à palabres, et à manger les délicieux plats que lui concoctait sa grand-mère. Kingsley se surprit à se demander si Irina aurait aimé la cuisine africaine. Lorsqu'il revit sa cousine Réha, il trouva qu'elle avait beaucoup changé en un an, et il aurait bien aimé que ce ne soit pas sa cousine pour pouvoir l'entraîner près de la rivière le soir comme le faisaient ses cousins plus âgés avec les filles du village. Le problème était que toutes les filles qui n'appartenaient pas, de près ou de loin à sa famille, étaient déjà prises par un de ses cousins. Au moins en Angleterre, il n'avait pas ce problème.

Kingsley eut également une surprise de taille en voyant son frère aîné, celui qui travaillait au Pérou, arriver au village en tenant par la main une charmante jeune fille répondant au doux nom de Betsy. Elle était américaine et travaillait également dans l'école de magie péruvienne. Après avoir subit l'examen d'entrée dans la famille que réservait le grand père Shacklebolt à tout nouveau venu, le vieux sage la déclara apte à faire partie de la tribu.

– Et surtout, ajouta le vieil homme, rend mon petit-fils heureux.

A voir le sourire d'Erwin, Kingsley n'avait pas de doute sur la question. La fin des vacances arriva trop vite à son goût. Il aurait souhaité que cela ne finisse jamais, et qu'il puisse passer sa vie ainsi, à palabrer sans fin dans les soirées d'été, à courir avec ses cousins, et à se baigner dans la rivière presque asséchée.

Mais il fallut reprendre le Portoloin pour Pré-au-Lard et repartir. Kingsley serra dans ses bras toute sa famille, et même Réha, qu'il enlaça maladroitement, la faisant rire. Le Portoloin le rendit moins malade qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Le premier septembre, il poussa son chariot vers la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King 's Cross, et retrouva sur la voie 9 ¾ les jumeaux Prewett, accompagnés de leur sœur Molly, qui tenait un bébé entre les bras.

– Il s'appelle William lui dit Gideon, mais nous on l'appelle Bill. T'as des choses à nous raconter King ? Tes vacances étaient comment ?

– King, Gideon, j'ai trouvé un compartiment libre ! leur lança Fabian depuis la plateforme du train.

Kingsley monta dans le train, dit au revoir d'un geste de la main à ses parents et commença à raconter ses vacances à ses amis.

Et tandis que le Poudlard Express démarrait dans un sifflement de locomotive, les Shacklebolt firent un dernier signe de la main à leur fils, confortablement installé dans le train.

 **Fin**


	6. Ombrage

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un nouveau texte de "Les Vacances à Poudlard". Mais ce n'est pas tout ! En effet nous retrouvons un professeur de Poudlard honni de nombreux élèves._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Foutus Molus par Kara Lee-Corn Smith**

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin là.

Dolores Ombrage était enfermée chez elle, broyant du noir, après une année scolaire plus que compliquée.

Elle avait eu le poste de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, poste Ô combien brigué par Severus Rogue, elle avait pu y soumettre des classes entières à sa merci, un sentiment intense que cette domination naturelle sur les enfants, puis le ministère l'avait nommée Grande Inquisitrice, et un sentiment de puissance encore plus grand l'avait envahie. Elle était utile à la communauté, pouvait faire mordre la poussière à tous ces petits « Je-sais-tout » insolents et insupportables et asseyait son autorité dans la peur et la crainte. Encore mieux, elle avait pu réduire à moins que rien ce petit binoclard détestable qu'était Harry Potter, avec ses allégations douteuses sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Oui, ç'avait été un moment délicieux. Et puis, elle avait été promue Directrice de Poudlard, Quel bonheur d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs dans cette école mal-famée, beaucoup trop laxiste et décidément pas assez stricte ! Mais l'année ne s'était pas passée exactement comme elle l'avait souhaitée... Non, bien sûr, il avait fallu que Potter et sa petite bande de mange-merde refondent l'armée de Dumbledore, lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues, et contrecarrent son autorité. À Elle ! Dolores Jane Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice !

Mais tout ceci était derrière elle. Elle devait se reprendre et continuer sa carrière au sein du ministère. Oui, il fallait qu'elle leur montre le vrai visage du monde ! La bonté et la douceur n'amenaient jamais à un monde correct. Il devait être mené d'une main ferme et stricte, évidemment. Le laxisme et le laisser-faire ne menaient jamais à un monde équitable ! Comment pouvaient-ils tous croire que Dumbledore était sain d'esprit ! Comment osaient-ils apprécier la complaisance et la permissivité, alors que le monde courait à sa perte en suivant cette voie là !

Mais pour l'instant, Dolores voulait se couper de tout, pour effacer cette année maudite de 1996 de sa mémoire. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond, admira les poutres de son petit salon, vérifia ses bagages et émit un petit « hum hum » de satisfaction. Tout, absolument tout, dans sa maison était à sa place. Au millimètre près. Même les grains de poussière la craignaient.

Face à la cheminée, elle eut un sourire, enfin, elle allait pouvoir oublier ! Dans un karceison, vase à col ouvert grec, elle pris une poignée de poudre verte. Un nuage de fumée plus tard, elle se retrouvait couverte des pieds à la tête de suie noire et malodorante dans une petite maison en pierre comprenant chambre, cuisine, salon, dans une seule et même pièce. Elle poussa un petit cri de rage et nettoya ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Oh cette baguette... Elle ne l'aimait pas. Depuis qu'un centaure avait osé briser la sienne, elle avait eu trois autres baguettes. Aucune ne convenait. Et celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Trop souple, trop molle trop lente, et pas du tout réactive à ses sorts. A croire qu'elle était fait avec un bout de Veracrasse ou de Scrout à Pétard ! Mais au moins, elle avait une baguette...

Elle embrassa la pièce du regard et des dizaines de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Dans ce petit salon, étant jeune, plus jeune du moins. elle avait pris le thé avec un ami de Serpentard. Son plus fidèle ami. Elle les revoyait tous deux sur le petit canapé de cuir brun, à discuter de tout et de rien, comme deux adolescents qu'ils étaient. Elle se souvint avec une pointe d'émotion (qu'elle fit disparaître rapidement) qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le cou. Elle en avait rosi à l'époque. Maintenant, ce souvenir lui donna un frisson de dégoût. Un homme avait posé ses lèvres sur elle, et en ce temps là, elle avait apprécié l'idée de lui appartenir un jour. Elle frissonna de plus belle. Puis l'esquisse d'un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres molles quand elle repensa avec délectation au jour où elle l'avait puni pour avoir embrasser une élève de Gryffondor. Le cador avait passé quelques jours à ne plus pouvoir poser son dos sur une chaise, elle ressentit une excitation perverse en se revoyant caresser du bout de sa baguette le dos de son ancien ami, dessinant les mots « traître à son sang » et « Je ne tromperais plus personne » en lettre de sang. De son sang à lui. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfaite de ce souvenir, joyeux à son goût.

Avec un petit claquement de langue, elle décida de refaire l'agencement. Tout était beaucoup trop sombre ici. Elle améliora le canapé en le recouvrant de tweed rose bonbon. Au sol, elle échangea le vieux parquet par une moquette épaisse couleur muroise, sur la table, une nappe rose poudre remplaça le carré de tissu vert. Aux murs, elle ôta manuellement toute les décorations présentes et les jeta dans la cheminée. Un grand feu vint dissiper toute trace de ces décorations. Puis elle couvrit ces mêmes murs, à présent nus, d'assiettes aux enjolivures roses et dorées, toutes ornées de chatons aux yeux bleus. De nouveau elle embrassa la pièce du regard et fut pleinement heureuse du résultat s'octroyant un toussotement de satisfaction. Puis elle s'occupa d'appliquer un charme de Repousse-moldus. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Quelle aubaine elle avait eu lorsque son ami mourant lui avait légué la maison. Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait fait ce don. Ils ne s'étaient ni parlé ni revu après leur études à Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait le refuge idéal pour passer des vacances parfaites !

Voilà une semaine que Dolores se reposait dans la petite maison. Située sur une île déserte (hormis cette maison bien sûr) de la côte Sud-Ouest de l'Irlande, face à la bourgade de Bunavalla, c'était un refuge parfait pour la solitaire qu'était Dolores Ombrage.

Elle était sur la plage à l'Est, profitant du soleil rasant de fin de journée, admirant la colline verte qui s'étendait paresseusement au soleil et appréciant la vue de la côte Irlandaise illuminée. Personne ici ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre ! Personne pour contredire ses paroles ou ses pensées ! Pas âme qui vive, pas d'animaux bruyants, pas d'élèves insubordonnés. Elle n'avait même pas reçu de hibou pendant cette première semaine de tranquillité. Tout était absolument parfait.

Les mains dans le dos, le pas militaire, la démarche fière, elle parcouru les cinquante mètres qui la séparaient du petit cottage. La couleur grise des murs extérieurs lui sauta au yeux, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle les recouvrit de chaux au sable rose de Cadeuil. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, elle fit entendre à la nature un petit claquement de langue.

Un Rose Road à la main, Dolores savourait l'instant présent. Un cocktail parfait pour des vacances parfaites. Du gin, du vermouth blanc et de la liqueur de cerise, une teinte rose divine et un goût exquis. De nouveau, elle claqua de la langue. Ses yeux globuleux à demi-fermés, elle commençait à somnoler, sur le canapé rose bonbon. Les chatons dans les assiettes au mur semblaient piquer du nez eux aussi. Le silence invitait au repos.

Mais non loin de là, sur la plage Est faisant face à l'Irlande, un petit esquif venait de débarquer. Silencieusement, ses occupants, au nombre de cinq, déchargeaient de nombreux bagages.

Dans la maison, Dolores venait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle ronflait calmement, le verre encore à la main, un filet de bave entachant son cardigan fétiche.

Quand la lumière du jour vint la réveiller, elle se sentit observée. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, éblouie par le soleil, elle vit une ombre furtive passer devant la fenêtre. Une rage inconsidérée la frappa de plain fouet. Qui osait rompre sa tranquillité ? Non, elle devait avoir rêvé. Après une toilette de chat, et un coup de baguette pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, elle enfila ses chaussures préférées, roses évidemment, et sortit pour marcher un peu, et oublier sa crainte d'être dérangée. Elle choisit la plage Ouest ce matin là. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler la nature. Un oiseau cria au loin, le ressac de la mer apaisait ses nerfs, et le bruit du sable sous ses pieds avait un goût de soumission. Même le sable souffrait quand elle marchait, et elle aimait ce sentiment de domination.

Elle constata avec bonheur que personne n'était présent. Ainsi rassurée, elle pouvait aller vaquer à ses occupations. La journée se déroula dans le calme et la sérénité. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir à la rentrée. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir enfermer ce moins-que-rien de Potter. Ou encore effacer le rictus détestable de Rogue... Mieux encore ! Mettre un sacré coup de pied aux fesses de Dumbledore, qu'elle considérait comme sénile et lent, bien trop mou pour assurer la direction de l'école. Mais un vrai coup de savate, au sens premier du terme, ça n'était pas qu'une image.

L'après-midi tira en longueur, le soleil continuait sa course inéluctable et elle aimait la vue qu'elle avait de la fenêtre du cottage. Un autre cocktail à la main, elle souriait d'un sourire sincère et franc.

Un bruit désagréable vint lui heurter l'oreille. Sa main se contracta si fort qu'elle en brisa son verre de Rose Road. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. D'où diable ce bruit pouvait-il provenir ?

La baguette à la main, le regard noir, la bouche tombante dans un rictus haineux, elle jaillit de la petite maison. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle se ravisa, et cacha sa baguette. Peut-être des moldus s'étaient ils perdus en naviguant, après tout l'île de Deenish était assez proche et malgré la proximité de la côte, les courants marins pouvaient être traitres. Elle se recoiffa, et tenta d'afficher son plus beau sourire. Descendant la petite colline, elle aperçu un groupe d'adolescents, ils avaient posé leurs tente autour d'un feu, sur la plage, en contrebas de la maison.

De loin, elle leur jeta un sort de confusion. Elle se réjouit pendant un moment de voir leurs visages étonnés, de sentir la peur chez eux et elle repartit dans la maison, sereine et heureuse d'avoir joué un instant avec cinq pauvres moldus.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un vacarme musical la réveilla. Elle était furieuse que son sort de confusion n'ai pas eu l'effet escompté. Apparemment, au lieu de faire fuir les moldus, ils étaient restés, avaient mis de la musique, beaucoup trop fort, et comble de l'ironie, dansaient sur la plage, ensemble et semblaient heureux de se rencontrer ! Elle était si furieuse qu'elle laissa libre cours à sa colère et se mis à hurler. Elle aurait dû leur jeter un "Oubliette"!

Les moldus n'entendaient pas à cause de la musique. Mais lorsque celle-ci cessa, ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du hurlement, curieux, ils s'approchèrent, à plat ventre, vers cette maison qui leur faisait si peur.

Une peur mêlée d'excitation. Une maison Hantée ! L'un deux sortit un objet de sa poche, tapota dessus un instant et le remit dans sa poche.

La colère une fois passée, Dolores se sentait épuisée. Elle se servit un autre cocktail, forçant un peu sur la dose de Gin et s'endormit à même la table de la cuisine. Au loin, des barques quittaient la côte Irlandaise, avec à leur bord, d'autres adolescents. Car ce n'était pas un hibou qui les avaient alerté, mais un petit oiseau bleu qui pépie et qui propageait les rumeurs.

Lorsque Dolores ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Autrement dit, le silence n'était plus là, elle se sentait épiée, et par dessus tout elle avait un horrible mal de tête qui ne voulait pas passer quelque soit le moyen utilisé. Après avoir changé de tailleur, remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et enfilé des chaussures de marche, elle sortit de la maison. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle fut abasourdi par le champ de toiles de tentes qui s'étendait devant la maison. Une grande colère s'empara d'elle. Ne se contrôlant plus, elle fit s'envoler des dizaines de tentes. Le ciel se teinta de noir, la pluie commença à ruisseler. Ses cheveux oublièrent toute discipline et étaient ébouriffés, semblant eux aussi en colère et furieux. Les boutons de sa veste en tweed rose sautèrent laissant pendre les pans. Les adolescents n'avaient rien perdus du spectacle. Leurs boîtiers bizarres en main, ils regardaient effarés Dolores, comme un diable sorti de sa boite.

L'un d'eux lança une pomme vers la furie rose bonbon et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Dolores s'arrêta brusquement de hurler et de vitupérer. Un éclair de folie passa dans ses yeux. Le silence s'était fait lourd et pesant, et la tension palpable semblait prête à accueillir une nouvelle déferlante de haine.

Alors que le calme avant la tempête régnait, une jeune fille se leva. Malheur à elle d'avoir osé. Dolores sorti sa baguette et la stupéfixia sans remords.

Puis elle rentra se terrer dans la maison. Volets fermés, estimant que la punition de la jeune fille suffirait à faire fuir les autres. Elle s'assomma avec nombre de cocktails et fini par s'endormir encore sur le canapé.

À son réveil, Le bruit était toujours là, faisant Fi de la tranquillité. Elle devait frapper fort, sans pour autant mettre en péril sa carrière au ministère et sans non plus utiliser de sorts impardonnables. Malgré l'envie qui la tiraillait de leur faire subir un doloris bien senti, ou un imperium. Elle devait se contenir.

Elle inspira donc pour se calmer et décida de mettre à profit sa rhétorique parfaite pour leur demander de déguerpir (Intérieurement, elle hurlait plutôt une imprécation du genre "FOUTEZ MOI LE CAMP BANDE DE PETITS VERACRASSES"). Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se retrouva, un seau sur la tête, couverte d'un liquide visqueux, rose et malodorant. De la peinture moldue à en croire l'étiquette du seau.

Elle émit un claquement de langue, non pas de satisfaction mais d'énervement puis laissa échapper un petit « hum hum ». lorsque le silence se fit, elle prit la parole :

\- « Hum, hum , vous êtes donc sur une île privée, hum hum et par conséquent, le règlement qui s'applique ici est le mien. Hum ? Bien ? Compris ? Vous devez immédiatement quitter l'île, hum hum, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'appliquer mon règlement à la lettre. Hum ? Compris ? »

Mais l'hilarité qui régnait parmi les adolescents n'aida pas son discours à être pris au sérieux. Comment prendre au sérieux cette femme tout de rose habillée, dégoulinante de peinture rose fushia ?

Elle était humiliée au possible. De jour en jour, son moral s'affaiblissait. Ils avaient repeint la maison en bleu, par opposition au rose. Un autre jour, ils avaient recouvert la maison de papier toilette rose. Dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, elle se retrouvait couverte, soit de peinture, soit d'un seau d'eau de mer, soit de boue. Parfois de vase... Son humeur était plus exécrable que jamais.

Elle avait pris la décision de repartir chez elle, laissant à l'abandon la maison de l'île. Mais avant de partir elle voulait leur donner une bonne leçon. Elle libéra son esprit, mauvais et pervers, et répandit sur l'île une brume sombre et opaque. D'un coup de baguette impérieux, un sort de confusion vint frapper tous les adolescents présents. Pour couronner le tout, elle utilisa le sort d'oubliettes et de confusion, le cumul des deux lui avait laissé un goût agréable en bouche, permettant ainsi à tous d'oublier son existence et assouvissant donc son sentiment de puissance. Puis elle hurla, comme pour se libérer :

\- « J'exige le silence ! Je hais les enfants ! Je ferais régner l'ordre ! »

De retour chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas reposée pour un gallion... Elle était énervée. Ce furent les pires vacances de son existence. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas leur avoir fait subir pire châtiment. Après tout, elle était Dolores Jane Ombrage, et on ne joue pas avec elle !

 **Fin**


	7. Regulus

_Re-bonjour.  
_

 _Et oui, aujourd'hui deux textes à nouveau, pour la simple et bonne raison que vos admis favoris ont des cerveau digne d'un poisson rouge._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Noble et Toujours Pur par PatmolCornedrue**

Juillet 1976

Debout devant la chambre de son frère, Regulus Black du haut de ses quinze ans tentait d'assimiler les événements de la veille au soir.

Après quatre étés de paroles en l'air, Sirius était finalement passé à l'acte, la chambre vide qu'il fixait depuis son réveil en témoignait. Son frère avait bien quitté la maison.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours depuis leur retour de Poudlard et déjà ces vacances bien méritées après une année studieuse à Poudlard s'étaient vues marquées par les disputes incessantes entre son frère et sa mère. Regulus avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans sa chambre quand elles commençaient, cela lui évitait d'être pris à parti par leur mère comme étant « un bien meilleur fils ». Bien que Regulus en soit fier, le regard empli de dégoût que ne manquait jamais de lui jeter son frère dans ces moments là était devenu trop lourd à porter au fil des ans.

S'avançant, Regulus entra dans ce qui avait toujours été la chambre de son grand frère.

Tout dans cet chambre criait au reste de la famille combien Sirius les méprisait. Que ce soit les bannières aux couleurs de Gryffondor, les affiches de motos moldues dont son frère raffolait, allant même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il s'en achèterai une un jour et la trafiquerai ensuite pour qu'elle puisse voler, ou encore toutes ces photos de jeunes moldues en bikini. Tout criait à qui entrer dans cette chambre, je pense par moi-même et je vous emmerde !

Son frère ne partageait décidément aucune des valeurs chères à leur noble famille. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne figurait dans cette chambre, les seuls à trouver grâce aux yeux de Sirius étaient ces chers Maraudeurs. Regulus s'approcha du mur où était accroché la seule photo sorcière présente dans la pièce. James Potter, le décoiffé de service se tenait aux côtés d'un Sirius plus heureux que jamais, il y avait aussi cet empoté de Peter Pettigrow semblant exulter de fierté de poser aux côtés de ces deux idoles et enfin Remus Lupin, l'air miteux et débraillé comme toujours, un peu ahuri aussi, bien que Regulus ignore pourquoi.

Aucune photo de famille, aucune photo de lui. Même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'autrefois depuis la répartition de son frère à Gryffondor, cela le peinait. Sirius les avait renier si facilement. Comme si aucun d'eux n'avait un jour compté pour lui.

Pourtant enfants, ils s'amusaient ensemble et même si Regulus avait parfois remarqué quelques tensions entre sa mère et son frère, rien n'aurait laissé présager que cela empirerait au point que Sirius quitte la maison alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur !

Enervé par cette photo qui semblait le narguer, lui montrant à quel point Sirius avait préféré des étrangers à son propre frère et à sa famille, Regulus attrapa le cadre et tira de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Sirius avait beau dédaigner tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à leur mère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il maîtrisait aussi bien qu'elle le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle !

Agacé, Regulus tourna les talons et sortit de cette chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, nul doute que leur mère viendrait plus tard tenter de rendre cette pièce acceptable et qu'elle allait faire une crise de nerfs mémorable en découvrant que son fils aîné avait veillé à ce que même parti sa chambre démontre pour toujours ses convictions les plus profondes.

Regulus entra dans sa propre chambre et se figea sur le seuil. Autant pour lui. Il ne pouvait dédaigner son frère alors qu'il avait d'une certaine manière fait exactement comme lui, du moins dans les faits, pour ce qui était du contenu, il avait plutôt fait l'extrême opposé...

Les couleurs de Serpentard fièrement placardées partout, des murs au lit en passant par les rideaux accrochés à ses fenêtres. Les armoiries des Black et la devise « Toujours Pur » de leur famille soigneusement peinte au dessus de la tête de lit il y avait passé plus d'une semaine l'été dernier pour qu'ils soient absolument parfait ! Juste en dessous, le collage de coupures de journaux, lui aussi commencé l'été dernier dénotait un peu mais Regulus en été très fier. Cet homme était extraordinaire, un sorcier sombre des plus talentueux et il était sûr qu'il ferait de grandes choses dans l'avenir ! Oh oui, Voldemort était un homme fascinant et Regulus avait hâte de pouvoir faire ses preuves devant cet homme, hâte de pouvoir se tenir fièrement à ses côtés et hâte de l'aider à réaliser tous ces grands projets pour améliorer et redonner sa grandeur passé au monde des sorciers.

Ragaillardi par ses projets d'avenir, Regulus se tourna vers les mur opposé à la tête de lit, des photos le représentant entouré des membres de sa famille, d'autres de ses camarades de classes et lui à Poudlard, une autre de son équipe de Quidditch, comme il était fier d'avoir été nommé attrapeur dès sa deuxième année, il tenait l'issu du match entre ses mains à chaque rencontre.

S'attardant sur cette différence flagrante entre son frère et lui, Regulus examina chacune des photos des membres de sa famille. Les cadres étaient nombreux : ses oncles et tantes favoris, une photo de ses quatre grand-parents tous ensemble prise la jour du mariage de ses parents, un portrait individuel de chacune de ses cousines préférés, Bella et Cissy étaient adorables, âgées respectivement de 7 et 5 ans, elles souriaient doucement et s'amusaient parfois à lui tirer la langue quand il les regardait un peu trop longtemps à leur goût. Avec un brin de nostalgie Regulus se souvint que deux ans auparavant elles étaient encore trois à le faire, mais depuis qu'Andromeda s'était mise à fréquenter ce sang-de-bourbe, sa mère avait veillé à ce que toute représentation d'elle soit bannie de sa maison.

Au milieu de beaucoup d'autres trônait sa photo préférée, le seul portrait de famille qu'ils aient jamais pris le temps de faire. Walburga et Orion Black assis de part et d'autre de leurs deux fils dans le canapé familial du salon, les fils d'or de l'arbre généalogique des Black ressortant distinctement en arrière plan. Assis entre leurs parents, Regulus âgé de 4 ans avait un peu de mal à tenir en place mais souriait constamment, heureux d'être entouré par tous les gens qu'il aimait. Sirius, âgé alors de 5 ans lui tenait la main et posait régulièrement un regard tendre sur lui, amusé que son petit frère ait tant de mal à rester immobile le temps nécessaire à la représentation du tableau.

Leur famille avait l'air si heureuse, si unie sur ce tableau. Se tenant là en le fixant, Regulus aurait presque pu oublier qu'il n'en était plus rien désormais.

Son frère venait de quitter la maison, et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui tenait plus la main pour veiller sur lui et le protéger du reste du monde comme le grand frère affectueux qu'il avait été autrefois.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi Sirius les avait-il tous renié ? Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

Parce qu'il partageait les idéaux de ses parents ? Parce qu'il aimait sa famille et souhaitait plus que tout la rendre fière de lui, de ses choix et de ses actes ?

Parce qu'il appréciait les rusés Serpentards et méprisait les Gryffondors sans gêne et m'as-tu-vu ?

Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir briser leur famille, ils partageaient le même sang, ils étaient unis par le sang et par la magie par Morgane !

Un grand fracas au salon le tira de ses pensées. Passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, Regulus tandis l'oreille et distingua des cris et le bruit d'objets se fracassant contre les murs et le sol.

S'avançant silencieusement dans les escaliers, Regulus se rapprocha suffisamment des cris pour en distinguer leur contenu.

« … Sale petit ingrat, traître à son sang et à la magie ! Préférer ces amoureux des moldus, traîtres à leurs sang à sa propre famille ! »

CLANG ! Le vase en cristal offert par l'oncle Cygnus le Noël dernier venait de rencontrer violemment le mur avant d'être rudement piétiné s'il en jugeait par les sons qui lui parvenaient.

« Traître, abomination, honte de ma chair et de mon sang qui jette l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur la noble famille des Black ! »

VLAM ! L'argenterie du XVème Siècle dont sa mère était si fière semblait avoir rejoint les débris de vase sur le tapis du salon.

« Se réfugier chez ces résidus de pourriture et d'abjection, cette vermine, famille d'immondes bâtards, sales raclures ! »

CRAC ! BOUM ! SCRITCH ! Bon apparemment sa mère était suffisamment en crise pour décider de refaire entièrement la décoration du salon à coups de sortilèges variés.

Remontant silencieusement dans sa chambre, Regulus pris soin de refermer la porte pour étouffer les sons et hurlements qui continuaient à pleuvoir au salon. Son père avait dû trouver refuge dans son bureau en attendant que la crise passe.

Chaque membre de la famille ayant un jour assisté à l'une des fameuses crises de colère de la matriarche Black savait qu'il valait mieux raser les murs pour quitter la pièce qui subissait sa fureur et se mettre à l'abri le temps que la tornade s'essouffle !

Il n'avait pas appris grand chose, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que son frère avait trouvé asile chez une famille de sang purs qui apparemment tolérait les moldus et devenait donc indigne à fréquenter selon les critères de tout Black qui se respecte. Sirius avait beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard mais pas parmi les sang purs et il n'était pas difficile de deviner chez qui il avait eu l'audace d'aller se réfugier. Fleamont et Euphemia Potter ainsi que leur fils James avaient dû l'accueillir à bras ouverts, ravis de lui offrir un toit où dormir et même une nouvelle famille puisque la sienne lui était devenue insupportable !

De rage et de douleur, Regulus s'abattit sur son lit et frappa les oreillers encore et encore. Il n'était pas aussi radical que sa mère dans ses colères et la souffrance prenait toujours rapidement le pas sur la rage, le terrassant plus efficacement que n'importe quel maléfice digne de ce nom.

Cette fois-ci ne fis pas exception et quelques minutes plus tard il pleurait silencieusement la perte de son frère le visage enfouit dans les oreillers.

Quelques heures plus tard il s'éveilla tandis que le soleil allait embraser l'horizon. La maison avait retrouvé son calme et lui-même résonnait plus clairement. Son frère avait fait son choix et il n'allait pas le laisser gâcher ses vacances en famille qu'il attendait chaque année avec impatience. Sirius avait décider de se créer une nouvelle famille, de se trouver un nouveau frère... Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Regulus ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point sa décision pouvait le blesser, il lui restait un peu plus d'un mois pour se forger un masque et même une armure digne des meilleurs sang purs pour que personne ne puisse jamais deviner sa souffrance, pour que tout le monde croit qu'il avait décidé de renier son frère et non l'inverse !

Ses yeux parcoururent sa chambre à nouveau et s'arrêtèrent sur le collage de coupures de journaux. Oui, voilà ce qu'il ferait du reste de son été, il perfectionnerait son masque mais accumulerait aussi toujours plus de connaissance sur celui qui le fascinait, il se documenterait aussi sur toutes les formes de magie et agrandirait ses connaissances dans tous les domaines. Le sorcier noir faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, dans un an qui pouvait savoir où il en serait. Quoi qu'il en soit Regulus avait un an pour devenir un atout suffisamment remarquable pour que l'intérêt de cet homme se porte sur lui. Et cela commençait dès maintenant en devenant le parfait héritier des Black.

Attrapant sa baguette, Regulus descendit calmement les marches jusqu'à la cuisine, sa mère, comme après chacune de ses colères avait commencé à préparer le repas du soir pour se calmer les nerfs tandis que Kreattur, leur elfe de maison était occupé à dresser le couvert. Walburga Black avait l'ouïe fine et informa son fils que le dîner serait prêt dans un quart d'heure et qu'il pouvait aller prévenir son père dans son bureau.

« Très bien Mère, mais avant il y a une chose que je voudrais que nous fassions ensemble. »

Walburga se tourna vers son plus jeune fils et discernant le sérieux qui l'habitait, lança un sort sur sa préparation et lui fit signe qu'elle le suivait.

Tournant les talons, suivi de près par sa mère, Regulus remonta les escaliers calmement puis s'avança jusqu'au salon dévasté quelques heures plus tôt par la colère de la matriarche des Black.

Entrant dans la pièce il ne fut guère surpris que chaque chose y ait repris sa place, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Kreattur avait dû restaurer la pièce à la minute même où sa maîtresse en était sortie.

S'arrêtant finalement devant la tapisserie familiale il se tourna calmement vers sa mère, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il sut qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'elle rompit le contact visuel pour sortir à son tour sa baguette avant de s'avancer, prenant place à ses côtés, les yeux fixés vers le bas de la tapisserie, sur le nom qui ne méritait plus d'y figurer.

Sirius avait choisi de ne plus faire parti de leur famille, parfait, eux choisissaient désormais de l'en exclure définitivement !

Apposant ensemble leurs baguettes sur le nom de leur frère et fils, ils le firent s'embraser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une marque noircie.

Regulus se tourna vers sa mère, la pris dans ses bras et lui fit alors cette promesse :

« Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Noble et Toujours Pur, tel est notre devise. »

 **Fin**


	8. Rose

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un personnage de la nouvelle génération !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Le Collier de Clémence par Charline Draco**

Cela fait une semaine que les vacances ont commencé pour Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley n'est pas une fille ordinaire, c'est beaucoup plus que cela. Et il ne s'agit pas de sa condition de sorcière qui fait d'elle une fille extraordinaire, plutôt de son courage hors norme et sa capacité à voir le bon côté de chacun.

La plus grande passion de Rose est le Quidditch, elle y joue depuis toute petite avec la plupart des membres de sa très grande famille. Elle joue au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, son cousin James à celui d'attrapeur et sa cousine Molly à celui de gardien. Louis joue dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle au poste de batteur mais Fred et Albus ne jouent pas parce qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment ce sport. Lily et Lucy vont tenter les sélections l'année prochaine car elles entreront en deuxième année et Hugo et Roxanne n'aiment pas non plus vraiment le Quidditch donc ils ne passeront pas les sélections.

Rose n'a qu'une seule amie, Phoebe Thomas, avec qui elle partage son dortoir et qu'elle connaît depuis la première année. Phoebe a les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns, une peau mate, une passion pour s'attirer des ennuis et une trop grosse tendance à croire qu'elle est invincible à la bataille explosive. Elle ne joue pas au Quidditch mais ne manque pas une occasion d'encourager sa meilleure amie et l'équipe de sa maison.

[…]

Alors que Rose réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire à Phoebe pour lui demander si elle voulait passer une semaine chez elle pendant les vacances, Hugo entra dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

– Rose ! Vic et Teddy sont là !

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? s'exclama Rose en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

Les deux rouquins se précipitèrent dans les escaliers en se bousculant et finirent par tomber en bas des escaliers en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

– Rose, Hugo ! s'exclama Hermione en sortant du salon, alertée par le bruit. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

– Désolée maman, s'excusa Rose. Mais Hugo m'a poussée, il a trébuché et il est tombé sur moi !

– Vous êtes vraiment impossibles tous les deux, soupira leur mère.

Hermione tourna les talons et retourna dans le salon, suivie par ses deux enfants.

– Vic ! s'exclama Rose en sautant dans les bras de sa cousine.

– Salut Rose, lui dit Victoire. Comment tu vas ?

– Super bien depuis qu'Hugo m'a dit que vous étiez à la maison !

– Moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir.

Victoire Weasley est une jeune fille blonde, jolie et intelligente. Elle a d'adorables fossettes et elle est d'une nature très calme.

– Comment vous allez ? demanda Teddy en serrant Hugo contre lui.

– Ça irait mieux si ma stupide sœur ne m'avait pas fait tomber dans les escaliers, râla Hugo en lançant un regard noir à Rose.

– Tu m'as poussée, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta la rousse.

– Par pitié, arrêtez ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, viens ici ! Ta nièce et son petit-ami sont arrivés !

Ron sortit de la cuisine et serra Victoire et Teddy dans ses bras.

– Bon, alors, quel bon vent vous amène ?

– Tu sais qu'avec Dom, on a l'intention de partir en vacances en France ?

– Oui, tu me l'as dit à Pâques.

– On a eu l'idée –enfin Dom a eu l'idée- d'emmener Rose et Hugo avec nous.

– Avec… Avec vous ? balbutia Hermione. Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !

– J'ai 14 ans, maman ! protesta Rose. Je ne suis plus un bébé !

– Oui mais Hugo n'a que 12 ans ! Il n'ira pas !

– Maman ! s'exclama Hugo. Je n'ai plus deux ans !

– Tu n'iras pas. Je veux bien que Rose y aille mais toi, tu es trop jeune pour que je te confie à des adolescents.

– Hé ! Je suis un adulte ! protesta Teddy.

– Un adulte qui a le comportement d'un ado de 15 ans, précisa Hermione.

Rose éclata de rire et s'écroula sur le canapé, pleurant de rire. Ron et Hugo esquissèrent un sourire et Victoire félicita Hermione en riant. Seul Teddy ne trouvait pas la situation drôle et affichait un air boudeur.

– Bon, Rose, dit Teddy. On vient te chercher ici dans deux semaines !

Les Weasley saluèrent le jeune couple et Victoire et Teddy sortirent sur le perron avant de transplaner.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Rose attacha la lettre qu'elle avait écrite la veille à la patte de son hibou, Silver.

 _Salut Phoebe,_

 _Comment tu vas ? Moi je suis super contente ! Vic et Teddy sont venus à la maison pour me proposer de venir avec eux et Dom en vacances en France. Je ne sais pas exactement où est ce qu'on ira mais je suis sûre que ça va être génial. J'ai reçu une lettre de Victoire à l'instant où elle me dit que Roxanne, Fred, Albus, James et Lily viennent aussi, j'ai vraiment hâte._

 _En tout cas, j'avais envie qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble avant mon départ. Ma mère est d'accord pour que tu viennes la semaine prochaine à la maison. Parles-en à tes parents !_

 _Rose._

 _PS : Je crois qu'Hugo est fâché parce que tante Ginny et oncle Harry ont laissé Lily être du voyage mais de toute façon il est idiot._

Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa son frère qui remontait dans sa chambre, furieux. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, sa mère se tenait la tête dans les mains et paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Elle se prépara son petit-déjeuner, tout en évitant de déranger sa mère, qui paraissait en pleine réflexion. Elle commença à manger son bol de céréales et jeta un œil à la Gazette du Sorcier posée devant elle. Aucune nouvelle intéressante aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui sortait du lot c'était le scandale d'un mariage entre une Sang-Pur et un loup-garou et un sorcier qui avait emprisonné un moldu dans une bulle géante en Irlande.

– Tu trouves que je suis trop sévère ? demanda brusquement Hermione à Rose, ce qui la fit sursauter.

– Heu… Tu es… Disons… Protectrice.

– Ginny et Harry ont autorisé Lily à aller au voyage et George et Angelina ont fait pareil avec Roxanne ! Hugo m'en veut beaucoup…

– Si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille en France, c'est toi qui décide ! Tu fais ce qui te semble bien pour lui, ils n'ont rien à dire là-dessus !

– Tu dois avoir raison…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en voudra pas pour longtemps !

[…]

La sonnette retentit alors que Rose lisait un livre sur les tactiques de Quidditch dans sa chambre, avec pour seule éclairage la lumière de sa baguette. Elle se leva brusquement, balança le livre et sa baguette sur son lit et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie.

– Rose ! Tu m'étouffes !

– Désolée, s'excusa la rousse. C'est génial que tes parents te laissent venir trois jours !

– Oui, mais je ne compte pas passer ma vie sur le palier !

– Oh, désolée ! Entre.

Après que Phoebe ait salué la petite famille, les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de Rose. Phoebe posa sa valise sur le lit d'appoint mis en place par Hermione pour elle et se déshabilla pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

Rose lui raconta le début de ses vacances très en détail et sa meilleure amie lui avoua beaucoup l'envier d'aller en France. Les deux amies passèrent encore deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien, avant d'éteindre la lumière après avoir été réprimandées par Hermione cinq fois.

[…]

Rose avait la tête sur le bureau, les yeux fermés et sa plume était tombée par terre après qu'elle se soit endormie. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et elle portait son pyjama bleu préféré.

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Phoebe était rentrée chez elle après avoir fait un séjour chez Rose. Les deux filles avaient passé des moments super toutes les deux. Comme par exemple la fois où elles avaient fait une partie de Quidditch contre Hugo et Ron et qu'elles avaient perdu à cause du niveau pitoyable de la brune sur un balai. Hugo n'est pas exceptionnellement doué au Quidditch comme l'est sa sœur mais personne ne peut surpasser Phoebe pour ce qui est d'être affreusement nulle dans ce sport. Mais pour se rattraper, Phoebe avait battu les quatre Weasley à la bataille explosive sans aucune difficulté.

Après le départ de Phoebe, Rose avait décidé de s'atteler à ses devoirs de vacances pour être en avance mais elle avait passé des heures à travailler et elle s'était endormie. Le devoir sur les loups garous est vraiment difficile même si elle avait tiré des tonnes d'informations des livres de sa mère.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dès qu'elle vit sa fille dormir sur son devoir, elle fronça les sourcils. Comment sa fille pouvait elle s'endormir en travaillant ? Jamais elle ne se serait permis de faire cela, elle !

– ROSE ! cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de sa fille, qui sursauta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend maman ? râla la rousse.

– Je n'apprécie pas que tu t'endormes en faisant un devoir, la réprimanda Hermione. Et aussi, une jolie blonde et une jolie rousse qui sont dans le salon et qui t'attendent.

– QUOI ?! Tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de suite !

Rose se leva, prit sa valise déjà prête et dévala les escaliers. Elle posa la valise près de la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle vit deux jeunes femmes assises sur le canapé qui discutent avec son père. Il y avait une jolie blonde qui semblait s'amuser avec le hibou de Rose et une jolie rousse qui semblait contente d'être ici et qui discutait avec Ron.

– Vic ! Dom ! cria Rose en sautant dans les bras de ses cousines.

– Comment ça va Rosie ? demanda Dominique en souriant.

– Super ! Bon, je me suis endormie sur mon devoir sur les loups garous mais ça ne fait rien…

– Les loups garous ? Si tu veux papa peux t'aider, il en connaît un rayon !

– Non, ça ira. Maman m'a prêté plein de livres sur le sujet !

– Oh, d'accord !

– Bon, je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais si on continue à traîner, Teddy va s'inquiéter ! intervint Victoire. Il est allé chercher Lily, Al' et James et il doit sûrement déjà être rentré à la maison ! Ta valise est déjà prête ?

– Oui, je l'ai mise près de la porte !

– Parfait, on va y aller alors ! dit Dominique en souriant.

Hermione monta à l'étage pour dire à Hugo de dire au revoir à sa sœur. Rose, elle, suivit les deux sœurs dans le hall d'entrée et leur montra sa valise qui était posée sous le portemanteau.

– Maman a dû jeter un sortilège d'extension indétectable pour que j'arrive à mettre tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Heureusement qu'elle réussit ce sort à merveille sinon j'aurais dû prendre au minimum trois valises et un sac à dos !

– Victoire, appela Hermione en arrivant dans l'entrée. Où est ce que vous allez exactement en France ?

– On va à Perpignan. C'est une très belle ville et Dom a un appartement là-bas.

– Oh ! Je n'y étais jamais, moi ! Je suis déjà allée à Paris et en Bretagne mais jamais dans le Sud de la France !

– Je prendrais des photos avec l'appareil moldu que tu m'as donné, promis, dit Rose à sa mère en l'embrassant.

– On se revoit dans une semaine ma chérie.

– Oui, à dans une semaine !

– Dommage que ton père doive travailler aujourd'hui, soupira la brune

– Où est Hugo ?

– Il est fâché…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. C'est juste parce qu'il est idiot !

Rose serra sa mère dans ses bras et sortit de la maison, sa valise à la main.

[…]

Quand Teddy revint enfin avec les trois Potter, Victoire lui sauta au cou et pleura de plus belle. Dominique et Rose poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et se levèrent du canapé de l'appartement londonien.

En effet, quand les trois filles étaient arrivées chez Victoire, Teddy n'était pas encore revenu. Victoire avait commencé à s'imaginer les pires scénarios tout en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Dominique avait tenté de la rassurer et Rose avait préféré se taire pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Les deux rousses avaient fini pas s'endormir sur le canapé et la blonde s'était écroulée en pleurant après deux heures sans nouvelles de Teddy.

Roxanne et Fred étaient arrivés entre-temps et avaient préféré rester en dehors de la colère de leur cousine. Ils avaient donc tenté d'envoyer une lettre à Teddy avec la chouette de Roxanne mais elle était revenue sans aucune réponse, ce qui avait empiré l'état de Victoire. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de s'éclipser dans la chambre d'amis, de peur que Dominique leur fasse des reproches une fois qu'elle serait réveillée.

– QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE TRAINER PENDANT DES HEURES SANS ME DONNER DE NOUVELLES ! J'ETAIS MORTE D'INQUIETUDE ! hurla Victoire en regardant Teddy dans les yeux après s'être détachée de ce dernier.

– Vic, calme-toi, tenta Dominique.

– VOUS AURIEZ PU MOURIR ET ON NE SAVAIT MÊME PAS OU VOUS ETIEZ !

– VIC ! cria Rose.

Victoire se tourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à l'étrangler mais Rose lui fit un sourire rassurant et la blonde se calma avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Les trois Potter venaient d'arriver dans le salon du petit appartement en portant leur valise et tombèrent sur une Victoire avec des traces larmes sur les joues, affalée sur le canapé et les yeux fermés, un Teddy qui la regardait avec un air désolé et deux rousses qui se lançaient des regards inquiets.

– Salut la compagnie ! chantonna Lily.

Rose serra ses deux cousins et sa cousine dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Dominique.

– On devrait y aller, non ?

– Oui, tu as raison Rose !

– ROXANNE, FRED ! hurla Rose. Je sais qu'ils sont là, leurs valises sont posées près de la porte, ajouta la rousse à l'intention de Dominique, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

Les deux concernés arrivèrent dans le salon, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Rose.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

– Rien du tout ! catégorisa Fred.

– Absolument ! acquiesça Roxanne.

Victoire alla se doucher juste avant le départ et lorsqu'elle qu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces les noms des deux enfants de George et Angelina, on sut enfin ce que les deux farceurs avaient fait.

– Ben, quoi ? Une douche froide, ça fait du bien parfois ! se justifia Fred.

– Ça réveille et c'est bon pour les muscles, compléta Roxanne.

Victoire sortit de la salle de bains un quart d'heure plus tard et fusilla Roxanne et Fred du regard. Elle se vengea en colorant leurs cheveux en vert et annonça qu'elle était prête à partir.

Ils purent transplaner en transplanage d'escorte par petits groupes avec un adulte pour deux enfants. Dominique prit Roxanne et Fred avec elle, Teddy prit Lily et Rose et Victoire prit Albus et James. Rose déteste transplaner à cause de l'horrible sensation que le transplanage procure et c'est encore pire de transplaner avec des bagages. Roxanne était la seule à avoir pris un animal et il servirait pour tout le monde. Louis, qui n'a finalement pas pu venir, a d'ailleurs accepté de s'occuper de la chouette de Victoire et Teddy, Saphir, et du hibou de Dominique, Toby.

[…]

Quand les cousins arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où se trouve l'appartement de Dominique, Rose se demanda comment ils feraient pour rentrer à neuf dans un petit appartement. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et Rose remarqua qu'il y avait un escalier qui partait du salon et qui montait encore un étage plus haut.

– J'avais acheté la partie du bas juste après avoir terminé mes études à Beauxbâtons, expliqua Dominique. Et quand j'ai eu assez d'argent pour acheter la partie du haut, je l'ai fait et je l'ai aménagée pour qu'il y ait des chambres d'invités. La mienne est là-bas, dit-elle en pointant une porte sur sa droite. Il y en a cinq autres en haut, dont une pour Vic et Teddy. Une pour James et Fred, une pour Al', la plus grande pour les filles et la dernière sera libre.

Les autre acquiescèrent et prirent leurs bagages avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Les filles se dirigèrent vers la porte que Dominique leur avait indiquée. Elle était très spacieuse, avec trois lits et une grande armoire. Dominique avait probablement fait leurs lits avant d'aller en Angleterre pour les chercher. Les murs étaient jaunes pâle et vides, mis à part le mur à droite de la porte où il y avait un tableau représentant une dame blonde, belle et plutôt jeune. Rose se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette femme mais ne put pas l'observer de plus près car Roxanne venait de tomber du lit qu'elle s'était choisie en voulant tuer une araignée qui était au plafond avec son foulard.

Victoire accourut dans la chambre des filles, les regarda et éclata de rire. Rose éclata de rire avec elle, bientôt rejointes par Lily. Seule Roxanne ne riait pas. Pendant que Victoire aidait Roxanne à tuer l'araignée, Rose décida d'aller interroger Dominique sur le tableau. Elle la trouva dans sa chambre, en train d'écrire des lettres aux parents de ses jeunes pensionnaires.

– C'est qui la femme sur le tableau dans notre chambre ?

– Clémence Beauxbâtons, la fondatrice de l'école de magie qui porte son nom.

– Oh…

Elle ressortit de la pièce et alla s'assoir dans la cuisine, où un autre portrait de Clémence Beauxbâtons, cette fois-ci plus âgée, était accroché.

– Dites-moi, jeune fille, lui dit le tableau. Seriez-vous une actuelle élève de l'académie de Beauxbâtons ?

– Oh non, madame, répondit la rousse. J'étudie à Poudlard mais je suis en vacances ici.

– Ah oui, Poudlard ! Lorsque j'étais encore directrice de Beauxbâtons, j'étais allée là-bas pour un échange scolaire et j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une merveilleuse école !

– Je suis d'accord avec vous !

Rose discuta encore un quart d'heure avec le tableau de Poudlard mais ne put s'éterniser car Dominique venait de l'appeler pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

[…]

– DEBOUT FEIGNASSE ! hurla Lily dans l'oreille de Rose, qui sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

– Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu t'es mise d'accord avec ma mère pour me crever les tympans ou quoi ?

– Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Mais dépêche-toi de te lever, tout le monde est déjà en bas.

Rose se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Comme l'avait dit Lily, tout le monde était déjà en train de manger le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa à table et lança un regard noir à Lily, qui était en train de tremper une tartine à la confiture dans son chocolat chaud. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, les filles retournèrent dans leur chambre pour s'habiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la troupe se réunit dans l'entrée, prête à partir. Dominique décida de donner quelques informations sur les activités à venir.

– Aujourd'hui, nous allons un peu visiter la ville et finir la journée à la plage. Quand je dis « visiter la ville », j'entends visiter le côté sorcier et le côté moldu, bien évidemment.

– Il y a un côté sorcier ? demanda Fred. Comme le chemin de Traverse ?

– Oui, sauf qu'il s'appelle « l'Avenue de Passage ».

– C'est bizarre comme nom, remarqua James.

– Ne te fies pas à ça, c'est un endroit vraiment incroyable !

– J'ai hâte d'y aller, s'enthousiasma Lily.

– On va transplaner ? demanda Albus.

– Non, on va y aller à pieds !

– Quoi ?! s'exclama James.

– Allez, en route !

Le groupe sortit de l'immeuble et Rose sortit son appareil moldu. Elle prit plein de magnifiques photos sur le chemin, sous les yeux impressionnés de ses cousins, qui n'avaient jamais rien compris aux technologies moldues. Elle tenta d'expliquer à Roxanne comment utiliser un appareil photo moldu mais au bout d'une heure d'explications vaines, elle laissa tomber.

La visite de l'avenue de Passage passa bien trop vite au goût de Lily, qui adorait entrer dans des dizaines de magasins et bien trop lentement au goût des garçons, de Rose et de Roxanne, qui avaient hâte d'aller à la plage. Ils mangèrent le repas de midi dans un café sur la terrasse et allèrent visiter un jardin botanique sorcier.

– Raaaah ! cria Fred. J'en peux plus de toutes ces guêpes !

– Fred, calme-toi, soupira Dominique.

– Il a raison, Dom, dit James. Il y en a même plus que de plantes dans ce fichu jardin !

– On s'en fiche ! C'est génial de regarder toutes ces plantes ! protesta Roxanne.

La visite dura encore deux heures, au grand désespoir de Fred. Roxanne prit beaucoup de notes sur les plantes du jardin dans un cahier. Les trois enfants Potter commençaient à se désintéresser des plantes et à sentir la fatigue. Rose, elle, prenait un maximum de photos avec l'appareil de sa mère.

[…]

Quand Dominique conduisit enfin le groupe vers le bord de mer, Rose se réjouit. Une fois sur le sable, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour sentir le sable chaud sous leurs pieds. Rose choisit un emplacement sur le sable où Dominique installa les serviettes et les parasols.

Tous placèrent leur serviette de plage sous un des parasols. Victoire et Teddy allèrent dans l'eau et furent bientôt suivis par Fred, James, Lily et Rose. Cette dernière portait un bikini bleu turquoise et avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Les cousins et Teddy s'amusèrent dans l'eau un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les filles décident de retourner dans le sable.

Elle s'attelèrent ensuite à faire un château de sable grâce à des outils en plastique moldus, Dominique ayant refusé d'utiliser la magie sur une plage moldue. Elles firent une très belle réplique de Poudlard en sable après deux heures de travail dans le sable et Dominique soupçonna sa sœur d'avoir utilisé la magie pour que le sable tienne mieux. Rose décida ensuite de faire le lac noir et commença à creuser dans le sable avec sa pelle en plastique. Les autres touristes regardaient leur travail avec admiration et photographiaient le Poudlard de sable avec leurs téléphones portables. Lily retourna se baigner et Victoire alla sous son parasol pour se reposer, laissant Rose seule à son travail.

Après un quart d'heure à creuser, Rose sentit que sa pelle avait touché quelque chose dans le sable. Elle creusa encore et vit vaguement la forme d'une boîte en métal. Elle continua de creuser autour de la boîte et après une demi-heure, parvint à l'extirper du sol. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais la boîte refusa de céder donc elle se dirigea vers Victoire, qui, maintenant, dormait aux côtés de son petit-ami. En marchant, elle aperçut un blason gravé sur le couvercle de la boîte mais elle n'arrivait pas à le voir à cause du sable qui le recouvrait.

– Vic ! Aide-moi !

La blonde se redressa brusquement et regarda sa cousine, furieuse.

– C'est trop te demander de laisser les gens dormir ?

– J'ai trouvé cette boîte dans le sable et j'ai vu un blason, expliqua Rose, ignorant la remarque de sa cousine. Mais la boîte est trop sale pour qu'on voie bien le blason !

– Une boîte dans le sable ? s'étonna Victoire.

Elle prit sa baguette, vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne regardait par ici et nettoya la boîte d'un coup de baguette.

– C'est le blason de l'académie de Beauxbâtons, affirma-t-elle après avoir observé le dessin.

– Il faut que tu essayes de l'ouvrir ! Essaie le sortilège Alohomora !

– _Alohomora_ !

Le petit coffre s'ouvrit et les deux filles sortirent une boîte en bois de la boîte de métal où le blason de Beauxbâtons était encore une fois dessiné. Cette boîte, elle, n'était pas verrouillée et Rose n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir.

Les deux filles découvrirent avec stupéfaction un magnifique collier en or avec un pendentif en diamant en forme de goutte d'eau.

– Une goutte d'eau ? s'étonna Rose. Pourquoi une goutte d'eau ?

– D'après un livre très fiable de l'histoire des sorciers et sorcières célèbres français, on dit que Clémence Beauxbâtons, la fondatrice de l'académie, était ce qu'on appelle une sorcière élémentaire.

– Une sorcière élémentaire ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

– C'est très rare comme don, encore plus que le don de métamorphomagie ! Il me semble qu'il n'existe que quatre sorciers actuellement avec le don élémentaire.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Il existe quatre éléments, Rose. L'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Si un des quatre sorciers qui détient le pouvoir des éléments meurt, un sorcier qui naît la seconde d'après succède à lui. Deux sorciers ne peuvent pas contrôler le même élément en même temps. Ça en a toujours été ainsi depuis que la magie élémentaire existe.

– Je comprends… Donc Clémence Beauxbâtons avait le pouvoir de l'eau, c'est ça.

– Jusqu'à présent, on ne pouvait pas l'affirmer mais tu viens d'en trouver la preuve !

– C'est génial ! s'excita la rouquine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Dominique en émergeant de son sommeil.

– Oh, rien du tout ! répondit précipitamment Victoire en fermant la boîte en bois et en la glissant dans son sac.

– C'était louche ça, Vic.

– Mais non ! soupira Rose. Puisqu'on te dit qu'il n'y a rien !

– Mouais…

Victoire rappela ensuite les garçons et Lily, et d'un coup de baguette discret sécha les baigneurs et nettoya le sable qui collait aux pieds de tout le monde. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un endroit reculé et discret de la plage pour transplaner chez Dominique.

[…]

Le mystère du collier de Beauxbâtons fut oublié par Victoire et Rose pendant deux jours à cause d'un programme chargé. Ils avaient fait plusieurs visites de châteaux et de musées, au grand malheur de Teddy, James et Fred, qui préféraient largement s'amuser, et de Lily et Rose, qui avaient horreur de s'ennuyer dans des musées. Roxanne, Albus, Victoire et Dominique, au contraire, étaient toujours enthousiastes à l'idée de se cultiver sur la culture et l'art français.

Mais quand ils eurent enfin une journée de libre qu'ils consacrèrent à rester dans l'appartement, Rose alla voir sa cousine pour qu'elles fassent des recherches pour en savoir plus sur le collier.

– Vic, ça te dit d'aller à la médiathèque devant laquelle on est passé hier ? chuchota Rose à l'oreille de sa cousine blonde.

– La médiathè… Oooh ! Oui, d'accord !

Elle se leva, informa les autres qu'elle et Rose allaient se promener et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Rose alla, elle aussi, dans sa chambre et enfila une robe légère verte et des sandales rouges, avant de retrouver Victoire dans le salon.

– Vous allez où ? demanda Teddy en prenant sa petite-amie par la taille.

– À la médiathèque, chéri, répondit Victoire en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Donc il n'y aucun danger et pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

– Mais on est en vacances ! Et puis, Rose déteste plonger dans les livres !

– Oui mais on a des recherches à faire.

– Ah bon ? Mais sur quoi ?

– Secret !

La blonde lâcha Teddy et prit sa cousine par la main pour la tirer hors du grand appartement. Elles marchèrent environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la médiathèque sorcière, visible uniquement par les sorciers. Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la section « Histoire de France de la magie ». Rose dénicha une biographie de Clémence Beauxbâtons après une demi-heure de recherche dans les rayons interminables. Victoire trouva un ouvrage intitulé _Objets magiques du patrimoine sorcier français_ , où elle était certaine de trouver quelque chose.

– Là ! s'écria Rose en pointant un page de son livre. Vic ! Tu avais raison ! Clémence Beauxbâtons était bien une sorcière élémentaire très puissante ! Et là, il est indiqué que personne ne sait quel est son élément mais que ça peut être soit l'eau soit l'air. On a la certitude que la pierre de son collier est un diamant et que si ça avait été le feu ou la terre, la pierre aurait été un saphir ou un émeraude. En revanche, personne ne sait précisément comment est le collier car ses descendants ont toujours gardé le secret.

– Dans mon livre tout ça est aussi dit. Et ils ajoutent que le collier a été perdu par la petite-fille de Clémence Beauxbâtons, Aliénor, quand sa grand-mère est morte. Elle l'a jeté à la mer car elle le pensait maudit car sa grand-mère le portait quand elle est morte. Personne n'a jamais su quelle forme le collier avait et personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

– Donc on n'est pas sûres que celui qu'on a trouvé soit celui de Beauxbâtons !

– Il faut vérifier d'il n'y a pas des inscriptions ou un indice qui nous aiderait, j'ai pris le collier avec moi, on va regarder.

Victoire sortit la boîte de son sac et l'ouvrit, après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir. Elle prit délicatement le collier dans ses mains et jeta un sortilège de loupe pour observer tous les détails du collier.

– Là ! Sur l'arrière du pendentif, il est écrit « C. B. B. » !

– Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Clémence Barbara Beauxbâtons, murmura Victoire. Je n'en reviens pas !

– Si on le ramène au musée ou à un historien, on sera riches !

– Je compte bien découvrir les pouvoirs de ce collier, crois-moi !

– Mais Vic…

– Rose, si on découvre les vertus du collier de Beauxbâtons avant la fin de notre séjour, on sera plus riche que la famille Malefoy ne l'aura jamais été !

– On ne peut pas le ramener en Angleterre ?

– Il ne vaut mieux pas, Rose… Ce collier appartient au descendant direct encore vivant de Clémence Beauxbâtons. On le trouvera et on lui rendra le collier dès qu'on aura trouvé son pouvoir !

– Bon, d'accord ! Mais on doit le cacher le mieux possible et ne rien dire à personne ! Pas même à Teddy, à ma mère ou à quiconque !

– Mais Teddy…

– Vic !

– Bon, d'accord.

Les deux filles rangèrent le collier avec grand soin et le remirent dans le sac à main de Victoire. Elles rentrèrent chez Dominique et furent accueillies plutôt mal par leur famille, qui voulait savoir ce qu'elles avaient fait tellement de temps à la médiathèque. Elles s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre d'amis et verrouillèrent la porte pour pouvoir essayer de découvrir le pouvoir du collier sans être dérangées.

[…]

L'heure du dîner arriva à grands pas pour Dominique, qui avait décidé de préparer des frites avec du poulet. Elle savait que tout le monde adorait ça et surtout Rose. Elle voulait que ses cousins, cousines et Teddy se sentent comme chez eux dans son spacieux appartement.

Rose et Victoire rejoignirent toute la famille à table après trois heures d'essais ratés et de prise de notes. Personne ne savait ce qu'elles faisaient et Dominique détestait quand sa sœur lui cachait de choses.

– On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre d'amis ? demanda Dominique en fronçant les sourcils.

– Des essais, des expériences, expliqua vaguement Victoire.

– Et de la prise de notes sur nos expériences, ajouta Rose. Ton poulet est délicieux, Dom !

– De toute façon, demain vous venez avec nous à la frontière espagnole pour voir le musée Dalí à Figueres.

– Davi ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda James.

– Pas Davi, Dalí, soupira Teddy.

– C'est un artiste moldu qui a fait des peintures et des sculptures assez farfelues, expliqua Albus à son frère.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Lily.

– J'ai un livre sur les artistes moldus.

– Ah, oui ! soupira Rose. Al' et sa grande passion pour les livres !

– Tu sais, Dom, commença Victoire. Je ne pense pas qu'on viendra demain, on doit absolument découvrir ce mystère avant la fin de nos vacances en France !

– Vic ! s'exclama Dominique, indignée.

– Mais de quel mystère vous parlez ? demanda Roxanne.

– On ne peut pas vous en parler, désolée.

Elle se leva de table, excédée et monta à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Tout le monde était très étonné de la réaction de Victoire, tout le monde sauf Rose. Car elle comprenait ce sentiment d'exaspération quand on nous pose des questions mais qu'on ne peut pas y répondre et qu'on est obligé de mentir à nos proches. Et Rose détestait ce sentiment.

[…]

Les recherches des deux filles avançaient peu et elles n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat. Elles commençaient à désespérer, d'autant plus que la fin du séjour approchait à grands pas. Elles passaient la plupart de leur journée à leurs recherches tandis que les autres allaient s'amuser et visiter. Il leur restait une journée pour trouver le pouvoir de ce collier et elles se décourageaient de plus en plus.

Ce fut Rose qui trouva le pouvoir du collier et plutôt par hasard. Au petit-déjeuner, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, elle s'était demandé si les âmes-sœurs existaient et si elle trouverait la sienne un jour. Elle était ensuite montée dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle et Victoire avaient subtilisée pour mener leurs expériences et a eu une sorte d'impulsion qui l'a poussée à parler au collier.

– Tu crois qu'un jour je trouverais mon âme-sœur ?

Tout à coup le collier s'est mis à vibrer et à s'illuminer avec une lumière bleue. Une image d'un garçon blond, au début plutôt floue, est apparue devant Rose. Quand l'image eut une netteté suffisante pour reconnaître la personne, Rose cria et jeta le collier contre le mur.

– MALEFOY ?

Elle tomba au sol et se mit à trembler de rage. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce collier nous dit qui est notre âme sœur si on le lui demande. Rose était folle de rage car le collier lui avait dit que son âme sœur était Scorpius Malefoy, le Serpentard arrogant et meilleur ami d'Albus depuis que ce dernier a été envoyé à Serpentard par le Choixpeau en première année. Scorpius a toujours ignoré Rose, il ne fait jamais attention à elle, elle n'existe pas pour lui, elle est juste la cousine d'Albus. Il ne lui a jamais fait de mal mais Rose le déteste car il est arrogant et qu'il croit être irrésistible. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il être son âme sœur ?

– Rose ? appela Victoire, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, alertée par le cri de la rousse. J'ai entendu un cri et…

– J'ai trouvé le secret du collier, dit-elle, tremblant toujours.

– Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu as l'air si furieuse alors ?

– Il nous révèle qui est notre âme sœur si on lui demande.

– Ça ne m'explique pas vraiment pourquoi tu…

– Je lui ai demandé et une image est apparue, la coupa la rousse. Au début, elle était floue et je n'arrivais pas à bien voir. Quand elle a été assez visible, j'ai vu qui c'était et je n'ai pas pu y croire. Il doit y avoir une autre explication, c'est impossible !

– Qui est ce qu'il a montré ?

– Scorpius Malefoy.

– QUOI !? LUI ?!

– Ouais…

– Où est ce fichu collier ?

– Je l'ai jeté là, dit-elle en indiquant un endroit sur le sol.

Victoire alla voir l'endroit indiqué par sa cousine. Elle vit les débris du collier et les ramassa pour les poser sur le bureau.

– _Reparo_ , tenta-t-elle.

– Je doute que ça marche…, dit Rose en baissent les yeux. Désolée d'avoir cassé le collier…

– Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la blonde.

– Merci Vic.

Les deux filles redescendirent, la mine dépitée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous en faites une tête !

– Juste toutes nos recherches détruites par la poigne de fer de Rose, Dom, soupira Victoire.

– Oh…

– Tu sais, Rosie, je t'ai toujours dit que ton talent de poursuiveuse ne serait pas toujours bénéfique pour toi.

Rose éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par Victoire.

– C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on sera plus riche que les Malefoy ne l'auraient jamais été, soupira la blonde.

– Dommage…

[…]

Le jour du départ arriva pour les Weasley-Potter et personne n'avait vraiment envie de partir. Rose était triste de ne pas avoir assez profité de la plage mais elle avait hâte de retrouver ses parents. Quand Dominique, Victoire et Teddy eurent fini d'aider les enfants à faire leurs bagages grâce à la magie, ils purent transplaner chez Victoire et Teddy, à Londres. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait envoyé qu'une seule lettre à ses parents de toute la semaine et eut peur que sa mère soit fâchée.

– Pour que ça soit plus pratique, vos parents vont venir vous chercher ici, les informa Teddy.

Les premiers à arriver furent George et Angelina, puis Hermione, Ron et Hugo et Ginny et Harry en dernier. Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras tout en la sermonnant car elle ne leur avait envoyé qu'une lettre. Ron la prit contre lui et Hugo détournait son regard d'elle. Quand Rose et sa famille s'apprêtaient à partir, Victoire lui glissa :

– N'oublie pas de te rapprocher d'un certain blond à partir de la rentrée.

Rose rougit instantanément et lança un regard furieux à sa cousine. Elles avaient toutes les deux décidé de garder le secret de leurs recherches de ces vacances.

– Rosie, de qui parle-t-elle ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

– De personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Hermione éclata de rire et transplana l'instant d'après.


	9. Rusard

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve avec un nouveau texte des vacances et avec un personnage disons... Qui veille au grain ?_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Les rhumatismes au repos par Tys**

Le souffle haché, la main sur une pointe de côté et le boitement d'un homme plein de rhumatismes, Argus Rusard parvint enfin au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, soit la plus haute du château. Il y avait du bon, parfois, a être le concierge. Ce lourdaud de Rubeus en avait peut-être le titre officiel, mais il n'était pas le seul gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard.

Le parapet pour seul garde fou entre lui et le vide, Argus dirigea son regard vers le sud. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la gare, grâce à l'épaisse fumée qui se dégageait du train. Le Poudlard Express s'apprêtait à partir pour Londres, avec la totalité des élèves de l'école – et quelques professeurs. Le concierge en aurait sauté de joie si ce satané point de côté le lui avait permis.

Il resta longtemps dans le vent, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde de vue la trace du train. Enfin, il avait le château pour lui seul. Quoi que pas tout à fait. Il devrait continuer à passer devant les milliers de tableaux qui tapissaient les murs, être surpris par les fantômes qui n'avaient pas la décence d'arriver par les portes, ou encore croiser cet idiot de garde-chasse dans le parc.

Mais par-dessus tout, le concierge devrait encore et toujours pourchasser l'esprit frappeur le plus actif de Grande-Bretagne – et Argus Rusard n'avait que faire de savoir si cette affirmation était vraie ou non. A la pensée de Peeves, l'homme eu un rictus mauvais. En été, l'absence des élèves réduisaient considérablement les activités de ce fantôme qui n'en était pas un. Il s'ennuyait de n'avoir plus qu'une cible.

Quittant son perchoir qu'une petite brise d'été écossais rafraîchissait considérablement, le concierge entreprit de rejoindre le hall, à pas mesurés – autrement-dit ses articulations continuaient de lui reprocher son empressement à grimper aussi haut. Arrivé au cinquième étage, il retrouva sa bonne vieille Miss Teigne, qui n'avait pas jugé indispensable d'aller ébouriffer son poil grisâtre, alors qu'elle pouvait poursuivre un crapaud oublié par un élève.

Le maître et sa bête continuèrent leur chemin d'un pas aussi leste que leurs vieux os le leur permettait, pleins de l'euphorie que la désertion des élèves avait provoquée. Aujourd'hui s'entamait une période de deux mois sans aucun môme braillard, irrespectueux ou vaniteux. Enfin, le château pouvait respirer librement, et son concierge avec.

Bien entendu, il aurait été trop beau que tout le monde quitte les lieux immédiatement. Aussi, à peine quittait-il la dernière marche du grand escalier, qu'Argus se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Charity Burbage.

– M. Rusard, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous charger de l'inventaire du matériel consacré à l'étude des moldus ? J'ai bien peur que certains élèves aient profité de la confusion des derniers cours pour chiper quelques artefacts de grandes valeurs. Je crains notamment pour ces lunettes d'une ingéniosité typique des moldus, qui collent au visage et permettent de garder les yeux ouverts sous l'eau. Il y a aussi…

Argus n'écouta pas davantage les divagations de cette traître à son sang. Elle était fascinée par les moldus, mais négligeait totalement l'existence des cracmols qu'elle semblait considérer comme dispensables. Or, ces derniers avaient plus de légitimité que les nés-moldus à appartenir au monde magique. Et leur vie d'enfants de la magie qui devaient vivre comme des moldus, les rendaient bien plus intéressants à étudier que des créatures sans importance devant leur pérennité au bon vouloir des sorciers.

Non, Argus Rusard n'aimait pas cette adepte des moldus. Pourtant, il se contraignit à grommeler un assentiment, accompagné d'un sourire qui aurait dû paraître poli. Il poursuivit son chemin, droit sur la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle. Les elfes de maison s'y activaient déjà, afin de nettoyer les restes du petit déjeuner et de disposer les tables et les bancs le long des murs, pour ne laisser que la table des professeurs. Pendant deux mois, c'est là que trônerait le seul occupant de ce château à n'avoir jamais eu aucun pouvoir magique. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, un rictus satisfait vint illuminer le visage du concierge – sourire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel élève.

– Que d'activités pour ces petites mains qui vont faire en une matinée ce qu'ils ont tout l'été pour réaliser, commenta une voix enjoué dans le dos du concierge.

– Professeur, salua solennellement ce dernier.

– Pendant que les elfes de maisons s'activent, je pensais échapper à cette effervescence en allant boire un bon whisky pur feu aux _Trois Balais_. Venez-donc vous dégourdir les jambes en ma compagnie, je suis sûre que Madame Rosemerta sera ravie de vous servir un lait-citrouille.

Le concierge fixa un instant le directeur pour être sûr que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Ce qui semblait bien être le cas. Argus Rusard ne comprendrait jamais ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son siècle – d'après les bruits de couloirs relayés par des élèves ne sachant pas faire la différence entre un saule pleureur et un saule cogneur.

Si Argus devait reconnaître que les laits de chèvre à la citrouille des _Trois Balais_ étaient un régal, il avait toujours l'impression que la patronne du pub craignait qu'il ne lui transmette sa condition de cracmol. Ce fait, le directeur de Poudlard ne l'ignorait pas. Alors pourquoi souhaiter emmener le concierge dans un lieu où il n'avait rien à y faire ?

– Je préfère la _Tête de Sanglier_ , grommela Argus en suivant Dumbledore.

Ce dernier n'avait pas attendu la réponse pour partir d'un pas guilleret en direction du village de sorciers. Derrière lui, le concierge traînait ses vieilles guiboles rouillées et usées par son ascension du matin.

– Avez-vous lu le dernier ouvrage de Pierrick Petipon ? interrogea le directeur tandis que les deux hommes passaient la grille de l'école. Je me disais que nous pourrions changer un peu ce portail pour le rendre encore plus accueillant…

Le directeur continua son monologue sur les différentes portes et ouvertures magiques recensées par le sorcier français Petipon. L'avantage des bavardages d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est qu'il en oubliait de marcher vite. Aussi, ce trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fit à un rythme acceptable pour les rhumatismes du concierge, qui écoutait son employeur d'une oreille des plus distraites.

En arrivant devant les _Trois Balais_ , un écriteau indiquait le départ en vacances de la tenancière, et par conséquent la fermeture du pub durant le prochain mois.

– Quel dommage, sourit Argus avec satisfaction.

– Effectivement, c'est ennuyeux, confirma le barbu à côté de lui. Si je ne peux avoir de whisky pure feu, je vais aller me consoler chez _Honeydukes_.

Et sur ces mots, Dumbledore changea de direction pour aller s'acheter ses sucreries préférées. De son côté, Argus partit vers la _Tête de Sanglier_. Quitte à être dans le coin, autant rendre visite à un autre barbu, dont les citrouillades étaient autrement plus relevées qu'aux _Trois Balais_.

Le pas lent et peu assuré d'un lendemain d'excès, Argus passait devant la réserve de Severus Rogue lorsque celui-ci fit malencontreusement tomber un chaudron en étain. Le vacarme consécutif à cette chute vrilla les tympans sensibles du concierge, qui dû se tenir au mur pour garder un semblant de contenance.

– Navré.

La voix grave du professeur trahissait un manque de compassion, et son petit sourire en coin le fait qu'il était tout sauf désolé d'avoir malmené le Cracmol.

– Peut-être auriez-vous besoin d'une potion de dégrisement, proposa sournoisement le sorcier. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que personne n'ai encore eu l'idée d'en créer une.

Le concierge jeta un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux gras, avant de repartir d'un bon pas – du moins du plus sûr dont il était capable. Si personne n'avait jamais créé de potions de remise en forme post-fêtes, certains y avaient visiblement déjà pensé.

Miss Teigne, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille, vint se frotter contre ses jambes instables. Au moins y avait-il quelqu'un pour compatir à son état. Malheureusement pour le concierge qui désirait être tranquille, la poisse devait être sur lui ce jour-là : un autre professeur traînait encore dans les couloirs de l'école.

– Une magnifique journée vous attend, je l'ai vu dans la tasse de thé que vous avez laissé sur votre bureau, déclara gaiement Sybille Trelawney en croisant le concierge.

La pluie battant le pavé de la cour du château contrastait non seulement avec le beau temps de la veille, mais également avec ce que suggérait le troisième œil de la professeure de divination.

– Vous souhaitiez me voir ? s'enquit Argus, peu amène.

– Non, pourquoi ?

Derrière ses verres à triple foyer, les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent d'une réelle innocence. Parfois, le concierge se disait que le monde dans lequel elle vivait devait être sacrément intéressant, pour qu'elle y passe plus de temps que parmi les gens sensés.

– Alors que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ? grommela-t-il, tout en se disant que le demander était une mauvaise idée.

La professeure resta figée si longtemps qu'Argus s'apprêtait à l'abandonner sur place, lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait… ainsi que ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher le concierge.

– Je m'en vais tout l'été me ressourcer auprès des sages australiens, afin de parfaire ma compréhension des osselets. Par conséquent, j'apprécierais que vous passiez un coup de balai et de chiffon dans ma salle de cours, en prenant garde à ne rien abîmer. Les boules de cristal sont des artefacts de grandes valeurs et d'une aide inestimable pour appréhender l'avenir de chacun.

Sur ces mots, Sybille Trelawney sembla de nouveau partir dans ses songes mystérieux, dont même elle ne devait pas comprendre la signification. Aussi, Argus la laissa-t-il au milieu du couloir désert, pour aller se réfugier dans les toilettes pour filles du 2e étage. Mimi Geignarde n'était certes pas de compagnie agréable, mais au moins ne lui demanderait-elle pas de nettoyer des étagères de bibelots fragiles.

C'est donc en compagnie du fantôme le moins intéressant de Poudlard, que le concierge termina sa journée à cuver sa citrouillade spéciale vacances, loin de tous ces professeurs qui quittaient un à un le château.

Dès le lendemain, il ne resta plus que le concierge dans l'école, que même le garde-chasse avait déserté. Argus ne savait pas où ce dernier avait disparu – et il s'en fichait totalement –, mais il était bien content d'avoir le parc à lui tout seul pendant au moins quelques temps.

Il put donc s'installer pour son rituel estival. Le matin, il effectuait les taches confiées par les professeurs qui lui avait mis la main dessus avant de quitter Poudlard. Le reste du ménage, ce serait aux elfes de maison de s'en occuper. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça.

L'après-midi, tantôt il allait taquiner le saule cogneur en lui envoyant des cognards – qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à remettre dans leur boîte quand il se lassait de ce petit jeu – tantôt il traînait ses vieilles articulations dans la bibliothèque. Non qu'il aima particulièrement lire des livres dont il n'aurait jamais l'utilité. En fait, il se vengeait de toutes les fois où la bibliothécaire se plaignait des miaulements de Miss Teigne, en dérangeant le classement des ouvrages. Le cracmol ignorait cependant que les livres se remettaient aussitôt à leur place dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Le reste du temps, il le passait à remettre les tableaux en place, réorganiser les salles de classe ou passer la serpillière dans les toilettes. Peeves pouvait paraître éteint en comparaison de ses activités lors de l'année scolaire, il n'en demeurait pas moins une véritable plaie. Argus ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne – et il ne le reconnaissait même pas pour lui-même – mais réparer les dégâts de l'esprit frappeur lui permettait de s'occuper, et l'absence de sa bête noire l'aurait démoralisé. Il n'était pas si plaisant que cela d'occuper seul un gigantesque bâtiment vide.

Vers la fin juillet, toutes les activités du château avaient fortement diminué. Les elfes de maison paraissaient autour du lac ou s'amusaient à taquiner le calamar géant, avant de disparaître quand les tentacules s'approchaient trop d'eux. Miss Teigne s'installait souvent pour la journée sur un muret, situé en plein soleil, et n'en descendait que pour réclamer sa pâté. Même Peeves ne retournait plus que quelques tableaux, un jour sur deux.

Argus était petit à petit gagné par cette léthargie, sauf quand il allait faire un tour à la _Tête_ _de Sanglier_. Tous les mercredis, le concierge n'apparaissait pas dans les couloirs du château avant midi, et jamais on ne le voyait profiter de la lumière vive du soleil d'été.

Seuls les fantômes demeuraient actifs, même si quelques uns restaient tout aussi silencieux ou soporifiques qu'au cours de l'année scolaire. Pourtant, c'était la seule période où le professeur Binns daignaient se préoccuper des autres membres diaphanes de Poudlard – ces mêmes individus qui tentaient de devenir encore plus transparents à son approche.

C'est début août, lorsque tout le château parut endormi, qu'Argus Rusard, concierge des lieux, mit quelques affaires dans une valise cabossée, prit sa vieille chatte, s'empara d'une tente offerte par le directeur, et s'en alla d'un pas presque guilleret vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Arrivée là, il s'acheta un billet avant de monter dans le premier wagon, tandis que la locomotive commençait déjà à siffler. Le sourire aux lèvres – un vrai sourire, qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel élève –, le concierge prit place sur une banquette confortable en partance pour Londres.

Arrivé voie 93/4, le Cracmol prit la direction du guichet pour s'acheter un ticket de bus en direction de la côte, où il comptait planter sa tente dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Commencèrent alors ses vraies vacances.

Argus ne fit plus rien, sinon planter ses pieds dans l'eau claire et regarder l'horizon. Le concierge, connu pour son obsession de l'ordre, se mit, comme chaque année, à ne faire la vaisselle qu'un jour sur deux et à laisser ses affaires traîner partout. L'homme souriait constamment – ce qui faisait pleurer un enfant de temps à autre. Quant à Miss Teigne, elle découvrait progressivement un poil luxuriant et ronronnait régulièrement de satisfaction.

Pendant deux semaines, Argus et sa chatte profitèrent d'une tente équipée à la mode sorcière, sans se préoccuper du temps qu'il pouvait faire, ni des gens qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Il n'y avait ni fantômes, ni esprits frappeurs. Les elfes de maisons étaient loin de leur coin de repos, et les sorciers, s'il y en avait, se faisaient discrets.

Le retour au château cette année-là se fit avec un mélange de regret et de soulagement. Argus avait été occuper un petit coin de falaise dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, où il s'était retrouvé assez isolé – il avait noté l'emplacement pour y retourner l'été suivant – ce qui lui avait fortement plu. En mettant le pied sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, il se dit que cela faisait néanmoins du bien de rentrer chez soi.

La marche moins pressée qu'au départ, le concierge retourna à Poudlard avec un sentiment de bien-être des plus agréables. Miss Teigne semblait elle aussi contente de rentrer : elle s'était élancée sur le chemin de l'école, abandonnant son maître sans aucun remord.

Le château était calme, comme figé dans l'état dans lequel Argus l'avait quitté avant son départ. A la seule différence que les tableaux se mirent à hurler tous en même temps lorsque le concierge posa ses pieds dans le Grand Hall. Une fois la cacophonie en partie calmé, il put enfin comprendre que Peeves lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Le cracmol s'en serait bien passé, mais il devait reconnaître que quelqu'un – si tant est qu'un esprit frappeur puisse être quelqu'un – s'était préoccupé de sa date de retour.

Aussitôt au courant de la situation, Argus partie d'un pas presque satisfait vers ses appartements, pour y déposer ses affaires. Il se saisit ensuite de son escabeau et le traîna jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il passa deux jours entiers à rafistoler les tableaux tombés, et trois de plus à les raccrocher. Bien occupé par cette remise en état sous l'œil larmoyant de Mimi, le concierge ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne se rendit compte de la rentrée prochaine que lorsque les premiers professeurs débarquèrent au château.

Encore une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais avoué à lui-même, mais il appréciait une certaine compagnie humaine et vivante. Aussi ne fut-il pas trop mécontent de cette invasion, qui en annonçait une bien plus importante et beaucoup plus porteuse de désordre.

Comme chaque année, Argus se rendit compte qu'avec le retour des professeurs, ses rhumatismes recommençaient à le faire souffrir, alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que les douleurs s'étaient calmées. Malgré tout, l'idée de reprendre une activité intensive et d'avoir une nouvelle chance d'attraper les mauvais élèves en flagrant délit de nuisance, était encore une fois plus forte que ses petits problèmes d'articulation.

– Oh ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney lorsqu'elle le croisa à son arrivée au château. Je vois de sombres choses pour l'année à venir. Vous allez être confronté à la douleur et à la peine. Mais vous connaîtrez aussi une immense joie.

Tandis que la folle et son troisième œil le dépassait avec un air contrit, Argus se dit que la sorcière avait peut-être raison de temps en temps. Après tout, il n'était pas mal de rêver à ce que la torture soit réhabilitée pour punir les élèves…

 **Fin**


	10. Nymphadora

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Désolé de l'attente de ces deux derniers jours, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de publier._

 _Aujourd'hui vous aurez donc droit à trois textes !_

 _Nous vous laissons avec notre Methamorphomage favorite._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Un été plein de promesses ! par Dobby**

Cher journal,

Le 1er juillet 1990.

9h00.

Ca y est, ce sont enfin les vacances ! Ouf ! Je n'en pouvais plus, je suis épuisée ! Et en plus, finir l'année sur une énième victoire des Serpentard pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et pour la Coupe de Quidditch, c'est un vrai supplice. Nous, les Poufsouffle, malheureusement, nous avons fini derniers, encore une fois ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous a tout de même félicité, car après tout, nous n'avons fini derniers qu'à cause de seulement 10 petits points !

Cette année a été très dure, même s'il n'y avait pas la pression des examens, comme les BUSE de l'année dernière, ou celle tant redoutée qui m'attend l'année prochaine avec les ASPIC ! Je sais que je suis brillante, vu que j'ai réussi à obtenir toutes mes BUSE avec des notes très acceptables ! Maman a d'ailleurs encadré mon diplôme, car, comme elle le dit elle-même, j'ai obtenu plus de BUSE qu'elle et papa réunis !

J'ai eu A en Astronomie, E en Soins aux créatures magiques, en Botanique, en Histoire de la magie (heureusement que je n'ai pas dû garder cette matière cette année, Binns m'épuisait !) Et un O en Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilège, Runes, Arithmancie, et Défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, grâce à ces notes, j'ai pu poursuivre mon rêve de devenir Auror à la fin de mes études à Poudlard. J'ai laissé tomber l'Histoire de la magie, l'Astronomie et les Soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Brûlopot était très gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les créatures magiques pour devenir Auror, et en plus, l'année prochaine je devrais suivre de nouvelles matières, avec entre autres, Filature et Tapinois, et Dissimulation et Déguisement. Heureusement, je sais que cela ne sera pas trop difficile pour moi cette matière ! En tant que métamorphomage, ce ne sera qu'une formalité ! En revanche, il faudra que je redouble d'effort pour empêcher ma maladresse naturelle de me nuire pour le cours de Filature !

Je vais essayer de m'entraîner cet été, et quoi de mieux pour cela, que de se fondre dans la foule des spectateurs venus des quatre coins du monde pour la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui a lieu dans quelques jours ! Heureusement que papa a réussi à avoir des places, même si elles ne sont pas parmi les mieux placées, au moins nous allons y aller. Cette année la finale oppose le Canada et l'Ecosse, et le match a lieu en France !

C'est vraiment chouette, car je vais enfin pouvoir revoir ma correspondante française que je n'ai pas vue depuis l'été dernier. Elle s'appelle Cécile Rivard, et elle a le même âge que moi, à quelques mois près.

Son école, c'est l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons, et leur directrice, m'a-t-elle dit, doit être une demie-géante, comme Rubeus Hagrid notre garde chasse à Poudlard, même si elle ne leur a jamais dit ! Vu sa très grande stature, cela est plus que probable. Mais, comme nous connaissons la réputation qu'ont acquise les géants depuis longtemps, cela ne nous étonne pas qu'elle n'ait rien dit sur ses origines. Elle n'a sûrement pas envie que tout le monde ait des a priori négatifs sur elle !

Après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avec Cécile, nous avons prévu de faire un petit voyage pour aller voir un de ses cousins américain, qui est étudiant en dernière année à Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie d'Amérique du Nord, qui culmine au sommet du mont Greylock, dans le Massachusetts . Dans cette école, la formation des élèves ne s'arrête pas à leur majorité. S'ils veulent se spécialiser dans une branche particulière de la magie, ils peuvent y rester et poursuivre leurs études jusqu'à la fin de leur 22ème année, s'ils choisissent des études aussi longues. Un peu comme les facultés moldues dont m'a parlé Cécile en France. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le droit de nous rendre dans son école, car nous n'en faisons pas partie !

Normalement ….

* * *

Le 10 juillet.

10h30.

Ca y est, nous allons bientôt partir pour la France. Comme nos billets ne sont pas parmi les plus chers, nous devons nous rendre au terrain de camping, aménagé pour les spectateurs de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, deux semaines avant le match. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Je suis majeure depuis quelques mois, donc j'ai pu me servir de sortilèges pour ranger ma chambre et faire ma valise ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma mère est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour cela. Mon « failamalle » est bien faible ! Moi mes chaussettes ne sont pas rangées par paires, et mes vêtements ne sont pas parfaitement pliés, mais au moins tout y est ! Le cadeau pour Cécile, ainsi que celui pour son cousin sont bien là, je ne les ai pas oubliés. Il me tarde de partir. Cécile est au courant de mon arrivée, et par retour de hibou elle m'a bien confirmée qu'elle nous attendrait à l'arrivée du Portoloin à côté du lac où a lieu le match.

Tout d'abord, nous allons devoir nous rendre jusqu'au Portoloin, mais étant enfin majeure, je peux y aller avec mes parents en transplanant moi même, et ne plus subir le transplanage d'escorte. Je n'aime pas trop le transplanage, même s'il est vrai que cela fait gagner énormément de temps. Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'étouffement et d'oppression que l'on ressent, même si cela ne dure guère longtemps. Je préfère voler sur mon vieux balai, un comète 260.

12h15.

Nous sommes arrivés. Le portoloin, une vieille boîte de sardines vide, nous a amené au bord d'un magnifique lac en haute montagne, au creux d'une vallée dans les Alpes françaises.

Cécile est déjà là. Elle nous attend avec ses parents, sur une souche d'arbre, à côté de la zone d'arrivée des Portoloins. Elle a bien grandi elle aussi. Nos retrouvailles sont joyeuses et bruyantes ! Nos parents nous demandent d'aller faire du bruit plus loin. Je promets de ne pas faire de bêtises, et de les retrouver à la tente, que mon père va ériger en deux secondes, à l'emplacement qu'il n'a cessé de me rappeler : allée 8, emplacement 22, pré numéro 4. C'est celui qui est parmi les plus près du terrain de Quidditch. Nous sommes très bien placés, nous avons de la chance. La famille Rivard, elle, est dans l'allée 10, emplacement 11, dans le pré numéro 2. Nous ne sommes pas à côté, mais ce n'est pas grave. La distance qui nous sépare n'est pas trop importante, et de toute façon, vu que l'emplacement du terrain de Quidditch est bien caché aux yeux des moldus, grâce aux multiples sortilèges repousse moldu dont le Ministère de la Magie a fait usage, nous avons le droit de transplaner d'une tente à l'autre.

Avec Cécile nous allons chercher de l'eau et nous promener un petit peu. Nous avons tant de choses à nous raconter. Les hiboux sont très pratiques, mais de vive voix c'est beaucoup mieux. Nous traversons les étendues de tentes des spectateurs. Tous d'abord nous passons devant celles des supporters du Canada. Partout nous voyons des feuilles d'Erable rouge. Nous nous croyons dans une forêt automnale avec tout ce rouge et le vert et le jaune du pré.

Puis nous passons devant celles des supporters Ecossais, et là, ce ne sont que de vastes tapis de chardons, emblème très original qui remonte au Moyen Age. Selon la légende, le chardon aurait permis aux Écossais de repousser une invasion viking : l'un des envahisseurs aurait poussé un hurlement de douleur en mettant son pied sur un chardon, ce qui alerta les Écossais et leur permit de se préparer. Et par ci par là, nous apercevons aussi des statues ou d'autres représentations de Nessie, le monstre du Loch Ness (qui est pour les Ecossais comme notre calmar géant pour nous élèves de Poudlard !)

Après les tentes des supporters, il y a l'amalgame des tentes des spectateurs qui n'osent pas afficher leurs couleurs, avec tout de même des tentes qui prouvent bien aux moldus que ce ne sont pas de simples tentes normales. Comme le dit mon père, « on ne peut s'empêcher d'en mettre plein la vue au voisin dès que l'on est tous réunis ». Certaines des tentes ont plusieurs étages, d'autres ont une piscine devant, des fontaines, une cheminée, et devant certaines, il y a même des créatures magiques, comme des croups, ou même un niffleur bien attaché avec une chaîne pour ne pas qu'il aille mettre son nez partout dans les affaires des voisins.

Nous faisons connaissance avec les personnes arrivées comme nous en avance pour le match. Nous allons devoir attendre presque 15 jours avant que le match n'ait lieu. Du coup, une fois que nous nous sommes raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre vie cette dernière année, nous nous entraînons à lancer des sorts, (bien dissimulées à l'intérieur de nos tentes, pour ne pas être aperçues par d'éventuels touristes moldus qui se seraient égarés dans les hauteurs des montagnes environnantes, car les sortilèges repousse moldu leur donne envie de faire demi-tour, mais ils peuvent apercevoir les terrains de camping quand même s'ils ont des jumelles, un instrument qui, d'après mon père, leur permet de voir loin), étant donné que j'ai quand même pris dans ma valise mes livres de cours pour l'année prochaine. Nous lisons, enfin, je lis et je traduis à Cécile en français, avidement et de manière très poussée, les tomes de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, d'Arithmancie, et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et plus succinctement, ceux de Botanique et de Runes.

Je découvre également ceux sur Filature et Tapinois et Dissimulation et Déguisement. Celui-là, je pense que je ne le rouvrirai plus très souvent ! C'est très simple pour moi cette matière.

* * *

Le 24 juillet.

18h00.

J'ai passé deux semaines à vadrouiller un peu partout autour du lac, et dans les magnifiques paysages environnants avec Cécile, quand nous n'étudions pas pour la rentrée. Nous nous sommes racontées notre année passée, nos rêves pour l'avenir, nos délires actuels, et nos espérances pour le match de Quidditch de ce soir, enfin !

Nous avons encore passé une super après-midi Nous nous sommes bien amusées, car j'ai joué avec mon métamorphomage. Je me suis tour à tour changée en jeune femme trentenaire brune aux yeux de biche, en petite jeune fille aux nattes blondes juste pubère pour attendrir la vendeuse de friandises, (nous voulions des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue), en vieille femme courbée par le temps, (nous ne voulions pas faire la queue pour avoir des souvenirs), en en copie conforme de Cécile, comme ça nous sommes passées pour des jumelles, et nous avons pu avoir deux multiplettes, étant donné que je suis retournée voir le vendeur en disant qu'il ne me les avait pas données ! C'était très drôle. Surtout ensuite, car nous avons discuté avec de beaux jeunes hommes français, qui ont essayé, en vain, de nous draguer. Nous avons passé tout le reste de l'après-midi avec eux, puis vers 18h30 nous sommes rentrées pour dîner rapidement avant le match, et avoir le temps de gagner nos places ensuite. Elles sont situées presque tout en haut de l'immense gradin autour du terrain érigé pour l'occasion.

20h30.

C'est le Ministre de la Magie français, Jean Bonacord, le descendant du premier Manitou Suprême de La Confédération internationale des sorciers, Pierre Bonaccord, qui présente les joueurs des deux équipes, et qui va commenter le match. Dans les tribunes nous avons pu voir à ses côtés notre Ministre, Miss Millicent Bagnold, car elle a à tout prix voulu assister à ce match, étant donné que c'est le dernier auquel elle peut assister en tant que Ministre. Elle va prendre sa retraite juste après, et c'est Cornélius Oswald Fudge, un politicien de carrière, qui va lui succéder le mois prochain. Je ne le connais pas trop, mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de Miss Bagnold.

Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a accompli en tant que Ministre, mais je me souviens néanmoins de ce qu'elle a dit i ans.

I ans, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Vous Savez Qui a été détruit par Harry Potter, encore bébé, alors que ses parents, James et Lily ont été tué, et cette nuit là, toute la communauté des sorciers a fait la fête car c'en était enfin fini de Lui. Je me souviens des hiboux qui n'ont cessé de voler le lendemain toute la journée pour apporter la nouvelle aux quatre coins du monde magique, je les voyais passer devant ma fenêtre, ainsi que des milliers de trainées de gerbes d'étincelles lancées partout dans le ciel depuis tout le pays. Je me souviens aussi que ma mère a beaucoup pleuré le surlendemain. Sirius Black, son cousin préféré, ayant été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, où il est toujours depuis.

Le lendemain Miss Bagnold a dû répondre, devant la Confédération internationale des sorciers, des nombreuses violations du Code international du secret magique survenues le jour et la nuit où Harry Potter survécut à l'attaque de Vous Savez Qui.

Elle se défendit magnifiquement par sa déclaration devenue célèbre, « Je revendique notre droit inaliénable de faire la fête », qui lui valut les acclamations de l'assistance, dont mes parents et moi-même faisions partie. C'est depuis ce jour-là que dans ma famille nous l'avons beaucoup apprécié. Elle a su gérer la situation d'une main de maître dans les mois qui ont suivi.

Le match va commencer d'un instant à l'autre, l'arbitre, vient en effet de siffler l'entrée des mascottes des équipes. J'espère que ce match durera plus longtemps que celui de la finale de 1921, car Roderick Plumpton, l'attrapeur des Tutshill Tornados, a attrapé le vif d'or en trois secondes et demie, et moins longtemps que celui de 1642, qui avait duré 3 mois ! J'ai lu ceci dans « Le Quidditch à travers les âges », de Kennilworthy Whisp. Je range mon journal maintenant, sinon je vais tout rater !

23h45.

Le match est fini. Le Canada a gagné avec 270 points contre 240 pour l'Écosse.

C'est une défaite amère pour l'Écosse car l'attrapeur Hector Lamont a manqué le Vif d'or de quelques millimètres. Il a dit dans son interview d'après-match qu'il reprochait beaucoup à son père (Stubby Lamont, dit « Le trapu ») de ne pas lui avoir donné des doigts plus longs. Nous sommes un peu tristes aussi, car nous aurions aimé que l'Ecosse l'emporte. Le match a été captivant, malgré le grand nombre de fautes qui ont été commises. Nous avons eu droit à un (je vais les mettre dans l'ordre alphabétique, sinon je risque d'en oublier) :

Boutenchoc : lorsqu'un joueur provoque intentionnellement une collision avec un joueur de l'équipe adverse.

Coudoyage : lorsqu'un joueur gêne un adversaire avec ses coudes.

Croc-en-manche : lorsqu'un joueur accroche le manche du balai de l'adversaire avec son propre balai dans le but de faire changer cet adversaire de direction.

Hochequeue : lorsqu'un joueur attrape la queue du balai adverse pour le ralentir.

Pincevif : lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe, autre que l'Attrapeur, touche le vif d'or.

Pique-souafle : lorsqu'un joueur trafique le souafle, dans le but de modifier sa vitesse ou sa trajectoire.

Pognensac : lorsqu'un joueur touche le souafle au moment où il traverse un anneau de but.

Rembarrage : lorsqu'un joueur traverse un anneau de but pour repousser le souafle.

Tassebut : lorsque plusieurs poursuiveurs entrent en même temps dans la surface de but (seul le joueur en possession du souafle en a le droit normalement).

Tranchefoule : lorsqu'un batteur frappe un cognard en direction de la foule dans le but de provoquer un arrêt de jeu Sur ce coup là, le cognard est passé très très près de nous !

Heureusement, il y a eu aussi des actions d'éclat ! Nous avons eu droit à de magnifiques figures techniques dont j'avais lu aussi les descriptions dans le « Quidditch à travers les âges », mais de les voir en vrai, l'on comprend bien mieux ! Nous avons vu :

Attaque en faucon : lorsque les poursuiveurs se placent les uns derrière les autres en triangle et volent ensemble vers les buts. Cette figure peut également inciter les joueurs adverses à s'écarter.

Revers de cognard : lorsqu'un batteur frappe un cognard en l'envoyant derrière lui et non au-devant comme cela est attendu.

Défense en double-batte : lorsque les deux batteurs frappent le cognard en même temps afin de lui donner plus de puissance.

Double huit : lorsque le gardien serpente très rapidement entre les trois buts pour repousser le souafle.

Le balai surfé : Lorsque l'Attrapeur se met debout sur son manche à balai. C'est comme cela que l'attrapeur canadien a réussi à se saisir du vif d'or.

Pince de Parkin : lorsque deux poursuiveurs se collent à un poursuiveur adverse et que le troisième poursuiveur lui fonce dessus.

Feinte de Porskoff : lorsqu'un poursuiveur en possession du souafle vole en chandelle, faisant croire qu'il va marquer un but, et qu'au lieu de ceci, il lance alors le souafle à un coéquipier au-dessus de lui.

Passe arrière : lorsqu'un poursuiveur jette le souafle discrètement à un coéquipier derrière lui.

Roulade du paresseux : lorsqu'un joueur roule sur son balai pour éviter un cognard, en restant suspendu.

Étoile de mer : lorsque le Gardien met son balai à l'horizontale et s'y accroche d'une main et d'un pied en tendant ses deux autres membres dans le vide pour couvrir une plus grande surface.

Tremblante de Woollongong : lorsque les joueurs volent en zigzag pour désarçonner les adversaires.

Feinte de Wronski : lorsque l'Attrapeur plonge en piqué pour faire croire à l'Attrapeur adverse qu'il aperçoit le vif d'or, avant de remonter en chandelle au dernier moment tandis que l'Attrapeur adverse, surpris, s'écrase le plus souvent !

Merci aux multiplettes de « sous titrer » les gestes qui se passent en direct sur le terrain, car vu sa grande taille, sans elles nous n'aurions pas pu tout voir et tout comprendre. Et merci à mon cher ouvrage, donc j'ai tiré et reporté ici les définitions afin de mieux comprendre à quoi chaque action fait référence. C'est vrai qu'un terrain de Quidditch réglementaire est un ovale de 500 pieds de long sur 180 pieds de large (environ 152 mètres sur 54 mètres), ce qui est très grand.

Une fois redescendue des gradins à la fin du match, après la cérémonie de remise de la Coupe de Quidditch aux canadiens, j'ai croisé mon professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait l'air dépité. Elle avait des chardons coincés dans son chignon, et des vêtements moldus elle aussi. Cela fait tout drôle de la voir avec une jupe et un joli T Shirt en flanelle au lieu de sa robe conventionnelle de sorcière. Elle m'a diligemment salué, et redit tout le bien qu'elle pensait de moi, et qu'elle croyait toujours que j'étais en bonne voie pour devenir une très bonne Auror, même si comme elle l'a dit elle-même, « il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les Hyppogriffes », mais qu'il faudrait aussi que j'améliore mon comportement à l'école, je ne suis pas assez sage apparemment ! C'est à cause de cela que je n'ai pas été préfète l'année dernière ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a reçu dans son bureau plus souvent que n'importe qui. Même les jumeaux Weasley qui sont arrivés l'année dernière, et qui font sans arrêt des bêtises, au grand dam de Rusard, notre concierge aigri, n'ont pas dû le voir autant que moi en une année !

* * *

Le 25 juillet.

11h00.

Nous allons quitter le terrain de camping. Notre tente est désormais démontée et rangée, et ma valise est également prête. Je ne rentre pas avec mes parents à la maison, je pars avec Cécile en Amérique pour rencontrer son grand cousin, ainsi que sa famille. Normalement, il est dans les usages que les jeunes sorciers diplômés fassent un tour du monde à la fin de leurs sept ans d'études, mais comme je sais qu'après mes années à Poudlard je les continuerais à un plus haut niveau, je ne le pourrais pas l'année prochaine. Cette année est donc la bonne, et il me tarde de partir.

Pour nous y rendre nous allons, pour mon malheur, devoir transplaner. Comme la destination est très éloignée, nous allons faire en plusieurs étapes. Nous allons tout d'abord aller passer deux jours chez elle, avec ses parents, puis nous irons ensuite en Grèce, à Athènes, et dans ses environs, pour voir les endroits les plus isolés de la Grèce où l'on peut encore avoir la chance d'être accueilli dans le respect de la tradition grecque, celle de la philoxénia, l'« hospitalité » traditionnelle des Grecs. Puis nous irons en Egypte pour voir les Pyramides et le Sphinx. Ensuite nous passerons une nuit dans le désert du Sahara, pour voir le magnifique lever de soleil sur les hautes dunes. Le jour suivant nous embarquerons sur un bateau moldu pour rejoindre les côtes du Brésil, car nous avons peur de franchir l'Océan Atlantique en transplanant. Notre expérience en transplanage étant trop récente pour tenter un aussi grand périple ! Nous ne voulons pas nous noyer en nous trompant dans notre lieu d'atterrissage ! Nous passerons ensuite voir les ruines de Machu Picchu, Cuzco, ainsi que le lac Titicaca au Pérou, puis nous irons passer un jour au Guatemala, et enfin nous arriverons en Amérique du Nord, chez Michael, le grand cousin de Cécile. Il nous tarde de partir, de faire le voyage, et d'arriver en Amérique.

* * *

Le 2 août.

10h.

Nous avons mis un peu plus d'une semaine à arriver en Amérique. Ce voyage restera dans mes souvenirs aussi longtemps que je vivrai. J'ai vu des choses magnifiques. Les pyramides m'ont impressionné ! Je suis sûre que ce sont des sorciers qui les ont érigées ! En revanche, le bateau moldu n'est pas le moyen de transport que je préfère. J'ai eu le mal de mer durant toute la traversée de l'Océan. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu avec moi un peu de « remontant de Pomfresh » (c'est madame Pompom Pomfresh, notre infirmière à Poudlard qui l'a inventé), cela m'aurait été bien utile !

Nous sommes enfin chez Michael. Il est très sympathique, et énormément séduisant je trouve ! Il a 21 ans, il est grand, bien bâti, il a les cheveux bruns et de très grands et doux yeux bleus. Cécile m'en avait tellement parlé, dans ses lettres de ces dernières années, et surtout durant notre expédition pour arriver jusqu'à lui, que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Et apparemment elle lui avait aussi parlé de moi, car il a la même impression.

Nous nous entendons comme larrons en foire. Nous faisons les 400 coups à nous trois, mais toujours en ne franchissant pas la limite ! Nous ne voulons pas avoir de problèmes !

Michael nous fait visiter le pays, et surtout, nous nous rendons à Ilvermorny, son école, au nord de New-York, dans le Massachusetts. Michael continu ses études en magizoologie, La Magizoologie est l'étude des créatures magiques. Les sorciers pratiquant ce métier sont appelés magizoologistes, comme Newt Scamander, celui qui a écrit « Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques », ou encore Gondoline Oliphant, magizoologiste célèbre qui étudiait les mœurs et l'habitat des trolls. Nous n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais au moins, nous avons pu voir sa haute silhouette dans le coucher de soleil, et j'ai tout de même réussi à m'en approcher de très près, en prenant l'apparence d'une des condisciples de Michael, que j'ai vu en photo sur le bureau dans sa chambre. Par chance, William, le Pukwudgie, (c'est un être qui ressemble à nos gobelins, mais avec un visage tout gris), qui garde l'école durant les vacances scolaires, ne m'a rien dit pensant que j'étais une élève venue revoir son école une dernière fois ! En plus j'avais revêtu le bel uniforme bleu et rouge de l'école, donc il a vraiment pensé que j'étais une ancienne élève.

Michael nous a exposé l'histoire de son école. C'est vraiment passionnant. J'espère en savoir un jour autant sur Poudlard que lui sur Ilvermorny.

Ilvermorny a la réputation d'être l'une des grandes écoles de magie les plus égalitaires et les moins élitistes qui soient au monde. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'un de ses fondateurs était un moldu ! Michael me relate que de part et d'autre de la grande porte du château trônent deux statues de marbre à l'effigie d'Isolt et de James, les deux fondateurs de cette école. À l'intérieur des murs se trouve un hall circulaire coiffé d'une coupole de verre. À l'étage supérieur, un balcon en bois court le long de la pièce. Seules quatre énormes sculptures de bois meublent le hall d'entrée, chacune représentant l'une des quatre maisons, comme à Poudlard : le Serpent cornu, la panthère Womatou, l'Oiseau-tonnerre et le Pukwudgie. Les uniformes d'Ilvermorny sont bleu et rouge airelle en mémoire d'Isolt et de James. Bleu, en hommage à la couleur préférée d'Isolt et parce que celle-ci avait toujours rêvé d'entrer à Serdaigle rouge, en mémoire de James qui raffolait des tartes aux airelles. Chaque élève porte sur sa robe un nœud gordien doré, en souvenir de la broche qu'Isolt tenait de sa mère. (Je me promets intérieurement de faire des recherches plus poussées sur cette école quand je retournerai à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, car malgré les explications de Michael, je n'ai pas tout compris sur la filiation d'Isolt, descendante de Serpentard lui-même ni sur ce qui a fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée en Amérique, si loin de chez elle !)

* * *

Le 14 août.

10h00.

Ces deux semaines sont passées beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous avons quand même eu le temps de visiter les endroits les plus remarquables des Etats-Unis : New-York, le parc de Yellowstone, les chutes du Niagara, (il me tarde de développer la photo que j'ai fait, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir les chutes dans ma chambre grâce aux photos version sorcier qui bougent, pas comme celles des moldus qui sont statiques !), ou encore l'étendue désertique de Arches Park, Monument Valley, etc.

Nous devons rentrer en fin d'après-midi. La passation de pouvoir entre miss Bagnold et Mr Fudge doit avoir lieu demain matin à la première heure, et mes parents veulent que je sois présente, tout comme je l'étais en 1980 pour la nomination de Miss Bagnold.

J'ai le cœur serré de devoir laisser Michael, car nous nous sommes vraiment bien entendus, nous avons même un peu fleurté ensemble, c'était un amour de vacances et, comme on les nomme à juste titre, ces amours ne durent généralement pas au-delà des vacances (de plus, je n'oublie pas, dans un coin de mon cerveau, un certain Charlie Weasley, qui est en même année que moi, mais à Gryffondor, et qui me plaît beaucoup ! Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, car lui, il ne pense qu'aux dragons. Il m'a d'ailleurs déjà dit qu'à la fin de ses études il irait s'occuper des dragons en Roumanie, mais je garde toujours un peu d'espoir au fond de moi).

12h00.

Pour rentrer en Angleterre, nous allons prendre l'avion moldu, car en transplanage ce serait trop long. Heureusement que je sais comment faire grâce à papa qui est un né moldu, sinon on aurait du repartir il y a plusieurs jours. Une fois nos billets achetés, et nos bagages enregistrés,

Cécile, qui a prétexté devoir faire quelques derniers achats pour rapporter des souvenirs à ses parents, nous laisse seuls avec Michael pour nos dernières heures ensemble, afin que nous puissions nous dire adieu longuement, car je doute fort que nous nous reverrons un jour ! En revanche, nous nous promettons de devenir des correspondants réguliers à partir de maintenant, et pour toujours !

22h00.

Nous venons d'atterrir à l'aéroport moldu de Londres. Le vol s'est bien passé, c'est beaucoup mieux que le paquebot, et c'est très agréable de ne pas avoir à affronter le vent froid de la nuit sur son balai. Nous avons ensuite tranplané jusqu'à ma maison, où mes parents nous ont accueilli chaleureusement. Nous leur avons raconté avec moult détails nos folles péripéties. Nous leur avons offert les produits magiques que nous avons trouvés durant notre voyage, en Amérique, et que nous ne connaissions pas en Europe. Un Grandilospectre, c'est un objet merveilleux qui agrandi ce que l'on regarde avec, un peu comme des jumelles moldus, mais en mieux, car là, l'objet visé grandit vraiment, sans que l'on ait besoin de lancer le sort « amplificatum » ou d'utiliser une potion d'enflure ou de gavage, ainsi que des souvenirs des pays que nous avons traversés. Ma mère laisse éclater un énorme « par la barbe de Merlin » et juste après un « mille Gorgones » quand nous lui racontons notre voyage en Egypte, où nous avons rencontré de grands mages très puissants, et quand je lui décris Ilvermorny et son histoire si belle et si tragique à la fois.

* * *

Le 22 août.

Cécile est restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec nous, et elle repart demain matin chez elle, en France. Comme c'est notre dernier jour ensemble, nous allons nous isoler au fond du jardin, car nous n'avons pas envie aujourd'hui d'aller à Londres, ni sur le chemin de Traverse, ni dans les boutiques. Là, tranquillement installées sur une branche de notre plus grand pipaillon, nous reprenons nos discutions « secrètes » sur les garçons : en fait, son cousin me manque beaucoup, et par là même, Charlie Weasley revêt un peu moins d'importance à mes yeux ! C'est drôle comme l'éloignement peut au final rapprocher !

Je donne une lettre à Cécile pour qu'elle l'envoie à Michael quand elle sera revenue chez elle, en même temps que sa propre lettre, comme ça, cela lui fera une surprise, et surtout c'est parce que notre hibou est déjà parti avec un colis pour Druella, ma grand-mère maternelle qui habite à quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez nous ! Michael a tenu sa promesse, car nous nous écrivons depuis notre retour, tous les deux jours, les hiboux mettant tout ce temps à faire le voyage. Quelle idée de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui vit si loin ! Je sais que notre relation ne sera qu'épistolaire, mais cela me fait quand même remuer des papillons dans l'estomac quand je pense à lui.

* * *

Le 24 août.

8h30.

Je suis seule dans ma chambre. Cécile me manque, Michael me manque énormément, mais mes parents sont très présents pour moi quand je sors enfin de ma chambre, car ils ont bien vu que je me languissais de mes amis. Je prépare ma valise pour la rentrée, je range soigneusement mes nouvelles robes et mes livres, ainsi que mes affaires scolaires que je garde encore cette année, ainsi que mon Comète 260 à côté, pour ne pas le chercher partout au moment du départ pour le Poudlard Express dans une semaine. Il faudra tout de même que je me dépêche d'aller acheter ce qu'il me manque, ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire d'y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelle Nymphadora, pour que mon attention lui soit enfin acquise, je m'énerve, mes cheveux deviennent rouge ou rose vif, et je lui hurle que je m'appelle Tonks !

10h30.

Pour me changer les idées, et surtout m'occuper l'esprit, je relis mes livres de cours de cette année. L'année des ASPIC, ma dernière année à Poudlard. Cela fait tout drôle de se dire que ce sera la dernière année dans cette merveilleuse école. Je sais qu'ensuite j'aurai encore trois années d'études à faire avant de devenir Auror : Mon rêve depuis des années, et de toute façon c'est la seule carrière que j'envisage à la fin de mes études. Une carrière certes difficile, car peu de personne arrive à intégrer cette voie, mais c'est mon objectif, et j'y arriverai, j'en suis certaine !

Le Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions de Libatius Borage est long et difficile à lire, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'avais oublié que le professeur Rogue nous avait demandé de faire 50 cm de parchemin sur les élixirs éternels pour la rentrée. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce professeur, même s'il est vrai qu'il est très compétent en tant que professeur, c'est en parti grâce à lui que les Serpentard ont gagné les cinq dernières années les Coupes des Quatre Maisons, et aussi celles de Quidditch. Il n'est pas franchement impartial dans ses attributions, ou surtout ses retraits de points, notamment avec les Gryffondor. J'espère que cette année cela va changer, et que les Poufsouffle ne seront pas encore une fois les derniers !

* * *

Le 26 août.

9h00.

Aujourd'hui je me suis enfin décidée à aller à Londres, pour faire le réapprovisionnement de mon matériel scolaire. Il me fallait de nouvelles plumes, de l'encre, un nécessaire à potions, des rouleaux de parchemins, et du miamhibou pour Kerry, notre hibou de famille.

Je profite d'être sur le chemin de traverse pour me frayer un passage aux endroits les plus encombrés, afin de travailler mon habilité à me déplacer, sans faire tomber tout un tas de choses. J'arrive à me rendre jusqu'à Gringotts sans heurt. Je parviens sans problème jusqu'à la poste, d'où j'envoie une lettre par hibou express à Michael, ainsi qu'une pour Cécile. Je réussi pour ainsi dire à me mouvoir jusqu'au bout de l'allée parallèle à la poste, mais arrivée devant Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes, je fais tomber une pile de cartons remplis de pétards mouillés du docteur Flibuste ! Bonjour les dégâts !

Heureusement, personne n'a vu que c'était moi la responsable, car je me suis aussitôt métamorphoser en vieille femme, et je suis partie par l'autre allée, en passant devant Tissard et Brodette, boutique de vêtements à laquelle je ne fais que jeter un œil, car elle est beaucoup trop chère pour moi.

Ensuite je suis allée manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, ce sont les meilleures glaces de tout Londres. En parcourant les rues, je tombe nez à nez avec quelques camarades d'école. Gabriel Truman est là avec ses parents, il vient acheter une nouvelle baguette car il a cassé la sienne à la fin de l'année dernière en se battant en duel contre un préfet de Serdaigle. Ses parents ont attendu le dernier moment pour la lui remplacer, pour le punir de l'avoir cassé si inutilement. Il veut sortir avec moi depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poufsouffle il y a quatre ans. Mais il est trop jeune pour moi, je les préfère plus âgés ! Dommage que mes goûts soient aussi arrêtés en matière de garçons, car le jeune Cédric Diggory, qui lui est arrivé l'année dernière, est terriblement charmant, mais désespérément trop jeune lui aussi ! Je regarde partout autour de moi, pour voir si je n'aperçois pas un autre certain camarade de Poudlard, mais pas de trace de Charlie Weasley, ni d'aucun membre de sa famille nombreuse d'ailleurs. Ils ont déjà dû faire leurs achats il y a longtemps, connaissant Molly, la maman. Tant pis, je vais continuer à flâner un peu, puis j'irai boire un dernier verre de Bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur, et ensuite je rentrerai à la maison avec le Magicobus. Ernie Danlmur me fait toujours rire avec ses grosses lunettes.

* * *

Le 31 août.

15h30.

C'est le dernier jour des vacances. Je suis assez triste qu'elles soient finies, car j'ai passé de très merveilleux moments avec mes amis et ma famille, mais il me tarde quand même de retourner en cours à Poudlard. Le professeur Chourave m'invitera comme les autres années à boire un thé et à manger une boîte de sorbet à la noix de coco, tout en me disant de poursuivre mes efforts pour atteindre mon but. Cette année c'est donc ma dernière année, après cela sera encore plus corsé avec les trois années qui vont suivre, donc je dois m'accrocher et faire de mon mieux pour réussir mes ASPIC (il faudra moins penser aux garçons), devenir Auror (il faudra toujours moins penser aux garçons !), et faire ensuite, pour le reste de mes jours, un peu de bien dans ce monde.

 **FIN.**


	11. Remus

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Après Dora, nous nous retrouvons avec son Loup-garou de mari._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **1971 par ShadeDreams**

Durant chaque été, des dizaines d'enfants ont l'occasion de recevoir une lettre qui changera leur vie pour toujours. Une lettre signé par Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Aucun enfant qui un jour avait fait preuve de magie n'est oublié. Les sang purs, les sang mêlé, ainsi que les nés moldus. Rémus faisant parti des sangs mêlés n'aurait jamais du avoir peur de ne pas la recevoir, mais depuis la nuit de ses cinq ans où Rémus se fit mordre par Fenrir, un loup garou, il abandonna l'espoir d'un jour rejoindre Poudlard. Les créatures magiques n'étaient plus pour la plupart du monde magique, des sorciers. Seuls les veelas étaient tolérés et acceptés. Les loups garou quant à eux étant trop imprévisible et dangereux. Ils perdaient leur âme comme aimait dire certains sorciers et le père de Rémus durant un certain temps.

Le jeune Lupin avait été victime d'une vengeance à l'égard de son père et cela Lyall n'arrivait pas à ce le pardonner. Lyall avait mené une campagne contre les loups garou et sa cible principal avait été Fenrir, Lupin avait alors déclaré que les loups garou étaient des "créatures dépourvues d'âme, diaboliques, ne méritant que la mort". Ce fut la phrase de trop qui plongea sa propre famille dans la tourmente. Son propre fils devenant un banni après la vengeance de Greyback, il cacha le terrible secret de son fils aux yeux de tous en devenant en quelque sorte des nomades. Et à l'aide de puissant sortilèges, il empêchait son fils de sortir durant la pleine lune.

Quand Rémus fut en âge de comprendre cela, son père décida de lui faire cours à domicile, car malgré le fait que son fils était devenu un être dangereux, personne n'était au courant et il voulait pouvoir lui donner toutes les chances d'un jour avoir un travail et une vie tranquille.

Rémus s'était alors avéré être un puissant jeune sorcier, qui n'avait pas peur de travailler. Malgré le fait qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas intégrer Poudlard, il ne l'acceptait pas. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si ce foutu loup l'avait attaqué. Lui il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait juste être un garçon comme les autres et cela était impossible. Toutes les pleines lunes, il était enfermé dans une cabane au fond du jardin, Rémus comprenait et ne voulait pas blesser quiconque mais le loup en lui, lui voulait du sang, de la chaire, mais surtout de la liberté. Alors il détruisait tout, tout ce qui avait à sa porté et quand il avait fini, il s'en prenait à lui-même. De nouvelles cicatrices apparaissait après chaque pleine lune. Il aurait été simple pour lui, s'il avait accepté sa condition, comme Fenrir avant lui. Le jeune sorcier-loup aurait pu contrôler son loup mais cette situation lui était si pénible qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression de devenir Schizophrène, lui qui avait un tempérament si doux et docile devenait quelqu'un de sauvage et dur.

Cette malédiction ne lui avait pas seulement fermé les portes de Poudlard mais aussi celle de toute autre école depuis ses cinq ans, ses parents ne voulant pas courir le risque que quelqu'un apprenne par mégarde ce secret, l'avait enlevé de toute institution. Rémus était devenu quelqu'un de très solitaire et discret, ne parlant que si quelqu'un lui posait une question. Ses meilleurs amis étaient des livres. Il avait rapidement fini le bibliothèque familiale, lisant également des romans moldus. Il s'était trouvé une passion pour les histoires de cape et d'épée. Les trois mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas était son préféré. Remus se permettait des fois de rêver qu'un jour il pourrait avoir des amis sur qui il compter et avec qui, il vivrait beaucoup d'aventure, semblable au livre.

Ses parents avaient utilisés comme excuse pour le déscolarisé, une santé fragile qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Le jeune loup était mince et petit. Sa condition de loup aurait du lui donner plus de forme mais le mentale jouant beaucoup, il avait gardé sa morphologie de base donc rien a part ses cicatrices aurait pu trahir son secret. Sauf peut être son changement de comportement la veille de pleine lune.

– Rémus! Appela son père.

Le jeune Lupin était comme à son habitude adossé à un arbre dans le jardin familiale. Ne prenant pas le peine de répondre, Il prit le temps de mettre un marque page dans son livre avant de se diriger vers sa maison. Quand il entra silencieusement, il vit ses parents assis dans le salon buvant le thé avec un homme âgé, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, il chercha dans sa mémoire quelque instant et se présenta à l'homme, parlant pour la première fois sans que quelqu'un lui pose une question avant.

– Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur.

– Bonjour, Jeune Rémus. Répondit Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard.

Rémus s'inclina et se plaça aux côtés de sa mère, qui lui passa une main dans le dos comme pour le rassurer. Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui face à ce puissant sorcier, il n'avait pas peur. Nous étions loin de la pleine lune et de toute façon s'il perdait les pédales, Dumbledore pourrait l'arrêter sans aucun effort, avant même qu'il puisse blesser quiconque.

– Sais-tu pourquoi je suis là Rémus? Demanda Albus, reposant sa tasse de thé au citron.

– Non monsieur. Mais je promet que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Répondit le loup, légèrement sur la défensive.

Ses parents parurent effaré par la réponse de leur fils. Personne n'était au courant de son état alors pourquoi leur fils se justifiait-il?

– Je le sais très bien cela, mon garçon et je tiens à te féliciter. Être habiter par une créature de la nuit n'est jamais chose facile. Sourit Albus, pour rassurer le jeune loup. Ne soyez pas choqué, Monsieur et Madame Lupin, j'étais présent le soir où Fenrir fut arrêté. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un nouveau loup garou venait d'être créé. Que cet enfant serait sa plus belle œuvre. Je vois vos visages horrifiés et je les comprends, je l'étais aussi. Je lui ai directement lancé un sort de silence pour qu'il arrête d'en parler et j'étais également là à son procès et ce ne fut pas dur pour moi de deviner quel enfant avait été attaqué. Mais soyez rassuré, très peu de personne sont au courant et celles-ci garderont le secret. Dans son malheur votre fils a de la chance. Expliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

– Comment ça, il a de la chance? Demanda d'une voix cristalline la mère de Rémus.

– Car il a était mordu très jeune et a pus s'adapter à sa malédiction. Rémus n'a pas essayé de dompter son loup comme un homme adulte aurait essayé de faire. Mais surtout car votre enfant est quelqu'un de bon et de doux. Un parfait Yin et Yang s'est crée en lui. Un jour quand il sera plus grand, il aura une plus grande confiance en lui et arrivera vraiment à accepter sa situation.

– J'arriverai peut être à accepter la situation, mais Fenrir ne pas seulement privé de Poudlard mais aussi d'avoir une famille à moi. Je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir des enfants. Ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai lu tous les livres de notre bibliothèque et je me souviens de ce que tu disais papa. Je suis un être maudit. Mais malgré ça, vous savez je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre quand même. Sourit tristement Rémus.

Pour la première fois depuis le soir maudit, qui on changé leur vie, les parents de Rémus comprirent que leur fils n'avait pas changé, le loup sommeillait toujours mais restait à sa place ne se réveillant qu'une fois par mois. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras comme elle le faisait avant et pleura silencieusement, elle avait oublié combien prendre son fils dans ses bras lui avait manqué. Rémus en profita pour serra la taille de sa mère. Albus et Lyall les regardèrent attendri.

– Je suis navré de couper ce si beau moment, mais il me faut te répondre Rémus. Quand Fenrir t'a mordu, il ne t'a pas privé de Poudlard.

– Comment ? Dirent la famille Lupin en même temps.

– Votre vie de nomade m'a empêché de vous trouver toute suite. Mais je conçois que la protection de votre fils était primordiale. Je suis donc ici, pour te donner ta lettre pour la rentrée prochaine de Poudlard.

Le moment que Rémus avait rêvé toute sa jeune enfance sans jamais vraiment y croire se réalisait. Il avait dans ses mains la lettre de Poudlard.

 **Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie**

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Lupin,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au premier Septembre, nous attendons une réponse au plus tard le 31 Juillet ou aujourd'hui même en la présente du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingues.

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directrice adjointe**

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Rémus, l'émotion était à son comble. Le jeune loup tenait de ses mains tremblantes son rêve.

– Monsieur Dumbledore, Suis-je vraiment accepté à Poudlard ? Demanda Rémus, de peur de se réveiller à chaque instant.

– Si tes parents l'acceptent, tu es d'ores et déjà inscrit à Poudlard. Répondit Albus, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Rémus allait de nouveau parler mais son père fut plus rapide et posa la question que la famille Lupin se posait.

– Mais pour sa Lycanthropie ?

– Poudlard est équipé pour cela. Il y a pas très loin de Poudlard, une maison inhabitée qui pourra servir à votre fils durant les pleines lunes. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut et si vraiment il manque quelques choses je serais ravie de les rajouter. Cette maison est bien sur sous de puissant sortilège qui empêchera le loup de sortir et de trop se blesser. La maison est également pourvu d'un passage secret pour ne pas que votre fils ne soit vu par quiconque. Rémus a une chance de se faire des amis et d'avoir une vie normale.

Lyall regarda son fils et ne pu refuser l'offre. Son fils était continuellement seul, il avait enfin une chance d'avoir des amis ainsi qu'un futur et tout cela grâce à Albus Dumbledore.

– Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous avons dans le sein du collège quelques animagus qui pourront intervenir en cas de problème. Rajouta Albus, les yeux pétillants sachant déjà que Rémus serait présent à la rentrée.

– Merci Dumbledore, merci beaucoup. Je ne saurais comment vous montrer toute notre gratitude pour tout ce que vous avez et ce que vous ferez pour notre fils.

– Il n'en ai rien, Rémus a le droit aussi au bonheur de connaitre Poudlard. Jeune Lupin, nous nous reverrons donc très bientôt. Monsieur et Madame Lupin merci beaucoup pour votre accueille et aussi pour ce délicieux thé et ces gâteaux. Madame vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu.

Après de nombreuses politesses Albus parti rejoindre Poudlard laissant derrière lui, une famille heureuse. Et un jeune loup très prometteur.

– Rémus ! Mon pote réveille toi. Nous devons aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires, James et Peter nous attendent devant la cheminée pour partir.

– Sirius …

– Je sais tu veux du chocolat pour te donner des forces. Rigola Black, non sans oublier de lui apporter une barre de chocolat que son ami réclamait.

– Merci, Siri.

– De rien, Lunard. Mais bon, tu pourrais quand même m'expliquer se qui t'arrive.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je vais bien. Je pensais juste au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Répondit Lupin, d'un air nostalgique.

Albus avait eu raison, Rémus avait réussi à se faire des amis, qui malgré son état, lui était resté fidèle. Devenant même des animagus pour partager tout avec lui. James, Peter et Sirius étaient sa nouvelle famille. Les quatre amis partirent au chemin de traverse chercher leurs affaires pour leur septième années à Poudlard.

\- 25 Aout 1977 -

 **Fin**


	12. Le Chevalier au Catogan

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Pour le dernier texte du jour, on se retroue avec un personnage haut en couleurs : Le Chevalier au Catogan._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **La quête du chevalier par ChupeeChan**

Les vacances d'été étaient un moment redouté par tous les résidents permanents de Poudlard. Dès que les élèves passaient les portes du château pour s'engouffrer dans les calèches qui les amèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et par extension chez eux, le même manège se répétait. Depuis près de deux cent ans, moment où Poudlard avait eu la malchance de devenir l'heureux propriétaire d'une toile particulière, on pouvait voir celui qui avait donné son nom au tableau visiter les autres cadres du bâtiment. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Vous savez, quand quelqu'un passe vous voir pour prendre des nouvelles et partager un moment avec vous. Ici, rien de tout cela. Car non, quand le Chevalier de Catogan venait, c'était pour un duel, pour prendre de force le portrait ou le paysage qu'il convoitait. Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ? Chacun des tableaux y allait de sa petite théorie mais aucun ne s'était approché de la vérité.

Ce qui était une honte car ils avaient eu deux siècles pour résoudre cette absurde énigme : le sieur avait tout simplement honte du gras poney qui partageait sa toile, quand bien même l'équidé lui avait sauvé la vie quand il était encore de ce monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce jour de juillet, le seigneur le plus connu et reconnu des chevaliers de la table ronde – selon lui – avait décidé de voir ce que le septième étage lui proposait. Le Seigneur Catogan changeait d'endroit tous les ans. L'été d'avant, il avait arpenté les escaliers nord deux ans plus tôt, les cachots et ainsi de suite. A moins que ce ne soit « et ainsi d'avant » ? Somme toute, en cette année deux mille deux, il avait jeté son dévolu sur le dernier niveau du château si l'on ne comptait pas les tours. Il n'avait pas exploré l'endroit depuis près d'une décennie. En fait, il n'avait plus osé s'en approcher après la débâcle de quatre-vingt-quatorze – bien qu'il aurait plutôt tendance à dire qu'il « avait décidé de prospecter d'autres endroits ».

Ainsi, la première toile qu'il inspecta fut une forêt enchanteresse qui lui plut aussitôt. Le soleil traversait joliment les frondaisons et sa lumière baignait le sol qu'il foulait. Assurément, l'artiste qui était à l'origine du paysage avait un don certain pour l'art. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons sur son visage et le vent qui soufflait et faisait bruisser les feuilles au-dessus de lui. Oui, cet endroit était tout à fait charmant et il se voyait déjà y vivre. Nul doute que les damoiselles apprécieraient tant le lieu qu'elles le laisseraient les trousser sans vergogner ! Cependant, les centaures, qui en étaient les principaux protagonistes, étaient d'un tout autre avis. Par conséquent, étant le grand seigneur qu'il était, le « preux » chevalier décida de leur laisser l'usufruit de leur demeure.

En vérité, il s'enfuit comme un gueux, le claquement de son armure lui rappelant sa couardise.

Le tableau dans lequel il arriva ensuite manqua de l'envoyer en Avalon. Catogan ignorait comment il avait pu atterrir dans une telle situation mais une chose était sûre, se retrouver au beau milieu d'un océan, alors que celui-ci était déchaîné, et vêtu comme il l'était de son armure, était bien pire que le jour où il avait été avalé par la vouivre de Wye. Il oublia totalement qu'il était fait de peinture et tomberait dans une autre toile si jamais il coulait. De ce fait, et puisqu'il était un chevalier reconnu – suffisamment pour qu'il ait droit, entre autre, à un portrait – il lutta avec acharnement et s'agrippa à la seule barque qui survivait sur les flots destructeurs. Seuls son courage et sa grande dextérité lui permirent de se sortir de ce fort mauvais pas.

Pour dire vrai, une vague plus violente que les autres l'éjecta sans ménagement du tableau et l'envoya tête la première dans le tas de fumier qu'un vieux sorcier, peint une centaine d'années plus tôt, arrangeait avec sa fourche. Il va sans dire que le boursemolle – pardon gent seigneur – ne fut pas impressionné et jugea l'endroit digne de la menuaille. Cette dernière mésaventure freina quelque peu l'enthousiasme du chevalier pour sa toute nouvelle entreprise estivale. Il ne tergiversa que fort peu de temps avant de s'octroyer une pause dans la reproduction d'une salle d'eau située non loin de sa future destination : un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais visité en deux cent ans.

Étonnement, il n'avait jamais cherché à inspecter les différentes tapisseries du château. Peut-être parce que ces dernières étaient faites de fils et non d'huile, ou de toute autre essence contenant des pigments. N'ayant jamais exploré de draperie et aucun tableau ne se trouvant en face de celle-ci, le bon seigneur ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Le fier chevalier s'assura que son armure brillait comme mille soleils et s'avança, le pas conquérant. On aurait pu jurer qu'il s'en allait à la mortaille, mais ses desseins étaient tout autre… Il rêvait de ripailler, de francherepue, de remplir son gosier de vinasse gouleyante! Peut-être qu'un somptueux festin l'attendait, que des jouvencelles s'y trouvaient et qu'elles se pâmeraient en le voyant… Il y avait une éternité qu'il avait aperçu les charmements des damoiselles ! Alors que sa main passait sans encombre le bord de la toile qu'il occupait – un quatuor de vieux sorciers en kilts qui jouaient un air folklorique écossais – il décida de lisser sa moustache, au cas où une dame – ou mieux, une ribambelle de donzelles – l'accueillerait.

Imaginez donc sa surprise – et sa déception – lorsqu'il se trouva face à des trolls, qui plus est vêtus de choses roses, giguedouillant sous la houlette d'un sorcier. Ce dernier ne se rendait-il pas compte que l'action était vaine ? Espérait-il réellement apprendre à danser à ces êtres dépourvus de toute grâce ? Par quel concours de circonstances s'était-il retrouvé à faire cela ? Avait-il eu l'idée ou l'avait-on forcé ?

Alors que le brave champion s'apprêtait à valeureusement prendre la poudre d'escampette, le sorcier l'interpella :

– Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Un spectateur ! Il y a fort longtemps que j'attends que l'on vienne s'enquérir de l'excellence de ma théorie, s'exclama l'homme avec délice.

Le chevalier demeura interdit un court instant – ballot serait même le terme le plus juste – avant de retrouver sa voix.

– Une théorie ?

– Bien évidemment ! déclara le sorcier avec assurance. Les trolls ne sont pas seulement des montagnes de muscles qui déambulent sans autre raison que de tout détruire sur leur passage. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils ont suffisamment d'entendement pour exécuter des ordres simples et même plus.

– Et pour appuyer cela, vous les faites danser ?

L'homme était-il fou ?

– Danser requiert beaucoup d'habileté, ainsi que de la coordination. Je suis certain qu'ils maîtriseront cet art sous peu. Et alors, le Ministère verra que j'avais raison et qu'ils peuvent être utiles en temps de guerre !

S'il n'avait pas ponctué son explication par un rire soudain et un tantinet excessif, le seigneur Catogan aurait pu le croire et trouver l'explication logique. Néanmoins, le son n'était guère engageant et sonnait davantage comme le présage d'événements plus funestes. L'éclat morbide de ce regard qui ne cessait de le fixer lui fit avaler sa salive avec tant de précipitation que la sécheresse de sa gorge manqua de lui faire subir une mauvaise route. Le lacrimable coquebert trouilla quand il vit l'homme ôter sa robe de sorcier pervenche pour révéler l'accoutrement qui était resté jusque-là invisible. Il n'avait ni braies ni cotte sur lui ! Non ! Il avait passé la même étrange frusque que celle que les trolls portaient ! Quand le sorcier se mit à danser avec entrain – enchaînant ce que nous savons être des entrechats mais qu'il prit pour de simples bonds – il va sans dire que notre seigneur querrit la sortie sans respit et fila derechef non sans s'être répété plusieurs fois qu'il souhaitait simplement trouver un tableau à son goût.

Suite à sa malaventure, Catogan n'eut plus le même entrain quant à sa campagne. Aussi ne prêta-t-il aucune attention aux toiles qu'il traversait. Ce qui était fort dommage puisque son vœu avait été entendu et aussitôt exaucé par l'endroit le plus enchanteur et enchanté de Poudlard. Aussi, le seigneur ne vit pas les nymphes dévêtues qui se baignaient dans un lac scintillant. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le somptueux castel creusé à flanc de montagne et les jouvencelles qui mandaient sa venue. Pas plus qu'il n'avisa les ripailles qui s'entassaient sur une large table de bois ou l'hydromel qui coulait à flot dans le tableau suivant. Il était tellement occupé à se flageller mentalement et à maudire la destinée qui semblait s'acharner sur lui, qu'il poussa sans ménagement une blonde qui se tenait sur un coquillage géant, sans même s'apercevoir que cette dernière était nue et fort bien faite.

La déesse – car oui, elle était la représentation de l'Amour – outrée du comportement de rustre, somma la salle dans laquelle elle résidait de chasser le manant qui n'avait su lui rendre hommage. Le mufle fut envoyé sans ménagement dans le paysage le plus proche et effectua un vol plané plein de grâce qui le mena dans la seule mare de boue qui avait été peinte. Sonné mais néanmoins sorti de sa torpeur dépressive, le chevalier du Catogan se dit qu'après tant de malchance, la déesse Dôn prendrait pitié et l'aiderait à faire de sa quête une réussite.

Bien évidemment, il n'en fut rien.

Les autres tableaux étaient soit des portraits sans arrière-plan, soit des paysages mornes ou chaotiques : il ne rencontra pas d'autre mer houleuse mais il eut quelques encombres dans la reproduction d'une tempête de neige du grand hiver de mille sept-cent quatre-vingt-quatre. Les flocons étaient loin d'y voleter élégamment. Le vent était levé et soufflait si fort que ce qui aurait dû être aussi doux et léger qu'une plume s'était changé en une arme d'une violence inouïe. Comme s'ils étaient mus d'une volonté propre, ils s'attaquaient à tout ce qui était sur leur passage. A commencer par notre sieur. Celui-ci, fort heureusement, était vêtu de son armure, et son heaume était là pour le protéger de tout assaut. Il eut néanmoins la plus grande difficulté à se mouvoir dans tant de neige et sortit, épuisé, de la toile pour se retrouver face à face avec celle qui se considérait comme la cantatrice attitrée des Gryffondor.

« Peste soit ! » songea aussitôt Catogan.

Ce qui était compréhensible. Dame Rosalind était une femme tout à fait charmante par matin. Mais dès que les vêpres sonnaient, son amie, Violette la paillarde, amenait son poids en vinasse, et les deux femmes se dévergoignaient et devenaient de véritables ribaudes. Bien que ce soit quelque chose d'habituel pour la gueuse que Violette était.

– Mordiable ! jura le chevalier en découvrant que le soleil s'était couché.

– Quelle bonne surprise ! piailla joyeusement celle que tous nommaient la Grosse Dame.

– Saperlipopette ! maugréa la dernière présente.

Il était de notoriété publique – parmi les portraits du moins – que notre sieur et Violette ne se supportaient pas. Cette dernière était une contemporaine du bon seigneur et surtout la plus jeune sœur de sa seconde épouse. Elle était aussi celle qui avait mis fin à leurs épousailles en prenant en flagrant délit Catogan les braies aux chevilles, s'acoquinant avec une souillon… Depuis, les deux faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Leur première rencontre sous forme picturale est elle-même une fable qui mériterait d'être chantée dans un banquet.

Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes !

Bien entendu, cette chère Rosalind, occupée comme elle était à boire son poids en vin d'elfe, était bien trop grisée pour se rendre compte de l'inimité qu'entretenaient ses deux compagnons. Les aigus de sa jactance était tels que la diva aurait pu briser du cristal grâce à sa seule parole. Notre noble paladin, lui, avait eu suffisamment de sagacité pour se saisir de la cire d'une chandelle qui brûlait juste à côté de lui pour se boucher les oreilles. Ainsi, tandis que la « prima donna » entretenait ses invités des dernières nouvelles dont regorgeait Poudlard – « Vous a-t-on dit que la blèche Myrtle a surpris Peeves dans ses toilettes ? », on pouvait voir ces derniers se donner des regards de basilic. Leur duel optique ne prit fin que lorsque Dame Rosalind proposa de leur chanter un petit quelque chose de sa composition : Catogan n'entendant rien acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Nul ne sait ce qui se dit, mais le fait est que Violette, excédée par son ancien « beau »-frère se saisit d'une bougie et la plaça au séant de ce dernier, acclamant son amie en attendant que la flamme remplisse son office et chauffe à blanc l'armure du pleutre.

La clameur – que dis-je, le vagissement ! – qui sorti de la bouche du chevalier fut telle que Minerva McGonagall, qui passait par là, se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait pu être le témoin d'une telle scène. Il va sans dire qu'elle rejoignit au plus vite son vieil ami et confident, Filius Flitwick pour lui conter l'esclandre.

Catogan, quant à lui, abandonna les deux amies sans même présenter ses respects et parcourut vint-et-une toiles avant de pouvoir se jeter dans un lac ! Le pauvre homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son armure lui avait joué ce mauvais tour – un dragon avait-il eu l'idée de cheminer d'un tableau à l'autre ? – décida de rentrer chez lui. Éreinté après tant de déconvenues, il se traîna jusqu'au paysage qui l'avait fait renaître. Le poney gris – gros comme une barrique, il est vrai – trotta joyeusement jusqu'à son maître, hennit affectueusement en constatant son retour et se coucha à côté de celui qui lui avait donné accès à la postérité. Le chevalier se débarrassa de son enveloppe d'acier, se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verdoyante et posa sa tête contre le flanc de l'animal. Ainsi installé, il repensa à sa quête.

Voilà deux cent ans qu'il parcourait tous les cadres de Poudlard. Deux cent ans qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un nouveau paysage où poser ses armes. Deux cents ans qu'il subissait les humeurs farfelues de peintres sorciers en tous genres… Peut-être devait-il accepter son sort ? A quoi bon vaquer autour de Poudlard chaque été, alors que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait sous son nez ! Le chevalier ferma les yeux, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé une réponse.

Puis le poney péta et l'odeur fut telle que le sire se souvint de la véritable raison de sa démarche.


	13. Narcissa

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec une sorcière extraordinaire, mais plus que ça une mère très importante dans l'univers de notre Élu à lunettes._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Les vacances de Narcissa Black**

« – Enfin en vacances », s'écria un élève de première année non loin d'elle, résumant la pensée de la jeune Narcissa Black, puis elle réfléchi à cette année scolaire. Brillamment réussite, comme à son habitude, mais qui comme tout le reste l'avait lassée. Oui Narcissa avait beau être une belle jeune fille, riche héritière d'une noble famille, au sang si pur rajoutait les serpentards, en vérité elle s'ennuyait.

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement entre les cours, les longues soirées à rédiger des devoirs, parler à ses camarades le tout sous un masque de vérité et de convenance. Nul n'exprimait la moindre émotion dans la noble maison de Salazar, ainsi elle ne pouvait qualifier ses proches d'amis.

Nous sommes en 1971, la jeune Black a seize ans. L'année scolaire est achevée et il reste une soirée à la jolie blonde pour se détendre, profiter du calme régnant dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Le lendemain elle retrouverait le manoir, une grande demeure à l'est de l'Angleterre tout près de la mer. Certes la demeure était chère à son cœur mais ce qui l'effrayait c'est l'ambiance qui y régnait. Depuis que sa sœur Andromeda avait fugué pour épouser le né-moldu dont elle s'était éprise rien n'allait plus chez elle.

Sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix avait très mal pris la nouvelle et avait voué une haine sans nom à Ted Tonks, le mari d'Andromeda et à tous ceux de son espèce et par conséquent s'était plus impliqué dans la destruction de cette sous-espèce par son appartenance au groupe des mangemorts. Son rapprochement aux fidèles du célèbre mage noir s'était fait par l'entremise de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Parmi eux elle se trouva même un prétendant en la personne de Rodolphus Lestrange qu'elle avait épousé l'hiver dernier. La noirceur d'âme de sa sœur déplaisait grandement à Narcissa. Avant la fugue de sa seconde sœur les moldus et les nés-moldus étaient méprisés et insultés chez les Black mais jamais on aurait dépensé son temps à les violenter. Depuis ses parents encourageaient discrètement Bellatrix ce qui agaçait d'autant plus la plus jeune sœur. Son père, le cadet de trois enfants Black, avait déjà atteint la quarantaine et était heureux que sa fille représente la noble famille Black aux yeux de ce si prodigieux et jeune mage noir. Sa mère, de trois ans sa cadette était une pâle créature maladive qui n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire et qui ne quittait plus la chambre depuis le départ de sa seconde fille. La sorcière qui avait d'ailleurs eu paraît-il d'excellentes dispositions en arythmancie, perdit tout espoir de continuer ses études lorsqu'elle épousa l'héritier des Black puis tout honneur lorsqu'elle donna naissance à trois filles. Ce que le monde ne sût point ce furent les deux fausses couches très avancées de deux petits garçons qu'elle fit après la naissance de Narcissa et qui avaient fait de madame Black une femme portant constamment un air de tristesse pour la perte de ces enfants et d'amertume dû à son triste sort. Son père quand à lui menait grand train et ne passait que peu de temps au manoir, allant sans cesse de réception en réception. Rentrant parfois tard et complètement ivre cherchant après sa femme et devenait violent envers la malheureuse. De sorte qu'au manoir nul n'ignorait la raison des fausses couches de madame.

La jeune Narcissa replia la lettre qu'elle lisait. Par dessus, quelques mots de l'écriture brouillonne de Bella, griffonnés à la hâte l'informait qu'elle était trop occupée pour prendre en charge ses mondanités. Ainsi la charge du grand bal des Black lui revenait puisque sa mère, malade, ne pouvait se consacrer à cette tache. La lettre contenait les très nombreuses recommandations de sa grand-mère écrites de sa main. Irma était très à cheval sur le protocole et très fière d'appartenir à la si noble maison des Black, même si ce n'était que par alliance.

La jeune Narcissa avait donc fort à faire cet été : trouver un thème, écrire les invitations, préparer le menu, rafraîchir la décoration du manoir...

Une fois la lettre parfaitement repliée, son visage exprimant nulle émotion elle se leva et de sa démarche lente et cérémonieuse se rendit dans sa chambre où elle se coucha. Quelques sortilèges lui permettraient de faire rapidement sa malle, puis le Poudlard express la ramènerait à Londres ou son père l'attendrait sur le quai, ainsi que sa mère si sa santé le lui permettait.

Seul Cygnus attendait sur le quai de King's Cross dans une élégante robe de sorcier. Ils rentrèrent rapidement au manoir ou Narcissa fut bien occupé pendant la première semaine.

La préceptrice de la famille, une sorcière (de sang-pur bien évidemment) veuve et qui n'était là que depuis le départ d'Andy (la précédente avait été qualifié d'incapable après le "dramatique accident" comme le qualifiait son père) passa de nombreuses heures à lui faire travailler son français et sa harpe. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas la riche demoiselle qui adorait jouer de cet instrument. Durant cette première semaine le manoir paraissait souvent vide, sa mère dormait, Bella partait à droite et à gauche et elle n'avait point revu son père depuis son arrivée.

Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé sa attitude forte étrange ainsi que toutes ces révisions de piano, de français et ces cours de Harpe, se disant qu'il était possible qu'on lui chercha un époux.

Ce ne fut donc qu'au milieu de la deuxième semaine que les préparatifs de la fête commencèrent réellement. La date avait déjà été fixée par Irma et le bal se déroulerait donc le samedi vingt-quatre juillet. Elle convia donc sa grand-mère ainsi que sa tante Walburga à prendre le thé le jeudi huit juillet à dix-sept heures.

Walburga était une femme orgueilleuse, qui ressemblait à sa propre mère. Toutes deux régnaient en chef sur le clan black et leur époux s'inclinaient face à leurs autorités.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent toutes deux à dix-sept heures tapantes, vêtues du même type de robe qui grandit celui qui la porte et donne à ceux qui la regarde l'impression d'être tout petit. Narcissa en maîtresse de maison de substitution pria holy, l'elfe de maison, de venir leur apporter le thé ainsi que l'assortiment de scones que cette dernière avait préparé.

– Grand-mère, prononça-t-elle tout en embrassant la main qu'elle tendait, ma tante, ajoute-t-elle tout en faisant de même.

– Narcissa, lui répondirent-elles en abaissant à peine la tête tel le recommandait le protocole.

– Je requiers votre aide afin de sélectionner les invités pour le bal des Black, leur expliqua-t-elle.

– Il est vrai que vous êtes jeune et ne possédez pas nôtre sagesse, lui répondit Irma d'une voix lente et éraillée par l'âge.

– Pour commencer, quel thème avez-vous choisi ?

– J'ai choisi pour thème les cygnes ma tante. Et j'ai préparé sur ce modèle vos invitations, ainsi que celle d'Alphard, d'Ignatius et de Lucretia, d'Arcturus et de Malania, de Cassiopea, de Charlus et Dorea, de Harfang et de Callidora et celle de Charis et Caspar.

– Il faudra veiller à envoyer une robe de sorcier à mon fils avec son invitation.

– C'est exact, sa tenue de l'année passée était tellement...hum, tellement…

– Indécente, proposa Narcissa.

– C'est cela ma chère nièce. Indécente.

– Vous inviterez ensuite les membres des "Vingt-huit Sacrées" de Grande Bretagne.

– Il faut aussi veillez à inviter tout nos partenaires et alliés : les Bones, les Crabbe, les Figg, les Greyback, les Goyle, les Jorkins, les Lockhart, les Maugrey, les Pince, les Slughorn et les Tourdesac.

– Dont bien évidemment le ministre de la magie et les directeurs des départements important du ministère de la magie, la mère et la fille se complétant l'une l'autre.

– Il faudra inviter également un ou deux de ces originaux de Lovegood.

– Oui Walburga dit vrai, veuille à envoyé une invitation à Arsenius Lovegood, c'est un digne représentant de son sang.

– Ce sera fait. Dois-je inviter quelques étrangers ?

– Oui, mais seulement les gens important. Les familles Vorotov et Ivanovitch qui sont russes.

– Avant vient la famille De Sèze, des français.

– Oui mère, vous avez raison les de Sèze d'abord.

– Puis viennent les espagnols, Antius et les italiens Vaneteli...

Walburga et Irma donnait les noms les uns après les autres pendant que la plume à papote de Narcissa courrait sur le papier. La masse de travail lui paraissait déjà faramineuse et elle regrettait qu'il n'y eu pas une liste d'invités que l'on aurait qu'à remettre à jour chaque année. Elle prit d'ailleurs la décision de créé cette liste d'invités. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard et en ajoutant d'innombrables recommandations supplémentaires que les deux femmes partirent.

La jeune Black se mit donc au travail dès leur départ, duplicant les invitations d'un sort, elle en modifiait le destinataire d'un autre. Elle obtient ainsi plus de trois cents invitations qu'elle se résolu d'aller poster le lendemain.

Examinant celle adressée à sa camarade Carity Cresswell, la fille du ministre de la magie, elle repassa de son doigt le dessin du cygne qui l'ornait. Sa grand-mère et sa tante avaient sûrement dû imaginer qu'il avait pour but de rendre hommage à son père mais ce n'était nullement le cas. Depuis des années la jeune fille admirait ce gracieux animal qui avait la capacité de voler. Voler, la liberté de voyager, de voir le monde, cela lui paraissait follement distrayant.

Les jours qui suivirent Narcissa parcourut les nombreux livres de recettes de cuisine de la bibliothèque du manoir à la recherche de recettes comportant de la volaille, afin de coller au thème de son bal.

Elle avait également écrit des lettres aux membres de la famille Black afin de leur emprunter leurs elfes de maison.

L'événement le plus détonnant fut que sa mère la fit mander. Elle l'a pria d'être joliment vêtu, arguant que cela la rendrait heureuse. La blonde fut plutôt étonnée de cette marque d'affection, l'amour ne se montrant jamais chez les sang-pur et encore moins chez les Black. Elle lui obéit néanmoins et fit confectionner une splendide robe blanche, dont la jupe était recouverte de plumes immaculées.

Pour bien comprendre le fonctionnement de la société des Sang-pur il est important de saisir la nuance entre l'officiel et l'officieux.

Ainsi officiellement les journées de Narcissa étaient fort occupées à la préparation du bal. Officieusement elle s'ennuyait ferme d'autant plus qu'à part les elfes elle n'avait personne à qui parler.

Officiellement son unique sœur passait la journée avec des amis. Officieusement la plus dangereuse de ces deux sœurs passait la journée à allonger la liste de ses méfaits.

Et ainsi lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps sans vie de sa mère le lundi matin, officiellement Druella était morte de chagrin suite au départ de son second enfant. Officieusement, on ne peut pas dire que la jeune maîtresse de maison fut ravie d'enfin revoir son géniteur.

Pendant l'enterrement qui eu lieu le lendemain, officiellement la colère qu'affichait l'enfant blonde des Black était dirigée contre sa "sœur" qui ne portait plus depuis ce titre là, officieusement elle était bien évidemment dirigé contre son père.

Suite au décès d'une des soi-disant organisatrice de premier ordre du bal celui-ci fut annulé. Et là Narcissa fut officiellement et officieusement triste de voir que tout son travail n'avait servi à rien.

Quitte à s'ennuyer, mot qui semblait d'ailleurs résumé sa vie, Narcissa décida de le faire au soleil. C'est pourquoi elle partie dès le lendemain de l'enterrement en Espagne où son père possédait une vaste villa.

Elle y reçu les nombreuses lettres de condoléances envoyées par toutes les nobles maisons. Y répondre lui permettait de réfléchir, ses mains étant occupées à faire courir la plume sur le parchemin, elle se rappelait tous ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle et ses sœurs. Elle les avait toujours protégé de la colère et des coups de son père, ce qui lui fit penser que parfois l'officiel rejoignait l'officieux. En effet sa mère était morte de douleur, mais contrairement à ce que l'on raconta ce fut une douleur physique, à la suite du départ de sa seconde fille, mais surtout à la suite de la colère de son mari due au départ d'Andromeda.

De toutes les réponses envoyées seule une lui revint : celle d'un certain Lucius Malfoy, un élève de Poudlard d'un an son aîné.

Et alors que Narcissa pensait passer un nouvel été ennuyeux celui-ci fut fort distrayant. Elle passait son temps à répondre aux lettres de Lucius et à lui en envoyer de nouvelles. Elle apprit ainsi à connaître ce jeune homme au visage si aristocrate et aux longs cheveux blonds tout comme elle.

Elle lui parlait de tout, de rien, du soleil d'Espagne, de sa peau qui peu à peu se colorait, des cygnes qu'elle aimait tant, de la jolie robe blanche qui pendait maintenant inutilement dans son armoire.

Lui répondait en contant la pluie fine qui tombait sur Londres, la pâleur de son teint, des chats Angola qu'il appréciait et des nombreuses fêtes auxquelles il la fera valser dans sa splendide robe blanche.

Les hiboux étaient épuisés par tous ces voyages et la jeune fille ravie. Si bien qu'à son retour en Angleterre, la veille du départ du Poudlard express elle accepta la proposition d'un mariage avec l'héritier Malfoy que lui proposa son père. Et elle remercia sa mère qui même décédé avait continué à veiller sur elle.


	14. Gellert

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons avec l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'Histoire Sorcière._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Aime moi comme je te hais par WonderSock**

Gellert regardait d'un air pensif par la fenêtre du train qui traversait l'Angleterre, l'emmenant loin de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, vers son nouveau chez lui. Sa vie étant en train de changer, il s'était fait renvoyé de Durmstrang et ils l'avaient envoyé vivre chez sa tante au fin fond de l'Angleterre.

Ces imbéciles avaient eu peur de lui, ils avaient essayé de le stopper sans comprendre qu'il agissait pour le plus grand bien. Gellert soupira en se rencognant dans son siège : De ce qu'il savait, sa tante vivait dans un trou perdu du nom de Godric's Hollow, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à y faire mais peut être pourrait il s'éclipser pour Londres, on lui avait vanté les mérites du Chemin de Traverse et les trésors noirs de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il pourrait ainsi continuer ses recherches sur les Relique de la Mort sans être inquiété, personne ne le connaitrait et il comptait bien être plus précautionneux cette fois, il était hors de question que des imbéciles viennent encore le gêner.

Il avait 16 ans et aucuns diplômes, il devait finir ses études pour que ses capacités soient reconnues. Pas que la reconnaissance des autres sorciers lui importait vraiment, mais c'était une étape qu'il ne pouvait pas dédaigner s'il voulait réussir.

Le train marqua un arrêt, des passagers descendirent, d'autre montèrent, de simples moutons suivant les lignes invisibles qui définissaient le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Mais bientôt ce serait lui qui aurait en main tous les fils invisibles guidant ces vulgaires marionnettes.

Le siège à coté de lui s'affaissa, signe que quelqu'un s'était assis à coté de lui. Le jeune homme grinça des dents, et se retourna lentement pour signifier à son nouveau voisin qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Celui-ci était déjà absorbé dans un livre, un vieux livre relié de cuir aux pages défraichis. Il voyait mal son visage, caché par un vaste chapeau d'un violet criard, seul de longs cheveux roux dépassaient.

Gellert le fixa, les sourcils froncé pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité avant que le regard bleu de l'inconnu se pose sur lui, et qu'il abaisse enfin son livre avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme devait être à peine plus vieux que lui, il était vieilli par la barbe qu'il portait, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une lueur enfantine qui contredisait ses premières estimations. Son visage était fin, comme taillé à la serpe et son nez semblait avoir été cassé. Gellert acquis tout de suite la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, il pouvait sentir sa puissance à travers ses yeux rieurs. Cependant l'homme le dérangeait et il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire !

– Le wagon est quasiment vide, siffla t il.

– C'est vrai, répondit l'autre comme s'il lui parlait du temps, mais c'est parce que nous avons passé toutes les grosses villes. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de stations avant le terminus, finit il d'un ton doux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je sous entendais.

– Je sais bien, Gellert.

Le jeune Allemand sursauta, et se crispa, sentant le danger. Comment cet homme connaissait il son nom ? L'avait t il suivit ? Etait ce par rapport à ce qui c'étais passé à Durmstrang ?

– Comment connaissez vous mon nom, demanda t il d'une voix froide, les poings serré.

– Je connais beaucoup de choses, répondit l'autre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Gellert se retint de faire avaler son livre à l'inconnu.

– Je plaisante, sourit le roux, à vrai dire on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, finit il d'un ton dur.

Gellert se crispa un peu plus :

– Et que vous a t'on dit à mon sujet ?

– Que vous étiez un jeune homme intelligent … renvoyé pour acte de cruauté de son école…

– Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ?

– Un jeune homme voyageant seul, avec un délicieux accent Allemand… Je ne risquai pas de me tromper.

Gellert fixa l'autre avec défiance, celui-ci soutint son regard un moment avant d'éclater de rire :

– Je plaisante ! Je ne m'appelle pas Sherlock Holmes enfin ! Votre nom et prénom sont marqués sur votre valise, dit il en désignant la dite valise.

Le jeune Allemand se détendit, soulager avant de se rendre compte que cela n'expliquait pas tout :

– Comment avez-vous su pour mon renvoi ?

– Oh ça, releva avec flegme son voisin, et bien disons que je ne mentais pas quand je disais qu'on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Votre tante parle sans cesse de vous.

– Ma tante ? Bathilda ?

– Oui, oh mais pardonnez moi, s'exclama le roux avec emphase, je n'ai même pas pensé à me présenter ! Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore ! Je vis à Godric's Hollow, tout comme votre tante !

Le reste du voyage avait été un calvaire pour Grindewald. Savoir que le roux – Albus- habitait dans le même petit village que celui ou il se rendait, le rendait réellement nerveux et de mauvaise humeur. Albus était absolument insupportable, il était excentrique, bruyant… tout ce que l'Allemand détestait.

Quand le train arriva à la guerre, Gellert se sauva rapidement, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de l'homme au chapeau violet vif. Cependant il ne fit pas cent mètre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou sa tante habitait. Il erra un moment dans la ville, il n'y avait personne, le soleil était couché depuis un peu plus d'une heure et de fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

Le blond commença à jurer, il en avait déjà marre de ce pays de merde, avec cette pluie de merde, ces gens de ….

– Que fais tu encore ici ?

L'Allemand se retourna en sursautant, Albus se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet :

– Tu devras rentrer chez ta tante, il est tard.

– Ouais… ouais, je vais y aller, répondit Gellert sans bouger.

Le roux le regarda d'un air surpris avant de sourire, de ce sourire qui énervait déjà tant Gellert :

– Je vais te raccompagner d'accord, proposa Albus avec un sourire tendre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à un beau jeune homme comme toi.

L'allemand grogna son accord en suivant Albus, trainant sa valise derrière lui.

Il observa le roux, celui-ci était légèrement plus grand que lui, il portait toujours son grand chapeau violet vif avec un long trench jaune. Il portait une petite mallette dans une de ses mains et son livre dans l'autre. Il le guida à travers les rues pendant à peine quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter.

– Voila, dit il en désignant une petite maison à quelques mètres, c'est ici qu'habite ta tante… bon et bien je vais te laisser.

Gellert grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un remerciement. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner pour rentrer quand quelque chose attira son attention. La pluie commençait à vraiment tomber, ce qui obligea Dumbledore à remonter son col pour se protéger, dans le même geste il ramena son livre contre lui pour le protéger de l'humidité. C'est là qu'il le vit, à moitié caché par la main du plus vieux : le signe des Relique de la Mort.

Sa respiration se stoppa tandis que son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher du livre que tenait Dumbledore : Qu'était ce ? De quoi cela parlait il ? Et plus important encore, si le plus vieux s'intéressait aux reliques, pourrait il en faire un allié dans sa quête ?

– Est-ce que ça va, demanda Dumbledore inquiet, devant le regard vide du plus jeune.

– Je … Oui. Oui ça va même très bien, répondit celui-ci en s'éloignant déjà perdu dans ses pensées, se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester proche de Dumbledore.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Gellert ne sortit presque pas de chez sa tante. Il avait rapidement appris qu'il était impossible de transplaner depuis le village pour des raisons de sécurité, cette nouvelle anéantissant toutes possibilités de se rendre à Londres. Il détestait le train et serait bien incapable de trouver son chemin de la gare jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il était donc resté dans la maison à ressasser les événements des derniers mois, à repenser à ses plans et aux Relique de la Mort. Il hésitait à parler à Dumbledore, de ce qu'il avait vu le garçon était insupportable et imprévisible, il ne savait pas si ça vaudrait le coup, il lui faudrait un moyen de pression pour être sur de garder la loyauté du garçon. Finalement, c'est après quelques jours, quand l'inactivité lui devint insupportable qu'il se décida tout de même à aller voir Dumbledore.

– Bathilda, hurla t il en descendant les escaliers.

– Oula mon garçon ! Tu veux que ta vieille tante fasse un arrêt cardiaque ?

– Où se trouve la demeure des Dumbledore, demanda le garçon comme si sa tante n'avait rien dit.

– Les Dumbledore ? Que veux-tu faire avec les Dumbledore ?

– Pourquoi ? ça vous pose problème ?

– Ce sont des gens sympathique, commença la femme gêné, mais … ça peut être dangereux de trainer avec cette famille.

– Dangereux, répéta Gellert en enfilant son gilet, comment ça ?

– Oh de vieilles histoires mon garçon, je ne veux pas faire ma commère… Avec cette pauvre Kendra qui est morte la semaine dernière….

– Je me contrefiche de vos ragots, Bathilda. J'aimerais savoir où habitent les Dumbledore !

La vieille dame grommela un peu avant de finalement lui répondre.

Le jeune Allemand se retrouva donc à peine quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison, mais il hésitait, la main levé devant la porte. Finalement au bout de quelque minute d'indécisions, il baissa le bras et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit :

– Alors au final vous repartez ?

L'Allemand se retourna pour faire face à Albus, celui-ci arborait un sourire légèrement condescendant, accoudé au chambranle de la porte.

– Je pensais que vous possédiez plus de culot, mais à vous voir fuir comme ça, il me semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Gellert lui lança un regard assassin alors que le sourire agaçant de Dumbledore grandissait :

– Entrez donc, finit par dire le plus vieux, vous aimez le café ?

Gellert entra dans la maison derrière Albus. Il remarqua immédiatement les draps blancs qui recouvraient certains meubles et les cadres vides, les photos retirées.

– Que puis je faire pour vous, demanda Albus en faisant chauffer de l'eau pour le café.

– Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, mais j'aimerais que ça reste uniquement entre nous. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de problème à Durmstrang, je n'aimerais pas que ça recommence ici.

– Vous avez mon entière attention, sourit Albus en s'asseyant.

Alors que Grindewald allait continuer, il vit le regard de Dumbledore passer au dessus de son épaule et son visage se crisper. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui provoquait une telle réaction chez le garçon. Il se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec une jeune fille à l'allure diaphane, elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, une esquisse de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

– Albus, laissa t elle échapper dans un soupir, si bas que si Gellert n'avait pas été si près il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

– Arianna, pourquoi n'irais tu pas dans ta chambre¸ Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure, proposa le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

– Tu n'étais pas là hier, renchérit doucement la jeune fille comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

– Je t'ai expliqué l'autre jour que le ministère m'avait convoqué pour …

– Où est Maman ?

Le visage de Dumbledore pris une expression douloureuse à ces mots :

– Arianna …

– J'ai bien cherché partout elle n'est nulle part, pourtant je me souviens qu'elle était à coté de moi… Je vais continuer de chercher, souffla la jeune fille en s'en allant.

Albus fixa un moment la porte par laquelle elle était partie, son expression cependant de nouveau indéchiffrable :

– Est-ce que ça va, demanda Gellert, plus dans un souci de le faire revenir à la réalité que de connaitre son état.

– Je… oui, oui ça va. Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle descendrait.

– Qui est ce ?

– Ma sœur, souffla Dumbledore, Tu disais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, je te promets que tu as mon entière discrétion.

– J'ai vu le symbole sur le livre que vous lisiez l'autre soir, et je sais ce qu'il signifie…

Le regard d'Albus se fit perçant, toute lueur enfantine disparaissant de ses yeux :

– Je cherche à les posséder… toutes, murmura Gellert.

– Dans quel but ?

– Le plus grand bien ! Guider le monde sorcier vers un nouvel âge ! Un monde dans lequel nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher !

Le plus vieux le fixa un moment d'un regard dur avant de demander :

– Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

– J'aimerais vous emprunter le livre que vous lisiez, si celui-ci traite bien des reliques de la mort et peut être que nous pourrions nous allier…

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se leva :

– Suis-moi, je vais te donner ce livre. C'est du vieil anglais, je ne sais pas si tu sauras te débrouiller, tu aviseras.

Gellert se leva, suivant le plus vieux à travers les couloirs. Alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers, il se heurta à une imposante silhouette :

– Albus ! Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Arianna ! Elle est complètement perdue !

– Je ne lui ai rien dit de spécial ! C'est elle qui est venu me parler de choses sans queue ni tête.

– Le fait que tu ais quitté la maison l'a déboussolé, tu devrais aller la voir ! Lui parler !

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! J'ai été convoqué par le ministère, je te rappelle ! Si je n'étais pas allé défendre notre cause il aurait pu nous prendre Arianna ! J'irais lui parler dès que j'aurais finis avec Gellert, s'exclama t il en attrapant le bras du garçon, le trainant en haut, sous le regard mauvais de son frère.

– Tiens, dit-il une fois arrivé dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre, voila le livre que tu voulais.

– Merci…. Et pour ce qui est de mettre nos efforts en commun ?

– Je dois y réfléchir, soupira Dumbledore d'un air fatigué.

– Très bien, mais rappelle toi que je saurais m'occuper de toi si tu vas raconter tout ça, menaça Gellert.

Le sourire agaçant de Dumbledore réapparut sur son visage :

– T'occuper de moi, susurra t il d'une voix chaude, mais je n'attends que ça. Cependant, n'oublie pas que tu ne me fais pas peur, et ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Gellert ressentit de nouveau l'envie de frapper Dumbledore pour faire disparaitre cet horrible sourire de son visage :

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, Dumbledore, grogna t il en attrapant le bras du jeune homme avec force, tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer comme cela, finit il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Yeux qui affichèrent un trouble que ne manqua pas le jeune Allemand. Il remarqua alors qu'en empoignant Albus, il s'était exagérément rapproché du jeune homme. Il le relâcha alors comme s'il avait été brûlé, remarquant au passage les joues rouges de son homologue :

– Je pense, susurra Dumbledore en se rapprochant de Gellert, que tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer non plus… Non seulement tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, mais en plus, tu ne connais pas mon but. Nous allons nous allier… Mais tache de ne pas trop être un poids pour moi d'accord, finit il en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de Gellert.

Le jeune Allemand sorti de chez les Dumbledore en jurant. Albus était un idiot mais il avait le livre, et il allait pouvoir compter sur lui maintenant. De plus, il avait vu le trouble dans les yeux de Dumbledore… A présent il savait comment s'assurer qu'Albus ne le trahisse pas…

Ces vacances d'été allaient peut être se révéler plus amusante que prévue...


	15. Sirius

_Salutations !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec notre échappé d'Azkaban._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Bonnes vacances Sirius par RV**

Il est coutume de ne jamais partir en vacances lorsque l'on appartient à la grande famille Black.

Alors, quand Kreatture monta dans la chambre de Sirius Black, en lui disant de faire ses valises, le jeune homme avait cru que ses parents avaient finalement décidé de le chasser de leur demeure.

Sirius avait alors attrapé sa boule de cristal et, de rage, l'avait jetée contre la porte.

Que pouvait- il faire ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Il décida, finalement,d'écrire une lettre à son meilleur ami, James, pour savoir s'il pouvait rester chez lui en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Au moment où il commença sa lettre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun, aux yeux verts perçants, se tenant très droit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Reg ? Lâcha le Gryffondor d'un ton froid à son petit frère.

Pour Sirius cela ne faisait aucun doute : le _parfait_ petit Serpentard était venu pour lui « dire au revoir ».

Devant le ton froid de son grand frère, Regulus se redressa et lui répondit sur le même ton, en regardant les débris de verre à ses pieds :

– Je vois que partir en vacances ne te réjouis pas plus que cela.

 _Partir en vacances ?_ La vision de ses parents en maillot de bain sur la plage fit sourire Sirius.

Devant le silence de son aîné, Regulus lui dit d'être prêt dans une heure, puis il retourna dans sa propre chambre.

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva allongé, une heure et demi après, sur un immense lit à baldaquin, dont la couleur verte/argentée donnait des hauts le cœur à Sirius, tout cela dans l'immense maison de son oncle le « très pur » Cygnus Black, au fin fond du nord de l'Angleterre.

-Bonnes vacances Sirius, soupira le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller parfaitement blanc.

– C'est donc là, la tanière du petit lionceau. Railla une voix suraiguë

Le jeune homme avait dû s'assoupir quelques minutes car, le soleil qui l'avait accueilli quand ils étaient arrivés, commencé à disparaître derrière les montagnes.

Mais en voyant sa _charmante_ cousine devant lui, toutes traces de sommeil s'évaporèrent et le jeune homme se crispa, prêt à bondir :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bellatrix. Dit-il d'un ton sec et froid.

– Juste te dire bonjour, cher cousin. Dit elle d'un air suffisant tout en souriant. Ne sois pas autant stressé, cousin dit-elle en riant avec défi et en plissant ses petits yeux verts. Pour tout te dire, reprit elle, je suis surprise que mes parents t'aient laissé ne serait-ce que poser le pied dans leur hall.

Tout en disant ces charmantes paroles, sa cousine se déplaça dans la chambre et se mit devant le bureau en bois tout en regardant l'écharpe aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor que Sirius avait laissée sur la chaise.

– De même, reprit elle encore une fois après un silence tendu, je suis surprise de voir que tes parents ont accepté de te ... montrer à notre famille.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour faire face à son cousin, qui lui, était resté assis sur le lit, attendant le moment où son écharpe partirait en fumée sous le regard de son affreuse cousine.

– Sois prêt pour 20 heure sans faute pour le dîner, ce serait bête que tu le rate. Et elle planta son regard vert pâle dans celui de Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait toujours détesté sa cousine, et plus particulièrement son affreux regard.

Il était rempli de haine, de défi, de cruauté. Sirius avait l'impression que Bellatrixe pouvait lire au fond de son âme, déceler ce qui lui était le plus chère et le détruire.

Il était clair que sa cousine le menaçait mais Sirius ne voulait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu et lui dit, tout en asseyant de garder un minimum son calme:

– Vas t'en, Bellatrix.

Au grand soulagement de Sirius, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en riant.

– Dieu qu'elle est agaçante! Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il aurait vraiment dû accepter l'invitation des Potter. A l'heure qu'il est, il serait sur un balai à mettre la misère à James.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, et surtout pour se préparer aux nombreuses heures d'ennui qui l'attendaient, Sirius décida de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Le domaine de son oncle s'étendait à perte de vue. De sa chambre Sirius ne pouvait voir aucune autre maison aux alentours, mais il savait qu'un petit village se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, pour avoir un jour survolé les petites maisons avec Regulus et ses cousines lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si ce village était aujourd'hui détruit par sa famille pour apprendre à leurs enfants comment « vivre » avec les moldus.

En se penchant légèrement Sirius pouvait voir ses parents discuter avec son oncle et sa tante, Regulus derrière eux et Bellatrixe avec Narcissa.

Heureusement que Sirius avait son balai, il pourrait toujours partir demain matin à la première heure et revenir tard le soir.

Pendant l'heure suivante, le jeune Gryffondor écrivit des lettres à ses amis pour leur décrire l'enfer où il s'apprêtait à passer les deux semaines les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie (pire que la semaine où ils avaient dû aider Hagrid à nettoyer les cages des scroutts à pétards pour avoir fabriqué une potion d' **Embrouille** ça lui apprendra à ce petit prétentieuse Serpentard d'insulter Lily Evans de sang de bourbe devant James Potter), et surtout Sirius écrivait pour faire passer le temps.

Il fit aussi une liste des farces que ses amis et lui pourraient faire durant l'année à venir: peut être que fabriquer du polynectard et le faire boire à Rusard pour qu'il se transforme en Slughorn serait une bonne idée ?

Rien que d'imaginer la tête du concierge le jeune homme sourit. Il faudrait qu'il voit cela avec les Maraudeurs.

Mais sa joie fut vite interrompue, car quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

– Entrez, dit le jeune homme surprit que l'on viennent le déranger, encore.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison, toute fine qui baissa la tête tout en parlant d'une petite voix fluette :

– Le maître m'envoie vous dire que le dîner sera prêt dans 10 minutes, et que tout le monde vous attend dans le salon.

Puis sans attendre son reste la petite créature retourna d'où elle venait.

Sirius soupira, d'une certaine manière il aurait préféré que ses parents ne l'autorisent pas à manger avec eux. En y repensant, Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec sa … famille depuis le début des vacances, depuis qu'il était revenu à la … « maison » et apparemment ses parents s'en contentaient très bien.

En soupirant pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, le jeune homme se leva. Garder son calme sera vital ce soir. Et avec une telle famille, Sirius ne savait pas s'il y arriverait.

– Alors, Sirius, comment se passe ton année à Poudlard, demanda Druella, sa tante avec un rictus de dégoût.

Ils étaient tous parfaitement vêtus ce soir, on avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un dîner de famille. Sirius étouffait entre ces murs noirs et argentés, avec tous ces tableaux qui épiaient chacun de ses faits et gestes, et ce maudit silence, où l'on pouvait entendre les fourchettes parfaitement astiquées, racler le fond des assiettes, ce silence gêné était, la plus part du temps, ponctué par de petits regards lancés à Sirius par sa tante, son oncle et toute sa famille comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas converser en toute tranquillité.

Pendant tout le dîner, un dîner si ridicule, le jeune Gryffondor était resté muet, plantant ses ongles jusqu'au sang dans sa paume, à chaque remarques sur On-Sait-qui : « _Enfin quelqu'un qui se soucie des « vrais » sorciers »_ avait commencé son oncle, _« Enfin quelqu'un qui « les » traîtres_ (pour ne pas les citer) _comme ils le méritent »_ avait surenchéri son père avec un petit rire amère.

Le jeune homme n' en pouvait plus, il allait exploser ! Il s'entait son sang pulser dans ses tempes, et une haine profonde l'envahit au plus profond de son âme. Il se voyait, se lever d'un coup, envoyer valser la table avec ces assiettes bien alignées, bien propres, beaucoup trop propres pour des gens avec les mains si sales!

Qui a le droit? Se demandait-il depuis plus de deux heures. Qui a le droit de pouvoir décider qui a le droit de vivre ou non? Sûrement pas eux! Pas ces gens là!

Alors quand sa tante, qui n'avait même pas dénié lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans leur maison, lui posa cette question, Sirius, plus en colère que jamais, n'arriva pas à choisir ce qu'il pouvait répondre pour les humilier, tous!

– Très bien, dit- il en lançant un de ses faux sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Gryffondor est bien parti pour gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, encore.

Bon d'accord, le jeune homme aurait pu trouver mieux comme répartie, mais quand on sait que la « grande » famille des Blacks est une descendante directe de Salazard Serpentard, peut être que le jeune homme les a blessé dans leur orgueil, en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Le petit Regulus baissa la tête, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait gagner beaucoup de points à sa maison ces derniers temps, pas depuis qu'il passait la plus part de son temps avec ses nouveaux « amis ».

Et à la plus grande surprise de Sirius, ce fut sa mère, Walburga Black, qui lui répondit :

– En cette période c'est tout à fait normal, dit elle en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres, certains élèves ont d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes qu'un vulgaire jeu d'écolier, les vrais sorciers, eux, se préparent à toutes autres choses, choses qui visiblement ne te touchent pas le moins du monde, mon fils. Et elle ponctua ce dernier mot avec un petit sourire envers Regulus qui releva la tête.

Ce sourire donna des hauts le cœur à Sirius. La femme qui était devant lui était affreuse, sa peau était si blanche que l'on pouvait distinguer chacune des veines de son bras et de sa main qui portait, une nouvelle fois, son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Sirius tressaillit d'horreur quand sa mère retira la coupe de ses lèvres si blanches, on aurait dit que la femme qui prétendait être sa mère, buvait une coupe de sang. Que chacune des personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser le regard de cette femme, avait trouvé leur corps vidé de leur sang, qu'elle avait par la suite bu, sans pour autant assécher sa soif de souffrance et de mort.

Mais le jeune homme se ressaisit, du moins il essaya de ralentir sa respiration, et de calmer le plus possible la colère qui l'habitait.

– Il est vrai chère mère, qu'il y a d'autres combats à mener. Dit-il en serrant les points et en la regardant dans les yeux.

 _Calme toi Sirius, calme toi, pense à autre chose_ , c'était la voix de Remus qu'il entendait dans sa tête, son ami qui réussissait toujours à le calmer.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de table quand celle ci rajouta, tout en se levant pour surplomber de toute sa taille son fils aîné :

– Il serrait temps que tu choisisses ton camp, nous ne pourrons pas fermer les yeux sur tes fréquentations, car, il faut que tu le saches, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le plein pouvoir sur l'Angleterre puis, sur le monde des sorciers, tes amis n'auront plus d'endroit où se cacher, et toi non plus, et par conséquent tu ne feras plus jamais parti de la famille Black, Sirius.

Le simple fait qu'elle prononce son prénom donna des frissons au jeune homme.

Mais l'envie de rire était plus forte. Quoi?! Sa mère croit qu'il porte de l'importance à la famille Black?

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était l'impression qu'il était un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder par sa mère. Et cela il ne le supportait pas! Il ne supportait pas que sa mère, qui l'avait presque abandonné depuis plusieurs années, puisse penser qu'elle avait une quelconque autorité sur lui.

Alors, Sirius fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis qu'il avait posé le bout de sa chaussure dans ce maudit manoir. Il renversa sa chaise et marcha le plus vite possible dans sa chambre.

Mais un terrible doute l'envahit. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Partir? Pour aller où? Chez les Potter ? Sirius en était sûr, ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts … mais après?

Tant de questions qui ne faisaient qu'attiser sa rage encore plus. Il tourna dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, car au fond c'est ce qu'il était: un lion prisonnier dans une cage entourée de serpents qui n'attendaient que le moment pour le mordre.

Alors, il prit son balai, l'enfourcha, et vola sans trop savoir où aller.

Tout le repas tournait dans sa tête, tandis qu'il survolait la grande forêt qui bordait la demeure de son oncle. Elle était sombre, et la lune éclairait seulement la cime des arbres sans parvenir à percer l'épais feuillage. On aurait dit que les arbres tentaient de cacher un lieu secret loin des hommes (sorciers et moldus), un lieu dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, un lieu de repos pour les âmes comme celle de Sirius, un lieu fait de calme et de sérénité.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait perdu la notion du temps et volait à l'aveugle. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus aucune émotion, c'était comme s'il était brisé de l'intérieur et que personne, pas même Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, ne pourrait le réparer.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur sol que tout lui revient, comme une gifle: son oncle, sa tante, sa mère, l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Il tomba à genoux et cria de toute ses forces, en essayant d'expulser la rage et la haine qui lui compressait le cœur, à travers l'épaisse forêt. Il arracha au sol des grosses poignées d'herbes. Il lança des cailloux contre les arbres avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Il était devenu fou, tel un animal enragé, il voulait les voir morts, tous! Il se voyait tenir sa mère par le cou, et serrer de plus en plus sa gorge, il voyait la vie la quitter petit à petit, un simple Avada-Kedavra serait trop doux pour elle, pour les autres.

Cette pensée calma un peu le jeune homme, mais la douleur qui lui cisaillait le cœur revenait, toujours un peu plus forte à chaque fois.

Mais pourquoi réagissait il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du Gryffondor. Lui qui fonçait toujours tête baissait dans l'aventure, lui que rien ni personne n'ébranlait à Poudlard. Bien sûre qu'il avait déjà perdu son calme lorsque des élèves le traitaient de monstre à cause de de son nom de famille ,mais jamais autant .

Puis les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en tête, _«_ _quand le seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le plein pouvoir sur l'Angleterre puis sur le monde des sorciers, tes amis n'auront plus d'endroit où se cacher. »_ C'est peut-être cette phrase qui mettait Sirius dans tous ses états. Ses amis seront en danger. Il vit leur visage à tous, étendus, morts, James, Remus, Peter et même Evans.

Il pouvait bien fuir sa famille mais il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ses amis. Et puis il y avait eu la conversation avec Dumbledore, qui le désespérée encore plus.

 _« – Bonjour Monsieur Black, avait dit le vieillard avec un grand sourire quand le jeune avait passé la porte de son immense bureau._

 _Sirius s'était tout de suite demandé ce qu'il avait fait... Il avait déjà été puni pour les bombabouses et il ne lui semblait pas que Rusard l'avait vu ou plutôt entendu lorsqu'il était sous la cape de James pour suivre les deux Serpentard qui avaient attaqué Peter, la nuit dernière._

– _Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prît, un gâteau peut-être ?_

 _Et en deux trois mouvements, Sirius se retrouva un biscuit dans une main et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoqué._

 _Dumbledore ,lui, souriait toujours, mais pris un air grave lorsqu'il commença à parler._

– _Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici c'est pour discuter avec vous d'un sujet assez … sensible._

 _Et sachez d'avance que personne ne vous contraindra à rien, il en va de soit._

 _Sirius fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas quoi répondre au directeur. Et à vrai dire cela l'excitait un peu , lui qui n'avait que très rarement parlé en tête à tête avec le directeur._

– _Je crois savoir, reprit le directeur, que cette année encore vous retournez chez vos parents pour passer l'été?_

 _A la mention de ses parents Sirius se crispa, mais il ne voyait toujours pas où le professeur Dumbledore voulait en venir._

– _C'est exact professeur, dit-il d'un ton sec._

 _Sirius regardait ses mains, tandis qu'un silence gêné s'installait pendant les quelques secondes où Dumbledore cherchait visiblement ses mots._

 _Puis, après un soupir de la par du directeur, celui-ci reprit:_

– _Monsieur Black, vous devez être au courant de la menace qui plane sur le monde des sorciers._

 _Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, qui ne l'était pas? Mais un immense désespoir s'empara du jeune homme lorsqu'il comprit les sous entendus du directeur. Dumbledore le jugeait lui aussi, à cause de son nom ? Pourtant le vieux sorcier avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de bienveillant avec ceux qui sont en … difficulté? La preuve avec Remus... ._

– _Sirius, reprit Dumbledore qui semblait avoir pris au moins vingt ans , vous et vos amis êtes de brillants sorciers, et vous approchez tous de la fin de vos études. Le professeure McGonagall m'a informé sur votre désir de carrière, et j'ai été comblé de joie, n'en doutez surtout pas, lorsque j'ai appris que vous, monsieur Black mais ainsi que Monsieur Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, souhaitez participer activement à combattre Voldemort et tous ceux qui le suivent en devenant Aurore._

 _D'un côté, Sirius était ravi que Dumbledore approuve son projet personnel mais, il attendait le fameux « mais » du directeur._

– _Ce que je vais vous dire doit absolument rester entre nous, et je vous le dit, Sirius,car je vous fait confiance._

 _Nouveau silence._

– _Votre famille est particulièrement proche de notre ennemi … ,Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait cette discussion,... Bon je ne vais pas tergiverser trop longtemps, il est certain que pendant vos vacances vous entendrez certaines … informations au sujet de Voldemort …_

– _Vous voulez que j'espionne ma famille. Le coupa Sirius qui avait croisé les bras devant lui._

– _Oui,c'est ça. Bien sûre, je comprendrais que vous vouliez refuser, cela doit vous semblait si …_

– _J'accepte, dit Sirius qui avait planté son regard dans celui du Directeur._

 _Bien sûre qu'il acceptait! S'il avait refusé Dumbledore aurait peut être cru qu'il était du côté de sa famille._

 _Dumbledore lui demanda quand même s'il était sûre de lui, et après quelques minutes, le rouge et or pu enfin sortir de la pièce.»_

Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et la ramena sur ses genoux. Plus aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, c'était comme si toutes ses forces vitales l'avaient abandonnées. Il avait trahi Dumbledore. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui n'en était pas sûre.

Puis sans y prendre garde une larme coula sur sa joue, et la seconde d'après il ne pu retenir celles qui venaient en suite.

– Ça soulage pas vrai? Dit-une voix derrière lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme fit un bon de plusieurs mètres, le visage toujours baignant de larmes.

Il cru tout d'abord à un rêve. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux yeux bleus d'une incroyable pureté. Ses cheveux blonds dansaient autour de son visage et se perdaient entre le tissu de sa longue robe blanche.

– Pleurer, reprit-elle de la plus belle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, quelquefois cela fait du bien, ça soulage. Surtout lorsque le chagrin reste emprisonné trop longtemps. Et la créature, puisqu'elle ne pouvait être humaine, s'assit sur le sol en regardant Sirius.

– Qui... qui es tu ? Parvient il à articuler.

– Je m'appelle Harmonie Larance je vis dans la petite chaumière à l'entrée de la forêt, et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

– Je suis Sirius … Sirius Black euh… je suis en vacances chez mon oncle. Et il vient s'asseoir à côté de l'apparition en s'essuyant le visage avec son T-shirt.

– Tu es parent avec la famille du manoir de l'autre côté de la forêt ?

– Oui.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Sirius, lui, était perdu dans ses yeux bleus.

– C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

– Plus ou moins, dit-il avant qu'un détail ne lui vienne en tête … peut-être n'était-elle pas une sorcière... . Il cacha donc sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

– On raconte beaucoup d'histoires, dans le village sur cette demeure reprit elle en regardant dans le vide. La vieille Pauline a même prétendu, il y a quelques années, avoir vu des éclairs verts s'échapper du domaine alors qu'elle s'était perdu. Et d'autres prétendent que la maison est hantée car, on n'a jamais vu les habitants venir en ville, n'y à la messe.

Sirius respira de plus en plus vite, elle n'était donc pas un sorcière, il devait partir avant qu'elle voit sa baguette ou son balai, où était il passé justement ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un fantôme, tu es pâle certes mais tu semble vivant. Et elle lui toucha l'avant bras ce qui le fit frissonner.

– Que … que me veux-tu ?

Harmonie, posa les yeux au sol et cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

– Je ne sais pas … tu avais l'air si triste, si désespéré. Et elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux marrons de Sirius.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux n'osent parler, et le jeune homme savoura ce moment de calme. Il écouta le vent caresser les arbres, et ferma les yeux, la tête vide.

Puis sans s'y attendre la jeune fille se leva et se plaça devant le jeune homme et partit :

– Où … où vas-tu, demanda Sirius en se relevant brusquement , il s'entait déjà le désespoir revenir tandis que la jeune femme s'en allait.

– Je dois rentrer, mon père va finir par s'inquiéter. Et toi aussi tu devrais rentrer, ta famille va se demander où tu es passé.

Le jeune homme ria à ses paroles.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, personne ne m'attend là-bas.

Harmonie fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer:

– Ton frère, lui, va s'inquiéter. Elle tourna le dos pour partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire: à demain, Sirius.

Et cette fois si elle repartit sans une autre parole, comme emportée par le vent, tandis que Sirius, lui, restait debout, à regarder l'étrange créature disparaître.

Après qu'elle ait totalement disparu, Sirius pensa tout d'abord, qu'il avait rêvé, comment aurait-elle su qu'il avait un frère ? Cette créature tout droit sortie d'un rêve, était vraisemblablement irréelle. Pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il était toujours assis.

Maintenant il devait choisir : Soit s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais entendre les remarques haineuses de sa famille, mais s'il faisait ça, il ne serait d'aucune utilité à Dumbledore et il ne recroiserait plus jamais les yeux si apaisant d'Harmonie. James se moquerait sûrement de lui, il se vengerait probablement de toutes ces années où Sirius se moquait de lui et de Lily. Il sourit en repensant à l'hiver dernier où Lily avait lancé une boule de neige en plein sur le visage de James et que lui Sirius s'était allié a elle pour le bombarder, tandis James courait dans tous les sens pour éviter les boules de neiges tout en insultant Sirius de traître.

Et s'il restait, il pourrait peut être avoir des informations sur les mangemorts, il pourrait peut être grâce à cela aider Dumbledore à la résistance, connaître les traîtres qui siègent au Ministère, et il pourrait la revoir, enfin si elle existait vraiment… à la seconde où cette pensée effleura son esprit, Sirius la trouva terriblement niaise.

James a dû me contaminer, soupira t-il en souriant, avant de se retourner pour chercher son balai.

Une fois repéré, il s'envola au dessus des arbres, toujours indécis sur son choix.

Mais, là tout de suite, il se laissa porter par le doux vent de la nuit, qui lui caressait le visage, ses bras, ses cheveux. Sirius ferma les yeux. Il était bien, presque serein sur son balai. Il respira de grande bouffé d'air frais, et une larme, juste une seule, s'échappa de son œil lorsqu'il prit sa décision.

Et c'est ainsi qui volât, lentement pour savourer ce moment de liberté où le temps lui appartenait, vers le manoir de son oncle.

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu'il atterrit sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il faisait noir, mais surtout Sirius fut surpris de voir que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte.

Il entra dans la chambre, posa son balai au coin de l'armoire, mais quelque chose attira sont regard.

Son lit venait de bouger. En s'en approchant il comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans.

Le plus délicatement possible Sirius souleva la couverture pour y découvrir son frère.

Mais qu'est ce que Regulus fait là, dans son lit?

Le jeune homme aurait voulu réveiller son frère mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour penser de manière cohérente. Il décida de s'allonger dans le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la chambre et s'écroula comme une pierre, direction le pays des rêves.

– Bonnes vacances Sirius, marmonna t-il avant de sombrer totalement dans un monde où sa famille trouve le bon chemin, où Voldemort meurt, où il serait avec Harmonie à Poudlard, sa vraie maison.

Il fut finalement réveillé par la lumière du jour et par une délicieuse odeur de bacon.

Il s'assit doucement, avec une affreuse douleur à la nuque. Suite à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il se sentait totalement épuisé. Et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé la nuit derrière, et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il se leva pour vérifier si Regulus était toujours dans son lit, mais le lit était fait comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans depuis longtemps. Puis il pensa, tout en s'asseyant au coin du lit, à Harmonie qui lui avait dit que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui. Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains, c'était comme si la nuit était recouverte de brume, Harmonie lui apparaissait comme un rêve, il n'était pas sûre qu'il lui ait parlé. De toute façon il irait voir ce soir.

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche brûlante pour se remettre de sa nuit.

Il était 9h45, lorsqu'il décida de mettre un pied hors de la chambre pour essayer de trouver un elfe de maison qui accepterait de lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

Et au moment où il fermait sa porte derrière lui, son frère apparu dans le couloir.

Regulus se crispa en regardant son frère.

Sirius quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il avait envie de lui demander s'il était dans sa chambre hier soir ? Lui demander s'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Alors après un temps qui sembla des heures aux deux frères, Sirius partit, en soufflant, en direction des cuisines et entendit Regulus rejoindre sa chambre.

Après une petite demi-heure et un petit déjeuner englouti, Sirius se retrouva dans un couloir, tout en haut du manoir sans vraiment savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là .

Il s'était décidé à enquêter pour Dumbledore et avait essayé, sans y parvenir, de trouver le bureau de son oncle, enfin s'il y en avait un. Car, Sirius supposait qu'il en avait un. Mais plus il cherchait, plus il désespérait, et il avait peur de croiser quelqu'un.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de recherche, Sirius dû se rendre à l'évidence, son oncle n'était pas un homme à bureau.

– A moins que …, chuchota le jeune homme, juste au moment où une porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir de droite. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, avec la plus grande discrétion possible, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la referma sans faire de bruit.

Et tout essoufflé, il s'assit à même le sol et partit dans un rire nerveux.

Les deux bonnes nouvelles étaient que pour le moment, seul Regulus semblait être au courant de son retour dans le manoir et, que Sirius avait peut être un idée du lieu où son très chère oncle pouvait cacher des documents: sa chambre.

Il essaya de monter un plan pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait le surprendre pendant qu'il la fouillerait . Car, ouvrir la porte ne serait sûrement pas si compliqué que cela, trouver des documents non plus, mais s'assurer que personne ne viendrait le déranger pourrait poser problème. Pendant leurs « missions » à Poudlard, les maraudeurs fonctionnaient toujours en équipe : James et Sirius étaient ceux qui rentraient dans les bureaux ou qui piégeaient les élèves dans le couloir, tandis que Remus et Peter eux ce chargeaient de monter la garde et de les couvrir en cas d'imprévus.

Mais là Sirius était seul, et il allait réussir, pour Dumbledore et pour lui même.

La question était: quand pouvait-il agir? Quand est ce que son oncle était susceptible d' être absent? Car, son oncle quittait rarement sa chambre (qui comportait un salon, une chambre et une salle d'eau privé. Sa tante ne partageant pas les mêmes appartements que lui.)

Des petits coups sur la porte sortirent le jeune homme de ses pensées. Qui cela pouvait-être?

Sirius se dirigea à la porte, tout en vérifiant que son balai était bien à côté de la fenêtre, au cas où … il entrouvrit la porte pour voir qui savait qu'il était de retour.

Il soupira quand il aperçut un elfe de maison devant sa porte.

– Le maître, votre oncle, voudrait savoir si vous serez présent pendant le repas de ce midi? Et vous informer qu'il se déroulera à midi et demi précise.

Puis la petite créature s'enfuit laissant Sirius perplexe.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce repas, aucune. Mais ne devrait-il pas y aller? Pour récupérer des informations? Même s'il était très peu probable qu'ils parlent devant le Gryffondor.

Mais le plus dure, pour Sirius, était de ravaler sa fierté, de devoir affronter les probables remarques de ses cousines, et de sa mère.

A midi et demi, précise, Sirius traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle où se déroulerait le repas.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce qui ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir, quand il entendit la voix de son père ainsi que celle de sa mère:

– Dans quatre jours? Vous en êtes sûre? Demanda la mère de Sirius à son mari, en chuchotant.

– C'est ce que m'a dit votre frère. Le seigneur souhaite nous voir, tous, toute la famille Black.

Silence. Ils semblaient nerveux.

– Les enfants sont conviés, ajouta son père en soupirant.

Nouveau silence. En entendant cette dernière phrase, Sirius sentit une boule au creux de son ventre. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était hors de question, même pour Dumbledore.

Le fait de LE rencontrer ne l'effrayait pas tellement. Et d'un autre coté, Sirius devrait aller à ce « rendez-vous » ne serait-ce que pour récolter des informations pour Dumbledore. Mais il avait peur que le contraire ne se produise. Que les mangemorts se servent de lui pour accéder à des informations qu'il aurait pu voir, ou même entendre, sans même le vouloir dans les couloirs ou dans le bureau du directeur. Ils pourraient même connaître l'existence de la carte des Maraudeurs et vouloir se l'approprier, Poudlard n'aurait alors plus aucun secret pour les mangemorts ... Mais la voix de sa mère vient interrompre ses pensées :

– Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener, que diront les autres? Les Malfoy seront présents, ainsi que la mère Rogue … , sa mère paraissait au bord de la panique. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire venir.

– Vous savez bien que c'est votre frère qui a insisté, dit-il avec agacement. Ils cherchent, sa femme et lui à nous ridiculiser. Mais je vais le convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée d'emmener Sirius.

Nouveau silence. Sirius ne savait que penser … avaient ils honte de lui ,à tel point de ne pas voir la source d'informations qu'il pouvait représenter?

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit faire plusieurs bons sur le côté. Et pour son plus grand malheur ce fut sa cousine Bellatrix.

– Tiens mais qu'est ce que nous avons là, le lionceau aurait-il perdu sa fierté? Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger.

Elle laissa, bien sûr, la porte ouverte, Sirius se retrouva donc devant ses parents, qui le toisaient d'un œil mauvais avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre. Personne ne parla à Sirius et Sirius ne parla à personne.

Et, à peine deux heures après, Sirius pu quitter la table et personne ne le remarqua, personne ne le suivit.

Le jeune homme était épuisé. Son oncle avait continué à vanter les nombreuses qualités du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sa femme à dénigrer les moldus, les nés moldus et les traîtres à leur sang .

Sirius continuait à monter, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit: aller à la chambre de son oncle, pas pour fouiller (cela aurait était trop dangereux) mais pour l'ouvrir, pour … vérifier.

Après quelques marches et avoir tourné deux fois à droite, Sirius se trouvait devant la fameuse porte.

Il essaya de tourner la poignet:

– Fermée, évidemment. Murmura t-il.

Alors, pointant sa baguette sur le verrou il chuchota: «Alhomora». Et tourna, certain de son coup, la poignée de la porte, mais elle resta verrouillée. Surpris et agacé, le jeune homme réessaya au moins une douzaine de fois sans plus grand succès. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer, quand il entendit des pas arriver dans sa direction. Sirius se dépêcha de se cacher dans la pièce d'en face qui, à son grand soulagement, était ouverte et qui était être l'ancienne chambre d'une de ses cousines: la chambre d'Andromeda qui n'habitait plus ici.

– Le Seigneur sera contrarié de ne pas voir Sirius, dit son oncle.

– Je sais mais il est impossible de l'emmener avec nous, Cygnus. Il ne voudra pas et vous savez comme moi qu'il est incontrôlable. Répondit le père de Sirius en serrant les dents.

– Cela va décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Andromeda viendra t-elle ? Rajouta son père avec défi.

Sirius qui avait alors entrouvert la porte pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer vit son oncle se pencher sur son père avec colère, mais le père de Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil:

– Ne parlait pas de ce que vous ne connaissait pas ,Orion.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se défier du regard pendant quelques secondes encore avant qu'Orion ne tourne les talons et s'en aille.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius vit une petite clef pendre au cou de son oncle.

Avec cette clef son oncle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il fallait que Sirius s'empare de la clef!

Minuit, Sirius survola la forêt pour retrouver le lieu où il s'était arrêté hier.

Au bout de vingt minutes le jeune homme s'arrêta dans un lieu au hasard et fut surpris de la voir, assise dos à lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansaient autour d'elle.

– Tu es en retard, Sirius Black, dit-elle avec douceur sans se retourner. Elle n'était donc pas un rêve, pas une hallucination.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle et savoura le silence de la forêt, qui lui procurait une sérénité incroyable.

Quand Harmonie était à côté de lui, Sirius était comme apaisé .

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harmonie brise ce silence.

– Comment vas-tu, Sirius?

Et durant toute la nuit Sirius lui parla, il lui raconta ce quelle voulait savoir. Il lui parla pendant de longues heures de ses amis: James, Remus, Peter (toujours sans parler de Poudlard), elle riait quand il lui racontait les blagues qu'ils faisaient, et elle le fit rire quand elle ajouta de temps à autre: «Pauvre Rusard»

Et il lui raconta aussi, les plans que James avait inventés pour que Lily sorte avec lui.

-Pourquoi, Lily ne voulait pas «sortir» avec ton ami?demanda Harmonie en penchant la tête sur le côté. Sirius soupira avant de dire:

– James peut être très lourd avec elle, mais surtout avec James, nous nous amusions à embêter son meilleur ami, un crétin sans nom.

– Comment ça?

– Dans mon école, il y a un petit groupe qui se trouve supérieur à d'autre car il sont issus d'une famille renommée. Alors, des élèves comme Lily, sont persécutés par eux car ils sont différents.

Et Serverus, son ami, en faisait parti, mais d'une façon qui m'échappe, il traité Lily différemment. Jusqu'au jour où il l'a insulté de la pire insulte qui existe. A ce moment là Lily a compris, que la noirceur avait totalement englouti son ami, qu'il avait changé, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, proche.

Sirius, à la fin ne parlait plus de Serverus, mais de son frère Regulus. Son petit frère qu'il avait perdu à cause des idéaux de ses parents.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harmonie se relèvent et dise à Sirius:

– A demain Sirius. Et comme la veille elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la forêt, et un terrible vide envahit le cœur de Sirius.

– A demain Harmonie. Murmura t-il.

Les trois jours suivants, Sirius les vécut comme en accéléré. Tout les matins il se réveillait vers 8 heure, heure à laquelle son oncle quittait son repère pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, étudiait la serrure de la porte sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de demander l'avis de Remus ainsi que de James.

Bon bien sûre Remus avait posé trente-six mille questions, mais, finalement, il lui avait dit de trouver la vrai clef , puis il lui avait appris le sort «a _ccumulo_ » qui permettait de multiplier un objet mais, l'effet ne durait pas plus de 24 heures.

Sirius remercia mille fois Remus sans toutefois répondre à ses questions.

Quant à James, il avait envoyé une lettre avec une seule phrase : « _demande à Remus »._

Après avoir pris connaissance du sortilège, Sirius s'entraîna pendant tout le reste de la journée à multiplier des objets: désormais il avait des dizaine de chaussettes, plusieurs brosses à dents et il ne savait plus combien de feuilles de papiers. Bien qu'au début, ses chaussettes étaient quelques peu déformées, ses brosses à dent tordues et ses feuilles trouées, Sirius progressa très vite. Il essaya aussi de multiplier le fauteuil mais il ne réussit qu'à faire apparaître que la moitié.

Bien sûre, tout les jours les copies disparaissaient, si bien qu'un matin , en se brossant les dents après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, sa brosse à dents disparue entre ses mains. Le jeune homme s'était alors écroulé de rire. Il rit pendant de longues minutes si bien que son frère avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre : et il fut surpris de voir son frère torse nu, assis par terre mort de rire.

Après, tout n'était pas rose durant ces trois jours. Il assistait toujours aux repas de sa famille. Il supportait toujours les petites remarques de son oncle sur les moldus, les discutions enflammées sur les « grandes » qualités du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, les regards de sa mère dès que Sirius serrait les dents et sa fourchette quand ils parlaient de Dumbledore et de tous les traîtres, et les moqueries de sa cousines Bellatrix.

Mais Remus serait fière de lui, de voir à quel point il réussissait à se maîtriser.

Et la raison était simple et se nommait: Harmonie Larance. Il supportait cet enfer pour revoir ses yeux si purs, si transperçant.

Tout les soirs vers minuit, Sirius la retrouvait. Dès qu'il la voyait, il s'apaisait tout de suite.

Il avait entendu James dire que l'amour était fatiguant, avec qu'elle c'était tout le contraire. Sirius passait des heures à parler avec elle, à lui dire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais révélées à personne:

sa jalousie envers son frère d'être aimé de leurs parents, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers sa mère: de ne pas être une véritable mère, de ne pas lui demander comment il allait, de ne pas l'embrassait le soir, de ne pas lui faire son goûter … de ne pas être comme la mère de James.

La plus part du temps, quand ils abordaient ce sujet, Sirius fondait en larme. Et il n'avait pas honte, bien au contraire. Harmonie lui répétait qu'il ne fallait pas garder toute sa tristesse au fond de lui, c'était comme garder tout les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, un jour ou l'autre il craquerait dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Mais elle ne disait pas grand chose, elle était là, et pour Sirius c'était l'essentiel. Bien sûre, qu'il aurait pu parler avec ses amis, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la simple présence de la jeune femme, lui donnait envie de tout lui dire, de raconter chaque détail de sa vie, pour qu'elle soit la seule personne à le connaître, vraiment.

Il voulu connaître, lui aussi, les détailles de la vie de sa confidente, mais elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Elle se contentait de plonger son regard aussi bleu que le ciel dans celui de Sirius. Et le jeune homme s'y perdait volontiers.

Parfois, Harmonie était ailleurs, ou semblait perdue, mais Sirius était tellement occupé à contempler se visage si parfait qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

Et le troisième soir, Sirius embrassa Harmonie. Pour Sirius ce fut la plus belle expérience de sa vie.

Sentir les lèvres délicates de sa mystérieuse amie, sentir la peau de ses joues sous ses mains, Sirius s'entait toute au fond de lui, tout au fond de son cœur, une sensation de bonheur qui lui était alors inconnue.

Et à chaque fois, comme dans un rêve, la jeune femme disparaissait dans la brume du matin.

C'était au levé du quatrième matin, le jour du départ de toute la famille vers le manoir des Malfoys pour rencontrer le mage noir, que Sirius mit son plan à exécution, objectif: clef.

Alors que son oncle se dirigeait vers la salle du petit déjeuner, Sirius l'intercepta:

– Bonjour, mon oncle.

Il avait été, tout d'abord surpris de voir son neveu s'adresser à lui puis, avait répondu:

– Bonjour Sirius, je peux t'aider?

– En fait oui, Bellatrix m'a parlé du rendez-vous avec le Seigneurs des ténèbres et que nous étions tous conviés. Sirius fit semblant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et fit un bruit exagéré, comme si on lui mitraillait la tête.

– Est ce que tu vas bien Sirius? Demanda son oncle, feignant l'inquiétude.

– Non pas vraiment, dit-il comme s'il était au bout de sa vie, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester ici, pour ne pas faire une mauvaise impression au Seigneur et ne pas mettre ma famille dans l'embarra.

A près un long silence pendant le quel Sirius jouait le malade imaginaire, son oncle finit par dire:

– Bien sûre mon enfant, tu peux rester ici.

Sirius voyait bien que son oncle ne croyait en rien à son petit numéro, mais il décida de continuer sa petite mise en scène. Il prit alors son oncle dans ses bras et s'arrangea pour mettre sa baguette sur la clef, qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche gauche de sa veste.

– Merci beaucoup mon oncle, je savais bien que vous étiez la personne à qui je devais parler, vous êtes la personne que j'admire le plus dans cette demeure.

Et en deux trois mouvements, une copie de la clef se retrouva dans sa main, il lâcha son oncle puis, repartit en direction de sa chambre où il partit d'un rire nerveux, laissant son oncle perplexe.

Deux heures après, Sirius entendit toute la famille transplaner.

Sans perdre une minute, le jeune homme se précipita en direction de la chambre de son oncle.

Après une grande inspiration, pendant laquelle il pria pour que son plan fonctionne, il inséra la clef dans la serrure, et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

Et, une fois la porte ouverte, il s'engouffra dedans. Elle était sombre, les rideaux étaient fermés, ce qui empêchait Sirius de distinguer clairement l'immense pièce.

Sur sa droite, Sirius distingua, le fameux bureau. Il se précipita dessus.

Et ses efforts furent récompensés car, il trouva un petit cahier où son oncle avait noté tout les lieux où il avait rencontré Voldemort ainsi que de brefs résumés des l'entretiens. Mais les trouvailles de Sirius ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, son oncle avait aussi noté les noms des personnes avec qui il avait eu d'autres rendez-vous, et à côté de chaque nom il y avait écrit s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, ou non et le but de cet entretien.

Sirius avait tout ce qu'il désirait avec ce carnet. Le plus vite possible, il retourna dans sa chambre et fit ses valises, avant de s'envoler vert la forêt.

Il avait réussi sa mission, et il vola le cœur léger sans se rendre compte qu'une ombre le suivait.

Il resta quelques minutes au dessus du lieu où lui et Harmonie avaient l'habitude de se rencontrer lors de leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Il laissa le vent chaud caresser son visage, tourbillonner autour de lui.

Il avait réussit! Il se sentait léger, comme si un poids immense avait quitté son corps. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, il voulait agiter le carnet sous nez de son oncle, de sa mère, sous le nez … plutôt sous le regard du Grand et Puissant Voldemort.

Il ria pendant de nombreuses minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter! Il faillit même à un moment tomber de son balai, mais il se rattrapa de justesse, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.

Au bout d'une heure, Sirius se décida à atterrir.

Mais son hilarité disparue dès qu'il vit Harmonie assise à l'endroit habituel. Une boule se forma au creux du ventre du jeune homme. Que faisait-elle là? A cette heure?

Quand elle tourna son regard bleu vers lui, Sirius faillit tomber par terre. Où était passé l'éclat qui envoûtait tant le jeune homme. Le bleu des yeux de la jeune fille si pétillant de vie c'était muée en un regard plat, sans aucune émotion.

Pourtant rien à part ses yeux ne semblait avoir changé … .

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage dans ses mains, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas.

– Harmonie … qu'est ce que tu as? Dit le jeune homme au comble de l'inquiétude.

Mais elle ne répondit pas … il la secoua légèrement mais Harmonie ne fit aucun mouvement et n'eut aucun signe de vie.

– Harmonie, dit-il plus fort en la secouant par les épaules, réponds moi!

Des larmes commençaient à rouler des yeux de Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas! On aurait dit que la vie ne l'habitait plus … qu'elle était morte intérieurement. Il l'embrassa, mais toujours aucun mouvement.

– Harmonie, s'il te plaît … Sirius était désespéré, il la serra fort contre lui, mais ne reçut aucune réponse à son étreinte.

– Tu es si pathétique, Sirius Black, dit-une voix derrière Sirius.

Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement pour chercher l'origine de la voix. Et quand ses yeux la trouvèrent, la tristesse se mua en surprise, puis en colère.

Bellatrix se trouvait devant lui, adossée à un arbre, jouant avec sa baguette.

Quand elle vit les yeux rougis de Sirius, la jeune femme partit dans un rire hystérique.

– Tu verrais ta tête, dit-elle en se rapprochant de Sirius et de sa protégé.

Sirius l'attrapa par le coup et serra le maigre cou de sa cousine entre ses mains.

– Arrête ton petit jeu Bellatrix ! Cria t-il tout en resserrant ses doigts. Fais la redevenir elle même! MAINTENANT!

Bellatrix ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée, en vérité Sirius avait l'impression qu'elle s'amusait.

Il serra les dents pour éviter de tuer sa cousine, mais il était au bord du meurtre lorsqu'il la vit sourire et dire avec son horrible voix suraiguë, remplie de défis:

– Mais bien sûre,chère cousin.

Un combat se livrait à l'intérieure de Sirius: la tuer ou non. Finalement, il décida de relâcher son étreinte, sans la fusiller du regard; Et avant de la relâcher complètement, il lui dit:

– Tentes quoi que soit, tu es morte!

Pour toute réponse sa cousine ria, et vient se placer devant la fille. D'un mouvement de baguette Harmonie s'écroula au sol. Sirius la rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

Il crut tout d'abord que sa cousine l'avait tuée, ses mains tremblaient à cette simple supposition.

Mais il se sentit renaître lorsqu' Harmonie papillonna des yeux.

Quand le regard d'Harmonie vient rencontrer celui de Sirius, le jeune homme eut l'impression que la terre s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Tout ce que pouvait lire le jeune homme dans le regard d'Harmonie était la peur.

– Qui… qui êtes vous?! Elle se débâtait dans les bras de Sirius

– Har... , la voix de Sirius semblait se briser, Harmonie c'est moi, c'est Sirius!

Mais la jeune femme se débattait de plus belle et réussit à s'échapper de son emprise.

Quelque chose sembla se casser à l'intérieur de Sirius. Il tomba à genoux en voyant Harmonie le fuir.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Bellatrix fit immobiliser Harmonie, qui c'était mise à crier et à pleurer.

– Elle va finir par me donner mal à la tête cette idiote. Puis elle rit encore et encore.

En entendant ce son immonde, Sirius se réveilla de sa torpeur et fonça sur sa cousine. Mais celle-ci vient placer sa baguette au creux du coup de la jeune femme.

– C'est tellement simple de manipuler les moldus, ils sont tellement faibles, tellement maniables. Un simple petit sortilège d' «Imperium» et le tour est joué.

Sirius, serra les points, serra les dents. Mais sa rage n'échappa pas à Bellatrixe:

– Tu es si pathétique dit elle en secouant la tête.

– Fais la redevenir elle même, s'il te plaît. Le jeune homme cracha presque les trois derniers mots.

– Tu n'as donc pas encore compris! Elle jubilait, Sirius pouvait le voir. Ceci , dit elle en caressant les cheveux d'Harmonie, ceci est sa véritable personnalité.

– TU MENS!

– Demande lui alors.

Et Bellatrix libéra la jeune femme du sortilège qui l'avait maintenu immobile.

Harmonie tomba au sol et Sirius fit un mouvement vers elle mais Bellatrix l'en dissuada de sa baguette tordue.

Harmonie, qui avait repris ses esprits, fixa les yeux écarquillés Bellatrix.

-Harmonie, dit Sirius.

– Quel est ton vrai nom. Lui ordonna Bellatrixe.

La jeune femme fondit en larme, et articula difficilement:

– Aga... Agathe, parvient elle à articuler entre deux sanglots

Sirius s'effondra. Il ne tenait plus debout. C'était comme si il était attiré par la terre. Il tomba à genoux, les deux mains en face de lui. Il se s'entait vide. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme, sans émotion. D'ailleurs, il ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient comme voilés par un voile de brume, et il n'entendait plus et ne pensait plus. C'était comme si son corps refusait de vivre dans un monde où il ne pourrait voir Harmonie, ni entendre Harmonie, ni sentir Harmonie.

Une main sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité et il l'entendit, Harmonie, pas Agathe. Son Harmonie lui parlait, de sa voix douce:

– Pleurer, ça fait du bien, ça soulage. Surtout lorsque le chagrin reste emprisonné. Sirius releva son visage près de celui de la jeune femme et, pendant un cour instant, il la vit.

Mais Bellatrix en décida autrement, et Harmonie redevient Agathe, Harmonie le quittait encore.

Une puissante douleur lui transperça le cœur, il avait envie de vomir. Et les larmes commencèrent à couler pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

Il allait mourir, il en était sûre! Il avait envie de mourir.

Mais le soupir agacé le fit sortir de sa torpeur .

– Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! Hurla t-il.

– Par pure méchanceté, pour te voir souffrir. Répondit elle en haussant les épaules. En tout cas au début, puis j'ai remarqué que tout les matins tu traînait autour de la chambre de mon père, alors je me suis méfiée. Elle s'était approchée de lui, telle un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie. Puis un soir, vers minuit je suis rentrée dans ta chambre. Dit-elle en en chuchotant au près de son oreille, ce qui donna des frissons à Sirius. Et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé?

Elle marqua une courte pause, elle avait posé sa question en plaçant son visage près du sien et en penchant sa tête vers la droite.

– J'ai trouvé des dizaines de chaussettes au sol, des dizaines de brosses à dents dans l'évier et des feuilles étalées par tout à ne plus pouvoir en compter. Puis, je suis retournée, le lendemain matin, pendant que tu prenais ton petit déjeuner et, en ouvrant le porte «pouf», dit elle en mimant un petite explosion avec les mains, tout, absolument tout avait disparu. Bien sûre, je ne comprenais pas ton but à multiplier des objets. Puis, alors que je me préparais à partir pour rencontrer le seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père est venu me trouver, pour me demander de te surveiller, tu aurais eu un comportement étrange ce matin, à croire que je n'était pas la seule à me méfier. Mais quand je t'ai surpris ce matin, dans la chambre de mon père tout c'est emboîté: tu as fait apparaître un copie de la clef pour voler …, elle fit basculer Sirius sur la gauche, d'un coup de pied dans les côtes et chercha dans sa poche le petit carnet qu'il avait dérobé, … pour voler ceci. Elle agita le carnet devant ses yeux, mais Sirius ne pouvait plus rien faire, ni bouger, ni parler.

– Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me débarrasser de cette moldu et te voir rentrer voir Dumbledore et lui avouer que tu n'as pas réussi ta mission. Bellatrix partit dans un rire sonore.

Mais Sirius redressa la tête, il vit Bellatrix libérer Harmo … Agathe, et s'avancer devant elle avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour, il saisit sa baguette, et envoya à Bellatrixe un «stupéfix» qu'elle dévia sans difficulté, mais Sirius fut bien plus rapide qu'elle et il envoya en rafale des «Endoloris». Un toucha sa cousine qui s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de douleur et en hurlant:

– JE TE TURAI SIRIUS BLACK, JE LE JURE!

Sirius saisit sa chance, il attrapa la main d'Agathe et transplana près du village, à l'abri des regards.

La jeune fille était encore dans les vapes, mais ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Sirius la regarda, elle semblait si paisible, et le jeune homme ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il prit sa baguette et la posa délicatement contre sa tempe, tandis que la jeune fille commençait à reprendre connaissance. Il murmura, tout en pleurant, «oubliviette» et laissa partir le souvenir d' Harmonie à tout jamais, la jeune femme ne se souviendrait pas de lui, elle oublierait Sirius Black

Il la déposa sur le sol, et fit demi tour.

– Adieu Harmonie Larance, et il transplana la seconde d'après, sans se retourner, devant la maison des Potter.

– Je ne t'oublierais jamais, lui promit-il pendant que James ouvrait la porte.

Devant la surprise de son meilleur ami, Sirius éclata en sanglot et répéta en boucle :

– Jamais, jamais, jamais ….

 **FIN**


	16. Lysandre

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un nouveau texte sur un personnage de la Next Gen._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Lysandre Scamander, son frère et l'Héritage de Newt par Yunoki**

Lysandre **soupira** en roulant dans l'herbe douce, son bras rencontrant le torse nu de sa moitié. Cette journée d'été était d'une chaleur étouffante, Locan et lui étaient donc à demi-vêtu à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. La brise soufflait doucement par intermittence, glissant sur les deux corps identiques dignes d'Apollon. Et c'était à peine exagéré de les comparer au Dieu grec. Les deux garçons étaient plutôt grands et possédaient des statures toutes en finesse dont les muscles dessinaient des formes comme ciselées sur leurs corps. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenu du côté de leur père, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus étant semblables à ceux de leur mère. Mais alors que son regard était nébuleux, les leurs étaient perçants comme la glace. Pour autant ils étaient plutôt chaleureux avec leurs amis et connaissances proches, non pas des statues de l'hiver comme se prêtaient à le dire certains étudiants, masculins comme féminins.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'aîné, s'attirant un regard bleu perçant du cadet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

L'autre lui répondit, caressant distraitement le bras qui était à sa portée.

– Je m'ennuie.

– Je sais.

Un nouveau soupir de Lysandre qui ferme les yeux et roule sur le ventre. À la fin de leur sixième année à Poudlard, leurs parents avaient, comme toujours, prévus des vacances visant à la recherche de créatures seulement connues d'eux. Cependant, ces vacances avaient un goût amer dans la bouche des jumeaux et particulièrement de Lysandre. D'habitude enclins à les suivre dans leurs aventures (après tout, leurs géniteurs avaient prouvé l'existence de nombreuses créatures alors encore relayée au rang de croyances) pour découvrir de nouveaux monstres, le cœur n'y était pourtant pas pour cette fois.

En effet, ils quittaient le vieux château qui avait été leur maison pendant six ans pour un autre, celui d'Ilvermorny. La maison Serdaigle leur manquait déjà terriblement. Ils ne connaissaient rien de cette école aussi renommée que Poudlard où ils allaient faire leur rentrée en septembre. Seraient-ils encore dans la même maison ? D'ailleurs y en avait-il ? Les questions affluaient, toujours plus nombreuses et sans jamais trouver de réponses, ce qui les frustrait particulièrement.

Comme une bonne idée ne venait jamais seule, les parents loufoques avaient choisi de prouver l'existence d'une créature se trouvant aux États-Unis. Lysandre et son frère avaient à peine eût le temps de dire au revoir à leurs amis, que déjà, il leur fallait partir. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas très bien prit cette nouvelle, raison pour laquelle ils lézardaient sous un immense chêne bordant la propriété de leur nouvelle maison.

Cette dernière avait appartenu à leur arrière grand-père, Newt Scamander auteur du célèbre livre : _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them._ Elle était en l'état et rien n'avait bougé depuis des années, un énorme ménage avait été nécessaire pour que la bâtisse ressemble à nouveau à quelque chose. En rangeant son côté de la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Lorcan, Lysandre avait trouvé un carnet dans une commode. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert mais l'avait tout de même gardé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce souvenir lui revenant, il attrapa sa baguette (bois d'érable avec un noyaux en crin de licorne, mesurant onze pouces et étant légèrement flexible) et murmura un _**accio**_ pour faire venir le petit livre vers lui. Se redressant, il s'assit en tailleur, vite suivit de celui avec qui ils n'étaient qu'un.

– Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

– Dans notre chambre, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que Merlin te demande de le faire ?, demanda Lorcan avec un sourire canaille.

Lysandre lui rendit avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage, l'écriture à l'intérieure était peu soignée mais lisible, évidement manuscrite. Il put lire sur sa première page :

« _Ce carnet appartient à Newton « Newt » Scamander,_

 _Transporteurs d'animaux fantastiques et incroyables._

Il contient toutes mes recherches sur une nouvelle créature : La Nymphe des Rivières.

 _Si vous retrouvez ceci, merci de me le faire envoyer au COMUSA (Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique) ou bien au Ministère de la Magie du Royaume-Uni._ »

Une excitation sans nom parcourût l'aîné qui échangea un regard brillant à son double et comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent pour se précipiter vers la maison au loin. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant et d'inconnu dont il leur fallait percer le secret ! Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour les deux oiseaux bleus de Rowena, avides de connaissances qu'ils étaient.

Le premier des deux défonça pratiquement la porte en entrant, faisant sursauter leurs parents qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas en vadrouille. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre assez immense puisque sous les combles et firent rapidement leurs sacs. Une fois leur attirail prêt et leurs affaires empaquetées, ils redescendirent à une allure plus modéré et Luna eût le temps de leur demander.

– Où allez-vous les garçons ?

Malgré les années qui avaient passé, elle était toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus toujours un peu dans le vague. Leur mère ne faisait pas son âge, dix ans de moins facilement et elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Le doublon pris le temps de s'arrêter et c'est avec le même sourire qu'ils annoncèrent d'une seule voix.

– On va trouver une nouvelle créature fantastique !

Leur tirade tira un rire enchanté à celle qui les avait fait naître tandis que leur père souriait doucement, confiant. Il les prévint tout de même, par habitude et surtout, parce que peut importe l'âge qu'ils avaient, ces deux-là étaient ses petits.

– Envoyez-nous un patronus si vous rencontrez la moindre embûche.

– Pas de soucis papa, répondit Lorcan en souriant un peu plus.

Lysandre leur fit un signe de la main, imité par son frère puis, ils quittèrent la maison pour s'aventurer dans les bois.

[…]

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours que Lysandre et son frère étaient partis en forêt pour trouver cette fameuse nymphe des rivières. Après tout, leur existence n'avait jamais été prouvée et si leur arrière-grand-père avait fait des recherches dessus elle devait forcément exister !

Le plus âgé de quelques minutes avait passé le premier jour à lire et relire toutes les informations que son aïeul avait pu transcrire. Lysandre s'en était tellement imprégné qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir écrit, il l'avait ensuite passé à son frère qui faisait de même. Lorcan et lui travaillaient déjà parfaitement à l'ordinaire, mais une fois leurs deux cerveaux en connexion sur le même sujet, ils étaient sûr de trouver la solution au problème qui se posait.

En l'occurrence, ils bloquaient totalement sur « le quand apparaît la nymphe et à quoi elle ressemble ». Newt avait été bizarrement assez avare en détails et il n'y avait même pas de croquis pour leur donner ne serait-ce qu'une indication. Ceci s'expliquait certainement par la perte du carnet par leur ancêtre, il n'avait donc pu mener son étude à bien, ni même la terminer.

Il leur fallut attendre encore une journée entière pour que Lorcan ait fini de s'abreuver de chaque détails de l'œuvre qu'il avait entre ses mains. En attendant, Lysandre avait réécrit et exploité dans leur propre carnet toutes les informations et les quelques détails qu'ils avaient.

En relisant les notes qu'il avait prises il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au bon endroit pour pouvoir apercevoir la créature. Sa découverte le fit pouffer de satisfaction, ils n'avaient plus qu'à savoir le « Quand » maintenant.

– Lys' ?, l'interpella son cadet. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose.

– Mh ?

– Viens voir ça.

L'autre s'approcha pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, le menton posé sur son épaule. Lorcan reprit là où il s'était arrêté :

– Je pense que les apparitions des Nymphes des Rivières sont cycliques.

– Tu veux dire... Comme chaque pleine lune ?

– Bingo ! Regarde, les marées dépendent de la Lune n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha la tête plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et son double continua. Eh bien, la Nymphe est une créature de l'eau, donc peut-être que la Lune à une influence sur elle également. Peut-être qu'elles ne sont visibles qu'à la pleine lune, tu sais, comme ces parchemins où l'encre est enchantée pour faire apparaître des informations invisibles habituellement ?

Lorcan le regardait avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit tout en lui faisant une accolade serrée.

– Tu es un génie petit frère !

– Je sais, je sais... Quand est la nouvelle lune ?

Les étoiles semblaient être avec eux, car c'était précisément ce soir que l'astre opalin s'arrondissait parfaitement, réveillant malédictions et merveilles.

[…]

La Lune était haute dans le ciel sans nuages depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, mais toujours rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de fixer l'eau qui s'écoulait sans relâche. Mais tout ce que cela faisait pour le moment, c'était leur donner envie de se soulager la vessie.

Ils perdaient lentement l'espoir d'avoir déduit justement les écrits de leur illustre et reconnu ancêtre. Lorcan avait commencé à somnoler, son souffle régulier s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Lysandre n'était pas loin d'en faire de même lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose passer devant sa vison floue. Se réveillant instantanément, il revit la forme passer devant lui. Ça ressemblait à une vague qui se mouvait seule, semblant avoir une volonté propre. Attendez, il était en train de rêver ou la vague dansait ?!

Devant ses yeux ébahis la petite vague, haute de quinze centimètres environ, se mouvait lentement comme au rythme d'une cadence connue seulement d'elle. Alors qu'elle bougeait encore et toujours, Lysandre vit peu à peu l'eau prendre forme pour adopter une apparence humanoïde. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui, une Nymphe des Rivières dansait ! La petite créature était vraiment magnifique : Il distingua des cheveux si longs qu'ils rejoignaient l'élément dont elle était faite. Son visage était légèrement mutin avec ce petit nez en trompette et ses longues oreilles effilés. Son petit corps possédait également de belles formes, des petits seins couverts par il ne savait quoi (une sorte de tissu fait d'eau) et des hanches au fluide hyalin, comme le début d'une queue de poisson. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crût au début avant qu'elle ne se sépare en deux petites jambes translucides qui se posèrent sur la surface liquide.  
Et la Nymphe dansa, manipulant de petites gerbes d'eau autour d'elle, créant un ballet enchanteur, elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

Bientôt, Lysandre aperçut d'autres formes se mouvoir avant de percer l'eau et de rejoindre le spectacle de la première.

Il resta toute la nuit devant ces êtes enchanteurs, prenant parfois le temps esquisser un croquis lorsqu'il avait assez de courage pour se détacher de la vision qui lui était offerte.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas que Lorcan s'était réveillé et qu'il admirait lui aussi les nymphes.

Au petit matin, les êtres de l'eau disparurent un à un, ne laissant à la fin plus que la première créature que Lysandre avait vu.  
Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, ce dernier lui souffla un « merci » et l'élémentaire sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle lui fit un semblant de révérence avant de se laisser couler dans le lit de la rivière.

[…]

Les jumeaux ne parlèrent de leur découverte qu'à leur parents et bien plus tard, à leurs propres enfants. Jamais un membre de la famille Scamander ne brisa ce secret tacite qui semblait s'être construit avec les fils de Luna Lovegood.

Et tous les ans, à la date où les jumeaux avaient vu ces Bêtes Fantastiques les descendants se rendaient au bord du cours d'eau pour admirer le ballet des Nymphes de Rivières.

 **Fin.**


	17. Hermione

_Re-Bonjour,_

 _On se retrouve avec la sorcière la plus intelligente de sà génération._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh _

_P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Apprivoiser un dragon par Browniejune**

Hermione Granger était une vraie Gryffondor.

Comme tout le monde, elle avait en elle, un peu de chaque maison. Elle était intelligente et curieuse comme une Serdaigle. Loyale et aimante comme une Poufsouffle. Rusée et ambitieuse comme une Serpentard. Elle était tous ces stéréotypes, toutes ces qualités, tous ces défauts mais elle n'était pas que cela.

Hermione avait besoin d'être une Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin d'aventures, d'histoires rocambolesques, de risques et surtout de passion.

Sa vie était à l'image de tout cela, de toutes ses facettes. Elle travaillait, donnait, réfléchissait mais elle avait oublié. Oublié de ressentir. Son besoin d'être une Gryffondor. Sa Passion.

Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour rappeler cela.

.

En ce début d'été, Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle venait de passer une très belle année à Poudlard, sa dernière en tant qu'élève. Elle avait accompagné ses amies Ginny et Luna, et ensemble, elles avaient passé leurs ASPICS. Et elle venait d'avoir ses résultats, excellents bien sûr, raflant les Optimals haut la main. Son stress était donc enfin terminé et elle allait pouvoir profiter.

Profiter de sa nouvelle vie dans un monde en paix. Profiter de ses parents qui revenaient à Londres. Profiter de ses amis.

Elle se sentait aussi totalement sereine pour la rentrée. La directrice et professeur Mcgonagall lui avait proposé de reprendre son poste. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, elle allait d'abord la former mais à terme, elle serait professeur de métamorphose. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle comptait pratiquer ce métier toute sa vie mais pour le moment elle était plus qu'heureuse de cette opportunité.

Pour l'instant, elle avait rejoint ses parents en Australie. A la fin de la guerre, elle les avait cherchés. Elle avait bien sûr eu peur de leur réaction, peur de leur colère, peur de leur abandon. Mais l'amour et le manque qu'elle avait pour eux surpassaient tout cela. Et en effet, ses parents lui avaient pardonnée. Certes, la confiance qu'ils avaient en leur fille était plus qu'ébranlée mais la guerre avait bien prouvé que la vie était courte, qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant.

Pendant un an, ils n'avaient pu s'échanger que des lettres. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, ils avaient réappris à s'apprivoiser ainsi.

Mr et Mrs Granger ne pouvaient pas quitter l'Australie du jour au lendemain et cette année-là, ils avaient préparé leur retour en Angleterre.

Ainsi, en ce début d'été et durant tout le mois de juillet, elle les avait aidés à déménager, ce qui fut tout de même assez rapide avec un peu de magie.

Elle leurs avait bien sûr parlé de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu dans ses courriers et évidemment de ses notes ainsi que de son projet pour la rentrée. Et comme toujours, ses parents avaient été fiers de leur fille.

Son mois de juillet s'était ainsi déroulé dans une bulle. Profitant de son cocon familial et rappelant alors toute son enfance.

.

Hermione aimait être chez ses parents, profiter de leur calme, du doux silence qui régnait souvent mais elle aimait aussi l'effervescence, les rires, les jeux.

Au Terrier, elle aimait les cris de joie qu'elle entendait résonner. Elle aimait aussi les hurlements de colère de Molly Weasley qui se répercutaient à travers les murs. Elle aimait les râlements de Ron après sa mère et les chuchotements de Harry et Ginny dans les escaliers. Oui elle aimait tout ça. Et elle était heureuse de les retrouver.

Il était convenu qu'elle rejoigne ses amis le matin du 31 juillet. Le soir même, une soirée était organisée pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

Ses parents n'avaient pas de cheminée dans leur nouvelle maison, elle était donc arrivée en transplanant. Sa valise rétrécie à la main, elle observa le jardin du Terrier où les gnomes se couraient toujours après. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il ne la quitta pas de la journée.

Elle entra dans la demeure biscornue par la cuisine et une odeur de café assaillit ses narines en même temps que la vision du bric-à-brac qui régnait toujours ici.

Puis elle avisa la seule autre personne présente de la pièce. Charlie Weasley. Il était penché dans un des nombreux placards à chercher elle ne savait quoi.

– Rah... La naiba ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il restait une bouteille hier soir ! Merde. Aie !

Elle le vit se cogner la tête en sortant du meuble et jurer encore une fois en anglais mais aussi en une autre langue. Elle supposa du roumain, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Charlie baragouiner des mots qui étaient inconnus pour elle.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafetière, énervé et toujours inconscient de la présence de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer apparemment.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers elle en s'adossant au plan de travail, et elle réalisa. Il ne portait qu'un vieux pantalon de jogging, qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs d'ailleurs, il était torse nu. Hermione essaya alors, puérilement, de fuir cette vision.

– Bonjour, dit-il. Je fais du café, tu en veux ?

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule, plantée là, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Elle ne l'avait même pas salué en retour. Elle décida, enfin courageusement, de lever les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son bonjour, la voix un peu étranglée.

– Je veux bien un café oui, merci.

Elle le regarda aller chercher une seconde tasse pour elle avant de lui demander si elle voulait du sucre et du lait.

– Les deux s'il te plaît.

Il prit les deux ingrédients et posa le tout sur la table, en invitant Hermione à s'y installer. Il fit de même puis essaya d'engager la conversation.

– Tu es arrivée tôt dis-moi. Tout le monde dort encore, ne compte pas à ce que les autres se lèvent avant au moins une bonne heure, fit-il d'un air amusé.

– Je sais, mes parents avaient du travail. Ils rouvrent leur cabinet dentaire à Londres. Donc je suis partie tôt pour ne pas les déranger. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais dans la cuisine que Molly descende. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi si tôt d'ailleurs ?

Charlie lui fit un sourire avant de répondre.

– Ah, ça. J'ai reçu un courrier de Roumanie. Anton, mon coéquipier, me donnait des nouvelles de là-bas. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Il est assez particulier comme gars mais il est cool, rit-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça quand la cafetière sonna la fin de son travail. Elle vit alors Charlie se lever en prenant les tasses pour les remplir. Elle pouvait voir la peau nue de son dos, les quelques cicatrices qui la parsemaient et son tatouage.

Hermione n'était pas une sorcière prude. Timide et réservée en ce qui concernait le sexe opposé oui, mais elle n'était plus totalement innocente. Elle avait déjà vu des garçons torses nus dont la plupart des fils Weasley et Harry. Elle avait même déjà fait l'amour. Bon, une seule et unique fois. Avec Ron. Et elle ne considérait pas du tout cela comme une erreur malgré la rupture qui avait suivie.

Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être fébrile de voir Charlie ainsi. Elle l'avait même déjà aperçu vêtu comme ça, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué son tatouage. Très originalement, il portait un dragon fièrement dessiné sur son bassin, il allait de sa hanche au bas de son dos et serpentait vers son pantalon. Le tissus cachait d'ailleurs un morceau du dessin. Fichu tissu.

Ah Merlin, pourquoi le corps de Charlie la rendait ainsi? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder. Oui voilà, fixer ses yeux sur n'importe quoi sauf lui.

– Voilà ton café, il le posa sur la table, mais tu as déjà l'air d'avoir bien chaud, ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire dans la voix qu'elle pouvait distinguer pleinement.

Bien sûr, elle sentait ses joues irradier. Elle chercha alors la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

– Hum, oui, oui... Juste, euhm, je n'ai pas enlevé ma veste en fait, répondit-elle avant de la retirer.

Elle attrapa ensuite la tasse que lui tendait Charlie et le remercia.

Il lui sourit encore une fois et Hermione décida qu'elle adorait son sourire. Puis elle le vit reposer son café trop chaud alors elle fit de même. Et pensant à celui-ci, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

– Mais... C'est un objet moldu une cafetière. Cela fonctionne à l'électricité, or on sait très bien que la technologie ne fait pas bon ménage avec la magie.

Elle leva alors un sourcil curieux, mimique qui fit à nouveau s'étirer les lèvres du rouquin.

– Hé bien papa l'a trafiquée. Pour qu'elle fonctionne dorénavant magiquement et non à la façon moldue. Maintenant que tu en parles, cela marche comment déjà... l'élec... tricité ? C'est ça ?

Hermione fut heureuse du changement de sujet et elle prit tout son temps à bien expliquer en détail ce qu'était l'électricité. Tout pour oublier le fait que Charlie Weasley torse nu la chamboulait un peu trop.

Et elle était contente de voir que le sorcier semblait émerveillé et curieux de tout ce qu'elle lui racontait sur le monde moldu, il lui fit penser à son père. Elle en vint même à parler d'internet et de la Bourse.

Il réfléchissait encore à ses paroles quand Molly Weasley débarqua enfin dans sa cuisine. Celle-ci ne produit qu'un "oh" à la vision de son fils et Hermione, puis se remettant de sa surprise, elle afficha un grand sourire et vint étreindre Hermione jusqu'à l'étouffer comme toujours.

\- Tu es là ! Que je suis contente de te voir Hermione ché es arrivée à quelle heure dis-moi ? Charlie ne t'a pas trop embêtée ? Je sais qu'il peut être grognon le matin, comme tous les membres de cette famille d'ailleurs. Mais il reste bien élevé, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Termina-elle en fixant son fils d'un regard accusateur.

La jeune fille répondit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et lança un grand sourire à la mère de famille.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, Charlie m'a agréablement tenu compagnie. Nous avons discuté. Je suis arrivée vers six heures, il y a donc deux heures trente apparemment. Il m'a ainsi aidée à garder les yeux ouverts.

Mrs Weasley eut l'air satisfaite et rassurée de sa réponse puisqu'elle sourit à son fils avant de ne porter son attention que sur Hermione encore une fois, telle une maman poule retrouvant son poussin.

– Oh ma chérie, as-tu mangé ? Nous avons des fondants au Chaudron que j'ai préparés hier. Normalement ils sont réservés pour le goûter de cet après-midi mais si tu as faim, on ne va pas te laisser l'estomac vide, s'agita-t-ellle.

Hermione retint un soupir exaspéré, elle adorait Molly mais son attitude à toujours vouloir les engraisser Harry et elle était difficile à contrer. Elle capitula et accepta un de ses fondants. Elle vit alors Charlie s'éclipser de la cuisine, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois pour croiser son regard. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui souffler un "merci". Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir tenu compagnie et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait même aimé que leur tête à tête dure plus longtemps.

.

– Héééééé TCHIN !

Hermione se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux pour trinquer ainsi. La tradition moldue et apparemment sorcière également, était de ne pas croiser les bras et de se regarder dans les yeux de celui avec lequel on entrechoquait son verre. Et effectivement, ils étaient trop nombreux. Cela prenait un temps fou à chaque toast. Elle se demandait même pourquoi tout le monde ne levait pas tout simplement son verre en l'air. Bien que ses plaintes intérieures s'arrêtèrent dès lors qu'elle croisa le regard océan de Charlie. Elle eut même finalement envie d'en porter pleins d'autres pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

La sorcière se demanda depuis quand le dragonnier arrivait à créer de telles réactions chez elle. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait même été son beau frère durant la courte période où elle sortait avec Ron. Même s'il était le Weasley qu'elle côtoyait le moins, il avait toujours gravité dans son monde. Et durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle l'avait d'ailleurs souvent croisé puisqu'il y était devenu professeur. Il avait repris la place d'Hagrid car celui-ci était parti faire le tour du monde avec Madame Maxime. Et il avait eut l'air de très bien se débrouiller durant ses cours. Elle avait même été déçue de ne plus suivre cette option quand elle avait pu assister de loin à son travail puisque ses cours se déroulaient toujours en dehors du château. Elle se rappelait avoir maintes fois révisée dans le parc en admirant de loin Charlie Weasley. Oui elle l'avait admiré, comme le bon professeur qu'il était. Mais auparavant, elle n'avait jamais pensé à la merveilleuse couleur de ses yeux, à son corps d'aventurier franchement attirant, à tous les sourires qu'il pouvait lui accorder et surtout à toutes les conversations qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui.

Et elle s'avouait facilement qu'elle était frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas arriver à passer plus de temps seule avec lui. Elle profitait bien sûr de ses meilleurs amis, essayait tant bien que mal de jouer au Quidditch pour leur faire plaisir, discutait à bâton rompu avec Ginny et passait même du temps avec George. Depuis la mort de Fred, ils s'étaient assez rapprochés et le rouquin appréciait qu'Hermione arrive toujours à lui changer les idées. Ainsi il se joignait souvent au trio et à sa petite soeur.

D'ailleurs elle voyait bien Charlie passer du temps avec chacun de ses frères et soeur, surtout avec George. Elle remarquait qu'ils partaient balader rien que tous les deux pendant des heures et dans ces moments là, puérilement, elle se sentait presque jalouse de George. Elle aussi, voulait passer des heures en tête à tête avec le dragonnier.

Inconsciemment, elle avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il allait repartir dans un mois en Roumanie et pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas seulement triste pour la famille Weasley et surtout Molly à l'idée qu'il parte, elle se sentait triste pour elle également.

Mais c'était cela Charlie, passager. Il était là puis disparaissait. Hermione l'avait bien compris, rien ni personne ne pouvait le retenir. Il était une tête brûlée, un courageux, un voyageur, un curieux, un gryffondor. Il était un passionné. Et ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle aimait cela.

Aussi, ce qu'elle adorait était le fait de distinguer tout cela en lui, quand leurs yeux se croisaient, quand ils étaient ensemble même s'ils n'était pas seuls, quand elle l'observait donner toute son affection à sa famille.

.

Le onze août arriva rapidement apportant ainsi les dix-huit ans de Ginny. Toute la matinée et l'après-midi, chacun avait aidé à la préparation de son anniversaire. Et tous les invités étaient arrivés en début de soirée. La rouquine voulait profiter de tous ses amis une dernière fois puisqu'en septembre elle partait commencer une formation de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Ils savaient tous que son emploi du temps serait chargé.

Hermione avait discuté avec à peu près tout le monde, ses amis et connaissances de Poudlard, les proches de Gin dont Luna et Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci était étonnamment devenu très camarade avec sa meilleure amie et elle durant cette dernière année. Et ces deux-là avaient été les seuls capables de lui changer les idées quelques temps. Car elle ne pensait qu'à cela, elle avait presque eu une année de répit en plus aux côtés de la rouquine et avait passé chaque jour de ses vacances avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais à la rentrée, elle se retrouverait seule. Il lui faudrait partager ses vacances entre ses parents et ses amis, elle ne serait plus à leurs côtés tous les jours... Elle entrait réellement dans le monde des adultes, même s'il était certain que l'enfance l'avait quittée depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre et nostalgique en observant les gens rire, s'amuser, en voyant Ginny et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou encore Ron discuter avec Neville. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter, son coeur n'était pas prêt.

Elle s'était assise un peu à l'écart de la foule, sur le banc en bois un peu défraîchi dans le fond du jardin. Son verre à la main, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut être un peu l'alcool triste. Elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça finalement, de la bierraubeurre, du champagne mais ces quelques bulles lui étaient montées au cerveau et provoquaient un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Prise dans sa contemplation de la foule, elle n'avait même pas remarqué une présence à ses côtés. C'est quand une voix s'éleva qu'elle sursauta, renversant d'ailleurs un peu de son verre sur le sol.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione Granger est toute seule...

– Charlie !

Elle était surprise et heureuse de le voir ici. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seul à seul depuis son arrivée au Terrier. La présence du rouquin lui fit presque oublier sa nostalgie.

– Je me disais seulement qu'ils allaient tous me manquer à la rentrée.

Elle le vit acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils assez proches, ce banc n'était pas grand et Charlie s'était mis à l'aise, les jambes allongées devant lui et les bras écartés sur le bois derrière. Elle sentait d'ailleurs que si elle se penchait un peu plus, se coulant contre le dossier, elle serait appuyée contre son bras. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, tentant sa chance.

Elle le vit tourner son visage vers et lui lancer un sourire malicieux.

– J'ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu me fixes ainsi ? Demanda-t-il, un rire moqueur dans la voix.

Les joues rouges, heureusement cachées par l'ombre de la nuit, elle tourna vivement la tête en baragouinant n'importe quoi.

– Non, non, hum non.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de l'observer dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champs de vision ?

– Hermione ?

– Oui ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix en tournant son visage vers lui.

Mais Charlie ne dit rien. Il fixa son regard au sien et même avec la faible lumière des lanternes du jardin, elle réalisa que ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Et elle se trouva un peu hypnotisée. Sa gorge s'assécha quand elle sentit les doigts de Charlie dans son dos, remonter à sa nuque. Quand elle accueillit la grande main du jeune homme contre sa joue. Quand son cerveau plein de bulles n'entendit plus que la musique de la soirée. Et ces pensées n'étaient plus que ça, des notes, quand elle le vit s'approcher doucement d'elle, toujours avec ce regard.

Il était près, tout près. Elle tremblait un peu sûrement. Leurs souffles alcoolisés se mélangeaient.

Et la chanson changea. Elle cligna des yeux et les jolies notes s'envolèrent. Le cri de bonheur de Ginny parvint même à ses oreilles. Tout le monde chantait en coeur "Joyeux anniversaire". Et Charlie se recula.

Il récupéra ses mains et Hermione eut froid.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard, toujours ce même regard, ces yeux n'avaient pas changé, puis il se leva et parti.

Et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Cette nuit-là, la sorcière ne dormit pas très bien. L'esprit un peu embrouillé par l'alcool, elle n'arriva pas à réfléchir comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle s'était assoupie avec l'image d'un Charlie aux lèvres qui ne cessaient de s'approcher des siennes. Et ses rêves avait été peuplés de lui également mais heureusement elle ne s'en souvint plus à son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux dès les premières lueurs de l'aurore malgré l'heure avancée de son couchée et n'arriva plus à se rendormir.

Alors en dépit de l'heure et de ses yeux encore un peu fatigués elle se leva silencieusement. Elle fila prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau ferait du bien à son esprit et à son corps engourdis. Puis apprêtée, elle descendit déjeuner. Finalement, elle était au moins heureuse de ne pas avoir bu à s'en rendre malade.

Elle s'arrêta cependant à la porte de la cuisine. Il était là. Charlie, dos à elle, tournée vers la fenêtre et immobile.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence et elle le vit se retourner, sans même un sursaut de surprise. Il avait une tasse de café à la main et paraissait totalement normal, fidèle à lui même, comme si le presque baiser de la veille, s'il en était bien un car elle n'en était même pas certaine, n'avait pas eu lieu.

– Hermione, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bien sûr la jeune femme secoua la tête en se servant du thé et en prenant un morceau du gâteau d'anniversaire de Ginny. Il en restait pour une armée de Ron gourmands.

– Je voudrais une journée de liberté.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

– J'étouffe un peu je crois. Viens te balader avec moi, aujourd'hui.

Hermione avala sa bouchée de travers, toussa et but de son thé pour faire passer le gâteau.

– Tu veux qu'on aille balader tous les deux ? Toute la journée ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

– Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'habitude des alentours et c'est très agréable de s'y promener. Je t'emmènerai au lac et on pourrait y sandwicher ? C'est toi qui voit Hermione, je ne t'impose rien, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.

– Euh d'accord, se contenta d'acquiescer la sorcière, surprise de sa proposition et de son enthousiasme.

Puis elle le vit mettre dans un sac de quoi manger à midi, aller au salon, revenir et se diriger vers la porte, l'attendant. Elle se dépêcha alors de finir son thé et le suivit. Une fois dans le jardin, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

– Tu as l'air bien pressé.

– Je suis juste content de passer une journée en si bonne compagnie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules innocemment. Pas toi ?

– Si, fit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de passer ce tête à tête avec lui, elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis son arrivée.

– Ils vont s'inquiéter de notre absence.

Totalement obnubilée par Charlie, elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au Terrier.

– J'ai laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Ils seront sûrement curieux mais rien de grave.

Il eut un petit silence tandis que chacun cherchait ses marques pour lancer une conversation.

– Alors tu as passé le mois de juillet avec tes parents c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en premier.

– Oui je suis allée les rejoindre en Australie et je les ai aidé à déménager. C'était assez rapide avec la magie finalement, même si j'ai du être très prudente à cause des moldus.

Il hocha la tête.

– Ils devaient être heureux de tes résultats aux Aspics.

– Tu es au courant ?

– Bien sûr, Gin m'a envoyé un courrier en Roumanie pour me dire ses notes et les tiennes aussi. Félicitations même si je ne suis pas tout surpris du fait que tu allais tout réussir.

– Merci, réussit-elle à marmonner les joues rouges.

Elle se sentait toujours fière quand son entourage la félicitait de ses bonnes notes mais avec Charlie c'était différent, cela la touchait qu'il pense qu'elle était intelligente. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre finalement.

– Tu étais en Roumanie en juillet ?

– Oui, j'y suis retourné directement en quittant Poudlard. J'avais besoin de revoir mon pays d'accueil et mes protégés. Et même Anton, l'auteur de la lettre de l'autre matin, ce bon vieux bougre me manquait, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement.

– Ils doivent vraiment te manquer tes dragons, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire sottement. Bien sûr que c'était le cas, il était fait pour cette vie.

Mais heureusement, il fut heureux de sa remarque. Et il commença à lui raconter son travail là-bas. Puis tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et encore une fois elle voyait. Elle voyait son goût du danger, de l'aventure, sa passion. Charlie était un brasier. Il était un dragon. Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Impressionnant, fougueux, impétueux, têtu. Dangereux. Libre.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent, ils étaient déjà arrivés au lac. Le regard fixé sur l'étendue, Charlie eut un grand sourire et se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements, pour finir en caleçon et totalement inconscient de la gêne d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

– Il y a un problème Hermione ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager. Je t'ai aperçue avec Ginny et Luna faire quelques brasses dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard en juin dernier.

La sorcière sortit alors de son mutisme, le dévisageant, mi-interloquée, mi amusée.

– Attends, tu nous observais ?

Il eut l'air gêné quelques instants et se racla la gorge.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Hmm... Je surveille le parc et ses alentours. C'est mon travail. Je l'aurais également fait si l'envie avait pris à rusard de faire trempette, tenta-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

– C'est certain, mais la vue aurait été moins plaisante n'est-ce pas ? Lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant les yeux, attentive.

– Ah ça oui Merlin ! Souffla-t-il. Enfin... Je surveille voilà... C'est mon devoir.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, toujours hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Elle le vit alors se pencher vers elle, lui planter un rapide et léger baiser sur la joue avant de lancer un "tu viens ?" et de se précipiter dans l'eau.

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille resta plantée là, un peu soufflée par son baiser. Puis son courage et son esprit reprirent le dessus. "Mince ce n'est jamais que des sous-vêtements, les mêmes bouts de tissus qu'un maillot d'ailleurs. Et puis Charlie en a vu d'autres, il ne risque pas de s'attarder sur mon physique de gamine." Fière de sa résolution, elle enleva doucement ses habits, les joues quand même un peu rouges alors qu'elle était pourtant seule sur la rive. Puis, en culotte et soutien gorge, merci Merlin, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, noirs et simples, elle rejoignit le rouquin.

L'eau était très bonne mais un peu trouble, elle ne voyait pas ses pieds. Et d'ailleurs Charlie en profita pour filer dans les profondeurs souvent, lui attrapant les chevilles et essayant de la noyer. Elle ne sut même pas le nombre de fois où elle but la tasse et elle avait du mal à répliquer. Elle était vraiment moins forte que lui, moins agile et surtout elle était trop troublée à chaque fois qu'il la touchait pour réagir normalement.

Essoufflés et rieurs, ils regagnèrent la berge du lac. Et au début, Hermione ne pensa même pas à sa tenue. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, épuisée, amusée et apaisée. Elle sentit Charlie fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait pris. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit avant de s'installer près d'elle. Elle le remercia avant de boire. Mais quand elle eut fini et qu'elle la lui rendit, elle remarqua alors son regard posé sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant un peu. Finalement son corps ne devait pas faire si gamine que ça...

Il décidèrent ensuite de déjeuner. Le rouquin avait apparemment pris plusieurs petits sandwichs et des fruits.

– Que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ?

Hermione était contente qu'il continue de s'intéresser à elle et surtout qu'il lui change les idées en parlant. Autant, dans l'eau elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais présentement, il était presque nu tout près d'elle. Elle distinguait encore les quelques gouttes accrochées à sa peau. Toutes les cicatrices et brûlures qu'il avait un peu partout. Et les nombreux grains de beauté qui parsemaient son torse blanc.

– Je retourne à Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a proposé un poste, le sien. Elle va me former pour que je puisse lui succéder.

– Wouaw, c'est impressionnant. Et cool. Mais de toute façon, tu as le choix de faire tout ce qu'il te plaît non ?

– Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais rester professeur toute ma vie. Mais pour le moment, c'est ce dont j'ai envie.

– Alors c'est parfait. Surtout, fais toujours ce dont tu as envie, rajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

Et comme pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire, elle le sentit lui prendre la main. Elle retient sa respiration mais il ne fit que ça. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, toujours allongés côtes à côtes. Charlie avait même le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux fermés. Il lui avait juste pris la main et caressait doucement ses doigts. Alors elle essaya de se détendre et apprécia de sentir sa chaleur.

– Hermione, je me demandais quelque chose.

– Vas-y, l'intima-t-elle.

Il parut chercher ses mots quelques instants puis se lança.

– Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru, et je ne devais pas être le seul, que Ron et toi...

– Que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie ? Le coupa-t-elle.

– C'est à peu près ça ouais.

– Et bien...Nous étions amoureux, enfin du moins on a cru l'être. Alors que finalement nous nous aimions oui, très fort mais pas assez. Ou pas comme un couple.

Hermione se rendait bien compte que son explication était un peu floue mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

– Enfin nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. Et d'avoir vécu une telle relation, même aussi courte, ça nous a d'ailleurs rapproché. Nous avons mûri et nous nous connaissons mieux.

– Je vois.

Puis Charlie garda le silence et Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser la Legimencie afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question sur son frère ?

.

Hermione avait vraiment passé une belle journée. Peut être même la meilleure de ses vacances, quoi que celles-ci n'étaient évidemment pas terminées. Elle savait que cette pensée n'était pas anodine, après tout, son temps avait été merveilleusement réparti entre ses parents, ses amis, ses passes-temps préférés... Et cette journée avec Charlie surpassait tout cela.

Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être seule au monde avec lui, qu'il lui montrait ce qu'était la liberté tout simplement. Et elle aurait aimé que ce moment ne termine jamais.

Mais il avait bien fallu et quand ils s'étaient décidés à rentrer, le plus tard possible, Charlie avait gardé sa grande main autour de la sienne.

Bien sûr, à peine arrivés au Terrier, ils avaient été assaillis de questions par tous ses habitants. Mais finalement, tous deux avaient réussi à rester assez mystérieux sur leur journée. Ils leurs avaient seulement dit qu'ils s'étaient baladés et baignés au lac.

Hermione s'était bien rendue compte que ses trois meilleurs amis ne se contenteraient pas de cette version courte et qu'elle se ferait tirer les vers du nez plus tard...

Toute la soirée, la bulle de félicité qui l'avait habitée toute la journée, ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le repas de Molly plus délicieux encore que d'habitude, de rire à toutes les blagues de George et de répondre avec enthousiasme à chaque question qu'Arthur lui posait.

Elle voyait Charlie face à elle qui lui lançait des sourires dès qu'elle croisait son regard et elle était heureuse.

C'était presque comme si elle avait bu un peu d'alcool finalement, elle se sentait joyeuse et courageuse. Un peu trop bavarde et excitée aussi. Et ce soir-là quand ils partirent tous se coucher, Charlie la retint un peu devant sa chambre et se pencha vers elle. Et il l'embrassa sur la joue, longtemps.

.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle entendait le silence de la maison. Elle voyait le noir autour d'elle puisque ses paupières ne voulaient pas se fermer. Et elle pensait. A ce presque baiser, à cette journée, à ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elle en voulait encore, sa bulle de joie était toujours là et elle ne devait pas la quitter.

Ce soir elle serait une vraie Gryffondor, courageuse, libre, passionnée. Et elle allait écouter le bon conseil de Charlie, elle allait faire ce dont elle avait envie.

Le coeur battant très fort, elle se leva alors de son lit et fila hors de sa chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, silencieuse comme Pattenrond, elle se faufila jusqu'à son but.

Elle ne cogna pas contre la porte et s'invita elle-même dans la chambre. La poignée fit quand même un petit bruit quand elle l'actionna et l'air souffla un peu. Elle ne fut donc pas assez discrète pour le garçon dans le lit puisqu'elle le distingua se relever du matelas malgré l'obscurité. Apparemment, il avait gardé sa fenêtre et ses volets grands ouverts. Elle senti le vent frais balayer son corps, soulever un peu son débardeur et caresser sa peau nue. Ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent un peu plus.

– Hermione ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la voix chuchotée de Charlie et elle se contenta de se rapprocher de lui. Elle arriva doucement jusqu'à son lit et put fixer son regard au sien. Il avait l'air surpris.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, qui ne sonnait nullement comme un reproche ou une invitation à repartir. Alors le courage flamboya encore dans ses veines et elle se décida à parler.

– Je suis venue faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Et elle grimpa lentement sur le lit, comme si elle lui laissait le temps de refuser ce qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle s'assit près de lui et attendit.

Elle le vit reprendre contenance et accrocher son regard au sien. Ce même regard qu'il avait avant leur presque baiser. Et elle tendit ses mains, une s'accrocha à la sienne et l'autre fila contre sa mâchoire. Ses doigts touchèrent les poils courts de sa barbe, ça piquait un peu.

Elle sentit son bras se plier quand il approcha son visage du sien. Elle essaya vainement de prendre une respiration avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais peine perdue, elle eut le souffle coupé. Et elle essaya de respirer à travers lui.

Lui qui lui donnait toute sa chaleur, toute sa force. Lui qui l'avait emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Lui qui goûtait ses lèvres puis sa peau. Lui qui avait les mains qui tremblaient contre elle. Lui qui la brûlait.

C'était cela, elle brûlait. Hermione n'avait jamais connue pareilles sensations. Dans un baiser, dans un toucher, dans une caresse, dans une action, dans une lecture, dans un combat, dans un rire. Jamais.

Cela ressemblait un peu à sa chevauchée du dragon de Gringotts quand ils l'avaient libéré. Adrénaline, danger, peur, joie. Il y avait un peu de tout ça avec Charlie.

Il était son dragon. Et telle sa proie, elle s'abandonnait, elle ne luttait pas.

Elle le laissa prendre ce dont il avait envie car elle en avait envie elle aussi. Elle le laissa enlever ses vêtements et l'embrasser plus fort encore. Elle le laissa la caresser et coller son corps au sien.

Et elle essaya de l'apprivoiser, un peu. Effleurant, touchant, baisant sa peau, ses cicatrices, son tatouage, tout.

.

Au matin, Hermione se fit réveiller par quelque chose qui courait le long de son corps. Elle émergea doucement, elle sentait le soleil levé derrière ses paupières. Elle finit par réaliser qu'une main caressait lentement sa peau et qu'une autre jouait à emmêler ses cheveux. Elle gémit quand les doigts de Charlie la chatouillèrent un peu. Et elle l'entendit rire au dessus de sa tête.

Un sourire s'étala alors sur son visage. Elle était dans le lit de Charlie. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Charlie. Elle était dans les bras de Charlie. Et elle ne sentait que lui, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.

– Tu es enfin réveillée, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pour coller un peu plus son corps au sien et nicher son visage dans son cou.

– Tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau à ses paroles et elle ressentit les frissons de son cou contre sa bouche.

– J'ai ouvert les yeux dès les premiers rayons du soleil mais j'ai aimé te regarder dormir. Je pourrai m'y habituer sans problème d'ailleurs.

La brune ressentit alors une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle aussi pourrait s'y habituer, et vite qui plus est. Mais son cerveau avait l'air de vouloir se réveiller, calmant les battements un peu trop rapides de son coeur. Charlie allait partir.

Il était un voyageur, un aventurier, un passionné. Il allait partir et retourner en Roumanie. Il allait la laisser. Elle et ses sentiments.

Sans y penser, ses petits doigts s'accrochèrent au corps du rouquin, comme pour le retenir. Encore un peu.

– Moi aussi, répondit-elle alors d'une voix où la tristesse perçait.

Il dut l'entendre puisqu'il répondit :

– Et c'est mal ?

Elle ressentait presque l'appréhension dans sa voix et cela la rassura de constater que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Elle remua un peu la tête contre lui mais resta toujours nichée dans son cou.

– On ne peut pas s'y habituer, tu vas repartir dans quelques semaines...

Hermione le sentit bouger son bras et il mit alors sa main sous son menton, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête tandis qu'il s'écartait un peu. Puis il fixa son regard au sien.

– Et si je te dis que je ne repars pas en septembre ?

– Mais... Comment ?

– Hagrid. Il s'est marié avec Madame Maxime, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et ils sont repartis en voyage.

– Ils se sont mariés ?

– Oui, à Las Vegas ! Rit-il.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant les deux demi-géants devant Elvis Presley. Ou peut être étaient-ce d'autres personnalités pour les sorciers, Merlin ? Dumbledore ? Voldemort ? Elle secoua la tête, les paroles de Charlie faisant son chemin en elle.

– Donc tu restes à Poudlard une année de plus ?

– Oui. Et avec toi si tu veux bien...

Hermione se contenta d'accrocher ses lèvres aux siennes pour toute réponse. Elle sentit encore le feu se propager de sa bouche à son corps.

Elle se fit violence pour se détacher un peu de lui, elle avait une dernière question.

– Et les autres ? Ta famille, Harry ?

Charlie se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son nez, comme pour la rassurer.

– On n'a qu'à leur dire tout simplement, on a rien à cacher. Et puis on y va doucement, on prend notre temps, on profite de ces dernières semaines de vacances ensemble. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, te prendre dans mes bras quand j'ai envie et dormir avec toi quand j'en ai envie. Penses-tu que tout ça soit un bon programme de vacances ?

Hermione lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

– Le meilleur qui soit.


	18. Charlie

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le texte mirroir de Hermione._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Bedaroh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

Roumain → Français :

 _Bună amic_ : Salut mec  
 _familie_ : famille  
 _Nouă_ : Neuf  
 _La naiba_ : Put***  
 _ştrengar_ : canaille

 _mistreţ cu colţi_ : phacochère

 _Da_ : Oui

 _La revedere_ : Au revoir

* * *

 **Un Dragon A Apprivoiser par MissPika42**

« _Bună amic_ , Charlie ! Comment va chez ta p'tite _familie_ ? Pas trop serrés à … à combien déjà ? _Nouă_ ? _La naiba_ ! Rappelle-le moi quand Dana voudra me faire des gosses. J'ai déjà assez de _ştrengar_ à surveiller ! D'ailleurs un des tiens là, il m'a choppé une de mes donzelles. Je te dis pas, ils roucoulent comme des colombes. Un boucan du diable, et puis t'as intérêt à protéger tes fesses quand tu vas les voir. On va leur aménager un coin éloigné des autres avec Cezar. C'est qu'il s'en passe des choses en une semaine mon rouquin ! T'es sûr que t'es obligé d'y aller là-bas dans ton école de magie ? Comment c'est déjà ? C'est pas un _mistreţ cu colţi_ que tu m'as dit, mais je ne sais plus alors moi. Enfin bref, tu sais que t'as la Foire aux Dragons l'Été prochain, t'as intérêt d'être là où c'est pas nos tourtereaux qui te brûleront le cul mais moi, t'entends ?! Donc tu vas de grouiller de remplacer ton bonhomme puis tu rappliques.

Sinon rien de plus _amic_. Ah si, justement Cezar, il est à fond sur ta nouvelle remplaçante. L'Australienne là. Je ne sais plus son nom … _la naiba_ je perds la mémoire avec la surcharge de boulot que tu me fourres avec tes absences ! Et puis ton Magyar là, Rufus (non mais quel nom, je te le répéterai jamais assez mais je suis sûr que t'étais bourré le jour où tu l'as nommé), bah il n'arrange pas les choses. Pourquoi tu me l'as attribué ?! Tu sais que je lui reviens pas à ta bête. L'autre fois elle a failli me griller les roubignoles. Si c'est pas l'arrière, c'est l'avant !

Bon mon rouquin, c'est pas tout mais t'as Dana qui vient de sortir de la douche, je vais aller lui mettre le feu. Mais te fais pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tes protégés malgré tout. Tu leurs manques je crois, surtout à Norberta, elle ne se sépare plus du drap de ton lit que tu lui as passé avant de partir. Tu le retrouveras roussi à ton retour j'te jure !

N'oublie pas de profiter de ton séjour pour sauter sur de la bonne viande fraîche anglaise, elle est une espèce rare ici, je veux l'entendre jouir d'ici mon vieux !

 _Da_ , _da_ … Je te laisse. _La revedere_ !

Anton

PS : Embrasse ta mère pour moi, ses gâteaux étaient à s'en damner. »

Charlie Weasley secoua la tête désabusé. Anton ne changera jamais. Ce bon vieux bougre était son coéquipier depuis quasiment son arrivée en Roumanie. Il paraissait bourru à la première impression … et bourru à la deuxième. Mais Charlie s'en moquait, ils se marraient bien et c'était le plus important. Sans parler que c'est en partie Anton qui lui avait tout enseigné. Bien qu'il s'était souvent retrouvé sans cheveux sur le caillou et les sourcils brûlés, il avait appris bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses escapades dans l'immense domaine, ses vols bien au-dessus des nuages, vivre entouré de ces bêtes considérées comme féroces … Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Cependant, sa famille le rappelait toujours en Angleterre. Que ce soit à cause du Mage Noir qui répandait la terreur, ou d'un anniversaire fêté ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne lui manquait pas une fois en Roumanie, mais il aimait cette façon de vivre, d'avoir deux chez lui différents. Or justement, cela même avait changé depuis la fin de la seconde Guerre Sorcière. Il avait été rappelé par le Professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Hagrid allait avoir besoin d'un remplaçant pour une durée de un an. Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école de magie française BeauxBâtons, et lui avaient décidé de voir du pays et de profiter du monde ensemble. Le demi-géant avait alors conseillé le rouquin pour le remplacer en tant que Professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La fin de la seconde Guerre Sorcière étant encore proche, les sorciers qualifiés étaient rares et ne souhaitaient pas vivre à l'endroit même où il y avait eu tant de morts. Même le Professeur Gobe-Planche avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle méritait bien une retraite loin du pays anglais. Charlie n'avait donc pas eu le cœur de décliné l'offre, on avait besoin de lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec l'image de Poudlard comme étant un champ de bataille meurtrier. Non, ce serait dur, dur de revenir sur le lieu du drame qui avait marqué sa famille, mais c'était nécessaire. Le château méritait qu'on le fasse revivre, et il était fière de pouvoir y contribuer.

L'année s'était passée étonnement bien, même si cela avait été difficile au début. Marcher là où son petit frère avait marché, se remémorer les blagues qu'il avait pu inventer en ces lieux … Mais ses cours lui firent le plus grand bien. Il avait bien sûr parlé longuement de son métier d'éleveur de dragon et des créatures qu'il côtoyait, ce qui avait passionné nombre d'élèves, mais aussi de bien d'autres. Il se surprit lui-même à apprécier l'enseignement, il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais eu l'envie d'encadrer les débutants en Roumanie, peut-être y remédierait-il à son retour … Il avait aussi pu passer du temps avec sa jeune sœur, Ginny, qui était dans sa dernière année à l'école de magie, mais aussi apprendre à connaître davantage les autres élèves et également les professeurs. Hagrid ne lui avait pas seulement laissé son poste d'enseignant, le rouquin avait aussi hérité de la charge de surveiller le parc et la Forêt Interdite, veillant au maintien de l'ordre et à la sécurité des élèves. On pouvait ainsi dire que oui, Charlie avait passé une très bonne année à Poudlard, même si la Roumanie et ses protégés lui manquaient. Il était donc également content de rentrer au bout de son remplacement. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas ce qu'on lui annonça. Peu de temps après être revenu en Europe de l'Est après l'année scolaire, il reçut une lettre du Professeur McGonagall. Elle lui exprimait son regret à lui demander de rempiler pour une année de remplacement. Rubeus Hagrid et Olympe Maxime, de passage à Las Vegas, s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête, et partaient donc dorénavant en voyage de noce. Minerva lui avait joint la simple photo qu'elle avait reçue par hibou, elle représentait les deux demi-géants assis sur une vieille moto noire, casques et lunettes de motard sur la tête, posant devant un immense bâtiment illuminé. Étonné, Charlie avait continué sa lecture de la lettre du Professeur de Métamorphose qui consistait ensuite à une longue dénonciation du comportement complètement insensé de Hagrid. Bien qu'Anton lui avait conseillé de refuser et de rester peinard loin des mioches de l'école, le jeune homme avait accepté de remplir son poste pour encore un an.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait de retour en Grande-Bretagne, une semaine avant la fin Juillet, troquant les grandes plaines ensoleillées de Roumanie contre des vacances scolaires de courte durée en Angleterre sous la pluie estivale.

Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, Charlie bâilla.

Le hibou de son ami l'avait réveillé avant l'aube en frappant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Maudissant Anton et le décalage horaire, il s'était levé, avait pris la lettre, puis remercié l'oiseau pour la course. Encore en pyjama, un vieux pantalon de jogging par certains endroits roussis, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine du Terrier pour se servir un grand café bien serré et lire tranquillement la missive.

Louchant sur sa tasse désormais vide, le rouquin se leva avec raideur de sa chaise pour refaire le plein. Pas assez de sommeil, pas assez de café. Il pensa tout d'un coup qu'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, quoique n'équivalant pas la bonne bière roumaine dont il avait l'habitude. De toute façon, on était le dernier jour de Juillet et il serait consacré à l'anniversaire de Harry, le meilleur ami de son frère cadet. Il ne valait mieux pas risquer de se retrouver ivre aujourd'hui avec un trop plein d'alcool. Le whisky serait donc parfait, pas assez fort pour perdre la tête, mais assez pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Charlie était donc penché dans le placard à bouteilles de la cuisine quand la porte donnant sur le jardin extérieur s'ouvrit. Dans le fracas des bouteilles s'entrechoquant, il n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte sur ses gonds.

– Rah … _La naiba_ ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il restait une bouteille hier soir ! Merde. … Aïe !

Sortant sa tête du meuble, il s'était cogné méchamment le crâne. Grommelant et jurant dans les deux langues, il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour l'allumer d'un doigt rageur. Pendant que le café commençait à se faire, le rouquin s'adossa au plan de travail les bras croisés, avisant la cuisine de son regard. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse de cheveux bruns complètement emmêlés. Le cerveau encore ramolli, il fut surpris de la voir ici, puis il se rappela qu'elle devait en effet arriver aujourd'hui.

– Bonjour, la salua-t-il de son appui. Je fais du café, tu en veux ?

Il vit la brunette attarder son regard sur toute la pièce sauf sur lui, ce qui l'amusa mais il ne releva pas. Il remarqua également ses joues légèrement colorées et cela lui fit naître un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, les plantant dans ses iris océans, et lui rendit son bonjour, bien qu'avec une voix légèrement enrouée.

– Je veux bien un café oui, merci, lui répondit-elle.

Se retournant, il alla ouvrir un des placards muraux pour en sortir une deuxième tasse.

– Sucre, lait, Hermione ? s'enquit-il ensuite en lui refaisant face.

– Les deux s'il te plaît.

Prenant les deux ingrédients dans un autre meuble, il reposa le tout sur la table et invita la brunette à s'y attabler, tout en faisant de même. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer, Charlie se décida à engager la conversation.

– Tu es arrivée tôt dis-moi. Tout le monde dort encore, ne compte pas à ce que les autres se lèvent avant au moins une bonne heure, s'amusa-t-il.

– Je sais, mes parents avaient du travail. Ils rouvrent leur cabinet dentaire à Londres. Donc je suis partie tôt pour ne pas les déranger. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais dans la cuisine que Molly descende … Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, lui avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi si tôt d'ailleurs ?

Le rouquin lui sourit.

– Ah, ça. J'ai reçu un courrier de Roumanie, Anton, mon coéquipier, me donnait des nouvelles de là-bas. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Il est assez particulier comme gars, mais il est cool, rit-il.

Hermione acquiesça quand la cafetière fit retentir son « clic » de fin. Charlie se leva alors en lui tournant le dos, il prit les deux tasses sur le côté et y versa le café brûlant. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la jeune femme derrière lui. Il laissa un sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il terminait de vider la machine. Cela fait, il la reposa sur son socle et s'arma des deux tasses pour les poser sur la table. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il surprit effectivement le regard de la brunette sur lui.

– Voilà ton café, rit-il, mais tu as déjà l'air d'avoir bien chaud, ça va ?

– Hum oui, oui … juste, euhm, je n'ai pas enlevé ma veste en fait, répondit-elle, toujours le rouge aux joues.

Hermione se leva et retira son léger gilet pour le poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis elle se rassit et attrapa la tasse que lui tendait le rouquin.

– Merci, marmotta-t-elle.

Charlie lui sourit plus franchement et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, mais le liquide étant très chaud, il la reposa aussitôt sur la table. La jeune femme ayant remarqué son geste, stoppa son mouvement également alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en boire. Puis, se souvenant d'une chose, elle se mit à réfléchir avant de poser sa question à voix haute.

– Mais … c'est un objet moldu, une cafetière. Cela fonctionne à l'électricité, or on sait très bien que la techonologie ne fait pas bon ménage avec la magie.

Elle leva un sourcil curieux, mimique qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

– Hé bien, papa l'a trafiquée, pour qu'elle fonctionne dorénavant magiquement et non à la façon moldue. Maintenant que tu en parles, cela marche comment déjà … l'élec- … tricité ? C'est ça ?

Semblant heureuse du changement de sujet, Hermione commença à lui expliquer en large et en travers ce qu'était l'électricité. Elle parla bien évidemment de sa découverte puis de son évolution, tout en insistant bien sur le fait que les Moldus avaient été vraiment très ingénieux pour remplacer leur non possession de magie. Charlie s'émerveilla de la voir parler avec tant de véhémence, tout en sirotant de temps en temps sa boisson caféinée.

Le sujet avait pas mal dévié, passant de l'électricité aux appareils ménagers puis à la télévision, pour enchaîner sur lefonctionnement des cinémas, et pour finir sur …

– Internet ? répéta Charlie perdu.

– Oui, Internet. Cela se développe très bien, et de plus en plus. Il y a quelques années, mon père en a profité pour acquérir des actions à la Bourse et ce fut très fructifiant.

Le rouquin était encore en train de réfléchir à ce que pouvait être la bourse dont elle parlait, en plus des « actions » ou encore de ce « Internet », quand sa mère entra vivement dans la cuisine maintenant illuminée par le soleil du matin. Un « Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'elle produisit comme son à la vue de l'un de ses fils aînés, torse nu, discutant visiblement depuis pas mal de temps avec la meilleure et ex-petite amie de son cadet. Se remettant de sa surprise, elle afficha alors un grand sourire et vint étreindre chaudemant Hermione.

– Tu es là ! Que je suis contente de te voir Hermione chérie. Tu es arrivée à quelle heure dis-moi ? Charlie ne t'a pas trop embêtée ? Je sais qu'il peut être grognon le matin, comme tous les membres de cette famille d'ailleurs. Mais il reste bien élevé, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? termina-t-elle, fixant fortement son fils d'un regard accusateur.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione le fit à sa place, souriant gaiement à Mme Weasley.

– Ne vous inquiètez pas Molly, Charlie m'a agréablement tenu compagnie. Nous avons discuté. Je suis arrivée vers six heures, il y a donc deux heures trente apparemment. Il m'a ainsi aidée à garder les yeux ouverts.

Rassurée, Mme Weasley adressa un sourire bienveillant à son fils. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Hermione, ne faisant plus du tout attention à lui.

– Oh ma chérie, as-tu mangé ? Nous avons des Fondants du Chaudron que j'ai préparés hier. Normalement ils sont réservés pour le goûter de cet après-midi mais si tu as faim, on ne va pas te laisser l'estomac vide, s'agita Molly.

Charlie vit Hermione faire un sourire poli, mais il remercia Merlin de ne pas être à sa place. La pauvre allait être gavée comme une oie, bien qu'elle devait sûrement en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'elle les fréquentait. Amusé de la situation et voyant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui, il récupéra sa lettre et déposa les tasses dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de la brunette qui s'était faite rassise à table de force, celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui et il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre dans sa poitrine. Elle lui souriait timidement, son visage réflétant l'appréhension vis-à-vis de ce qu'allait lui faire subir Molly, mais elle lui murmura aussi un « Merci » silencieux auquel il acquiesça en baissant la tête. Puis il franchit la porte de la cuisine et partit vers sa chambre pour rédiger cette réponse qu'Anton devait attendre avec impatiente.

– Hééééééééééé TCHIN !

Tout le monde se mit alors à entrechoquer leur verre, sans toutefois jamais se croiser les uns les autres. Il valait mieux garder la malchance loin de ces beaux jours. Le soleil brillait toujours dans le ciel, même si la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

Charlie croisa le regard d'Hermione et sans se lâcher des yeux, ils trinquèrent à l'anniversaire de Harry. Ils gardèrent encore le contact puis ils durent le relâcher pour porter le toast au suivant.

Depuis le matin, ils ne s'étaient pas encore recroisés, ou tout du moins adresser la parole ou même échanger un regard. La Gryffondor avait passé sa journée avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny, alternant les parties de Quidditch enflammées pour les garçons et conversations de filles avec la rouquine. Pourtant Charlie n'arrêtait pas de se faire la remarque qu'il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, la conversation de la matinée l'avait marqué tel qu'il n'attendait plus qu'une autre occasion pour renouveler l'expérience. Il n'avait encore jusqu'à là jamais réellement parlé à la demoiselle, pas de grandes discussions en tout cas. Même à Poudlard il la voyait rarement, il ne l'avait pas dans sa matière de toute façon. Toujours plongée dans ses livres, l'esprit concentré, elle ne voyait personne d'autre. Il l'avait tout de même croisée et avait aussi mangé avec elle, du fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Ginny, néanmoins pas plus en seul à seul. Aucun moment n'y avait été propice et il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir un. Or il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne trouvait pas Hermione fascinante. Il l'avait connue lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans et avait été étonné par la force et la loyauté donc elle faisait preuve. Avec la guerre, le rouquin l'avait moins vue, cependant ses exploits lui parvenaient. Tout cela l'étonnant toujours plus et il finit par l'admirer pour ce qu'elle était. Une Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y avait de plus juste : courageuse, têtue, loyale, aimante, douce, protectrice, … et passionnée. Il admirait aussi son savoir et la soif de connaissances qui l'animait. C'était vraiment bluffant. Ensuite il avait appris qu'elle sortait avec Ron, son petit frère. Il en avait été réellement heureux pour lui, qu'il trouve une fille qui pouvait autant l'aimer. Néanmoins cela fut de courte durée, Charlie l'avait un peu préssenti sans toute fois trop y penser. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, se rendant compte que l'amour n'était pas ce qui composait leur relation, mais plutôt une forte amitié. C'était une bonne chose, que cela n'ait pas perturbé l'amitié qui les liait. Avec Harry, ils formaient un trio inséparable, capable de tout.

Revenant au moment présent, le rouquin but le contenu de son verre cul sec. Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça maintenant ? Auparavant cela n'avait été qu'une simple admiration, mais il ressentait dorénavant le besoin d'en apprendre plus de la part d'Hermione, de la côtoyer davantage. Étrange. Le pouvait-il ? C'était l'ex-petite amie de son frère après tout … il n'avait pas le droit … Enfin … normalement.

Ne voulant plus y repenser, Charlie passa le reste de la soirée à enchaîner les verres de Whisky Pur Feu sans pour autant réussir à sombrer. Maugréant contre l'absence de ses bières roumaines, il partit sans dire bonsoir à sa famille, envoyant au diable les festivités en l'honneur de Harry continuant dans le jardin, et rejoignit son lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, et il sombra.

Bien que levé et couché le premier, Charlie se leva bon dernier le lendemain matin. Fatigué et lasse, il avait passé la nuit à rêver. De bons et de mauvais rêves, allant des pas très catholiques au plus déprimants. Cependant tous avaient un point commun : une jolie brunette répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Seul à prendre son petit déjeuner, les autres étant déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations, il essaya d'oublier la journée et la nuit passées. C'était aller droit dans le mur que d'envisager d'avoir une relation plus approfondie avec Hermione. Tout les opposait. La preuve : il adorait voler, elle en avait la sainte horreur il était aventurier, voyageant partout et porté par son besoin du grand air, elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de sa famille et ses amis sur une longue période lui aimait le sport et bouger quand elle préférait se poser et trouver un coin calme pour sa lecture il était vif et bourru alors qu'elle était douce et réfléchie. Non il n'y aurait jamais de chance pour que ça n'aboutisse à quelque chose … Et pourtant … Prenant sa tasse de café en main pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin, Charlie la vit, là dehors. Elle riait aussi simplement soit-il, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur, le rechauffant plus que la boisson qu'il buvait. La brunette jouait avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et George, à envoyer valser les gnomes. Égale à elle-même, elle avait dû préférer départager ceux qui les envoyaient le plus loin, calmant le côté mauvais-perdant de Ron et celui fier et moqueur de George. Charlie se mit lui-même à rire quand son petit frère reçut en pleine tête une motte de terre que lui avait envoyée George. Soupirant, il finit par se détourner de la fenêtre alors que tous dehors riaient à présent à gorge déployée. Il reposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine en pensant qu'il n'arriverait décidément pas à se la sortir de sa tête.

Les jours s'écoulèrent à leur rythme mais Charlie pouvait en dire qu'ils passaient trop vite. Plus le temps passait, plus la rentrée approchait et donc, plus de Terrier, et plus d'Hermione. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas où elle irait après l'Été, ni si elle étudirait la Médicomagie, la Métamorphose, ou une autre spécialité. Il devait mettre cette question de côté au cas où il arriverait un jour à l'aborder seule une nouvelle fois. Non mais voilà à quoi il en était réduit … aux regards en coin, coups d'oeil rapides, et timidités d'adolescent. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, de se poser autant de questions avant d'engager la chose avec une fille. Or c'était ça justement le problème, Hermione était loin d'être une fille ordinaire, ni un coup de vent comme il en avait l'habitude. Là c'était comme un membre de la famille à part entière, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et aimait déjà beaucoup d'une certaine manière. Il la savait forte et fragile, émotive et courageuse. Il avait peur de tout briser, de la fracasser et de fragiliser le peu de stabilité établi dans sa famille depuis le décès de Fred. Cela lui paraissait un peu incensé quand il avait la brunette à deux pas de lui, il ne voyait qu'elle dans ces cas-là. Mais seul sur son lit le soir, à réfléchir sur sa journée, il avait l'impression de fauter, d'être dans l'erreur totale. Il en finissait toujours par laisser échapper un juron et se couvrir la tête de son oreiller, comme pour éloigner les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Mais elles revenaient toujours dans ses songes, le rendant grognon et maussade tous les matins au réveil. Les autres avaient donc appris à ne l'apprivoiser qu'après un bon café et bien réveillé. Surtout que la bonne humeur lui revenait toujours dès qu'il apercevait une épaisse masse de cheveux bruns quelque part. Oubliant à chaque fois ses réflexions, il se sentait mieux. Il passait donc ses journées dehors à entretenir le jardin ou à se promener avec George. Conjuguant ses séances d'espionnage discrètes, à celles consacrées à sa famille. Son frère avait besoin de lui, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement depuis la perte de Fred. Et même si George avait été marqué plus encore que toute la famille, Charlie avait ravallé sa peine pour le soutenir, étant ainsi là à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Le plus jeune ayant fuit tout ce qui lui rappelait son jumeau, avait loué un appartement modeste à Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait pu de cette façon, apprendre à revivre, proche de son frère aîné qu'il voyait d'ordinaire si peu. De ce fait, leurs séances quotidiennes de promenade avaient perduré au Terrier. Ne s'éloignant jamais de trop, mais n'étant pas trop près du foyer non plus. Mêlant sorties dans les airs munis de leur balai, et marches à pied dans la campagne environnante. Ils en ressortaient toujours ragaillardis, le sourire aux lèvres. Cefa faisait donc du bien aux deux hommes, et Charlie en oubliait même Hermione. Sauf une fois, où volant sur leur balai à hauteur modérée, George l'évoqua.

– Charlie … tu la trouves comment Hermione ? avait-il questionné, sans regarder directement son frère mais en se concentrant sur le paysage au loin.

Charlie l'avait alors dévisagé, se demandant pourquoi cette question.

– Je … pourquoi ? Te plairait-elle petit frère ? avait-il éludé en souriant.

– Non, pas particulièrement. Mais je pense qu'elle te plaît à toi, **grand frère** , lui avait répliqué George en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. Elle lisait son livre de Runes hier après-midi, et tu la reluquais.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je réfléchissais dans le vide, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, ton cerveau s'est fait la malle depuis bien trop longtemps, avait enchaîné l'aîné.

– C'est ça, pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à observer Hermione sans jamais lui parler ! Qui a perdu quoi maintenant hein ? Au moins je reste courageux !

Vexé mais toujours d'humeur joyeuse, Charlie l'avait bousculé dans les airs. George avait alors protesté puis s'était élancé à toute vitesse loin de son frère, faisant alors débuter une course poursuite à travers le ciel. L'ancien attrapeur l'avait ensuite rattrapé et lui avait précisé une chose avant de partir en piqué vers le sol : « C'était un livre sur la Métamophose Avancée qu'elle lisait hier, et non de Runes. ». George, hilare, l'avait alors suivi.

Ainsi, depuis ce jour-là, Charlie n'avait de cesse que d'attendre une occasion de confronter la brunette. Foi de dragon, il y arriverait. Même si pour l'instant, l'oberver à la dérobée restait sa meilleure option.

Aujourd'hui était le onze Août, donc le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Charlie avait passé sa journée à aider sa famille à organiser la soirée. Ils recevraient les amis de la rouquine, à savoir Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah et Blaise, une bonne bande prometteuse de bons moments. Ils fêtaient ses dix-huit ans, le dernier anniversaire qu'ils pourraient tous passer correctement en famille, puisque celle-ci avait signé avec l'équipe de Quidditch les Harpies de HolyHead pour la rentrée prochaine. Charlie ne pouvait être plus fièr de sa petite sœur et n'arrêtait donc pas de l'embêter avec ça, la chambrant devant ses amis lors de la soirée et en la serrant dans ses bras juste après. Elle allait lui manquer.

Tout le monde s'entendait bien ce soir, jouant et discutant joyeusement. Cela faisait plaisir à voir, le rouquin souriait, de bonne humeur, en voyant toute sa petite famille heureuse sous un beau soleil d'Été. Cependant son sourire se figea quand il avisa son Hermione proche de Zabini. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était devenu un grand ami des deux filles, et qu'il l'avait lui-même bien aimé à Poudlard, là il ne pouvait que lui lancer des regards assassins. Charlie le voyait se pencher à l'oreille d'Hermione, lui murmurant des choses qui la faisaient rougir. L'Afro-Américain releva la tête, adressant à la jeune fille un sourire goguenard, puis celle-ci lui donna une tape sur la tête pour ensuite lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione se tourna alors et aperçut Charlie à quelques mètres d'eux. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne rajoute quelque chose qui lui fit hériter d'une nouvelle tape ainsi que des représailles verbales. Charlie tourna ensuite les talons, allant se resservir en Whisky Pur Feu.

Le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché maintenant. Charlie fouillait l'assemblée du regard, à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux caractéristique. Très pratique comme repère. Il la trouva finalement plus loin, Hermione était assise dans le fond du jardin, sur un vieux banc en bois ayant vécu des jours meilleurs. Il décida alors de profiter de l'occasion, et, animé d'une volonté nouvelle, alla la rejoindre. Il s'assit doucement près d'elle, le banc n'était pas très grand. Il cala ses bras sur le dossier, et détendit ses jambes, un peu lasse de la soirée mais serein. Puis tournant la tête vers Hermione, il l'admira quelques minutes, et finit par lui signaler sa présence.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione Granger est-elle toute seule …

Il la vit sursauter et tourner la tête vivement vers lui, un sourire se dessinant ensuite sur son visage.

– Charlie ! Je me disais simplement qu'ils allaient tous me manquer à la rentrée.

Le rouquin acquiesça, compréhensif, il ressentait aussi cette appréhension. Il reporta son attention sur la foule devant eux et réfléchit aux mois à venir … oui, cela allait les changer. Quand tout d'un coup, il sentit qu'on s'adossait sur son bras étendu. Il vit alors qu'Hermione le regardait, ses yeux chocolats illuminés par les lumières extérieures. Il lui offrit alors un petit sourire en coin amusé avant de lui demander :

– J'ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu me fixes ainsi ?

La brunette pinça les lèvres clairement gênée, et se mit à marmonner des propos sans queue ni tête. Mais il distingua quand même quelques « non » et s'en amusa. Il aimait son attitude gênée quand elle était surprise en plein reluquage, la nuit l'aidant, il ne pouvait voir si elle rougissait, bien qu'il était certain que ce soit le cas. Puis pris d'une envie soudaine, il la regarda différemment, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine.

– Hermione ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque.

– Oui ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux d'un bleu profond du rouquin.

Cependant Charlie ne rajouta rien de plus. Au lieu de cela, il se rassit différemment sur le banc de sorte à lui faire face, tout en gardant son bras derrière elle qu'il remonta. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque tout doucement puis posa l'autre sur la joue fraîche de la jeune fille. De son pouce il lui caressa alors tendrement son visage. Il gardait son regard ancré dans celui d'Hermione, se sentant tomber dans leur abysse chocolaté. Il pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient … Il s'approcha, prêt à s'en affranchir … Quand soudain, la musique qu'il n'entendait plus depuis tout à l'heure, augmenta de volume, changeant de rythme. Une chanson d'anniversaire s'éleva dans l'air et ils purent entendre les autres chanter en choeur. Leur bulle avait éclaté. Fermant les yeux, Charlie se recula, enlevant avec regret ses mains du visage d'Hermione. Puis il la regarda une dernière fois ce soir, et se leva pour partir. Assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas et ne le voit pas, il jura fortement plusieurs fois et décida de prendre son balai pour aller voler. Une bonne bouffée d'air frais lui permettrait de se calmer.

Charlie était revenu tard dans la nuit au Terrier, tout le monde était déjà couché et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il n'eut pas la force de monter jusqu'à sa chambre et s'échoua dans le canapé du salon, sombrant profondément dans le sommeil.

Mais comme il aurait dû y penser, les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent à l'aube, à une heure pas assez décente vu la journée de la veille. Néanmoins il se sentait bien, un peu pâteux mais pas morose comme les autres matins. Après une douche bien froide pour finir de se réveiller, il s'habilla d'une chemise banche dont il retroussa les manches et d'un pantalon en grosse toile beige. Avisant les couleurs plus ternes qu'elles auraient dû l'être et les quelques endroits usés par son métier d'éleveur, il soupira. Sa mère lui en ferait la remarque mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas important tant que c'était propre. Prêt pour la journée, il redescendit donc au rez-de-chaussé puis dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Charlie était là, plongé dans ses réflexions, buvant son café tranquillement en regardant le soleil prendre possession du jardin. Il réfléchissait sur la soirée de la veille et les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées durant sa sortie nocturne. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, et cela se voyait de plus en plus. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser hier soir, il l'avait voulu et il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'en avait pas non plus été réfractaire. Elle aussi en avait eu envie, ou alors c'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool qu'elle aurait bu pendant la soirée. Il y avait pensé. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui fasse un pas vers lui, de lui donner des occasions, de flirter avec elle. De cette façon il verrait, si cela valait le coup ou non. Mais il était confiant, même s'il était le grand frère de Ron, Hermione irait au-dessus de ce fait. Pareillement avec leur petite différence d'âge, sept ans ce n'était pas si grand. Non, il avait toutes ses chances, il lui suffisait de rester tel qu'il était, et ainsi aucun regret.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit soudain un petit raclement de gorge timide. Bien qu'il fut surpris que la situation fasse écho à un autre matin, il ne le montra pas. Il resta calme et posé en la regardant, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Son cerveau s'activait, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer assurément. Que faire ? A l'origine, ci-tôt son café terminé, il aurait été se promener dans les alentours pour profiter du soleil et de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait même prolonger sa promenade pour la journée, emmenant des sandwichs pour pique-niquer près du lac qui était à quelques kilomètres. Il faisait toujours ce que lui dictait son cœur, faisant ce qu'il avait envie, et là il avait envie d'être libre avec elle pendant une journée. Voilà, c'est donc ce qui lui proposa, sans prendre de gants.

– Hermione, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? la questionna-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

Il la vit contourner la table de la cuisine, récupérer un morceau de gâteau de la veille et se servir un thé, pour ensuite lui faire non de la tête en mordant dans la pâtisserie.

– Je voudrais une journée de liberté.

Le rouquin remarqua sa curiosité face à un tel aveu, il se sentit donc obliger de préciser.

– J'étouffe un peu je crois. Viens te balader avec moi, aujourd'hui.

Hermione toussa brutalement, elle avait avalé de travers, et prit sa tasse qu'elle but avec avidité. Elle se racla la gorge et lui répondit, encore surprise et hésitante.

– Tu veux qu'on aille se balader tous les deux ? Toute la journée ?

– Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'habitude des alentours et c'est très agréable de s'y promener. Je t'amènerai au lac et on pourrait y sandwicher ? C'est toi qui voit Hermione, je ne t'impose rien, ajouta-t-il souriant doucement.

– Euh d'accord, acquiesça la brunette toujours étonnée.

Lui faisant maintenant un immense sourire, il se hâta de tout préparer pendant qu'elle terminait son petit déjeuner. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait vivement serrée dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait déjà été suffisemment surprise par son engouement et sa demande. Il finit donc de composer de simples sandwichs au jambon, et emporta des bouteilles d'eau et des fruits divers. Tout cela dans un sac à dos, il partit vite fait dans le salon écrire un petit mot pour signaler qu'ils étaient partis se promener pour la journée. Les préparatifs prêts, il se posta devant la porte d'entrée et l'attendit. Il la vit s'empresser d'enfourner sa dernière bouchée dans sa bouche puis de vider d'un trait son thé, avant de le rejoindre à pas rapides. Charlie lui fit un sourire joyeux et lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à passer la première. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le jardin qu'Hermione reprit la parole.

– Tu as l'air bien pressé, lui fit-elle remarquer en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Je suis juste content de passer une journée en si bonne compagnie, répliqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules innocemment. Pas toi ?

– Si, répondit-elle, ses joues se teintant légèrement de rouge. Ils vont s'inquièter de notre absence, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

– J'ai laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Ils seront sûrement curieux mais rien de grave, lui rétorqua Charlie toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, traversant le jardin et arrivant dans la plaine. Après quelques temps sans parler, réfléchissant à un sujet à aborder, Charlie se décida à relancer la conversation. Même s'il en savait la réponse, il voulait l'entendre parler.

– Alors tu as passé le mois de Juillet avec tes parents, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il.

– Oui. Je suis allée les rejoindre en Australie et je les ai aidés à déménager. C'était assez rapide avec la magie finalement, même si j'ai dû être très prudente à cause des Moldus, lui raconta-t-elle tranquillement.

Charlie acquiesça en hochant la tête lentement, approuvant ses dires. Il se sentait bien, serein, là à ses côtés, marchant sous un soleil matinal éclatant désormais. Il la trouvait belle aussi, ses boucles brunes voletant doucement dans la brise légère. Elle finissait toujours par les remettre derrière ses oreilles, avec un soupir de plus en plus exaspéré à chaque fois qu'elle répétait cette manœuvre. Ramenant son regard sur le paysage, il continua sur leur lancée.

– Ils devaient être heureux de tes résultats aux ASPICs.

– Tu es au courant ?! s'exclama Hermione, quand soudainement, une bourrasque plus forte lui fit voler sa masse de cheveux violemment. Elle s'acharna, pestant contre eux, pour les ramener bloqués derrière ses oreilles. Et Charlie lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Bien sûr. Gin' m'a envoyé un courrier en Roumanie pour m'informer de ses notes et des tiennes. Félicitations d'ailleurs, même si je ne suis pas du tout surpris que tu aies tout réussi.

Rougissante, et non à cause de l'effort procuré pour remettre ses cheveux en place, elle lui bredouilla un « Merci » timide. Néanmoins elle finit par lui retourner la question une fois remise.

– Tu étais en Roumanie en Juillet ?

– Oui, j'y suis retourné directement en quittant Poudlard. J'avais besoin de revoir mon pays d'accueil et mes protégés. Et même Anton, l'auteur de la lettre de l'autre matin, ce bon vieux bougre me manquait, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement. Charlie lui omit le fait qu'il aurait dû y rester tout l'Été, ainsi qu'y rester tout court en fait, n'ayant plus besoin de rester en Angleterre.

– Ils doivent vraiment te manquer, fit-elle.

Le rouquin la vit s'en vouloir d'avoir fait cette remarque, elle avait rougi violemment et s'était arrêtée quelques secondes de marcher. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, car elle avait tout bonnement vu juste. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, lui avait fait chaud au cœur. C'est donc heureux et avec un immense sourire sur le visage, qu'il se mit à lui conter toutes ses aventures, sa passion, son deuxième pays et à lui dévoiler son amour des dragons. Il lui parla de Rufus, son Magyar à Pointes qui menait la vie dure à Anton, de Norberta qu'elle avait connue et qui était une vraie câline, mais aussi des autres qui le comblaient de bonheur. Charlie lui raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait, de ses sourcils cramés maintes fois, de ses premières frayeurs, de ses premiers vols à dos de dragon, …, de tout. Il était insatiable, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de déblatérer au risque de voir le sourire heureux de la jeune fille, ou bien ses rires, ou encore ses yeux chocolats empreints de questions, disparaître. Non, il respirait la joie de vivre et revivait ses souvenirs, partageant un moment de bonheur pur.

De ce fait, c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils finirent par arriver au lac. Ils avaient traversé toute la campagne bercés par leurs discussions et comme déconnectés du monde extérieur.

Charlie s'émerveilla de la vue que ses yeux lui offraient, le lac brillait de mille feux, illuminé par le soleil quasiment à son zénith. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit si bien accompagné qui lui gonfla le cœur, mais il eut une envie dévorante de goûter à la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il voulait s'amuser avec Hermione, jouer avec elle, la faire rire. Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de maillot de bain ne l'effleura même pas. Il avait l'habitude en Roumanie de partir en vadrouille n'importe où sans trop de confort. Un slip restait un slip, qu'il soit en coton ou en poylester. Même si en l'occurence, il ne portait que des caleçons. C'est donc naturellement et à tout vitesse, qu'il se débarra de ses chaussures, et de ses vêtements, pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement. Cependant, en tournant son visage vers Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle s'était figée, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

– Il y a un problème Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il tout sourire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager. Je t'ai aperçue avec Ginny et Luna faire quelques brasses dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard en Juin dernier.

La jeune fille parut sortir brusquement de sa torpeur et s'écria, mi-interloquée, mi-amusée :

– Attends, tu nous observais ?

Charlie se sentit gêné tout d'un coup, perdant son allure assurée. Il se racla la gorge et semblait chercher à grand peine ses mots.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Hmm ... Je surveille le parc et ses alentours. C'est mon travail. Je l'aurais également fait si l'envie avait pris à Rusard de faire trempette, tenta-t-il.

– C'est certain, mais la vue en aurait été moins plaisante n'est ce pas ? lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant ses yeux, attentive.

\- - Ah ça oui Merlin ! souffla Charlie avant de se reprendre. Enfin ... je surveille voilà ... c'est mon devoir.

Il mit une main derrière son crâne, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, clairement gêné. Mais il retrouva bien vite son sourire et sa joie de vivre, sautillant sur place. Hermione continuait à faire la moue, hésitant visiblement à le suivre ou pas. Le rouquin se déplaça alors rapidement vers elle et lui embrassa vivement la joue, avant de s'élancer dans le lac en lui criant :

– Alors, tu viens ?

Il était dans l'eau depuis quelques minutes, nageant tranquillement, quand il la vit le rejoindre en sous-vêtements également. Il eut tout juste le temps de la voir, avant que son corps ne soit caché par l'opacité du lac. On y voyait effectivement pas grand chose dans l'eau, même pas ses pieds, néanmoins elle restait bonne et propre. Un ou deux poissons venaient parfois leur chatouiller les jambes. D'humeur blagueuse, Charlie prit avantage de la situation et, plongeant dans les profondeurs de l'étendue d'eau, nagea jusqu'à la brunette. Lui attrapant les chevilles, il la tira vers lui, vers le fond, pour ensuite la relâcher et ré-apparaître juste à côté d'elle, hilare. Hermione essayait alors de se venger par n'importe quel moyen, l'éclaboussant ou cherchant à l'attraper, mais le rouquin réussissait toujours à filer habilement avant de recommencer à la surprendre en lui prenant les chevilles. Ils s'amusaient, lui la rendant dingue, et elle en jouant son jeu. Et de cette façon, Charlie pouvait aussi approcher Hermione sans craindre d'être trop entreprenant.

Ce n'est que quand ils furent trop essouflés et morts de faim, qu'ils remontèrent sur la berge, un immense sourire aux lèvres et se bousculant gentiment en marchant. Pendant qu'Hermione s'allongeait à son aise sur l'herbe dans son dos, Charlie récupéra les deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait prises. Se retournant, son regard tomba inévitablement sur le corps de la jeune femme, il prit quelques secondes à se remettre de la voir ainsi, puis toussota avant de lui tendre l'une des bouteilles. Mais il ne put détourner les yeux alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Ses cheveux détrempés sur ses épaules gouttaient sur son dos et sa poitrine, faisant rouler les perles d'eau jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il les suivait du regard, coulant son regard sur les courbes délicates d'Hermione. Il se surprit à imaginer ses mains, se promenant sur ces mêmes courbes, caressant sa poitrine, dévalant son ventre jusqu'à atterir plus bas … Puis il se reprit en sentant son désir grandir, se concentrant sur des pensées moins perturbantes pour son flegme. Comme manger. Oui voilà, manger lui changerait les idées songea-t-il. Il lui proposa alors de sandwicher comme prévu, en sortant les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés.

Pendant qu'ils se délassaient tranquillement au soleil, après avoir mangé, Charlie se remémora la question qu'il s'était posée il y a quelques jours, celle sur la rentrée d'Hermione, il lui posa donc.

– Que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ?

Il la vit sortir de ses songes et lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Je retourne à Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a proposé un poste, le sien. Elle va me former pour que je puisse lui succéder.

Franchement surpris, Charlie en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Le temps que cela remonte à son cerveau et de se dire que le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Elle serait encore à Poudlard, avec lui, l'année prochaine. Ils avaient encore un an pour être ensemble. Ils travailleraient tous les deux à Poudlard, comme professeurs ! Ils se côtoiraient très souvent ! Il n'en revenait pas, mais était heureux comme un enfant auquel on offre son premier balai volant.

Gardant pour lui son jubilement intérieur, il lui montra cependant qu'il était impressionné.

– Wouaw, c'est impressionnant. Et cool, lui fit-il un immense sourire sur le visage. Mais de toute façon, tu as le choix de faire tout ce qu'il te plaît, non ? la questionna-t-il plus sérieux.

– Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je resterai professeur toute ma vie. Mais pour le moment c'est ce dont j'ai envie, lui dit-elle.

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, elle avait tourné ses prunelles chocolatées vers ses yeux bleus comme le ciel d'aujourd'hui. Il avait alors accroché son regard, voulant graver dans sa mémoire ce moment. Puis très sérieusement, sans la lâcher, il lui répondit.

– Alors c'est parfait. Surtout, fais toujours ce dont tu as envie …

Et Charlie lui prit doucement la main, appuyant ainsi directement ses dires. Il la vit se figer deux secondes puis respirer à nouveau comme avant. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, main dans la main, allongés et ne bougeant plus. Serein, le rouquin ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la quiétude du lieu, caressant lentement la main douce d'Hermione.

Ce n'est environ qu'une heure après, que Charlie rouvrit les yeux, pour regarder le ciel d'un bleu éclatant sans nuage. Il réfléchissait, il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu que des propos rapportés sur la séparation de son frère et d'Hermione.

– Hermione, je me demandais quelque chose.

Le rouquin la vit tourner doucement la tête vers lui, le regardant alors qu'elle lui intimait de préciser sa pensée. Il chercha comment expliciter puis se lança.

– Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru, et je ne devais pas être le seul, que Ron et toi … commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa pour continuer à sa place.

– Que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie ?

– C'est à peu près ça, ouais, dit-il, en omettant le fait qu'il avait tout de même un peu pressenti que ça ne durerait pas.

– Hé bien … Nous étions amoureux, enfin du moins on a cru l'être, débuta-t-elle réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait. Alors que finalement nous nous aimions oui, très fort, mais pas assez. Ou pas comme un couple. Elle hésita encore un peu, les sourcils froncés, puis continua. Enfin nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. Et d'avoir vécu une telle relation, même aussi courte, ça nous a d'ailleurs rapprochés. Nous avons mûri et nous nous connaissons mieux, termina-t-elle.

– Je vois.

Cela voulait donc dire que c'était réellement du passé. Ils avaient évolué, appris. Il était donc raisonnable de penser que le fait qu'il soit le frère de Ron, n'empêcherait pas Hermione d'être avec Charlie. Celui-ci réfléchissait à ça, comme quoi également, il était très différent de son cadet. Ce qui remettait en question ce qu'Hermione pourrait bien lui trouver à lui. Les deux Weasley étaient fichtrement différents, comment savoir si elle préférait le caractère de Ron ou celui de l'aîné ? Elle avait rompu avec le premier, c'était peut-être car justement leurs caractères n'avaient pas non plus fonctionné ensemble. Ou alors aucun rapport. Charlie en restait dubitatif.

Le duo continua à paresser au soleil et discuter encore quelques temps, puis voyant l'heure avancer, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour être à l'heure au dîner. Ils remballèrent donc les affaires sorties du sac et se rhabillèrent. Ils se lançaient des petits coups d'oeil furtifs, quand finalement Charlie rejoignit Hermione pour partir et lui prit la main. Elle l'avait regardé et il avait souri, sans un mot, ils quittèrent le lac, repartant en sens inverse pour le Terrier.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, tout le monde leur posa des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de leur sortie imprévue. Molly disait s'être inquiétée comme pas possible, sous le regard lasse d'Arthur qui avait visiblement dû la rassurer constamment, alors que George regardait Charlie l'air moqueur, et que les trois plus jeunes les observaient interdits et inquisiteurs. Charlie et Hermione leurs sortirent qu'ils avaient été les premiers à se lever et avaient donc décidé de profiter du beau temps pour se promener et piquer deux trois têtes dans le lac. Molly s'était contentée de maugréer qu'elle avait passé la journée à se ronger les sangs, tandis que les autres, sauf Arthur, faisaient mine de rien, mais attendraient clairement des explications plus tard. Charlie soupira quand il vit George faire des gestes suggestifs en direction d'Hermione quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos. La discussion attendrait demain.

La soirée se passa presque comme la journée pour Charlie. Il put voir Hermione au comble du bonheur pendant tout le repas, parlant sans retenue à sa famille, répondant aux questions farfelues de son père ou riant aux blagues parfois ridicules de George. Sa joie était communicative, tant qu'à chaque fois que le regard noisette croisait celui océan du rouquin, celui-ci lui affichait un petit sourire en coin amusé. Il avait envie de n'être que seul avec elle encore une fois, et même plus, l'être constamment, ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il avait encore envie de partir, fuir avec elle dans un endroit qui leur serait propre : être libre avec elle.

Enfin, tout le monde partit se coucher. Et pris d'un sentiment soudain, Charlie attrapa Hermione sur le palier de sa chambre alors qu'elle montait pour rejoindre la sienne, et lui baisa tendrement la joue, fermant les yeux, le nez humant les cheveux indisciplinés. Puis il la laissa repartir, la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

Dans son lit, Charlie réfléchissait, encore. Décidément, il ne faisait plus que ça ces dernières semaines. Pas qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais auparavant, mais il était plus tête brûlé, agisssant pour en finir. Or là, il avait justement envie de faire les choses bien, qu'il n'ait pas de regrets. Il avait passé une journée magnifique aux côtés d'Hermione, il s'était senti libre avec elle, dans une bulle de liberté et de bonheur qu'il avait rarement ressentie. C'était sans doute très niais de le dire, mais cela avait été vraiment parfait. Il maudissait le fait que la Terre ne mettait que vingt-quatre heures à tourner sur elle-même, il maudissait le fait qu'il ait fallu rentrer, la suite aurait pu être bien mieux encore … Il avait comme un goût d'inachevé, mais c'était dorénavant à elle d'agir. Il avait maintes fois durant cette journée montré qu'elle était importante pour lui. Une bourrasque de vent le fit légèrement frissoné, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser sa fenêtre aussi grande ouverte. Soudain il entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre grincer. Quelqu'un entrait. Dans la demie obscurité de la pièce, il distingua une bonne masse de cheveux foncés.

– Hermione ? chuchota-t-il surpris.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son appel et s'avança vers lui doucement. Il la vit ancrer son regard brillant au sien, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il rêvait ou pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, appréhendant la réponse.

– Je suis venue faire ce dont j'ai envie, lui répondit-elle le regard flamboyant.

Et il la sentit grimper sur le lit et attendre qu'il n'agisse. Charlie encore étonné de la voir si près de lui, et si volontaire, essaya de se reprendre, il plongea son regard dans l'abysse de chocolat d'Hermione, son cœur battant la chamade. Il était enveloppé par la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle, il la voulait là maintenant, baiser ses lèvres, embraser son corps et l'avoir pour lui. Il la vit tendre ses petites mains vers lui, une sur sa mâchoire mal rasée et l'autre lui prenant la main. Ses mains le brûlaient, il avait chaud et en voulait plus, elle était si proche. Alors, avec avidité, avec cette envie qui l'avait tiraillé de longues fois, il s'empara enfin de ses lèvres, l'embrassant pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il lui parcourut le corps de caresses, voulant découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau nue, il continua en lui déposant de légers baisers sur chaque parcelle qu'il trouvait. Mais ce n'était pas assez, donc il commença par lui enlever son haut de pyjama, puis le bas et il se brûlait, plus qu'avec n'importe quelle flamme qui l'avait touché auparavant. C'était une sensation énivrante, grisante. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre l'esprit, se perdant en elle, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle. Il était à elle et elle était à lui. Son parfum l'ensorcelait et il sombra.

C'était le matin, le soleil prenait petit à petit possession de la chambre de Charlie. Il s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube, d'excellente humeur, dans une sorte de cocon agréable. Son sourire ne l'avait plus quitté après la découverte du corps déshabillé de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il avait donc voulu profiter du moment, balladant ses mains, son regard, dans la chevelure brune, sur le corps aux courbes avenantes. Au bout d'un moment il l'entendut gémir sous ses caresses, son sourire s'étira de côté.

– Tu es enfin réveillée, lui souffla-t-il en se baissant pour embrasser sa tempe.

Charlie la vit sourire grandement puis se pelotonner contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux fous caresser son nez, son odeur le faisant fermer les yeux, il repensa à la soirée de la veille.

– Tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, lui procurant de délicieux frissons avec son souffle chaud dans son cou.

– J'ai ouvert les yeux dès les premiès rayons du soleil, mais j'ai aimé te regarder dormir. Je pourrais m'y habituer sans problème d'ailleurs.

Il avait pensé lui faire plaisir en disant ces mots, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il la sentit vivement s'agripper à lui puis l'entendit parler d'une voix triste qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

– Et c'est mal ? la questionna-t-il inquiet, redoutant la réponse.

– On ne peut pas s'y habituer, tu vas repartir dans quelques semaines …

Charlie tilta alors, il ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas encore jugé le moment propice, mais ce matin était le bon. Il se dégagea alors de son étreinte d'un bras, soulevant le menton d'Hermione de sa main et s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, fixant son regard au sien.

– Et si je te disais que je ne pars pas en Septembre ?

Sous son air surpris, il lui raconta alors ce qu'il en était de Hagrid et de Mme Maxime. Après le court récit, il se délecta de son rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils finirent par rire ensemble des coups de folie de ce bon vieux Hagrid, il était vraiment unique en son genre. Ils se reprirent et elle lui posa la question :

– Donc tu restes à Poudlard une année de plus ?

– Oui. Et avec toi si tu veux bien … lui répondit-il un timide sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux rieurs.

Pour tout réponse, elle l'embrassa avec passion et il tenta de refreiner son désir quand elle lui reposa une question.

– Et les autres ? Ta famille ? Harry ?

Charlie lui fit un léger baiser sur le nez pour la rassurer et lui somma qu'ils leur diraient tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Ils n'avaient rien à cacher et ils prendraient leur temps, profitant de leurs derniers jours de vacances ensemble.

– Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie et dormir avec toi quand j'en ai envie. Penses-tu que tout ça soit un bon programme de vacances ?

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur qu'il trouva magnifique.

– Le meilleur qui soit, lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

 **Fin**


	19. Ginny

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Bderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Vacances de la troisième à la quatrième année d'étude de Ginny Weasley par Spencer**

Quelle année éprouvante ! Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour Harry avec cette histoire de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Heureusement, il en est sortie vivant. Vivant, mais pas indemne. Assister au retour de Voldemort et à la mort de Cédric, ce n'est pas rien. Mais je vois bien qu'il préfère ne pas en parler, je n'aborde donc pas trop le sujet en sa présence.

Je suis dans le Poudlard Express en route vers Londres, dans un compartiment remplit d'élèves de Serdaigle. Essayant de suivre les conseils d'Hermione, me voilà en compagnie de Michael Corner et ses amis. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très heureux de ma présence, mais ils restent indifférents à ma présence. Cela m'arrange. Michael se lance alors dans une conversation sur mon sujet préféré : le Quidditch. Evidemment, nos avis divergent, il supporte l'équipe de Serdaigle, moi, l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cependant nous réussissons à trouver un terrain d'entente : nous critiquons l'équipe de Serpentard.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arrive enfin sur la voie 9 ¾. J'embrasse rapidement Michael en guise d'au revoir, lui promets rapidement de correspondre avec lui, puis je récupère mes bagages et me dirige rapidement vers le quai. Je traverse la barrière de métal en courant presque et retrouve ma famille de l'autre côté.

– Ginny ! s'écrie ma mère. Je suis si contente de te voir !

Visiblement, je suis la première. Ma mère ne peut s'empêcher de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Tellement fort que si elle ne me lâche pas je risque d'étouffer. Elle semble s'en rendre compte et me libère de son étreinte. Je ne peux la blâmer. Elle s'est certainement fait énormément de soucis pour nous suite à ce qu'il s'est passé cette année.

Petit à petit, la famille se retrouve au complet. Nous quittons Harry après des adieux larmoyants pour maman. Elle ne réussit que de justesse à se résoudre à le laisser avec sa famille qui ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Cela fait déjà deux jours que nous sommes rentrés mes frères et moi, et nous sommes déjà exténués. Maman semble penser que nous combler de travail nous fera oublier ce que nous savons. Voldemort est revenu. Non maman, nous ne pouvons pas l'oublier si facilement. Ni même le mettre de côté. Malgré cela, nous faisons l'effort de ne pas en parler devant elle pour ne pas l'affoler. Mais entre nous. Nous ne nous gênons pas.

– Il est tard les enfants, allez vous coucher maintenant, nous demande notre père.

Sans demander notre reste, nous montons les escaliers et nous dirigeons vers nos chambres respectives. De mon côté, je m'empresse de rassembler quelques affaires de Quidditch que j'ai pu récupérer en douce. Depuis les vacances dernières, j'ai pris l'habitude de m'entraîner seule au Quidditch la nuit. C'est compliqué de faire cela seule, mais je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. D'ailleurs, même si je m'entraîne seule, faire cela la nuit ajoute son lot de complications. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner au poste d'attrapeur je me contente donc de jouer les poursuiveuses. Ne pas perdre les balles, viser juste dans le noir, ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas attirer les soupçons que ce soit des parents, des frères, ou des habitants de Loutry St Chaspoule sont des inconvénients au fait de m'entraîner la nuit. Mais je m'en accommode. Je n'ai pas le choix. De plus, mes frères me laissent parfois jouer au poste d'attrapeur avec eux, quand Charlie n'est pas là bien entendu.

Ce soir donc, je descends sans bruits, maman et papa sont dans leur chambre, et me dirige vers le placard où sont rangés les balais et ce qui nous sert de Souafle. Il fait déjà nuit noir. Arrivée aux champs, je m'élève dans les airs, à califourchon sur un balai, le « Souafle » sous le bras. Rien ne me fait plus de bien que voler. L'air s'insinue sous mes vêtements et mes cheveux. Ces derniers s'agitent autour de ma tête. J'ai encore oublié de les attacher. Je fais quelques virages, je fuse dans les airs telle un oiseau chassant sa proie. Puis je me concentre et commence à marquer. Ce sont de vieux piqués, ornés de vieux cerceaux trouvés il y a des années. Mais ils sont encore assez solides pour tenir, ils font donc largement l'affaire.

Au bout d'une heure, mes muscles commencent à s'engourdir par le froid de la nuit, ajoutant cela aux courbatures dues aux travaux imposés par maman. Je décide donc de rentrer. Je dépose mes affaires dans le placard et retourne me mettre en pyjama. Ensuite, je rejoins mes frères dans la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de mes parents : celle de Ron.

– Petite sœur, chuchote Fred, nous ne t'attendions plus.

Je regarde ma montre puis réplique calmement :

– Cela fait à peine cinq minutes que vous êtes réunis. Vous êtes bien impatients ce soir. Du nouveau ?

– J'ai surpris maman en grande conversation ce matin. Je crois que nous allons déménager, affirme Georges.

– Déménager ? s'étonne Ron, foudroyé du regard par Fred.

– Baisse d'un ton ! Tu veux que Percy ou les parents nous entende ? lui reproche-t-il.

En effet, d'un commun accord, nous avons volontairement exclu Percy de nos « réunions ». Nous avons la certitude qu'il n'aurait pas voulu se joindre à nous, et que, de plus, il nous aurait dénoncé à maman.

– Bref, pour revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai surpris une conversation entre maman et papa ce matin. Apparemment, nous déménagerions dans la maison des Black. L'adresse est inconnue, papa n'a pas voulu la dire à voix haute. J'ignore pourquoi. Cependant, si l'un d'eux venait à nous annoncer que nous quittons la maison, veillez à paraître surpris ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que nous étions au courant, et qu'ils pensent que nous les espionnons.

– C'est pourtant ce que nous faisons, rétorque Ron.

– Et alors ? Idiot, imagine qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils essaieraient de se faire plus discrets et nous ne pourrions plus les espionner.

– Quelle perspicacité Ginny ! me félicite Fred.

Je lui réponds avec un sourire.

– Mais, imaginez qu'ils fassent exprès de ne pas se faire discret. Pour que nous soyons au courant, sans qu'ils ne nous disent les choses directement, s'entête Ron.

– Tu es complétement idiot ou quoi ? commence à s'impatienter Georges. S'ils voulaient vraiment nous mettre au courant, ils ne s'acharneraient pas à nous éloigner lorsqu'ils ont ce genre de conversation. J'étais sensé être au poulailler au moment où je les ai surpris. Seulement, j'en avais marre et j'ai décidé de prendre une petite pose. Je m'apprêtais à aller dans la cuisine me servir un jus de citrouille. Mais ils y étaient déjà. Bon, la réunion de ce soir est terminée. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, les jumeaux sortent de la chambre.

– Félicitations Ron, tu as réussi à les énerver, je réprimande mon frère, puis je rejoins ma chambre à mon tour.

Georges avait raison. Le lendemain matin, nos parents nous ont réunis au petit déjeuner.

– Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer les enfants, commence notre père.

Nous feignons alors la surprise, comme si de rien n'était.

– Nous allons devoir quitter la maison pendant un certain temps, continue notre mère.

– Pourquoi ? demande Georges.

– Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire. Seulement, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien de grave, cela est juste pour une raison de…

– Arthur ! Nous n'avons pas à le dire ! s'énerve maman. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! Nous partons c'est tout ! Pour toute la durée des vacances. Allez préparer vos affaires !

Après cela, elle se dirige vers la porte qui mène au jardin. Pendant un long silence, nous nous regardons, perplexe. Pourquoi s'est-elle énervée comme cela ? Seulement nous ne pouvons pas échanger ensemble à ce propos, alors nous faisons ce qu'elle nous a demandé. A savoir : préparer nos affaires.

Nous y sommes. 12 Square Grimmaurd. Après que nos parents nous ont expressément demandé de ne pas divulguer cette adresse, nous pouvons enfin monter dans nos chambres respectives. Nous devons absolument veiller à ne pas faire de bruit, pour qu'un certains portrait nous laisse tranquilles. Au moment du dîner, nous descendons dans la cuisine. Quelle surprise nous y trouvons ! Sirius, Sirius Black nous y attends. Bien sûr, comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, alors que papa nous a dit, à l'abri des oreilles de maman, que nous étions dans la maison des Black.

Au cours des semaines, nous voyons défilé les membres de ce qu'ils appellent « L'Ordre Du Phénix ». Le groupe de personnes alliées contre Voldemort. Toujours là à élaborer des plans. Bien entendu, vu notre « jeune âge », nous ne sommes pas invités à nous joindre à leurs réunions. Alors nous tenons toujours les nôtres. Cependant, grâce aux inventions de nos chers frères jumeaux, nous pouvons écouter les leurs, à l'aide des « oreilles à rallonge ».

Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à correspondre avec qui que ce soit, pour ne pas que les allées et venues des chouettes et hiboux attirent l'attention sur nous. Nous sommes donc presque coupés du monde. Seules les réunions de l'Ordre nous maintiennent au courant sur ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Cependant, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer, nous sommes chargés de remettre la maison en ordre : un grand nettoyage s'impose. Je vous passe les détails. Heureusement, Hermione arrive aujourd'hui, ce qui est un grand soulagement pour moi. Effectivement, jusqu'ici, j'étais la seule présence féminine. A l'exception de maman, mais généralement, elle se charge de nous mettre en route sur les tâches ménagères puis nous laisse nous débrouiller. Evidemment, les garçons en font le moins possible. Je suis la fille donc je dois faire le ménage. Enfin, grâce à quelques tours que j'ai pu leur jouer, les garçons m'aident un peu plus. Malgré ça, la présence d'Hermione me fera le plus grand bien.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous sommes coincés ici, que je ne me souviens presque plus de ce que cela fait d'être dehors. Ce que nos parties de Quidditch me manque ! Seul le ballet incessant du passage des membres de l'Ordre rythme nos journées ici.

Aujourd'hui maman semble en colère. Papa vient d'expliquer que'Harry a subi une attaque de Détraqueurs et que le Ministère lui reproche de s'être défendu. En quelque sorte. Donc, si j'ai bien compris – au milieu des cris de maman cela relève de l'impossible de comprendre quelque chose – Harry arrive ce soir. Dumbledore a réussi à faire accepter au Ministère de lui faire passer une audience au lieu de le renvoyer directement de Poudlard. Je suis soulagée pour lui.

Depuis qu'Harry est là, rien n'est plus pareil. Nous avons de plus en plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe réellement, et sur ce que mijote l'Ordre. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas au goût de maman, qui, une fois de plus, fait tout pour que nous ne puissions pas communiquer. De plus, les transplanages incessants des jumeaux l'insupportent au plus haut point. Ce qui la rend encore plus insupportable.

Lorsqu'Harry revient de son audience, le soulagement se lit sur son visage. Je le vois arriver depuis le bas des escaliers. Ce qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts pétillants. Il semble exténué mais heureux. Je le suis pour lui. Heureuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous recevons les lettres de Poudlard. Nous sommes tous très surpris qu'Harry ne soit pas nommé préfet. Nous pensons même à une erreur de la part de Dumbledore. Mais, Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais. Et il semble qu'il ait choisi Ron. Maman explose de joie à cette nouvelle. Un grand repas est organisé et presque tout l'Ordre est présent. Je vois bien qu'Harry se sent quelque peu trahis. Mais il essaie de ne rien montrer et fait honneur à Ron. Cela me fait de la peine, mais je préfère fêter la nouvelle avec Hermione et Tonks. Cette dernière accepte une nouvelle fois de faire le spectacle et de faire nos transformations préférées.

Le lendemain, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse faire nos achats pour la rentrée. Hermione et moi allons dans nos magasins préférés. Au détour de la conversation elle me demande :

– As-tu des nouvelles de Michael ?

– Non, tu sais bien que nous ne devons pas communiquer avec qui que ce soit en dehors de la maison.

– En effet, je demandais juste.

– De toute façon, je pense rompre avec lui.

– Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle, surprise. Ne serait-ce pas à cause d'Harry ?

Son regard suspicieux me fait détourner le mien. Bien sûr que c'est à cause de lui.

– Ecoute Ginny, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Je pense que tu devrais te contenter d'être amie avec lui. Au moins pour le moment. Il est amoureux de Cho et il a assisté à la mort de Cédric il n'y a pas encore deux mois. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de lui avouer tes sentiments. Tu verras, je suis sûre que lorsque tu retrouveras Michael, tu ne penseras plus à rompre.

– J'espère que tu as raison Hermione. Merci de tes conseils. D'ailleurs, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Viktor toi ?

– Tu sais bien que nous ne devons pas communiquer avec qui que ce soit en dehors de la maison voyons, me répond-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je décide de ne pas insister sur le sujet. Je pense qu'elle me cache quelque chose mais après tout, si elle ne veut pas m'en parler, je ne vais pas l'y forcer.

Lorsque nous avons fini nos emplettes, nous rentrons au Square Grimmaurd.

Sur tout le trajet vers King's Cross, je prie presque pour qu'Hermione ai raison. Une fois de plus, j'arrive en retard dans le train. Harry et moi rejoignons Neville dans un compartiment où se trouve également une fille du nom de Luna Lovegood. Ron et Hermione nous quittent pour le compartiment des préfets. Harry est jaloux est énervé. Il se sent également abandonné. Neville nous présente l'horrible plante qu'il tient dans les bras.

Après un certain temps passé avec eux, je décide de rejoindre Michael. Nos retrouvailles ne sont pas ce que j'avais espéré mais je ne romps pas avec lui.

Peu de temps après, nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les vacances sont terminées.

 **Fin**


	20. Albus D

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve avec un texte sur le plus grand sorcier de son temps._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **L'été n'est pas fait pour déprimer ! par Weasly**

Tape, tape, tape, bruit léger et pourtant stressant des mains d'Albus sur son bureau. depuis une heure, Albus Dumbledore était assis là, dans son grand fauteuil de directeur, les yeux dans le vide à soupirer de désespoir.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien rimer avec passion? demanda soudain, du haut de son étagère, le choixpeau magique.

Albus leva les yeux et soupira encore en levant les épaules;

– Dépression? Ennuie à foison? suggéra-t-il en reprenant ses tapes du bout des doigts

Le choixpeau, s'il en avait eu, aurait volontiers levé les yeux au ciel. 3 jours que cela durait! Il ne s'entendait même plus réfléchir! Il fallait que cela cesse ou lui le choixpeau finirait bien volontiers par une pendaison de directeur!

– Albus! Croyiez vous vraiment que dire "Brave Gryffondor se battant avec passion pour sombrer dans l'ennui et la dépression" va réellement motiver les élèves? à ce rythme, Poudlard vendra plus de corde qu'il ne distribuera d'ASPIC!

Albus Dumbledore soupira une fois encore mais daigna cette fois-ci, se lever de son fauteuil et se secouer. Une vibration commença par sa tête et se termina dans ses orteils en faisant bouger au passage son postérieur endolori par une trop longue période assise.

Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre! Fois de Dumbledore! Si le monde entier survivait à 2 mois de vacances, lui le plus grand sorcier encore de ce monde, n'allait tout de même pas se faire battre par 2 mois de soleil et de tranquillité!

Oh bien entendu, au début des vacances, il avait apprécié le calme. Il avait aimé se promener dans le château, réparer de-ci de-là quelques usures du temps . Il avait pris le temps de réparer les vieilles armures grinçantes qui, pour le remercier, s'étaient lancées avec lui dans une gigue endiablée. D'ailleurs pour le coup, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : les armures pouvaient bien être graissées mais ses articulations n'avaient plus la souplesse de ses 20 ans. Pompom le lui avait bien fait sentir lorsqu'il avait dut se rendre l'infirmerie, supporté par deux aimables armures dorées, après qu'il se soit coincé le cou en voulant, comme elle, se mettre la tête à l'envers. Peut-être aurait il dut éviter la danse juste après avoir bu cette bouteille de whisky en compagnie de Trelowney !

Il faut dire qu'elle lui avait tourné la tête à lui parler de malheur et de mort soudaine! Après quelques verres ses prédictions s'étaient faites plus légère... Si légère qu'il avait dû prendre la fuite lorsque la sorcière avait quitté sa robe en prétextant une montée brutale de température et en prédisant d'un oeil alcooliquement sulfureux que, bientôt, la température monterait encore de quelques degrés.

Ce regard lui avait paru louche et, c'est avec la vieille ruse du "oh ! là-haut" qu'il s'était enfui d'un pas chancelant à travers les couloirs.

Alors oui, les premiers temps, il avait pu discuter avec chacun des tableaux. Il avait appris que la grosse dame en pinçait pour le chevalier de catogan qui lui ne jurait que par ses moulins à vent. Il avait bien essayé de jouer les entremetteurs, mais avait dû vite revoir son programme lorsque la sirène de la salle de bains des préfets avait commencé à crier à l'injustice de ne pouvoir quitter sa queue le temps d'une soirée avec le gardien des Serpentards. Ce dernier la traitant de poisson pas frais avait créé un mouvement de rébellion chez tous les êtres des eaux et Poudlard avait senti la marée pendant plus d'une semaine au grand désespoir de Russard.

Dumbledor, pour qui les vacances commençaient à prendre une tournure de débat politique avait alors préféré coupé court aux revendications des parties en se déclarant aussi neutre que Merlin dans la chasse du Graal. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il occupât son temps. Bienheureux fut Peeves qui se prêta au jeu en faisant avec Dumbledore des courses à travers les couloirs du château. Il n'était pas rare de voir soudain déboulé un albus glissant sur une rampe d'escalier en criant à tue tête "yalalahihou!" avec derrière lui un pave le bombardant de bombe à eau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Minerva menaça de rendre sa baguette à l'éducation après avoir vu son brushing réduit en un État dégoulinant d'eau sale pour la troisième fois, qu'Albus dut l'avada dans l'âme renoncer à ses petits amusements avec l'esprit fra peur. Une dernière partie de cache cache avec, celui-ci dura 3 jours durant. Heureusement, inquiet, Binns partit à la recherche du directeur et le trouva accroché en caleçon à un lustre d'une des salles des cachots. La vue du caleçon de Dumbledore, Rose à petite étoile filante, fut si choquante pour le pauvre fantôme qu'il crut l'espace d'un instant voir toute sa mort défiler.

Le conseil préfectoral exigea une réunion d'urgence. Que le directeur s'amuse s'il le voulait mais qu'il le fasse de maniére décente! On attendait de lui l'exemple de la sagesse! cette réunion le lassait avant même de s'y rendre et il traina les pieds en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

Minerva le regardait par dessus ses lunettes tandis que Binns avec un air pincé semblait encore se demander si un jour il se remettrait de cette vision. Severus calme et posé, mains croisées sur la table tacha de mener la discussion avec détachement. Le directeur devenait fou, cela semblait plus qu'évidant. il fallait faire quelque chose urgemment, remettre les potions a l'heure et rappeler au directeur son rôle dans cette école.

Dumbledore prit place devant ce comité et attendit qu'on lui adresse les doléances. C'est avec une certaine retenu que Severus tapa fort, en plein cœur du vieux sorcier

– Albus! Qu'importe la période, croyez vous que le seigneur des ténèbres soit en train de bronzé sur une plage en buvant des cocktails parfumés?

Dumbledore soupira, leva les yeux par dessus ses lunettes et se passa la main dans la barbe. L'espace d'une seconde il s'imagina lui même sur une plage, sous un cocotier, regardant danser de jeunes vahinés . A la bonne heure! Merlin qu'il serait bien au soleil! A bas la grisaille, le château et ses mures humides ! vive la chaleur et les jeunes hommes bien musclés! Voldemort pouvait bien être en train de faire se que bon lui plaisait puisque, lui, le savait, au moins le mage noir prenait du bon temps! Il torturait, méditait des vengeances, gouvernait son petit monde a la baguette mais au moins : Personne ne venait lui demander d'arrêter ses bêtises pour s'occuper de plus urgent ! Il en vint à croire qu'au fond être vilain avait du bon si, l'été, on pouvait faire autre chose que s'ennuyer !

Tout a ses pensées, il se mit a sourire. La tablé sembla illico s'en offusquer. Severus se leva d'un bon et fit claquer sa cape dans l'air ! Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air en colère le petit maitre des potions ! Dumbledore grommela

– Et bien, au moins, Voldemore prend du bon temps LUI!

Et les voilà tous à grincer des dents devant un simple nom. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous aussi terne ! grimace de mécontentement, grincement de dents, froncement de sourcil...Non vraiment il était temps de dire quelque chose

– Mes amis...A vous regarder, vous devriez vous détendre, toutes ces grimaces vont vieillir vos visages avant l'heure. regarder moi! Déjà centenaire et un visage de poupin! J'aurais put devenir un cupidon avec des joues aussi rebondit et un fessier aussi...

il fut coupé par un "gloups" retentissant du pauvre Binns qui, sans doute, en savant déjà bien trop au sujet du dit fessier. Minerva pinça des lèvres, Pompom devint plus blanche que son infirmerie et Chourave, brave femme rondelette, ne put s'empêcher avec la discrétion d'un Hagrid en plein magasin de porcelaine, de se baisser pour voir de plus prêt l'objet des conversations.

Tout cela ennuyait fort Albus bien qu'il s'amusait de voir ses professeurs aussi rigide.

– Albus, il faut que cela s'arrête ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous conduire comme un ado sous prétexte que c'est l'été. S'égosilla la pauvre Minerva, désespéré de tenir une telle conversation .

– Les élèves ne sont pas là et moi, je m'ennuie! s'écria Albus .

– Mais prenez un balai, allez vous baignez, sautez a pied joint dans la cour ou allez rendre visite à votre frére !s'énerva Serverus. Mais arrêter de nous empêché de nous reposer ! Avec vous, on a l'impression d'avoir potter et les Weasley à résidence!

Severus était hors d'haleine. Albus fit une petite moue boudeuse et grommela

– Personne ne veut jouer au Quidditch ! Mon frère s'occupe de ses chévres et refuse de me laisser le transformer en l'une d'elle ! je n'ai JAMAIS le droit de faire des choses amusantes !

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Le directeur faisait une crise d'adolescence retardé. Bibine, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit soupira

– Albus...la dernière fois que vous êtes monté sur un balais...J'ai mit deux jours pour convaincre le Saule cogneur que vous n'aviez pas voulu le prendre pour cible avec les cognards. Donc NON je ne jouerai plus avec vous!

Albus se refusa d'indiqué qu'il avait fait esprêt d'ennuyé cet arbre, et ne laissa pas à Pompom le loisir d'ajouté qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir d'écharde à enlevé des fesses de son directeur. La discussion était close, Albus resterait dans son bureau à faire se que font tous les directeurs : préparer la rentrée, faire preuve de sagesse et se comporter comme un adulte.

Aussi depuis des jours et des jours, Albus tournait en rond, rendant fou le choixpeau qui dû menacer de mettre la futur génération de Potter chez les Serpentard et les futures Malfoy a Gryffondor pour qu'enfin Albus cesse de se lamenter dans ses oreilles inexistantes.

Fumesec avait fini par prendre les flammes a son cou pour enfin respirer , et les bonbons au citron n'avaient jamais connu une baisse aussi spectaculaire. "Tape, Tape, Tape" a longueur de journée. Albus ne savait plus que faire pour occuper son temps. Lorsque soudain, une idée lui vint.

Il sauta de son fauteuil, couru dans les escaliers, sauta par dessus les rembarres et déboula comme un fou dans la tour des Serdaigles ou il kidnappa sous son bras le pauvre Flidwic qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écrier Wingardium Leviosssssa.

Avec son ami dans les bras, il couru devant le portail et dans un pop, disparu .

Loin, trés loin sous un cocotier, on put trouver Albus et le directeur des Serdaigles allongés au soleil. Albus avait enfin trouvé quoi faire.

Barbotant dans l'eau avec autour de la taille une bouée en forme de canard, Flidwick faisait des signes à un Albus qui, assis sur une chaise longue, des cotons entres les orteils, peignait d'un joli rose fuchsia les ongles de ses orteils.

Ha oui, Vraiment...Enfin Albus passait de bonnes vacances!

 **Fin**


	21. Le Choixpeau

_Bonjour,_

 _Aujourd'hui c'est un artefact très important et spécial qui est au programme, nous vous demandons d'acclamer bien fort : Le Choixpeau !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Mode d'emploi pour laver un chapeau au Moyen-Age**

Sa peau de velours, d'un noir de jais, comparable au plus beau bois d'ébène, semblable à la noirceur de la profondeur des ténèbres, digne des plus beaux fonds marins accessibles à quelques créatures privilégiées, invitant n'importe quelle bouche gourmande à planter ses dents dans ses effluves chocolat, avait l'habitude de briller de splendeur sous quelques rayons de soleil, d'éclater de mille feux sous le zénith de midi. Ses poils, courts et particulièrement nombreux, serrés et réguliers, sauvages et indomptables, procurant un toucher incomparable, similaires aux plus douces soies des milles et une nuit, avaient jadis recouvert la totalité de son corps mais étaient maintenant ternis par cette deuxième peau râpeuse suite à un misérable accident. On avait tenté de la dissimuler et de l'embellir derrière des motifs ridicules aux couleurs affreusement criardes.

Des joyaux, trouvés dans les plus belles mines du monde, lui faisaient offices d'yeux. Ils vous scrutaient dans l'obscurité, pouvaient voir au plus profond de votre de votre âme sans que vous ne vous en doutiez, sans que vous-même vous ne l'ayez remarqué. Et pour finir, sa bouche, une ouverture élégante aux lèvres fines, d'où pouvait sortir la plus mélodieuse de voix, un son qui pouvait vous ensorceler aux premières notes de musique. Qu'il était beau et élégant ! Avant… Pendant presque deux cents ans, il avait parvenu à maintenir cette impressionnante prestance.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire déjà ? Probablement parce qu'il n'avait ni de jambes ni de bras. Cette particularité qui le rendait unique et dont il était habituellement si fier avait pour mauvais point d'être gênante dans certaines situations. Surtout quand un petit garçon mal élevé et imprudent s'aventurait dans sa résidence.

Le choixpeau fulmina en s'observant dans le miroir, se remémorant avec amertume sa prestigieuse ancienne apparence. Comment pouvait-il espérer séduire des choixpettes dorénavant ? En deux siècles d'existence, il en avait vu défiler des élèves et des garnements, mais jamais un comme lui. Saleté de Merlin ! Lui et sa petite tête rousse aux airs supérieurs et moqueurs. Ses petits yeux brillants de malice et d'idiotie profonde avaient pour don d'irriter le couvre-chef au plus haut point.

De toute façon, que faisait-il dans le bureau directorial, au beau milieu des vacances d'été ? Personne, à part quelques professeurs, n'aurait dû être présent dans le château ! Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ce petit monstre était le fils du directeur. D'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? Jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Le choixpeau ne pouvait pas bouger, n'avait aucun pouvoir magique excepté la légelimencie, mais il se vengerait de cette intrusion qui venait troubler sa quiétude estivale. Il avait déjà une idée… Dans quelques semaines, son plan diabolique serait accompli.

– Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…, ricana-t-il.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis. Merlin avait fêté son onzième anniversaire mais le directeur et sa femme avait dû s'absenter pour le Congrès International Annuel des Ecoles de Magie (plus particulièrement connu sous le nom de CIAEM). D'ordinaire, le Choixpeau y était amené mais à cause du malencontreux accident qu'il avait provoqué l'année précédente à Castelobruxo, il était désormais exclu de toutes les réunions administratives, quelles qu'elles soient.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer les Caipora sous peine de les voir littéralement exploser et semer le bazar à travers l'assemblée ? Toujours était-il que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait alors assuré qu'il ne quitterait jamais plus le bureau, excepté lors des cérémonies de répartition. Le choixpeau avait espéré qu'il eut oublié sa décision, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Et c'était avec amertume qu'il avait regardé son tortionnaire quitter le château pour se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie japonaise Mahoutokoro. Le vieux chapeau aurait tellement aimé y retourner ! C'était son école magique préférée, excepté Poudlard bien évidemment. Il aimait tellement voir les tables remplies de mets tous plus délicats les uns que les autres, aux couleurs magnifiques et aux effluves enivrantes. Les japonais étaient beaucoup plus doués que les écossais au niveau gastronomique, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et leurs elfes étaient également beaucoup mieux élevés. L'accessoire l'avait toujours pensé, et maintenant il ne pouvait que le confirmer et le crier haut et fort _« A bas Merlin, et à bas les elfes ! »_

C'était le jour du départ du directeur que Merlin s'était introduit dans le bureau directorial et s'était mis en quête de toucher et casser tout ce qui se trouver sur son passage. Les mains pleines de suçacides, il en fourrait par moment un dans sa bouche et le sucer, les lèvres pendantes, sans faire attention où coulaient ses filets de salive. Et bien évidemment, le choixpeau en reçut un en pleine face. Il s'était mis à crier de tout son être, l'acidité du bonbon lui brûlant le tissu. Paniqué, le petit garçon avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire en tant que sorcier inexpérimenté : il avait sorti sa baguette. Et bien évidemment, au lieu d'un aguamenti bien placé, un filet de flamme s'était échappé du bout de bois et avait frappé de plein fouet le pauvre chapeau qui s'était retrouvé brûlé au troisième degré. C'était un elfe de maison, entendant tout le grabuge provoqué par Merlin, qui avait transplané et sauvé le couvre-chef d'une mort certaine. Puis, pour le réparer, il l'avait rapiécé avec le seul bout de tissu qu'il avait sous la main : du coton 100% naturel aux motifs fleuris particulièrement affreux. (Mais attention ! Sans arome ni colorant artificiel, et issu du commerce équitable)

D'ailleurs, le petit garnement venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Le choixpeau arbora son expression la plus sévère et regarda d'un air suspicieux le garçon s'approcher. Celui-ci se tortillait sur place et jetait par moment quelques coups d'œil au chapeau. Parfois, ses lèvres se crispaient comme s'il se retenait d'éclater de rire devant l'accoutrement grotesque du bout de tissu parlant.

– Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé… bredouilla le garçon.

Si seulement le choixpeau avait le pouvoir de se retourner et de le bouder ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir ce visage enfantin et rieur devant lui. Néanmoins, il prit la peine de lire dans son esprit avant. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, mais le directeur n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher et le réprimander. Et de toute façon, Merlin n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! Il voulut écarquiller les yeux de colère et de dégout devant ce qu'il voyait en lui.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment désolé !, s'offusqua-t-il. C'est ton père qui t'a envoyé ici ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Le garçon plissa les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Il attrapa le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête avant de courir en dehors du bureau. Merlin vagabondait dans les couloirs du château au gré de ses envies, les connaissant déjà par cœur alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé sa scolarité. Le choixpeau fulminait alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur le crâne chevelu du rouquin. Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le garnement dans l'espoir de lui bloquer la vue.

BINGO ! Le garçon ne voyait plus rien et il se cogna violemment contre une armure dans un tintement assourdissant avant de s'écrouler par terre, enchevêtré dans les différents éléments métalliques. Il se mit à lancer de multiples parjures qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quel ecclésiastique et lui auraient valu de mauvaises représailles de la part de ses parents. Le choixpeau se dit qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour leur en parler à ceux-là. Il espérait bien que Merlin se fasse punir… Un petit tour aux cachots serait parfait ! Mais évidemment, il savait que jamais il n'écoperait d'une telle punition… Peut-être serait-il privé de dessert pour quelques jours, mais pas plus.

Le directeur de Poudlard se trouvait être particulièrement laxiste avec son propre fils alors qu'il ne tolérait rien de ses élèves. A peine faisaient-ils une petite erreur ou parlaient-ils un peu trop en cours qu'ils récoltaient des heures de colle. C'était surement ça qui avait fait de Poudlard l'une des meilleures écoles de magie au monde en seulement une centaine d'années… Quoi qu'il en soit, le Choixpeau s'en fichait bien lorsqu'il s'agissait des élèves, mais dès que le directeur se tournait vers lui, il priait le ciel pour qu'il se taise. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir tourner en rond dans son bureau à lancer des insultes contre l'univers. Et parfois même, il menaçait le chapeau de le balancer par la fenêtre s'il osait prononcer un mot. Pour le couvre-chef dont l'activité favorite était de parler, cela s'avérait être difficile de ne pas proférer et il s'était de nombreuses fois retrouvé suspendu dans le vide.

Bref, plongé dans ses pensées, le chapeau parlant n'avait pas remarqué que Merlin se relevait déjà et s'excusait auprès de l'armure avant de repartir en courant. N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon la première fois ? Peut-être que s'il se cassait une jambe, enfin arrêterait-il de courir comme un parfait idiot. Poudlard deviendrait un sacré foutoir l'année suivante avec ce gamin dans les couloirs vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. L'école serait-elle encore un seul morceau à la fin de ses sept ans ? Le choixpeau parierait sur le contraire.

– Tiens, pour me faire pardonner Choixpeau ! Je vais te faire tout beau ! Enfin, ce seront les elfes qui feront le boulot !, chantonna-t-il sous le même air que la chanson traditionnelle de la cérémonie de répartition.

SWOUF ! Il lança le chapeau qui voltigea en direction d'une petite créature drôlement laide aux grandes oreilles. Celle-ci, un elfe de maison que le bout de tissu avait maintes fois vu s'affairer dans le bureau directorial, l'attrapa au vol et transplana immédiatement dans une pièce puant l'humidité. Le couvre-chef commença à paniquer. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quel supplice allait-il encore subir à cause de Merlin ? Soudain, il comprit quand il vit une planche de bois s'approcher dangereusement de lui alors que l'elfe de maison trottinait rapidement vers un seau. Il était rempli d'un liquide blanc aux bulles aux lueurs rosées.

– NOOOOON !, hurla-t-il. Glou glou, noooon, au secours, glou glou, beuglait-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

S'il avait eu des poumons, il aurait probablement été mort noyé. S'il avait eu un estomac et des papilles gustatives, il ne se serait probablement pas gêné pour vomir dans les mains de la petite créature.

Frrr, frrr. L'elfe de maison frottait le choixpeau, l'étirer dans tous les sens, faisant abstraction totale des cris de douleur du bout de tissu, étouffés par le liquide savonneux.

Frr, frr, frr, un petit coup par ci.

Shrack, shrack, shrack, étiré par là.

Roll, roll, roll, entouré comme ça.

Criiiiiick, criiiiick, criiiiick, essoré comme une éponge.

Tap tap tap, envoyé valser vers la planche en bois.

Glou, glou, glou, encore un petit peu noyé, ce n'est jamais trop demandé !

Frr, frr, frr, astiquez comme jamais vous n'avez astiqué !

Tap tap tap, est-ce enfin fini ?

Frr, frr, frr, ça ne le sera jamais !

Tap, tap, tap. Il aurait pu en saigner !

Zou ! C'était enfin terminé. Le choixpeau, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, atterrit mollement sur un fil métallique tendu le long de la pièce.

Clap. Clap. Deux pinces à linges et le voilà suspendu comme un vulgaire vêtement. Il regarda autour de lui et jura, remarquant qu'il côtoyait d'un peu trop près des culottes blanches (enfin, plutôt grises si vous voulez son avis) et des chemises bleues trouées de tous les côtés.

Quand le directeur revint de voyage, il prit plusieurs jours à remarquer l'absence du choixpeau. Mais la rentrée arrivant, il ne pouvait guère faire autrement que de mettre la main dessus. Il ne le trouva qu'au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'il eut enfin la bonne idée de poser la question à un elfe de maison. Il retrouva le couvre-chef, plié en quatre parmi le linge propre, muet comme une carpe. Il ne prononça pas un mot avant plusieurs semaines, jour de la cérémonie de répartition où il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ah enfin, c'était le tour de Merlin. S'il avait pu rire, le choixpeau ne se serait pas gêné.

Il s'enfonça profondément sur son crâne, prenant soin de lui cacher la vue et ne prit même pas la peine d'engager une conversation avec lui. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Le bout de tissu savait déjà à quel point le petit garçon rêvait d'entrer à Serdaigle. A vrai dire, il y aurait bien eu sa place. Il était malin comme un singe. Gryffondor ne lui aurait pas déplu non plus. Merlin avait toujours admiré ses parents, de véritables lions purs souches ! Pour finir, Poufsouffle était plutôt attirant. Le garçon y aurait passé une scolarité simple, heureuse, entouré d'amis fidèles et travailleurs. Que de bonnes influences sur lui ! Il en aurait bien eu besoin. Mais non… Le choixpeau ne comptait pas lui faire plaisir. De plus, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une maison que le directeur, son papa chéri, détestait même s'il essayait de ne pas faire preuve de favoritisme. Masquant un sourire narquois, il clama, sa voix résonnant dans la Grande Salle :

– SERPENTARD !


	22. Bellatrix

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui une mangemorte tristement célèbre, dîtes bonjour à Bellatrix !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Note importante :** Pour les besoins de cette fic, on peut dire au-revoir à la time line, merci de votre compréhension ^-^

* * *

 _Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, un homme avait déclaré à la population sorcière qu'_ _ **ils**_ _n'étaient pas des bêtes, que l'analogie n'était pas nécessaire car il pouvait apporter plus que n'importe quel badaud à la personne choisie. En un sens, ils ne la choisissaient pas, c'est vrai, la Magie les contrôlait et pouvait-on réellement refuser un être élu par la Magie elle-même ? C'était ce qu'il avait avancé comme argument principal. Il avait ensuite avoué que la requête hypocrite de son espèce était à double sens, car les élus ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, au risque d'occasionner la mort du premier et la folie chez le second. Sans surprise, la Magie acceptait parfois d'offrir une âme sœur à certains mais ne permettait pas à cette chance de se répéter à d'autres occasions. Capricieuse qu'elle était, la Magie n'avait qu'une règle : si vous laissiez filer cette faveur, le sort s'abattrait alors._

 _Anonyme_.

 **Giving up for you, perhaps ?**

Bellatrix referma ses longs doigts sur le bout de parchemin, endommageant le papier, le froissant et enfonçant ses ongles dans le grain rêche de ce qui se trouvait être une lettre officielle envoyée par son oncle et chef de maison : Orion Black. Ô, joie !

Rageusement, elle la fit brûler d'un informulé, peu disposée à ce que cette lettre tombe entre d'autres mains que les siennes. Des mains viles qui sauraient se servir de l'information, sauraient comment la relayer rapidement. Il en était absolument hors de question.

Les cendres restantes reposaient dans sa main, sur sa paume tendue. A ce moment précis, elle eut l'impression de n'être rien de plus que l'une de ces cendres. Parce que ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'accepter. Elle savait que cela arriverait bien un jour. Elle était de Sang-Pur après tout, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen quel qu'il soit pour elle d'y échapper, mais… elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas elle. Ca ne le serait jamais. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle devrait faire face à cette épreuve, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. C'était son destin. Tout tracé. Cependant, une part d'elle s'insurgeait déjà, elle voulait être libre et elle eut beaucoup de mal à étouffer cette partie de son être car ça la représentait pleinement. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ça lui poserait problème de laisser fleurir puis grandir ce feu qui la consumait et qui brûlait quiconque s'en approchait à présent.

Alors elle bâillonna cette partie d'elle-même, encore une fois. Et tout ce qui lui resta fut cette colère ardente. Celle qui la suivait partout, celle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler pleinement… Et dans son esprit se rejouait les mots décousus écrit de la main de son oncle. Dans un ordre si confus.

Narcissa, ta sœur de trois ans ta cadette, est officiellement engagée avec l'héritier Malfoy… absolument…inenvisageable… affligeant… consternant… aînée des trois… impossible… mariage arrangé… obligation… renier ton sang… honte de la famille s'il advenait qu'elle se marit avant toi… prendre tes responsabilités… voir plus loin… ton futur…. Et faire honneur à ta maison en te mariant avec un bon parti… Tes parents arrangent d'ores et déjà une rencontre… ne peux pas t'y soustraire…

Furieuse, elle souffla un bon coup sur les cendres, les laissant envahir le compartiment et s'enfonça rageusement dans son siège.

\- Salazar me vienne en aide…

x x x

Elle se composa comme elle le put un masque, lissant ses traits, prête à affronter les ruées et autres embrassades qui agitaient d'ores et déjà le quai. Sur son visage, pas un seul indice ne trahissait qu'elle était chamboulée par la lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours auparavant. Alors, la tête haute, sa colère enfouie, elle descendit du train.

Un sourire sarcastique ainsi qu'une veine apparente sur son front firent leur apparition lorsqu'elle aperçut son cher cousin, Sirius, la dépasser rapidement pour aller courir dans les bras des parents Potter. Pendant une petite seconde, elle s'imagina à sa place. Non pas dans les bras de ces fichus Potter, mais dépourvue de tous devoirs envers sa famille de sang. Libre.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle le trouvait si pathétique. Sirius était pathétique. Et en son for intérieur, l'essence de sa colère trembla d'autant plus.

Bella s'avança à pas mesurés vers son paternel qui était, sans surprise, accompagné de son frère, Orion. En le voyant ici, son pas vacilla quelque peu. Pas de peur. Non. Plutôt d'appréhension, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait une nouvelle fois le confronter subir une autre humiliation. Elle n'aimait pas Orion. C'était un homme qui ne se souciait en rien de la vie d'autrui et certainement pas plus de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il faisait été faire fleurir les affaires des Black, mais, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait certainement pas comprise. Les Black se soutenaient, dans l'ombre, ils étaient plus liés les uns aux autres que n'importe quelle autre famille. Ils avaient tant d'ennemis que, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, cela les ferait tomber, les uns après les autres. Ça, Orion, semblait l'avoir occulté. Un jour, il le paierait cher et en un sens, il l'avait déjà en partie payé ; Sirius. Elle retint un sourire dégoûté et rejoint ses parents.

\- Père, Mère, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua calmement l'aînée des trois sœurs. Mon oncle…

Elle s'inclina lentement, pleine de grâce. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un affront. Saluer le chef de famille en dernier. Et quel affront ! Le pire ou le meilleur dans tout cela était qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente mais son côté effronté, celui que son oncle tentait de bâillonner, remontait rapidement à la surface en sa présence. Pathétique ironie.

\- Navré de vous avoir fait patienter, il me fallait régler un dernier point avec…

\- Peu importe Bella, il y a plus important, s'extasia son père.

Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière son mari et qui la scrutait avec empathie. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- La lettre, tu as bien reçu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Questionna le chef de famille. Il n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part, question rhétorique.

\- Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé exactement ce qu'il te faut.

Et là, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut ce qui allait tout simplement déclencher une tempête. Du haut de toute sa posture, la regardant avec son air sarcastique peu engageant, son foutu sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il s'avançait royalement vers eux, suivit de son père et de son jeune frère.

 _Rodolphus Lestrange_.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Merlin…

x x x

Ses vacances étaient à présent fichues. Ca y était. Le rejeton Lestrange avait enfin réussi son coup. Sincèrement, elle avait conscience que sa famille n'était pas la plus aimante qui soit, mais à ce niveau-là, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Parce que c'était _Rodolphus_ foutu _Lestrange_ ! Cet imbécile qui se croyait au-dessus de toutes lois ! Elle ne méritait pas ça, ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès après tout. C'était juste…elle. On la punissait pour des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler depuis ce _jour-là_.

Et par-dessus tout, elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse pour sa sœur. Cissa, elle, avait choisi de son plein gré son aimé. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Sa cadette était passionnément tombée dans les bras du descendant Malfoy. Elle la comprenait en un sens. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy venait d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur, il était beau, riche, avait du bon sens et un avenir d'ores et déjà tout tracé. Toutes les qualités que recherchaient leurs parents pour leurs filles.

Lestrange était de Sang-Pur, venant d'une grande famille bien que moins fameuse que les Malfoy, il avait énormément d'argent, faisait également partie du cercle des 27, avait des engagements politiques récents et était plutôt joli garçon mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Surtout avec un caractère pareil. Il était vicieux, rustre et ses bonnes manières lui faisaient bien trop de fois défaut à son goût. Elle était une Black, par Merlin ! Le respect était de mise, quelque soit son sexe, elle était héritière, aînée de la famille, malheureusement, son cousin, plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs années, allait lui enlever ce privilège. Malgré tout, elle appréciait beaucoup Regulus, il était réfléchi et patient, pas comme son frère qui honorait sans cesse sa maison de ses méfaits. Il était digne de la maison Black.

Malheureusement pour elle, même en étant l'aînée, elle ne le serait jamais. Jamais aussi digne. Ni de Regulus, ni de Cissa. Elle faisait avec, parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement et relevait la tête, continuait à marcher droit devant elle sans jamais se retourner, parce que si elle n'était réellement pas digne de sa maison, elle pouvait encore le paraître aux yeux des autres. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de son cercle familial vienne à la juger, ça jamais, tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle empêcherait cela d'arriver.

Ses parents le savaient, sa mère le savait, et pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter de changer le destin de sa fille à jamais : de la condamner à vivre avec un idiot fini…avec une personne qui lui était tout sauf destinée.

Bella baissa la tête et observa sa main, plus particulièrement sa main gauche qui était décorée par une bague sertie d'une pierre d'un bleu minuit aux multiples faces. Cette bague lui avait été offerte lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'âge de sept ans – âge auquel tout avait soudainement basculé pour elle – par un puissant homme venu de très loin pour la rencontrer. Quand elle y repensait maintenant, elle en riait presque. Cette bague représentait un rêve qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais à cause du gamin Lestrange. C'était l'histoire d'une vie, le rêve d'un futur qu'elle aurait pu emprunter si les circonstances avaient été différentes et si elle n'appartenait pas à une famille si destructrice.

Elle releva ses yeux et se scruta dans le miroir de l'élégante coiffeuse mise à sa disposition. Ses traits fins, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres cramoisies, son nez long, ses cheveux fous mais si soyeux. Et enfin ses yeux, d'une couleur qui différait tant de celle de ses chères sœurs. Un violet profond. Elle s'y perdit l'espace d'un instant, recherchant la lueur qui lui permettrait de changer de chemin, de se décider. Brille tendre lueur, brille jusqu'à plus souffle.

Elle s'empara d'un peigne et commença à dresser sa chevelure pour leur donner forme. Elle les apprivoisa et les arrangea à l'aide de plusieurs sorts et diverses pinces dans une coiffure digne de son rang puis elle s'empara d'une robe prune qui tombait sur ses chevilles qui dessinait parfaitement sa morphologie. Enfin, elle s'empara de son bâton de rouge à lèvre comme seul touche d'ajout superflu et redessina ses lèvres carmines. Elle se pinça les lèvres une dernière fois, inséra un peigne de cristal dans ses cheveux, hérité d'une de ses nombreuses tantes et qui se passait génération après génération.

Fin prête, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre toquer à la porte.

Accompagnée par le frère cadet, qui se devait de l'amener au premier dîner comme le voulait la tradition familiale des Lestrange, elle descendit quelques marches et traversa plusieurs couloirs généreusement ornementés. Elle se mit à penser qu'un jour, sûrement, tout cela lui appartiendrait également. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que déjà se profilait au loin une double porte en bois massif.

Le dîner se passa en toute convenance. Pas un écart ne fut commis, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre des partis. Ils avaient peu parlé et à la fin du repas, les parents de Rodolphus étaient venus s'entretenir avec eux. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille, sachant déjà tout ce qu'elle devait savoir : elle allait se marier avec un imbécile et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à briser le contrat de mariage sans briser ses liens familiaux.

Quelques tournures furent échangées, des banalités déclarées sans bien grand intérêt pour elle ni pour eux. Finalement, le couple énonça l'envie de parler à leur fils dans quelque chose de plus privée, la libérant ainsi de ses obligations de la journée. En tout gentleman – qu'il n'était pas forcément en toutes circonstances d'après son expérience personnelle – Rodolphus la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre avant de revenir dans le petit salon afin de pouvoir enfin converser plus tranquillement avec ses géniteurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte.

\- Quel plaisir après tout ce temps passé ensemble de te savoir enfin mienne ma chère Bella.

\- Essaye encore une fois de m'appeler ainsi et tu le regretteras amèrement, _Rudy_ , claqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oh, mais j'attends de voir ça Be-lla.

En un mouvement rapide et souple, elle lui planta sa baguette sous la gorge.

\- Encore une fois je t'en pris, l'incita-t-elle, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour garder le peu d'honneur qui lui restait en cette fin de soirée.

\- Je te déconseille d'essayer de me menacer, petite sorcière…

A ses mots, il prit l'avantage et retourna sa future fiancée et l'encastra presque dans le mur voisin.

\- …Ou tu pourrais subir quelques séquelles peu avantageuses. Alors, suis-bien mon conseil : reste-à-ta-place.

Bella serra les dents, lançant un regard furieux vers le sorcier malveillant qu'était cet idiot. Elle tenta de se dégager mais s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il s'en prit à sa sauvage chevelure, l'attrapant férocement.

\- Comment oses-tu ! Je suis une Black, tu n'as aucun droit de…

Il l'interrompit en tirant sur sa tignasse, elle laissa lui échapper un soupir de douleur. Rodolphus s'approcha de son oreille, soufflant mauvaisement.

\- Mais tu n'es plus une Black pour longtemps ma belle, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais, cela pourrait …s'accompagner de conséquences…te concernant toi ou quelqu'un qui t'est proche, certainement. Un amant à me déclarer ma chère Bella ? Ou tes jeunes sœurs si charmantes seraient-elles réellement ta seule compagnie ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa toute puissance sur ce qui lui servirait d'épouse dans un avenir proche, qu'il se pliait de douleur sous l'assaut de l'aînée de Black, vipère qu'elle était.

\- N'ose même pas poser tes sales doigts sur un seul de leurs cheveux, menaça-t-elle avant de claquer la porte et de l'enchanter.

-Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison en ces lieux Black. Tu te trouves dans _ma_ maison et d'ici quelques heures, ton charmes sera caduc, à ce moment-là je reviendrais pour te punir, d'ici là, attends moi bien sagement, _mauvais sang_.

Bella s'adossa à la porte, la respiration saccadée et les cheveux partiellement défaits. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, froissant sa jolie robe et enfonça sa tête entre ses bras fins.

x x x

Bellatrix courait à travers les fourrées, elle ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour regarder derrière elle si son absence avait déjà été perçue. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, cette maison ne serait jamais la sienne, elle ne foulerait plus jamais la poussière qui empruntait le chemin qu'elle suivait pour sortir de la propriété.

Sans doute sa fuite serait mal vue, mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Enfin si, un seul, celui de ne pas avoir régler son compte à ce dégénéré de Lestrange avant de partir. Il avait osé la rabaisser à ses pauvres pieds, elle, une Black ! Jamais encore n'avait-elle ressentit une telle honte que quand il s'était pensé supérieur à elle car sur aucun point il ne l'était. Elle était brillante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle venait d'une famille bien plus ancienne et _toujours pure_ , elle était dotée d'une grâce et d'une beauté qui ne lui serait jamais accordée et surtout, elle avait encore un cerveau et un cœur. Jamais il ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Toutes ces qualités qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine effleurer…

Voyant où elle se trouvait, elle ralentit et dès qu'elle le put, sortit sa baguette et transplana, ne laissant rien derrière elle, si ce n'est un parfum envoûtant.

x x x

Dans un coin sombre d'une rue qui l'était tout autant, là où une légère brume envahissait chaque recoin, apparut de nulle part sous seul regard de l'astre lunaire une fine silhouette encapuchonnée. La dite silhouette scruta les alentours quelques instants, cherchant le moindre signe de vie, l'air méfiante. De légères boucles ébène toutes emmêlées dépassaient de son capuchon et, seule dans le brouillard, une forme suivit cette silhouette du regard, des points brillants dans la nuit noire.

La silhouette traversa la rue rapidement ne voulant pas rester dans cet endroit alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle en connaissant bien trop les risques pour s'y tenter. Elle rattrapa bien vite le carrefour adjacent à la rue, dépassa une âme perdue et s'arrêta devant une porte finement ouvragée. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche puis toqua lourdement à la porte.

Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et une créature aux yeux immenses passa sa petite tête en travers. Lorsque _ça_ eut reconnu la personne se trouvant sur le porche, _ça_ invita ladite personne à s'introduire à l'intérieur de la demeure.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et passa la porte, ne percevant pas même l'éclat violet qui la fixait non loin de là.

Après s'y être fait inviter, elle entra dans le premier salon.

\- Bellatrix, ma chère, j'attendais justement ta visite.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, peu étonné par une des nombreuses choses étranges qui entouraient une fois de plus sa tante.

\- Tante Cassiopeia, salua-t-elle en s'inclinant telle une dame devant une aînée. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenue par avance, je ne savais où me rendre si ce n'est ici.

\- Voyons, Bellatrix, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, mais, en premier lieu, il va falloir te réarranger. Misty, va indiquer la salle d'eau à cette jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse se nettoyer et apporte lui d'autres vêtements pour qu'elle puisse s'apprêter plus convenablement, ordonna la plus âgée des deux.

\- Bien Maitresse, cela sera fait comme il vous plaira, répondit l'elfe en se penchant bizarrement gracieusement pour un elfe de maison.

Ainsi fut fait. Bella se rendit dans l'une des nombreuses salles de bains de la demeure et se vêtit comme une héritière invité chez quelqu'un d'important se devait de l'être. Elle laissa libre cours à l'elfe concernant ses cheveux. Celui-ci les remonta en une coiffure élégante mais plus simple que ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment. La jeune Black s'observa un instant dans le miroir, cherchant la moindre faille dans son déguisement avant de finalement revenir en la compagnie même de sa tante.

Elle s'installa après y avoir été invité dans l'un des fauteuils bordeaux qui décoraient la pièce.

Sa congénère se fit servir un vin très probablement des plus rares et le fit tourner dans son verre quelques instants, ne la lâchant pas un instant du regard.

\- Bellatrix, ce que tu as fais ce soir sera très lourd en réprimandes, je me doute que tu en es consciente, cependant, tu fais partie intégrante de cette famille, tu dois donc assumer ta place et montrer que tu en es digne.

Bella pinça ses lèvres.

\- Je sais tout cela ma tante, mais ils ont voulu me marier à ce Lestrange et je sais qu'oncle Orion n'a pas choisi ce faible d'esprit au hasard. Celui-ci est tout sauf digne de moi, il le sait parfaitement, mais, suis-je même digne de ce sang ?

\- Tu n'es pas une Black pour ton sang Bellatrix, tu es une Black dans ton comportement, dans tes actions et dans ta manière d'être. Tu es une Black bien plus que certains autres de la famille ne le sont. Tu as de la personnalité et du caractère, tu ne lâches rien et ce sang qui est tien n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Orion est aveugle de ne pas le voir et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu que tu te trouvais présentement en ma demeure. A vrai dire, tu ressemble beaucoup à ta tante, Druella, elle avait une façon d'être très similaire à la tienne.

\- Peut-être, ma tante, mais tante Druella a choisi un chemin qui ne lui a apporté que des bonnes choses. D'avance je peux prédire ma déchéance s'il arrivait par malheur de je me marie avec ce Lestrange.

\- Alors, ce que tu veux, c'est t'enfuir ?

\- Non !

\- Mais, ma chère, seul ce chemin-ci t'offrira ce que tu désires. Ce que tu désires réellement ou plutôt celui qui te mérites vraiment.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux, suspicieusement.

\- Que voulez-vous d…

\- Oh, je t'en pris Bella, ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Je sais _ce que tu es_. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, seul Orion ne comprends pas ta valeur, mais que veux-tu, on ne peut pas avoir un homme comme Acturus l'était à chaque génération.

Bella regarda ailleurs, serrant le bras du siège fortement sous la pression qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense, ni mes très chers parents d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont tu crains l'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sa tante avec son air toujours aussi impassible.

Bella scruta longuement son hôte.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Seul mère, père et mon oncle le savent et jamais ils ne vous l'auraient répété.

\- Il est vrai qu'en moi-même, je ne représente plus grand-chose pour la famille, cependant, il est important de se garder informer de tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est ainsi que j'ai su pour le fils Lestrange.

Bellatrix la regarda, dans l'expectative.

\- …et… te concernant, c'est vrai que tu le caches très habilement. Après tout, les femmes de la famille Black ont toujours été très belle mais ta beauté à toi est réellement éclatante, ma chère, puis il y a tes pupilles, elles sont d'un violet qui n'a jamais été vu dans la lignée, il m'a suffit d'une certaine disposition à découvrir ce que tout le monde cache, un sixième sens, si tu préfères, expliqua la dame, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je suis réellement navré que ton oncle soit si mesquin et aveugle, je ne puis cependant pas t'aider à le raisonner, il y a longtemps que ce garnement ne m'écoute plus.

Bella observa sa bague quelques secondes durant.

\- Alors…que dois-je faire tante Cassiopeia ?

\- Deux choix s'offrent à toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Tu peux évidemment passer la nuit ici et rentrer lorsque le soleil se lèvera, présenter tes excuses aux Lestrange ainsi qu'aux Black et obéir à leurs directives puis te marier avec le rejeton Lestrange.

\- Et si je décide de ne pas faire cela ?

\- Dans le cas contraire, tu peux tout abandonner, Bellatrix : ta famille, ton entourage, les Lestrange et partir à la recherche de la personne que tu cherches sans cesse inconsciemment.

Bellatrix la fixa, les yeux plus grands et sirota doucement son thé.

\- Mais tu seras reniée de la famille comme l'ont été bien d'autres avant toi bien entendu. C'est ton choix Bella, je ne te pousse vers aucunes de ces deux voies qui s'offrent à toi, je te pousse cependant à en choisir une rapidement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait choisir entre sa famille et son bonheur ? Non. Plutôt entre sa famille et sa santé…

\- Je… Si je fais cela… Je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Cissa, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans préciser l'évidence du 'cela'.

\- C'est une bonne déduction, ma chère fille. Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il arrive, sois en certaine.

Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux, replaçant une mèche folle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, Cissa était sa sœur. Comment pourrait-elle l'abandonner ? Sirius avait tout abandonné pour quelque chose qu'il savait pouvoir le remplacer, une seconde famille. Mais elle n'en avait pas et ce qu'elle cherchait était ce qu'il était. Encore dissimulé dans l'ombre, à l'attendre. Elle se releva et tira sur un pan du rideau de la fenêtre la plus proche. Bella observa au loin la ville endormie. Que faire ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle cru apercevoir quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre, un éclat indigo s'élever à travers le brouillard qui semblait la fixer en retour. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de percevoir plus clairement la forme, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle sursauta en sentant la main de sa tante sur son bras.

\- Il est temps.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle était déjà couchée dans un lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, dans une maison de l'Allée des Embrumes où elle ne logeait pas, juste une sincère invitation et un dilemme pesant. Elle ferma ses brillantes améthystes sans y avoir compté. Un filet d'eau s'échappant sans le vouloir de son œil.

Au matin, elle s'éveilla plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Plus austère aussi. Au fond, elle avait déjà choisi et cette décision allait la briser. De toute façon, quel que soit son choix, ça allait la briser, elle le savait. D'un côté, elle perdait sa famille et de l'autre, un héritage dont elle n'avait pas voulu et qui lui avait été imposé. L'héritage de cet homme qui lui avait offert la bague. Ce bijou magnifique qui lui assurait une vie plus que merveilleuse, en principe.

Alors, Bellatrix prit ses affaires et remercia chaleureusement la maîtresse de maison par le biais de son elfe, ne voulant pas la réveiller de si bon matin.

Dans la rue, elle marchait lentement, suivant son destin avec appréhension. Alors qu'elle empruntait une ruelle vide et plus étroite que certaines autres, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, cachant ses yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. Elle commença à se débattre, paniquant et soudain, un souffle chaud à son oreille accompagné d'une brusque ruée d'air la fit se paralyser nette.

Ce parfum était envoûtant, parfaitement ensorcelant, elle inspira profondément et se cala plus intimement dans cette étreinte.

\- C'est toi alors… Soupira-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il la libérait. Et elle la reconnu, cette lueur violette qui avait flotté à l'horizon la nuit dernière.

\- Il y a longtemps que je t'attendais, Bellatrix Black, murmura-t-il, plongeant ses améthystes dans les siennes.

Elle le serra fort contre elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais maintenant elle reconnaissait cette impression de bien être qui la gagnait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle se baladait hors de chez elle. Et c'était bien plus fort alors qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras. Bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu.

Puis il y eut ces mots.

Des mots pleins de promesses.

Et elle se rappela de la réflexion qui l'avait tourmenté depuis la veille. Et elle ferma les yeux, dépité, parce qu'elle se souvenait de sa décision. Elle commença à trembler à nouveau. Peur de fuir et de ne pas se souvenir de cette impression rassurante. Non. Elle devait le faire.

Bellatrix passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du jeune homme et sortit sa baguette discrètement, elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui disant tout par la pensée. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il lui sourit. Un sourire franche qui la fit presque renoncer, mais un visage s'imposa dans son esprit alors elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et quand il lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle jeta un Stupefix qui atteignit froidement sa cible.

La jeune femme soupira un « pardonne-moi » et s'excusa tout le long du chemin et bien encore dans ses pensées, parce qu'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était désolé : d'être ce qu'elle était. Parce qu'un Black fait ce qu'il a à faire, ne se retourne pas et n'a pas de remords lorsque les actions ont été complétées.

Bellatrix, elle, pleura et revint chez elle en piteux état, parce qu'au fond, son sang était souillé d'un sang impropre à sa maison. Pourtant, elle revint, choisissant sa famille plutôt que tout autre chose et bien qu'elle sache que cela la rendrait folle, elle choisit ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde : sa sœur.

Elle se marierait comme demandé, elle briserait le lien qui l'attachait à cet homme et elle se laisserait sombrer. Peu importait. Parce que Narcissa serait là, à ses côtés. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait de sa 'vie' à présent, parce avait fait un choix digne d'une vraie Black.

Elle avait choisie la famille avant tout, avant même son héritage…

…vélane qu'elle était.

End~


	23. Fenrir

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui nous vous proposons le dernier texte des vacances. Nous avons énormément apprécié ce challenge de Juillet avec vous et espérons que ceux qui suivrons auront autant de succès._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

 _P.S : Si vous avez manqué ce challenge, celui d'Août a débuté sur la page ! Cette fois-ci point de vacances au programme, Harry Potter se mélange à un autre univers._

 _Eh oui, en Août le crossover est à l'honneur, le fandom choisi (par vote) est celui de Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, et pourquoi pas, y participer : Rendez-vous sur la page (disponible via notre profil) dans la publication épinglée._

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois par Baderoh**

Une semaine. Ses parents avaient tenu une semaine. Oh bien sûr, il avait l'habitude. Depuis tout petit déjà, ils se débarrassaient de lui en l'envoyant chez sa grand-mère et il y était heureux, mais la vieille femme n'avait pas survécu à l'hiver dernier. Le jeune garçon avait espéré que ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie décideraient de le garder cet été, mais dès le premier jour, il avait déchanté. Sa mère avait essayé, lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher à la gare de King's Cross. Sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾, elle l'avait même pris dans ses bras alors que leur dernière étreinte datait de la perte de sa première dent. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas duré. A peine arrivé dans leur maison, sa génitrice s'était renfermée dès qu'elle avait aperçue son époux. Tout s'était dégradé depuis cet instant.

Ses valises à côté de lui, il regardait la voiture de son père s'éloigner. Ce dernier venait de le déposer devant le camp de scouts. Alors que le jeune homme regardait le nuage qu'avait laissé le véhicule, dernière trace de son géniteur, un homme âgé vint à sa rencontre. Après l'avoir salué, il lui expliqua comment son séjour allait se dérouler chez les Louveteaux. Étant âgé de treize ans, Fenrir serait placé chez les Éclaireurs. Cette classe, était elle-même divisée en patrouilles et le vieil homme était justement en train de le diriger vers la sienne. Si le jeune homme brun essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ce qu'on lui disait, il n'arrivait néanmoins pas à se détacher de l'image de la vieille Chevrolet s'éloignant entre les arbres. Il savait que cette fois la rupture était définitive. Avant de partir, sa mère lui avait annoncé que ses bagages l'attendraient à l'accueil de King Cross afin qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua que le grand-père était parti. Il se retourna et eut un mouvement de recul. Devant lui, un garçon qui semblait bien plus âgé que lui le regardait apparemment depuis un moment :

\- Ça y est, tu as fini de rêver ?

Fenrir hocha la tête, gêné. Le jeune homme lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Pendant qu'il marchait dans ses pas, le sorcier détailla celui qui le devançait. Le plus vieux était d'une grande taille et paraissait musclé. Ses dreadlocks se balançaient au fil de ses pas. Aux souvenirs de Fenrir, le garçon avait un visage fin, avec une peau mate et des prunelles d'un marron presque doré. Habillé de l'uniforme traditionnel, il avançait à grandes enjambées vers un groupement de tentes qui se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt.

Une dizaine de toiles étaient tendues entourant un rond de pierres qui devait accueillir le feu. Autour des vestiges de celui-ci, un groupe d'enfants semblaient apprendre à faire des collets. Lorsque ces derniers virent Fenrir et leur chef de patrouille arriver, ils se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Runal s'exclama :

\- Tu dois maintenant te présenter à tout le monde, mais chez les scouts, il est de coutume de prendre un surnom, alors choisit bien, car il te suivra le temps de ton séjour chez nous et pendant tout le reste de ta vie ici.

Le sorcier après un instant de réflexion, il choisit le nom de sa maison à Poudlard, Serpentard. Il dut ensuite apprendre les prénoms de ses nouveaux compagnons, cependant il ne retint que celui du chef : Runal. Celui-ci, bien qu'en garde d'eux, restait effacé et n'intervenait que rarement, mais lorsque c'était le cas, tous l'écoutaient. Discutant avec quelques-uns de ses camarades, le nouvel arrivant apprit que c'était la première fois que l'adolescent était chef.

La première semaine, tous durent apprendre à réaliser ce qui leur permettrait de vivre en forêt. En effet, les chefs de patrouille avaient le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait tout en restant à proximité de la base des scouts, celui des Éclaireurs avait décidé de les emmener en forêt pendant quelques jours. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient prêts, il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Leurs tentes repliées et leurs bagages sur le dos, les louveteaux et leur chef s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Runal ouvrait la voie, suivit par les enfants qui parlaient et se chamaillaient. Fenrir restait en retrait, il n'aimait pas se fondre avec les autres élèves, même avec ceux de sa maison à Poudlard.

Le groupe marcha ainsi quasiment toute la journée et la bonne ambiance qui régnait au départ n'était plus présente les jeunes gens traînaient des pieds et râlaient : tous en avaient marre de marcher. Mais le meneur continua d'avancer. Le sorcier, quant à lui, trouvait que cette escapade dans la forêt lui était bénéfique, jamais il n'avait été aussi détendu qu'à cet instant. Intérieurement, il était en train d'élaborer des plans qui lui permettraient de pouvoir faire de longues balades dans la forêt interdite sans être repéré une fois rentré à Poudlard.

Une heure s'écoula encore avant que Runal ne décide enfin de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, entourée d'arbres, avec assez d'espace pour contenir toutes les tentes, mais pas assez grande pour accueillir un deuxième groupe. Malgré le soleil qui allait bientôt se coucher, elle était encore suffisamment éclairée pour que le groupe puisse constater la beauté de l'endroit. L'herbe était courte, bien verte et laissait voir des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Puis un à un, les jeunes s'activèrent afin de monter leurs abris. Runal, comme ses recrues, se prêtait à l'exercice. Dans chaque tente, il y avait deux éclaireurs. Celui qu'on nommait Serpentard dut faire équipe avec celui qui partageait sa couche depuis presque une semaine. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, les scouts durent aller chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que d'autres cherchaient des pierres pour l'entourer.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, les jeunes gens se rassemblèrent autour des flammes crépitantes. Alors que chez les scouts féminins, il était coutume de parler de chiffons et de coupes de cheveux, chez les garçons, l'habitude voulait que les éclaireurs s'y racontent des histoires pour se faire peur. Après avoir partagé un repas frugal, le petit groupe narra donc ses histoires.

L'un parla d'une dame blanche ressemblant à un fantôme qui errait pendant la nuit près de chez ses grands-parents. Un autre raconta avoir vu une créature étrange qui ressemblait à demi à un homme et a demi à un cheval. Leurs histoires faisaient sourire le il savait que tout ce que ces Moldus racontaient était réel.

Presque tous ses acolytes croyaient en ces contes terribles et en avaient peur, Fenrir les voyait frissonner et se rapprocher les uns des autres en jetant des regards aux alentours. La nuit était tombée. En bon Serpentard qu'il était, le sorcier savourait chacune des histoires ainsi que la peur que ces dernières inspiraient. Personne ne lui demanda d'en raconter une et c'était tant mieux, ses talents d'orateur étaient bien piètres. La soirée était sur le point de se terminer quand Runal prit la parole :

\- A mon tour de vous raconter une histoire : un jeune homme se promenait seul dans la forêt, car c'était le seul endroit où les autres enfants de son village ne le trouvaient pas. A force de fréquenter cet endroit, les animaux étaient devenus amis avec lui. Les loups en particulier s'adonnaient à des jeux avec le garçon.

Dans la forêt, il y eut alors un hurlement. Fenrir, qui jusqu'alors observait Runal d'un œil attentif, laissa son regard s'égarer vers l'orée de la forêt. Il n'en aurait pas juré mais il était quasiment certain d'avoir vu deux yeux jaunes.

\- Un jour, les autres enfants de son village le suivirent' conviendrait mieux jusque dans son repère. Ils se mirent à jeter des cailloux sur le pauvre garçon et ses amis les loups. Pour ne pas que ses hurleurs soient blessés, l'enfant se mit à pousser les loups (lupins) , mais par peur, l'un des animaux lui mordit le bras. Finalement, les loups partirent et le petit homme se retrouva seul, les autres enfants le laissant agoniser. Lorsque la nuit tomba, le jeune homme ressentit une douleur encore plus vive au bras. De la morsure émanait une brûlure intense qui remonta vers son épaule. Elle atteint ensuite son cœur et le garçon eu l'impression d'être consumé de l'intérieur. Tout son corps s'embrasa et tandis que la lune ronde se levait, des poils se mirent à pousser partout sur son corps. Il se transforma en loup-garou… Sa première mutation fut douloureuse, mais lorsqu'elle se termina le garçon parvint à communiquer avec la nature. Il sentait chaque odeur, entendait tous les bruits. Lorsque la lune se coucha, le maudit redevint humain et le petit garçon retourna chez lui, épuisé. Des lunes durant, il essaya d'apprendre à gérer sa mutation, mais il comprit que c'était impossible. Il rêvait de se venger des autres garçons du village, car il les tenait responsable plus que les loups. Un soir de pleine lune, par ruse, il les entraîna dans les bois et lorsque la lune transperça les nuages, il se transforma à nouveau. Essayant de dominer un maximum le loup qui (s'était éveillé) sommeillait en lui, il mordit un maximum tous ceux à sa portée. Le matin, lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine, il remarqua le sang séché autour de sa bouche. Il essaya alors de retrouver les enfants du village.

Les jeunes scouts étaient pendus aux lèvres de Runal, Fenrir plus que les autres.

\- Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devenir, il leur proposa alors de le rejoindre. Tous refusèrent, car ils ne voulaient pas devenir comme lui. Ils rentrèrent au village sans le jeune garçon car il savait qu'il serait banni de toute façon. Mais à la pleine lune suivante, les autres enfants se transformèrent et après avoir massacré la moitié du village, au matin, furent exclus. Ils rejoignirent celui qu'ils stigmatisaient autrefois. Ensemble, ils créèrent un groupe qui rassemblait les loups-garous. Leur but était de transformer le plus de gens possible afin que tous soient autant en communion avec la nature qu'eux. En général, ils se cachaient dans les bois, comme des loups et lorsque la pleine lune venait, ils encerclaient alors les campeurs.

Fenrir aperçut un mouvement dans son champ de vision, il tourna alors la tête. Il aperçut plusieurs dizaines de points luisants entre les feuillages les entourant. Pensant être victime de son imagination, il se frotta les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il put voir ces points ressemblant à des yeux s'approcher de plus en plus. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna contre dans son voisin. Celui-ci d'abord contrarié, lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, cependant comme le sorcier continuait de lui taper dedans en reculant, il tourna la tête vers lui. En voyant la mine effrayée du garçon, il suivit des yeux ce qui semblait lui faire peur. Il se mit alors à trembler comme une feuille. Pendant ce temps Runal, qui avait remarqué le manège des deux garçons, continua son histoire :

\- Ils s'approchaient alors doucement, silencieusement, pendant que les campeurs se racontaient des histoires autour feu...

En se bousculant les uns les autres, les enfants avaient finalement repéré les yeux luisants. Ils essayèrent de fuir tant bien que mal, cependant ceux-ci étaient déjà encerclés. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dos à dos essayant de faire face à la menace, tandis que Runal finissait son récit :

\- … capturaient puis transformaient ceux qui deviendront alors des loups-garous !

Finit-il tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. A cet instant, il lança un seau d'eau sur le feu et à la lueur des braises qui résistaient, ses prunelles se mirent à luire tandis que celles semblables aux siennes se joignirent à lui lorsqu'il s'approcha des enfants.


End file.
